The Fire Within
by loulou26
Summary: Clark and Lois begin dating and are very happy together, until something happens that changes both their lives forever.
1. Prologue

**Timeframe- Story takes place around the end of season 6. Everything that happens up to Promise stays true but moves into AU after that. So none of the dam stuff happens. Well almost everything is the same except that Lois is still living at the farm but is working at the Inquisitor.**

**_Prologue_**

_Beautiful. That's the only word she could use to describe what she was seeing. Just…beautiful._  
_Lois stood on the balcony leading out from her bedroom, watching the skies. There wasn't a single cloud around. It was perfectly clear. _

_It was almost as if the weather knew what day it was. The mid-day sun shone high in the sky as it beamed its rays onto her face. It was fairly hot but with a gentle wind that took the edge off the heat and made it enjoyable._

_Lois wrapped her arms around herself as she stood watching the streets below. People were carrying on with their Saturday without a care in the world. Lois wanted to shout it out loud, she was just so incredibly happy. She walked back into her bedroom and closed the doors. She could hear someone pottering about in the kitchen and she smiled to herself. Judging by the delicious smells assaulting her nostrils, Martha was making breakfast. Lois quickly put on her robe and went out to the kitchen._

_"Morning Mrs Kent." Lois said as she kissed her on the cheek._

_"Lois how many times have we had this discussion?" Martha warned, waving a spatula at Lois. "Its Martha or mom."_

_"I know I'm sorry but it's taking me a little time to adjust that's all." Lois replied then looked around the living room. "Did you tidy up in there?"_

_"Well the last thing you want to be worrying about on this day is how messy your place is." Martha replied with a smile as she put some pancakes onto a plate and placed it in front of Lois._

_"I can assure you that that would've been the last thing on my mind but thank you anyway. You really didn't have to do that. Is Chloe not up yet?" Lois asked but just as the question had left her lips, Chloe walked in the door._

_"Hey cuz, how you feeling?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen and plonked herself down onto one of the stools at the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Morning Mrs Kent." She smiled as she grabbed herself a cup and poured out some coffee._

_"Good morning Chloe, I hope you're hungry. We all need our strength today."_

_"Why what's happening today?" Lois asked with a sly grin._  
_"Oh yeah I forgot…I'm getting married today!" She yelled as she raised her arms and punched the air emphatically._

_The other two women shook their heads and laughed._

_"Okay Lois breakfast first then let's start getting ready." Chloe said, excitedly digging into her pancakes that Martha had just placed in front of her._

_"I think I'm too nervous to eat." Lois said._

_"Lois honey, you're going to have to eat something. It's going to be a long day and you need to have something in your stomach. I will not have my daughter passing out in the middle of reciting her vows." Martha said sternly. "Now eat." _

_Lois picked up a fork and started digging in, after a few bites she was actually surprised at how hungry she had been. _

_"Mm this is the best start to any day." Lois mumbled through a mouthful of food. Martha simply smiled and sat down to eat her own breakfast._

_"I can't believe I'm marrying your son today Martha." Martha smiled at the name. "I never thought I could be this happy. It so wasn't the way my life was supposed to go but Smallville showed me just how wonderful it is to love and have that love returned."_

_"It is special." Martha agreed. "For the record, I can believe you're marrying my son today Lois. He loves you so much; I've never seen him so happy. I always knew this day would come. I'm so proud of both of you."_

_Lois didn't say anything, she wasn't sure she could without choking up so she just smiled and squeezed Martha's hand._

_"When did you turn into such a sap cuz?" Chloe laughed as Lois sent her a playful glare. "Only kidding Lo. It's so wonderful to see you so happy. You and Clark deserve it."_

_The three women ate the rest of their breakfast in contemplative silence, each one thinking about the day ahead of them. _  
_All three had the biggest smiles lighting up their faces._

_The church was a breath taking sight. As Lois made her way down the aisle she could barely hold in the excitement. Today she was marrying the man she loved with all her heart. _

_Her knees started to feel weak as she got closer to him. He was standing there with a huge smile on his face. He looked so handsome in his tux. She had never been so attracted to him as she was right then._

_She could feel the love he had for her radiating off him in waves. He couldn't take his eyes off her, glancing down the entire length of her body. He looked as if he was drinking in the sight of her in her dress and she was surprised to find she was actually blushing a little._

_She looked over at her father and saw that he was crying as he handed her over to the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. She was going to be there for him and help him become the man she knew that he could be. And she would be there for all the good and the bad in his life. _

_The world had a lot in store for Clark and Lois Kent. And she couldn't wait to get started. _

_But as she reached him and stood on the altar, his smile was replaced by a frown. _

_"What's wrong?" She asked. _

_"I can't do this Lois. I'm sorry." He turned to leave but she grabbed his hand._

_"Where do you think you're going Clark?"_

_"I'm sorry, I really need to go. I hate to do this to you but I have no choice. This hurts me just as much as it hurts you but I can't stay." He touched her cheek lovingly. _

_"Just know that I will always love you." Then, with a tear running down his cheek, super sped out of the church, leaving a very confused and very hurt Lois standing there with her hopes and dreams crashing down around her._  
_Her heart crumbling into a million little pieces. She barely felt Martha embrace her as she stared at the cloud of dust left by Clark's departure._

Lois shot up straight, breathing heavily. She put a hand to her sweating forehead and tried to get her erratic breathing under control.  
"What the hell was that all about?" She asked herself. Looking down at her hands, she saw she was shaking. She had never had dreams about Clark before much less about marrying him. But as she lay back down, her head churning out a thousand and one questions, it flashed in front of her eyes again.

She remembered every single detail, it was so vivid, and she thought that was strange because normally whenever she had a dream, she usually forgot most of the details upon waking. She went through it all again, Martha making breakfast in her apartment. Her actually having an apartment. Chloe helping her with her dress and make-up. Martha doing her hair. The drive to the church and then seeing the proud and loving look on Clark's face as she walked up to him.

But the one thing that blew all the thoughts away was the feeling of overwhelming happiness. She could still feel it now and that was why she was so confused. No matter how hard she tried, she could not stop the feeling of happiness at the thought of marrying the farm boy that annoyed her like no other.

"Come on Lois this has to be the craziest night you have ever had. Get a hold of yourself girl, you do not like Smallville that way. No way." She talked to herself until the early hours, afraid to go to sleep again in case it came back.

Okay so it wasn't like she had had a nightmare but this could definitely qualify as one in her book. The very idea of her marrying Clark was truly scary to her.

"And what was with him running out of there at lightening speed?" She chuckled as she pictured it again. The mind really could come up with some insane stuff whilst asleep.

But what she was most afraid to admit, even to herself was, that she was scared more about why he had suddenly left.

She groaned and threw an arm over her eyes.

"Great, even in my dreams Smallville thinks he's too good for me." She grunted.

"He probably is though." Her eyes went wide.

"Did I really just say that?" But she could actually believe it. Clark may have had a knack for bugging the crap out of her but the truth was, he had such a good heart. Maybe a naïve one sometimes but a good one none the less. He always looked for the best in people and she knew that he wasn't capable of hurting anyone. She on the other hand was always screwing up.

So why did the fact that he left her at the altar in a stupid dream, make her want to cry? Suddenly that feeling of overwhelming happiness was replaced with an overwhelming sadness.

"It must be this bed. It still has his smell and everything that is his is surrounding me. Yeah that's all it is." She reasoned with herself but not really feeling any better for it.

She tossed and turned for the rest of the night, a thousand and one questions still running through her mind. 


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One_**

"Hey Smallville! You up here?" He heard her shout as she walked up the stairs to his loft. He sighed; he wasn't particularly in the mood for her making fun of him right now.

"There you are, you could at least answer me. If you hadn't been here, I would've wasted my time and energy walking up those stairs." She stood in front of him with her arms folded and a smirk on her face.

"What do you want Lois?" He said, straight to the point. He noticed her frown and knew what she was thinking. He wasn't usually so abrupt with her. Well he was, but he was never rude about it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you." She said, sarcastically but he could see in her eyes that she hadn't expected a reaction like that from him. "You're mom sent me to tell you dinner's ready." Clark frowned as she turned her back to him to leave; she wasn't usually this quiet. Normally she would've given him an earful for what he had just said.

"Wait. Lois I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude. Thank you, tell her I'll be there in a minute." He threw her a small smile and turned his attention back to what he had been doing before she came up. But she was still there, almost hovering. He looked back around at her and saw a weird expression on her face. He didn't know what it was but he had never seen it before. If he didn't know any better he could've sworn she'd been checking him out.

But he did know better, this was Lois. The bane of his existence. Okay that wasn't true but she was the only one who could wind him up to such a degree. The very idea of her checking him out was laughable to him.

"Are you okay Lois?" He asked after a moment when she didn't say anything.

"Never better Smallville. What's gotten your briefs in a bunch today?" She asked with a knowing smile and a glint in her eyes. He glared at her, his eyes involuntarily glancing to the desk in front of him but she had seen it. She took a step closer to peer over his shoulder and was saddened by what she saw.

She had only lingered to give him a hard time for being so blunt with her. But the truth was that she inexplicably found herself wanting to be around him. She tried to reason with herself that it was because they had become good friends lately and that he was comfortable to be around but she was kidding herself. It was that stupid dream. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get it out of her head. It still seemed so real.

She had managed to avoid him all day but had been cornered by Martha to fetch him in from the barn for dinner. The short walk from the house to the barn had felt like a marathon and her heart was thumping rapidly in her chest as she reached the loft.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little at the contact and she withdrew her hand. He didn't say anything or look at her so she once again turned to leave, thinking that maybe if she left him alone for a while he would be fine. But his voice stopped her at the top step. It was so quiet she wasn't even sure if she had heard him correctly.

"What is it Clark?" She asked softly as she returned to his side. He looked up at her with a sadness in his eyes.

"It's all my fault." He repeated. He seemed to be talking more to himself then he was to her.

"What is?" She frowned, not understanding this at all.

"I found my mom going through some photos this morning. Of my dad." He paused there and got up to walk over to the window.  
"She didn't know I was there. She was crying; she misses him so much." He folded his arms and leaned against the frame.

Lois walked over to him and stood with her arms crossed in front of her. She knew how it felt to lose a parent and her heart went out to Clark and Martha, who had become a second mother to her since her time in Smallville.

"Clark it's natural for your mom to miss your dad. She's still grieving and it's only been a year since he died. You both still need time to come to terms with everything." She said softly. She had never been great at giving out comfort or support. She tended to let her mouth open before her brain had any time to think.

They both stood for a few minutes looking out at the sunset. Lois had always hated uncomfortable silences but this wasn't uncomfortable. It felt…right. She felt like she needed to be there to help him.

"Um Clark? I know that you miss your father; I do too. I loved him like a father."  
"I know you did Lois. He loved you too." Clark said, smiling at her. But it faded and the haunted expression was soon back in his eyes.

"Clark what's this all about? I know you miss him but there's something else isn't there?" She glanced back at his desk and he realised what she was talking about.

"Is any of this about Lana?" She asked slowly, not wanting to upset him any further or cause him to pull back from her.

"I don't know. Not really I guess. I just don't understand how she could've done it. She's not the same person to me anymore." He went and sat down on the sofa and put his head in his hands. Lois knew that he had been having a hard time since Lana married Lex. When he found out that she had lost her baby he was sad for her and for some strange reason, angry at Lex. Normally Lois would've told him to stop moping and get out there and have some fun. But with everything that has happened in the last year, she actually felt bad for Clark.

"Clark, Lana made her decision. No one forced her to do anything she didn't already want to do." Lois didn't hate Lana but she definitely didn't like the way she had treated Clark.

"It's all my fault."

"You keep saying that, why would you think that any of this is your fault?" She sat down next to him and what she did next surprised both her and Clark. She took his hand in both of hers and squeezed it lightly. Clark looked at her with raised eyebrows but he didn't pull his hand away.

"There are things you don't know about me Lois."

"Well duh." She snorted. "Sorry." She said when she caught his glare.

"The events surrounding my father's death weren't as ordinary as they seemed."

"What do you mean? He died of a heart attack didn't he?" Clark nodded.  
"Well then how can that possibly be anybody's fault?" She asked again and still he didn't give her an answer. She couldn't stand this, knowing Clark was blaming himself for things beyond his control. She didn't know what to do to make him feel better and that's all she wanted to do right then but had no idea how. She had never been raised to deal with these kinds of situations. She had always been taught to be strong and independent. Tears were for the weak in her father's eyes.

"Why don't we go inside and eat? We can talk about this later." She offered.  
When he didn't move she placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face to look at her. His eyes had a glaze of tears in them and he looked so lost. It made her heart ache.

Without thinking Lois leaned in and kissed him gently on the cheek. She didn't know why she had done it; it just felt…natural. He looked as stunned as she felt. She had no idea why she was acting this way. She had never been like this with a guy. Lucy and Chloe were family and she prided herself on being there for them but this was Smallville.

This wasn't what they did; they bantered, argued, and occasionally helped each other out of tough spots but… confiding and consoling? They had never shared that before. Well maybe once or twice when Lois had told him she blamed herself for the way her sister had turned out and then when she was feeling down about breaking up with Oliver. She still couldn't quite figure out how he had managed to get her to open up.

But those times were always Clark being there for her. Never the other way around and she suddenly realised that she was a terrible friend. He had been there for her but for the past year, while his life was falling apart, Lois hadn't been there for him. If anything she had just been the usual thorn in his side whom he simply tolerated. Now she felt awful. His father had died suddenly and his ex girlfriend had married his ex best friend.

Maybe the dream was responsible for her sudden feelings towards him, maybe not. But whatever it was, she was glad that she had seen it. Because now she could be the friend he needed and deserved.

"It's going to be okay Clark. I promise. And I'll always try to be here to help you. I know that I like to bust your chops and give you a hard time but the truth is that I don't know how to be a good friend. Not like you are to me. I didn't have many friends when I was younger, if any. So I'm sorry if I suck at this." She said with a soft smile.

He looked at her for a moment as if trying to judge whether or not she was serious. Then he smiled and pulled her into a hug. She could barely get her breath as he held her so tightly but she didn't care. She just ran her fingers through his hair and whispered comforting words into his ear as he started to cry.  
Eventually he pulled away and wiped at his eyes.

"Sorry." He said quietly as he took her hand again. "I know you think I'm just brooding and crying makes you uncomfortable."

"Hey, you never have to apologise for opening up to me Clark. It's what I'm here for remember?" She smiled again and when he returned it with less hesitation this time, she felt relieved. Maybe she wasn't as bad at this friend stuff as she thought.

"You are a good friend Lois. Don't forget that." He said with such sincerity and suddenly she didn't know what to say.

"Come on Clark, let's go eat. You're mom'll be wondering what we're up to." She got off the sofa and walked to the stairs.

"I'll be there in a minute Lois." He said, returning to his desk he started placing all his photos back in his drawer.

"Okay." She started walking down.  
"Lois?" He called out.  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you."

She looked into his blue eyes; she had never really taken the time to notice them before. She had seen everything else that Clark had to offer but had never taken the time to appreciate just how beautiful his eyes really were.

"No problem Smallville. Now hurry up before dinner gets cold." She walked off down the stairs leaving Clark standing there with a smile on his face.

Clark didn't know what had come over Lois but as he stood watching her walk out of the barn and across the yard to the house, he was glad that she had been there to talk to. For some reason Lois was the only one who talk him out of his 'brooding' as she called it.  
He always opened up when she was around and after tonight he knew that she cared more for him let she let on. He felt a little better even though he hadn't really told her that much about what was bothering him. Though it was still on his mind, he felt happier.

But he was puzzled as to why Lois had kissed his cheek and held his hand the way she had. Lois was never one for physical contact with him, unless it was punching him playfully. He shrugged the thoughts of why away and walked back to the house.  
He felt bad for Lois; he knew she'd had a hard childhood after her mother had died. When she mentioned earlier that she hadn't really had any friends when she was younger, he felt a little sad for the child she had been. Imagining her growing up on different army bases, being dragged around the world not really getting a chance to really know anyone.

He also knew that since her break-up with Oliver, she had shied away from the advances of men and kept pretty much to herself. He just hoped that she realised how special she was and that she didn't deserve to be alone.

He smiled to himself; Lois would kick his butt if she knew he was thinking things like that about her. She was very independent and tried to rely only on herself. But something had shifted between them tonight, he felt it. Yeah, he and Lois were definitely in best friend territory now and he liked it.

* * *

Martha sat at the table watching Lois. She had been strangely quiet since she had come back in from the barn. She found it particularly odd that she and Clark hadn't really spoken since he had come in.  
They exchanged the polite pleasantries that friends do but the usual banter was nowhere to be seen and Martha wondered why.

Clark was quiet too, though she knew that he always had something on his mind these days. He was missing his father and Martha could understand him being withdrawn considering what had gone on with Lana and Lex.

But more then that she knew that he was still blaming himself for his father's death. She wished that he wouldn't, she didn't, but he wouldn't listen to her. He was a lot like his father in that way, stubborn to a fault. She saw a lot of Jonathan in him and that made her happy.

"So Lois how's it going at the Inquisitor?" Martha asked, jolting Lois out of her thoughts.

"Oh you know can't complain." She smiled. "It certainly pays the bills."

"You don't sound like you're enjoying it there." Martha observed.

"It's not that, it's just…"

"Just what honey?"

"I don't know; I just don't really feel like I belong there. I love being a journalist but is this what my life is going to be like? Researching stories on mythical figures and writing alien stories for a trashy tabloid for the rest of my life?" She sighed and returned her attention to her nearly empty plate.

"Lois dear, I have faith in you and I know that you will make it. Trust me the world will know who Lois Lane is. You just have to give it some time and patience. Think of this as a stepping stone, not something holding you back."

"Thanks Mrs Kent. You always know what to say. How do you do that?" Lois smiled at her.

"She's a mother. It's what mothers do." Clark said with love as he squeezed his mom's hand across the table.

"Well I think I'm about done. Would it be okay if I went for a little walk?" Lois asked.

"Of course Lois. Though are you sure you don't want some dessert?" Martha asked watching Lois' face carefully. It was guarded almost like Lois didn't want her to see what she was thinking.

But Martha wasn't stupid; she knew something was going on with her. But she was also smart enough to know that asking her right then wouldn't be the best idea. Lois wouldn't show her vulnerable side in front of Clark. She barely ever showed it in front of her. The Lois Martha had come to know in the last two years was a very strong woman but every once in a while, the visage of the little girl underneath peeked through.

"I'm sure, thank you. I'll see you in a little bit." She said and after placing her plate in the sink, walked out the door. Martha looked at Clark who was frowning and still looking at the door Lois had just walked out of.

"Is she okay Clark?"

"As far as I know mom. You know Lois," He said, getting up and taking his empty plate over to the sink. Martha followed.

"I do but I feel as if something's off with her today."

"What do you mean?" He asked, leaning against the kitchen counter and folding his arms across his chest.

"Well she's been more than a little distant all day. She hardly spoke to me and she was up in her room for most of the afternoon working on a story she said."

"Maybe she was just working." Clark offered.

"Maybe but the Lois I know wouldn't hole herself up her room like that. She normally works down here at the table. She says the energy in here helps her think. No, something isn't right with her." She caught the look on Clark's face.

"What happened when I sent her out to you for dinner earlier? She was gone a long time."

"We just talked. I have to admit, she wasn't herself though." He frowned, replaying the conversation back in his head. He had felt that something was off with her but she had focussed on him and his problem and he had forgotten to ask again.

"In what way?" Martha asked as she turned on the kettle to make some tea.

"Well she was just very quiet. We all know that's not Lois. She knew something was bothering me though so she just talked to me about it."

"Your father?" Martha asked, already knowing the answer. Clark simply nodded.

"She actually surprised me. She held my hand and told me everything was going to be okay."

"I know you and Lois like to keep each other at a distance but I think you two are a lot closer then you realise." Martha smiled and Clark laughed.

"I've come to realise that having Lois in my life is not the inconvenience I once thought it was. We've actually become really good friends over the last year or so. I don't know what's going on with her but I think it may have something to do with everything that's happened to her lately. Her break-up with Oliver hit her harder then she thought it would."

"Poor Lois, I know she loved him. Why exactly didn't that work out?"

"I don't know but I think Oliver's life as the Green Arrow might've gotten in their way." Clark turned to look out the window. He didn't know why, but what his mom had just said about Lois loving Oliver struck something inside of him. Something he couldn't quite place so he put it down to that fact that Lois was his friend and she was in pain. He hated to see anyone in pain, especially friends.

"I didn't think Lois knew about him being the Green Arrow?"

"She doesn't but Oliver kept disappearing on her when they were on dates and then when he asked her to go away with him, he later cancelled the trip. That's when she broke up with him, she felt like she wasn't important enough for him to cancel any business he had. I don't think she's ever felt that she was important to anyone."

"Oh that poor girl. She must be feeling very alone right now. She's lived most of her life alone and no one should have to go through that. I just hope that she finds someone who can show her that she truly is a remarkable woman and she doesn't have to be alone anymore."

Clark watched his mother as she poured out her tea. She thought of Lois as a daughter, he knew that and he had to admit that he was a little concerned himself.

"I hope so too but the problem is Lois doesn't like getting too close to people. She likes to make sure that anyone she meets, knows how tough she is. It does tend to put people off at first because she can come across quite abrasive. I remember when I first met her I wouldn't exactly call her a friend. She was so annoying and frankly, just plain rude. But she's changed a lot over the last two years that I've known her."

"Everybody needs to feel loved Clark and I think whoever she does end up with will be very lucky. That girl is one of a kind. She's loyal, honest, yes brutally sometimes, but fiercely protective of the people she loves." Clark found himself agreeing with his mother.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk too mom." He noticed her smile. "What?"

"Nothing son, just go talk to her. See if she's really okay?" He smiled and nodded and after kissing his mom on the cheek, ran out the door.

Martha watched him leave, the smile still on her face. She hoped that whatever was bothering Lois, she would tell Clark about it. It was eerie seeing them so quiet around each other. She almost missed the constant bickering.

She chuckled slightly remembering how Lois could always bring Clark out of his shell. He always seemed more alive around Lois. It was like she gave him some kind of energy even if it was from bickering. And she also did something Martha hadn't thought was possible, certainly not yet anyway. She always found a way of getting Clark to forget about Lana for a while.

Martha knew of the events surrounding Valentine's Day. Clark had filled her in on what had happened and that Lois didn't remember anything. When she asked what he remembered he told her it was a little hazy but she could tell that he was embarrassed.

She knew most of what had happened and she also knew that when he was on Red Kryptonite, he did what he really wanted to do without his inhibitions and conscience telling him it was wrong. Something had obviously drawn him to Lois that night. Whether he knew it or not, Martha could see that Lois was an important part of his life. She just hoped that he would realise it sooner rather than later. 

* * *

Clark caught up to Lois and Shelby, who had followed her against her wishes, at the corner of the back field behind the barn.

"Lois?" He asked as he got closer. She was standing leaning against the fence watching the night sky. "What are you doing all the way out here it's freezing and it's dark." She turned her head to look at him as he moved to stand next to her.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" She asked looking back up at the sky and ignoring his question.

"The stars?" Clark asked and she nodded. "Yeah I guess they are." He replied. This was definitely a new side of Lois he had never seen before.  
She seemed…softer, was the only word he could think of to describe her at that moment. He watched her face as she continued staring up. Her eyes were twinkling in the moonlight. Her hair blowing in the gentle breeze.

"Lois is everything okay?"

"Sure it is Smallville. Why wouldn't it be?" She plastered on a smile and faced him.

"It's just that you seem a little distant today. Mom said she noticed it too."

"I'm good. Really I'm fine. Nothing is bothering me. Well except this mutt. He will not leave me alone Clark. We can't deny that he is your dog can we? Not when he likes to bug me so much." She chuckled. Normally that statement would've gotten Clark's back up but he knew she didn't mean it and he found himself chuckling along with her as she reached down to pet Shelby.

"Well that's just cause you're easy to annoy." He shot back.

"I guess I'm just going to have to come up with better tactics." She laughed. But her expression turned serious again as she looked at Clark smiling. She seemed lost in thought.

"Are you sure you're okay Lois?" He stepped a little closer, fully expecting her to take a step back but she didn't. She hadn't even noticed.

"Couldn't be better. Hey we never finished our conversation earlier."

"About?"

"About why you keep insisting that your father's death was your fault." Straight to the point. No messing around, he should've known Lois wouldn't let that go for long.

"It's just that there are a lot of things going on that people don't understand and it gets to me sometimes."

"It can get to a lot of people Smallville but I still don't get how Mr Kent's death had anything to do with you." She pushed. He knew he was going to have to tell her something. But what?

"Lois have you ever felt that even though some things happen for a reason, maybe they could've worked out differently if you had just made a different decision?" She seemed to ponder on this for a few minutes before answering.

"I don't know Clark. On one hand I believe that things always happen for a reason even though sometimes we don't like the journey life takes us on. But on the other hand I want to believe that a person makes their own destiny and the decisions we make ultimately affect our future. This is kinda deep for you isn't it Clark?" She asked softly and he knew that she wasn't teasing him.

"I know it's just that I've been doing a lot of thinking lately."

"About what?"

"About my past, my future and what it holds. I keep thinking if I hadn't made the mistakes I made with Lana, she would never have run into Lex's arms and ultimately out of my life. I know she made the decision to marry him but I pushed her there Lois. I never trusted her." He hung his head and frowned. Once again she had deflected the conversation onto him.

"Trusted her with what exactly? Did you suspect her of cheating on you or something? Cause I gotta say I find that one hard to swallow." She said turning her whole body so that she was now completely facing him.

"No nothing like that. It's just that I spent so much time wanting to be with Lana that when we finally did get together all we did was hurt each other. We never could seem to get it right between us and I knew that she didn't trust me. We all have our secrets but the more she pushed me into telling her, the more I didn't feel like I could trust her. Especially when she started hanging out with Lex."

"Have you ever considered the possibility that she isn't the one you're meant to end up with?" Lois asked and held up her hand to stop him as he began to talk. "I know you loved…love her Clark. But maybe she was just meant to be what she has been to you. Your first love. No one ever forgets their first love Clark but you learn to move on and may eventually find something you never thought was possible."

"What's that?"

"You're soul mate." Clark nearly laughed at that and would have if not for the serious look on her face.

"You believe in soul mates Lois?" He wasn't quite sure if she was messing with him or not.

"I want to. I really do. I know that Lois Lane would never say that and if you ever tell anyone that I did, I may have to kill you." She glared at him and he raised his hands.  
"I won't tell a soul." He said crossing his heart and grinning.

"I don't know I guess I just want to believe that there is a possibility that somewhere out there, someone could learn to accept me for who I am. Fall madly in love with me and overlook my personality." She flashed her eyes in his direction with the last part. Throwing his own words back at him. He had said that when he had met Oliver for the first time, while she was on a date with him.

"I didn't mean that Lois." He winced as he caught the sceptical look she sent him. "Okay maybe at the time I did but I was wrong."

From the look on her face that had actually surprised her. He had never thought that his words could've hurt her. Truth be told, he didn't think there was a lot on this earth that could hurt Lois Lane emotionally. But clearly he had been wrong.

"Huh." She scoffed light-heartedly.

"I'm sorry I said that Lois. But you have to admit that you are hard to get along with sometimes."

"Oh I'd say ninety-five percent of the time." She smiled.

Clark watched as her smiled faded yet again. Something was definitely bothering her. But he could tell that he wasn't going to get her to tell him. Not this time.

"Have you ever thought about getting married Clark?" That question surprised him. She laughed at the look on his face. "I don't mean right now, I mean sometime in the future."

"Um I used to think about it."

"Let me guess, Lana was your blushing bride?" She chuckled. "It's okay Clark. It's a good thing I suppose to have those kind of dreams. It only makes you human I guess." She didn't notice the look on Clark's face at that statement.

"Do you have those kind of dreams?" He found it hard to imagine that Lois actually did dream of girly stuff like marriage and weddings. That just didn't seem like Lois.

"I never used to but…" She hesitated.

"But what?" He prodded. She sighed and her shoulders seemed to slump a little as if she was giving up.

"Last night I had this really strange and really vivid dream. I was getting married and I had never felt so happy in my life. I finally felt like part of a family. And I could actually feel how much I loved him. But something was wrong; the groom left me standing there at the altar. He just left me." She sighed and turned back to the fence. "Without any explanation why."

"Who was this guy?" He asked seriously. He felt weird; Lois had told him it was a dream. So why was he feeling angry about a fictional person leaving Lois at the altar? He tried to tell himself it was just because he cared about her feelings but a part of him felt jealous of the way she was speaking about being a part of a family. Loving someone enough to want to spend the rest of her life with him. His mother's words rang in his head, whoever it was would indeed be a lucky man.

"I don't know. But after waking up I couldn't get it out of my head. I guess that's why I've been a little quiet today."

"He's an idiot." Lois' head shot up and she looked at him. "Whoever he was, real or not, he's an idiot." Clark smiled at her.

"Yeah he is actually ." She laughed. "But it was just a dream, no big deal."

Clark noticed that she was shivering so he took off his red jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. He had been expecting her to admonish him about it and tell him she could take care of herself or something but she didn't. Her face fell as she took in his gesture.

"What is it?" He asked with a frown. She looked up into his eyes and moved a step closer. This was officially scaring him now. This wasn't at all like Lois. He felt her hand slide up and cup his face.

He was going to pull away but as he stared into her hazel eyes he could see something there that stopped him. The touch of her hand on his face made it tingle. Everything she was doing reminded him of that night they had shared months ago. Only this time there was no Red K around.

Lois hesitated as if seeking confirmation from him. She moved a little closer as he leaned his head down and suddenly their lips met.

Clark was shocked and surprised but could not bring himself to tear away from her. She felt so warm despite the fact that she was still shivering. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist under his jacket and held her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. For some strange reason it felt right. This was Lois. It should've felt so wrong but it didn't and he found himself not wanting it to end.

But oxygen soon became a problem and Lois had to pull away first. She looked up at him with such a nervous face. Her emotions out there for the whole world to see. He caressed her cheek. Then the rational side of him started to push past the haze she had left in his mind.

"Lois, I know that you're feeling a little lonely but…" Her head shot up as he said that and her eyes stared daggers at him.

"That's what you think that was?" She cried out. She didn't give him a chance to answer as she ran off towards the house, dropping his jacket on the field as the rain began to pour down around him.

"Lois!" He yelled but she didn't stop. He wanted to run after her but something told him it wouldn't be well received. He knew now that he had to give her time to calm down. Lois didn't open herself up often and when she did it was nerve-wracking for her.

Clark slapped himself in the head as he mentally reprimanded himself. Whatever Lois' reason was for kissing him, he clearly had the wrong reaction to it. Now he found himself standing in the rain, wishing he could take it all back and hold her in his arms again.

And that was what scared him. Bossy, brash, rude, stuck-up Lois Lane had just kissed him. And he had enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

Lois stormed upstairs and slammed the bedroom door shut. She hadn't even stopped to talk to Martha she was so angry.

_You're such an idiot! Why did you have to kiss him? Why? _  
_You don't have feelings for him it was just that stupid dream making you think something that wasn't there and wasn't meant to be there_.

She flopped down onto the bed and buried her face in her pillow. She had kissed him! Smallville. What had she been thinking? All her hard work of seeming like the tough, strong Lois Lane was now undone and she looked like a whiny lovesick fool to him.

She couldn't stand it. She had made a total fool out of herself. For a moment when he had deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her, she had felt so happy. It felt good. It felt right. But as soon as he had opened his mouth, her world crashed. He thought she was kissing him because she was lonely. She was so angry.

But oh it had felt so good. Her lips still tingled as though he were still kissing her.

_Mr McBroody thinks I kissed him because I was lonely? He was taking pity on me?_

Oh no. That last thought brought her out of her anger. Now she was just plain humiliated. It wasn't so much the feeling of being rejected because at first he hadn't rejected her. It was more now about the fact that Lois had lost face in front of him and for the whole Lois and Clark dynamic that was not a good thing. It had upset the balance.

But at the moment she didn't care about that. At the moment, in the privacy of her own room, she wanted to cry and let all the feelings of frustration out. And that's just what she did, she cried into her pillow so no one could hear. The same way she had done since she was a little girl. Alone.

She hated to admit it but this hurt a lot more than it should. Maybe it was time to re-evaluate her feelings. Maybe she should finally admit that maybe her feelings for Clark went beyond friendship.

But the more she thought about it, the more it seemed like a terrible idea. He was still in love with Lana. She stood no chance with him and she knew that her pride would not take being directly rejected for someone like Lana. No, she would keep these feelings buried. Deep inside where they would stay forever. She and Clark were just friends. That's all they would ever be. She buried her face deeper in her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"What happened?" Martha asked a very wet Clark as he walked through to door with a very wet Shelby. "Lois came running past me and stormed upstairs."

"She's a little upset with me right now." Clark said and went into the living room to put on a dry shirt. He kept some of his clothes downstairs since Lois was still in his room.

"What did you do? Did you have an argument?" Martha came into the living room and sat down on the sofa next to him.

"Not exactly. We were talking about…stuff." He was going to tell her but then he remembered that he had promised Lois that he would never tell anyone. "Then she started to get cold so I gave her my jacket."

"And?" She prodded when he stopped.

"She kissed me,"

"What?" Martha's eyebrows shot up under her fringe.

"I don't know why she did it but… I kissed her back. I think I've made a terrible mistake mom." He held his head in his hands and groaned.

"What kissing her back? You regret it?"

"No truthfully I don't regret the kiss itself. I regret what I did afterwards. She looked up at me and I said that I know she's feeling lonely but…"

"Oh Clark you didn't." Martha groaned.

"I don't know why I said it but come on mom what possible reason would Lois have to kiss me other then that? It's all very confusing. She looked so hurt when I said that and she just ran off. I tried calling after her but I know that she needs time alone now before I attempt to fix this."

"Do you think you can fix this Clark? Lois prides herself on people thinking she's strong enough to handle anything life throws at her but I think this may have done a lot of damage."

Clark looked at his mother with fear.

"Lois showed you a very vulnerable side of her Clark and that isn't something you can take lightly. Does she have feelings for you?"

"I don't think so. I don't know."

"Do you have feelings for her?" Martha already had an idea in her head but kept it to herself. Clark took a long time answering that question.

"I don't know mom. I've always loved Lana. Sometimes I think always will. But I see that she isn't the person she used to be and I can't keep revolving my life around her. But Lois? I don't know I've never really looked at her that way." He sighed.

"It's simple Clark. Deep down in your heart without thinking too much, do you have any other feelings for Lois other then friendship?" Clark nodded slowly.

"I think…maybe I do."

"Then you need to fix this Clark and soon."

"How am I supposed to do that? You know what she's like, I'll be lucky if she ever talks to me again."

"I don't know Clark but this is something you need to figure out on your own." Martha smiled then got up and went upstairs, leaving him with his thoughts for the evening. Where had those feelings come from? They had just sneaked up on him. He hadn't even known they were there until tonight.

He glanced up at the ceiling, his sensitive ears picked up the sound of quiet sobs and his heart sunk. The last thing he had wanted to do was hurt Lois. But he had managed it anyway.

Somehow he always found a way of hurting those closest to him.  
He turned on the TV, hoping to find something that would distract him but nothing did. His mind focused on one person.

And for once, it wasn't Lana Lang.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Lois crept down the stairs as quietly as she could manage. She stumbled a little because she wasn't a morning person and being up this early was playing havoc with her senses. The reason she was up so early however was because she wanted to get to work as fast as possible without having to see Clark. Or Martha if she was honest. She still didn't have the guts to face him.

She stopped abruptly as the step she stood on creaked loudly. She closed her eyes and took in a breath. No sounds anywhere. Confident that no one had heard, she raced to the back door, with her briefcase and shoes in her hand.

"Good morning Lois." Martha's voice stopped her in her tracks. Sighing deeply, Lois pasted on a smile and turned to face her.

"Morning Mrs Kent."

"Where are you off to so early?" Martha sat down at the table with a cup of coffee. Lois knew it was indeed very early as Martha was still in her robe.

"I just uh…I have a lot of work to get done so I needed to get in early. You know before my editor decides to fire me." She chuckled.

"I'm sure you have time for one quick coffee with me don't you?" She smiled at Lois' eyes darting around the living room.

"Don't worry Clark's already out doing his chores. He won't be back in for a while."

"Why would I care what Smallville's doing?" She shrugged and moved to sit at the table.

"Lois you have been avoiding him for three weeks. I have eyes in my head, I know something is going on between the two of you." Martha replied as she started pouring out a cup of coffee for Lois.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about Mrs Kent. Everything's fine."

"Lois I've known you long enough to know when you're being less than honest with me and I uh…well Clark told me what happened that night in the field." Lois' eyes went wide, though she shouldn't have been so surprised.

"I thought he might have. Oh I don't know everything is just such a mess." She took a sip of her coffee, relishing the burn in her throat. If anything could clear the cobwebs away, it was this.

She looked up at Martha who was waiting for her to carry on.

"Okay so I kissed Clark but it wasn't for the reason he was thinking."

"Then what was it?" Damn, she knew she was going to ask her that. She hadn't gotten any closer to an answer herself over the last few weeks.

"I don't know but it wasn't because I was lonely."

"Lois is it possible that you may have feelings for Clark?" Lois looked at her, shocked that she could read her so easily.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with it if you do you know?"

"That's just it. I don't know. I like Clark don't get me wrong; he is the sweetest guy I have ever met. But we constantly argue and fight all the time. We wouldn't be a good match and if that weren't enough, he's still in love with his ex and I don't see him moving on from her anytime soon." She kept her eyes glued to her coffee mug; she didn't want to see the look on Martha's face.

"I don't want to lose him as a friend Mrs Kent. I don't have many besides Chloe but I don't know how to get past this."

"If you want to continue being friends with Clark you need to do something soon. If you leave it too long it may get to a point where you can't go back to the way things were." Martha reached across the table and grabbed Lois' hand.

"But don't hide your feelings Lois. They're important and I think that you need to be completely honest with yourself about them."

Lois nodded but didn't reply. She didn't know what to say. Martha was right, as usual.

"Okay, thank you Mrs Kent. Well I'd better go." She got up and put on her shoes and then headed for the door. Just as she opened it, Clark walked in.

"Oh hey Lois." He said awkwardly taking a step back.

"Hey Smallville. Sorry can't chat got a deadline waiting." She rushed past him and closed the door behind her.

Clark glanced at his mother before going to the sink to wash his hands.

"Well at least I got a hello today." Clark said ruefully.

"Give her time Clark. She'll come around I promise. But you still need to find a way of making this up to her. She doesn't want to lose you as a friend."

"I hope not mom cause truth be told, these last couple of weeks I've really missed having her around." Martha patted him on the shoulder and smiled.

"But you haven't exactly been making an effort to get her to talk to you Clark."

"I have mom, trust me I have but every time I try she just shuts me down or she reverts back to punching me and keeping me at a distance. I don't know what else to do." He sighed.

"Just hang in there Clark. It'll work out in the end."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm your mom, it's my job to be sure."

Clark smiled at her lovingly then turned his attention back to washing his hands. He glanced out of the window as he heard Lois' car pull out of the lane.

* * *

"So what's up Lana? It sounded quite important over the phone." Chloe asked as she dug into her donut. Chloe had always been an early riser but as she sat across the table from Lana in the Talon, she still felt a little groggy. Lana had not really given her much time to properly wake up after her phone call earlier. She was hoping that her coffee would sort her out.

"It's Lex." Lana said after a few minutes. Chloe inwardly groaned. Lex again.

"What's he done this time?"

"Nothing Chloe it's not like that. No I just…well I woke up and he was gone again this morning." Lana sat with her legs crossed and her elbows leaning on the table.

Chloe tried to make sure that her face was showing more sympathy then she felt like showing because Lana was watching her intently. It was a little unnerving.

"What do you mean again?"

"Well ever since I lost the baby he's been really distant."

"We all have different ways of grieving Lana. Maybe Lex just needs some space."

"No it's more than that Chloe. I think he blames me somehow."

"What? That's crazy; Lex wouldn't blame you for something that wasn't your fault. I know Lex isn't exactly a saint but he does love you Lana." Chloe finished her donut and pushed her empty plate in the middle of the table. She then started on her eagerly awaited coffee.

"I'm not so sure Chloe. It's been three months now and he keeps avoiding me. I think our relationship is fizzling out."

"Well Lana I'm not going pretend that I like Lex. You know what he's done in the past, to me, to Clark and to Lois. In my opinion he doesn't deserve you but I know that you love him so I'm willing to listen. But you guys have only been married for six months."

At that point Chloe noticed that Lois had walked past them and up to the counter. Lois nodded her head in Chloe's direction and tapped her watch, signifying that she was late. Chloe nodded back, she would catch up with her later. But she could've sworn she saw Lois give Lana a glare. She shrugged and put it down to not having had her morning dose of caffeine, besides why would Lois have a problem with Lana?

"I know and I'm sorry Chloe but he's not like that anymore I promise. I just wish I knew what he was thinking. Sometimes he can be the sweetest man, then others it's like I don't even know him." Lana frowned and leaned back in her chair.

"Chloe do you think that maybe I made a mistake marrying him?"

"I know you don't wanna hear this but yeah." Chloe replied with conviction.

"What I mean is, do you think that I made a mistake giving up on Clark so easily?" Lana blurted out.

"What?" Chloe was shocked.

"I know that I gave you and Clark a hard time for keeping secrets from me. But lately I've come to realise that finding everything out about Clark isn't as important as I thought it was."

"What are you trying to say Lana?" Chloe hoped that Lana wasn't about to say she wanted Clark back. That was a recipe for disaster. One that Chloe could quite happily live without. Clark had been different lately. Something was still bothering him but with Clark, something always was.

But it wasn't his usual Lana woes; it was something different and the fact that he wouldn't tell her about it made her suspicious. But honestly he seemed happier lately and she didn't want Lana ruining that for him again.

"I'm not really sure myself Chloe. I've just been re-evaluating some things in my life now and I realise that I was wrong to push Clark into telling me about his secrets. I wasn't very supportive to him when Jonathan died and it hurt me when he refused to confide in me so I pulled away. I know he thinks he pushed me away but the truth is that I let him go too easily."

"Lana I don't want you to take this the wrong way but I think you should forget about Clark and focus on your _husband_." She said with emphasis on the word husband.

"I know but it's been on my mind a lot lately. I guess deep down I'll never stop loving Clark. Just like I know he'll never stop loving me."

"That's a little presumptuous isn't it?" Chloe snorted.

"No not at all. We were both each other's first love. First love always runs deep and you never forget your first. Don't get me wrong I love Lex but I will always love Clark too." Lana smiled that sickly sweet smile that sometimes made Chloe's stomach turn.

She had a feeling that her 'too sweet to be true' friend was changing. And it wasn't for the better. Chloe could see how manipulative she could be, a fact that had escaped Clark for many years and even now. She just hoped that Lana hadn't been picking up some of Lex's habits.

"Anyway I'd better get back to the mansion and see if Lex is back yet. Thanks for listening Chloe I really appreciate it." She stood and gave Chloe a hug before picking up her bag and leaving.

Chloe sat down to finish the rest of her coffee. She wanted to be there for Lana but she was also Clark's best friend and she had to have his best interests at heart too. This kind of rant wasn't unusual for Lana lately though and Chloe knew she had been through a lot but it just seemed that Lana wasn't satisfied with what she had.

She wanted to love both Clark and Lex. It seemed that she wanted to stay married to Lex whilst keeping Clark in her back pocket. There was something darker about Lana since she had been with Lex. It wasn't until that point that Chloe realised how much her friend truly had changed.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

Lana arrived back at the mansion and found Lex sitting in his study. He closed his laptop when he saw her walk in and offered a brief smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as she sat down opposite him.

"I'm fine Lex. Are you okay?"

"Well aside from being very busy, I think so."

"Right well I know how to take a hint so I'll just leave you to it." She said bluntly and got up.

"Lana." She stopped at the doors and turned around. "I'm sorry that wasn't what I meant. I've just been wrapped up in this new deal Luthorcorp has going at the moment."

"Lex I understand that you're busy but please don't cut me out of your life."

"I would never do that Lana. You're too important to me." Lana noticed that he hardly ever said he loved her anymore.

"I don't feel that way. It feels like you've been pushing me away. Lex I need to know that you don't hate me for losing the baby."

He got up and walked over to her. Resting his hands on her shoulders, he looked her in the eye.

"I would never blame you for that and I'm sorry that I haven't been around lately. I thought that you might need some space after everything you went through."

"Lex it's been three months since I lost the baby. What I needed was my husband." She said softly but she noticed the little flinch when she touched his face.

"I'm sorry Lana." That was all he offered. She nodded her head, finally understanding.

"Lex, I don't think this is going to work."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to go stay with Aunt Nell for a few days, clear my head."

"You're leaving me." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. He withdrew his hands from her shoulders and placed them in his pockets. She wished that he would show some emotion, fight for her at least. But he just stood there.

"I don't know Lex. That's up to you. All I know is I need some space away from this mansion and this town for a while."

"It's Clark isn't it? You still love him?" Lex looked at her with a blank face. That scared her.

"No it's nothing like that Lex. I just want some time to think things through that's all." She kissed him on the cheek and then walked out, keeping her head facing forward so Lex wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

Lex watched her walk away from him. He wanted to stop her but in truth he couldn't bring himself to care. He loved Lana, he knew that, but it had changed in the last few months. She had become clingy and needy and that wasn't the woman he had married. He had married a smart, vibrant, strong woman who had been someone who tested him daily. Now she was just another Luthor woman.

He genuinely felt sorry for her when she lost the baby and though he had been devastated himself, he had come to realise that maybe sparing a child being raised by him would be for the best.

Sighing deeply he returned his attention back to his computer. Whatever the situation with Lana, Lex knew that he wasn't going to let her leave him. He would rather see her dead then see her in the arms of Clark Kent again. And knowing those two it would happen sooner or later.

He couldn't stand to lose her to someone like Clark. Not when he had succeeded in taking her from him in the first place, and he was happy in his knowledge that Clark felt that pain everyday.

That thought seemed to perk him up a little as he returned to the boring task of his work

* * *

Lois arrived home late that night hoping that by the time she got in, everyone would be asleep. Well she was half right anyway. Martha was already upstairs in bed. Without turning any lights on, she took off her shoes and edged her way towards the stairs. She cursed out loud as her toe met with the corner of the cupboard and hopped about on one foot, holding the other trying to ease the pain.

Suddenly the room was filled with light which made her lose her balance and the next thing she knew she was half lying in Clark's arms. She quickly removed herself and stood up, smoothing down her shirt and avoiding looking at him.

"You okay Lois?" He smiled down at her.

"Yeah I just stubbed my toe that's all."

"Why were you walking around in the dark?" He asked as he sat down at the counter. His hair was ruffled and his eyes looked sleepy. He looked so cute.

_Stop it Lois! This is Clark remember?_

"I didn't want to wake anyone up. Yeah good job I know," She scoffed. "Sorry I woke you." She moved past him and went to the refrigerator to get some juice. She didn't really want any but she had to put some distance between her and Clark.

"You didn't. I was just doing some thinking."

"Little dangerous for you isn't it?" She joked realising it was the first time in a couple of weeks that she had done so. He laughed.

"Maybe. Is your toe okay?"

"Yeah it'll be fine. The throbbing is stopping now. So what were you thinking about?" She took a gulp of juice so she couldn't see his face.

"Us." She nearly spat it out all over the kitchen but managed to recover in time to swallow it.

"There isn't an us Clark. There's you and there's me but no us." She told him seriously but with a soft tone in her voice.

"You know what I meant Lois. You can't keep avoiding me. I just want to talk to you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah look I know I hurt your feelings the other week but I just need you to know that I didn't mean to. I…" Lois held up her hand.

"Clark, look what happened the other week was a mistake. I don't really know why or how it happened but it did and I would just really like to forget it now okay?" He watched her for a moment, studying her face and it made her feel uncomfortable. She had at least been hoping for a little disappointment from him.

"I know you like to over analyse these things Smallville but trust me, it won't happen again. I would just really like to go back to being friends and put this whole thing behind us." She smiled her best smile at him and hoped that he would leave it at that.

"Is that really what you want Lois?" He asked quietly, a guarded expression on his face.

"What did you think I wanted Smallville? To get married and have babies with you?" She laughed out loud, not caring that that may have hurt his feelings. She felt a little bad at that but she wanted to make him feel a tiny bit of what he had made her feel that night. Lois didn't cry very often and never over a man. But Clark had brought that out in her that night and it still made her a little mad.

"No, of course not. I was just confused Lois. I mean half the time you act like you can't stand me and the other half you act like we're friends and then you kiss me. I just didn't get it."

"It was just a moment of weakness Clark. Please let's just forget about it and get back to being friends."

"Okay Lois, if that's what you want then that's what we'll do." He replied with a small smile.

She wished he would stop doing that; it was disarming. She wanted to be mad at him but it didn't seem like it was something she could do for very long.

"Thank you. Now that we have that sorted, I'm going to bed." She put her glass in the sink and stretched her arms behind her head. She caught the brief glance Clark gave her as she involuntarily pushed her boobs out but she didn't care anymore. She wouldn't give him a chance to hurt her again.

"How come you're so late in anyway?" He asked as he walked back into the living room and plonked himself down on the couch.

"Oh I was just working late. Had to get an article finished for tomorrow and I know my boss, if it isn't ready I can say adios to my weekly pay check." She stood at the edge of the kitchen, near the stairs.

"What's it about?"

"Oh you know the usual, aliens. Do they exist and do they have any connection to the global warming of our planet? That sort of stuff." She sighed. "I know it sucks but it's the only chance I have at the moment of being a journalist."

"Do you believe in aliens?" He had always wanted to know her point of view on that but he had no idea why he had chosen now to ask her.

"Well that depends, are we talking about little green men who abduct and probe people or are we talking about the whole advanced intelligence thing?"

She came over and sat next to him so that her body was half turned towards him and her hair fell in gentle waves over her shoulder. She looked so pretty in the firelight. He shook his head and tried to get his mind back on her question.

"Uh the second one."

"I guess I believe that if we exist on this planet then who are we to say that there isn't life on other planets." He was impressed. He had expected her to say something sarcastic but she had surprised him.

"Do you Clark?"

"Actually Lois I do."

"You sound very sure about it too." She laughed.

"Well it's like you said, if we exist then it stands to reason that somewhere out there, something could exist too."

"I wonder what they look like. I mean it's easy to put the picture of little green men with big heads and skinny little bodies into people's minds. But what if there's a planet out there whose inhabitants don't actually look that much different to us?"

She paused and looked over at him, narrowing her eyes.

"If you laugh right now Smallville I'm gonna have to pound on you. And don't think for a second you're so big that I can't." She said poking him in the chest for emphasis.

He held up his hands in surrender but couldn't laugh if he'd tried. Everything she had just said left him feeling strange and nervous but hopeful. Hopeful that maybe one day he could be honest with her about where he was from and maybe she wouldn't freak out. Maybe.

"It's certainly possible I guess." He replied quietly. "I mean the alien thing."

"Well as long as it helps me write my stories I'm a believer." She replied with a grin.

"You'll make it big someday Lois. I know it."

"I hope so. I really don't want to go back to being a muffin-peddling college dropout."  
"What do you mean?" Clark asked with a frown.

"Oh it's nothing. Just something Lex said when he was gearing up for his political campaign last year. I suggested that maybe he should drop out before someone found something out about him and that's when he said there's nothing better then the political advice from a muffin-peddling college dropout." She chuckled whilst doing her best Lex Luthor impersonation.

"You never told me about that?" Clark didn't laugh, he just looked a little angry.

"Why would I? This may come as a shock to you Clark but I can take care of myself. Besides, he lost the election to a brilliant and much more deserving candidate. I found my consolation in that."

She smiled and Clark laughed but her smile faded as she looked into his eyes. It felt good to be on speaking terms with him again and she had tried to make sure that any feelings she had for him, were very deeply buried. It was going to be harder then she thought. Quickly regaining her composure, she got up and headed for the stairs.

"Goodnight Clark."

"Goodnight Lois."

Clark stretched himself out as much as he could on the sofa and smiled. He was glad that things had been sorted out but he had a feeling that it would take a little time to fully get back to normal. But at least she was talking to him again. He still wasn't any closer to figuring out his feelings.

He knew he felt something for her but he couldn't place it. The pain of Lana marrying Lex was still fresh in his mind. He knew that he should let her go and move on and for the first time he really wanted to.

It wasn't so much that he couldn't move on; it was just that he didn't have a clue how to do it. He was confused now more then ever, he knew he felt something for Lois, but he also felt for Lana too. His smile faded as he realised just how much of a problem he had.

If he truly had feelings for Lois, then living in the same house as her might cause him some problems. He knew what his mom would say and Chloe too. They would tell him that he'd been pining over Lana for years and if he actually had feelings for someone other then her, he owed to himself to figure them out.

Sitting up, he finally realised that he did owe it to himself to sort it all out in his own head. Lana had been the only one he'd loved but maybe Lois had been right. Maybe she wasn't the one he was supposed to end up with. As much as that thought scared him, the thought of not having Lois in his life was scarier.

He chuckled softly to himself as he realised that most of his thoughts these days were taken up by Lois. Sure she was obnoxious sometimes, but she had shown him a caring and loving side of her. He felt like such an idiot for not seeing how vulnerable she could be before now. And though he was fully aware that she could take care of herself, he found himself wanting to take care of her too.

But what if he did let Lana go? What then? He and Lana hadn't been a couple in over a year and a half but every time he thought of Lois he still felt a little guilty. As if he was cheating on Lana. He rationalised it and thought that if he did admit that he could be well and truly over Lana if he let himself, he suddenly wouldn't know what to do with himself.

Loving Lana was familiar, safe. But if that changed then he wouldn't have his usual routine and rut to fall back into. Maybe the pain of her marrying Lex had been more to do with the fact that she had chosen the person he used to think of as his friend. The person he felt most betrayed by.

Then there was Oliver. Oh he knew that Oliver and Lois were over but she had even confessed to Clark himself that she had been in love with him. What if she was still in love with him?

That thought brought a deep frown to his face. He had no right to be thinking these things, Lois wasn't his, but when he thought of her and Oliver together he was ashamed to admit he felt jealous.

He rubbed his face vigorously and lay back down. Time would tell and things always looked better in the morning after a good night's sleep. His dad had always told him that. So he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off.

But that night his dreams were only of the woman currently lying in his bed, Valentine's Day, and how soft her skin had felt under his touch. The only difference was, in his dream, that night continued with him and Lois. And it ended the way he had been thinking about ever since then.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five  
_**

"Lunch again?" Chloe asked as Clark plopped a brown bag down on her desk in front of her. He smiled back and sat down in the chair next to her.

"This is like the third time this week? What is it today?" She peeked into the bag and her smiled widened. "Clark, is this what I think it is?"

"Your favourite." He replied watching as she took her sandwich out and inhaled the dreamy scent. He knew that Chloe particularly loved the sandwiches made by a certain café down the road that she often went to. She went there so much she even had her own tab, which Clark thought was funny considering it was a café and not a bar.

"You are the best Clark Kent." She put the sandwich back in the bag and in her drawer. It wasn't lunchtime quite yet. She settled back in her chair and watched her best friend.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. I was just wondering where Clark has gone and who you are." She joked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing bad Clark don't worry. I was just wondering what's brought on all this bubbliness lately."

"Bubbliness? Is that even a word?" He chuckled. Chloe shrugged.

"It is now. I'm serious though Clark. I haven't seen you this happy in such a long time. Has something happened to you that I don't know about?"

"Not really. I've just been doing some thinking lately and I realised that no one wants a friend moping around them all the time. Besides, you're Lana's friend too so I know it must be hard getting this from both sides. I never meant to put you in the middle Chlo." Chloe eyed him carefully.

"Okay seriously who are you and where's the real Clark?"

"Ha ha very funny. No I mean it. I think I'm ready." He smiled at her. She frowned.

"Ready for what exactly?"

"To let go."

"Clark what are you talking about?" She said getting clearly frustrated.

"Lana. I think I'm ready to let go."

"Wow…uh…when did…I mean…how did this happen?" Clark laughed; it was fun seeing Chloe stumble over her words.

"I'm not really sure. I just feel that I can finally move on. A part of me will always love Lana don't get me wrong. She'll always be special to me. But I now know that I'm in a place where I can finally say that I'm no longer in love with her. You have no idea how liberating it feels and trust me I didn't come to this decision easily. It took a while but I'm finally ready to admit it." He waited for Chloe to answer. She looked like he had just told her she'd won a Pulitzer.

"She's changed a lot since she got married. I don't see the same person in her anymore."

"I know; I felt that too." Chloe said. "We had a talk about Lex a while ago. But the way she was talking made it sound like she was going to leave him." Chloe stopped and looked at Clark, as if expecting him to do or say something but was stunned when he just shrugged.

"She chose to let herself in on that life Chloe. She wouldn't have married Lex if she didn't want to. I know that now. Strangely enough it took Lois to make me finally see that I'm over her."

Clark smiled to himself as he thought of Lois. Things had been better then ever between them lately. It had been six weeks since their kiss and even though the first few weeks were tough, the last few had gotten back to normal. They were bantering again and arguing but almost all of it was light-hearted and fun. Lois seemed to feel more comfortable around him now, she laughed more, and he loved seeing her smile. She really was very beautiful. To the outside observer, their bantering had an air of flirting to it. Something neither of them had picked up on. They hadn't mentioned their kiss and probably never would again.

Clark had come to terms with the fact that he now had strong feelings for Lois but he wouldn't act on them. Her friendship was too important to him and he didn't want to lose that ever. He felt that if he confessed his feelings for her, it would send her running. Especially if she still wasn't over Oliver. But he would always be grateful to her for being there for him when he needed her most. She had been the one who had eventually made him see that a life without loving Lana wasn't such a terrible thought after all.

"What does Lois have to do with it?" Chloe brought him out of his thoughts.

"Lois has helped me to see that not everything in my life has to revolve around Lana anymore. It wasn't healthy to hang onto a relationship that died a long time ago."

"Oh my God." Chloe exclaimed excitedly.

"What?"

"You like Lois."

"What? Chloe no…" He stuttered but she was grinning from ear to ear.

"I can't believe I didn't see this coming. It was so obvious." She said more to herself then to him.

"Excuse me? Obvious?" He was confused now.

"Yeah you and Lois. All the bickering and flirting, not to mention the sexual tension. Ah, now it all makes sense. You two drive each other crazy but in a good way."

"I don't think there is a good way to drive someone crazy Chloe and there was no sexual tension." He blushed and Chloe laughed.

"Okay fine deny it all you want but I know the truth. I'll let it drop….for now." She smirked at him.

"So you're really over Lana?" She asked again for clarification.

"Yes Chloe I am really over Lana." Chloe couldn't believe her ears. She felt like she had woken up in the twilight zone. She never saw the day coming when Clark Kent would admit to being over Lana Lang. She just didn't think it was possible after so many years of moping and pining and those two going back and forth.

It had been a couple of weeks since she had last spoken to Lana but she hadn't seemed that happy. She was still having problems with Lex and her staying with her Aunt Nell had only made things worse when she returned to the mansion.

Chloe knew that Lana was miserable and she felt really bad for sitting here listening to Clark telling her that he was over her. But no matter how hard she tried to stop it, the smile crept on her face. Her best friend had finally woken up and seen the light. She would just have to find a way of breaking it to Lana so that maybe she could move on too.  
She knew that would be hard for her to hear because Lana still loved Clark.

"I'm so proud of you Clark."

"Why?"

"Because it takes a lot to finally admit that you are over the love of your life. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Chlo. I feel happier then I have in years. I hope I don't sound awful for saying this but I don't really think that Lana was the love of my life. I did love her but…I will never ever regret the time I spent with her and I'll always keep the memories of loving her but she's not the one. She's not my soul mate."

"Soul mate?" Chloe grinned widely.

"Yeah, don't you believe in them?"

"I've never really thought about it to be honest Clark. But I know you do and I have to say that I think you're right. I love both you and Lana but you two together didn't make for a happy ending."

"I see that now, we were very…what do you call it? Dysfunctional. Even though Lana will always be in my heart, I owe it to both of us to move on and look to the future and I finally feel ready to do that." He was going to say that it was thanks to Lois that he was even thinking about his future but he didn't want to arouse any more of Chloe's suspicions.

"That's fantastic, I'm so happy for you. But I will warn you Clark, if you have feelings for my cousin, please don't let them stay hidden for long. Something tells me that Lois and Clark would be great together." Chloe smiled as Clark seemed to take in that information and process it.

Yep something was definitely changing. And Chloe couldn't be happier about it.

* * *

"Chloe Sullivan?" A voice stopped her as she walked to her car. She had just left work, was tired and was in no mood to deal with anyone tonight.

"Yes?" She turned around but whoever had spoken had gone. She looked around nervously. There was no one around and no normal person could've disappeared in the time it took her to turn around.

She shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself as she turned back towards her car. She took out her cell phone and decided to call Clark. She didn't want him to rush out there to her but she thought if she has someone to talk to while she walked, she wouldn't get so scared.

"Psst." She stopped again.

"Who's there?" She yelled. _Oh yeah good one Chlo, don't you watch horror movies? That line is just asking for trouble._  
_  
_Her fingers shook as she tried to dial Clark's number but before she could get the last digit in, she felt two strong arms snake around her waist and pull her into a nearby alley.

She tried to fight him but he was too strong. There was also more then one of him. She stopped struggling as she looked at her attackers. She was blocked in with no way of escaping. Then she remembered her taser in her bag. She slowly reached in but one of the guys shoved a knife in her face so she took it out again.

"Who are you?" She asked, trying to keep her voice from trembling. Lois had taught her a thing or two about fighting and defending herself and the first rule was never look like you're scared. It only gives them more that was a little difficult considering one guy held a knife and the other had a gun. They both wore ski masks so she couldn't see their faces but she could see their eyes.

"You've been a very bad girl Miss Sullivan. Seems you've been poking your nose in where it doesn't belong. The boss doesn't take kindly to that sort of thing." The man who was speaking moved closer to her and scraped the knife gently across her neck. She flinched but tried hard not to shudder.

"Well I guess that means I'm doing my job properly then." Suddenly she remembered that she had been one digit away from calling Clark. She couldn't really shout for him because it would be dangerous if these clowns knew who he really was.

"Not any more I'm afraid. We've been ordered to take care of you."

"I'm guessing that doesn't mean taking me out for dinner and a show?" She chuckled nervously.

* * *

"Hey Smallville you're just in time. Your mom made pot roast. I kept a plate warm for you." Lois said as Clark walked in.

He took in the sight of her sitting at the kitchen table about to tuck into her food. Her hair was tied back and her laptop sat next to her which meant that she had been working all afternoon. He was pleased that she had taken to writing down here again and not in his/her room. Well he may as well call it her room now, she had been in it for two years. He took off his jacket and hung it up then sat down.

"So where is my mom?" He asked finally noticing that she wasn't there.

"She has a meeting with someone about something." Lois averted her gaze as he looked up at her.

"Vague much?" He laughed.

"It's just...she'll tell you when she gets home okay? Now what have you been up to today?"

"Not much really, chores, went to see Chloe. You?"

"Working, working oh and working." She laughed.

They both sat in silence for a little while as they ate their food. But in between bites Clark found his attention being drawn to Lois like a moth to a flame.

"Smallville!" Her voice snapped him back to attention.

"Yeah?"

"Where'd you go?" She half frowned, half smiled at him.

"Nowhere I just was thinking about something Chloe said to me today." He stared down at his plate inwardly cursing himself because he had just opened himself up to questions he really didn't want to tell her the answers to.

"What was that then?"

"Um, nothing it was nothing." He said trying to fight the blush that was threatening to creep up on him.

"Okaaay?" Lois mused then got up to take her empty plate to the dishwasher.

Clark knew he shouldn't but he couldn't stop himself. It was like some sort of force was pulling his head in that direction. He lost the control to fight the blush as he watched Lois bend down and put her plate and glass in the dishwasher.

His eyes felt like they were glued to her, the way she swung her hips softly, the way her hair fell down her back as she stood up and turned around...around? Oh crap!

She looked at him with raised eyebrows as he desperately tried to get his libido under control.

"You okay Clark?" She grinned. Damn her, she was enjoying this.

He cleared his throat and stood up, walking over to her. He noticed her smiled fade a little the closer he got to her. He moved right up close to her so much so that if he took one more step their noses would be touching, and smiled his famous Kent smile.

"Never better Lois." He lingered for a moment and then moved past her to the dishwasher.

Lois frowned. He had just totally turned the tables on her hadn't he? She thought that she had him over a barrel when she caught him checking her out but somehow it had ended up being her that was embarrassed.

Well not so much embarrassed as a little turned on. His smile always had that effect on her and she was powerless to do anything about it. She had been happy with recent developments, that their friendship had gotten back on track. She didn't want to jeopardise that by doing something stupid. Again.

"Lois? You okay?" She turned to see Clark leaning against the counter watching her.

"I think so. I'm just getting a little headache." Which wasn't entirely untrue, she thought. All these thoughts about Clark were driving her mad.

"Why don't you go and lie down. I'll wake you later if you want." He offered. He's so sweet, she thought.

"I'll be fine Clark but thanks anyway. I still have a ton of work to get done."

"Can I help?" She looked up at him, shocked. "Maybe I could help lighten the load a little." He smiled.

"You? A journalist? Come on Smallville." She chuckled but stopped when she saw the hurt look on his face.

"I was only offering to help but hey if you don't want it, I'll just go outside." He made a move to walk past her but she stopped him by putting her hands on his chest.

_Wow, check out those muscles. Who knew the farmboy was packing? Stop it Lois!_  
_  
_"I'm sorry Clark I didn't mean that. I would love for you to help." She was afraid that he was going to take back his offer and still leave but then he smiled at her.

He couldn't think straight, her hands were still on his chest sending electric sparks down his spine. This was bad, very bad. He didn't think he would be able to keep a lid on his feelings much longer if he didn't do something and fast.

However his mind and his body apparently weren't working together on this one so while his mind told him to take a step back, he found himself leaning in closer to her. He placed his hands over hers and grasped them tightly, still holding them where they had been on his chest.

Her eyes flashed up to his as she took in what he had done. She was scared, he could see that and after last time he couldn't blame her. He just wished he knew how she felt. He licked his lips as he looked at hers, she was so beautiful, he thought.

Leaning in closer his lips gently brushed hers and then...a shrill noise filled the air, breaking the moment. He sighed and dropped his head as he reached in his pocket. He looked at the screen.

_Man Chloe you have the world's worst timing. Or maybe it's a good thing._

"Hey Chloe whats up?" He asked and groaned as he noticed that he was now standing alone in the kitchen. Lois had vanished upstairs.

* * *

"I don't like having to silence pretty young girls such as yourself but I gotta get paid so... I'm sorry." He moved towards and grabbed the collar of her shirt. She screamed out.

"Let her go!"

"Oh God Clark." She said relieved.

"Who the hell are you?" The guy who was still holding Chloe had turned to face Clark. She should've taken that opportunity to take him out while he was distracted but as he still had the knife to her throat she decided it would be best to wait for Clark to save her.

"I said let her go." Clark walked slowly up to the first man who held the gun.

"Take this clown out." The first guy smirked then turned back to Chloe. He heard a whoosh and a crash and saw his partner lying up against a dumpster. unconscious. He quickly turned to look at Chloe who was smiling before he felt a hand clamp tightly on his shoulder and he was thrown back into the same dumspter the darkness swimming up to meet him.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked as he turned back to Chloe. There was a look of such shock and pain on her face. "Chloe?" Clark looked down and cried out at what he saw.  
"Oh no Chloe." He caught her as she fell forward.

"I'm sorry Clark." She said before losing consciousness. He stared at the knife sticking out of her gut. He thought he had gotten to her in time.

He shook his head and scolded himself. This wasn't any time to feel sorry for yourself. He picked her up gently and supersped off to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six  
_**

Lois sat staring out of Clark's bedroom window. It was raining again; it had been on and off all day. She hated the rain. It was so depressing. The corners of her mouth tilted up as she realized it was quite fitting at that moment. She groaned out loud and massaged her temples hoping to relieve the pressure there. Her headache was coming on strong now but she didn't dare go back downstairs for some painkillers.

She couldn't face him this soon. They had almost done it again. How could she have been so stupid? Her heart had nearly stopped when he grabbed her hands and held them to his chest. The way he had looked at her had been…unnerving. She had known full well that it was wrong and that she would regret it the moment she stepped away but looking up into those piercing blue eyes, she had been helpless against him.

Right now she wasn't moping or hating herself, she was just angry. No that wasn't even right. She wasn't angry but she was definitely not happy. He had almost kissed her, almost. A small part of her was happy that he had made the move this time but she was scared as to what it might mean. Who knows how far she would've gone if his phone hadn't interrupted them.

She had never been more frustrated in her life. On the one hand she was pleased that it had happened because what they were about to do would've been yet another mistake but on the other, she was so disappointed. But as soon as he'd answered it she bolted, seeing it as a perfect opportunity to get away from him and regroup. She wasn't going to avoid him like last time but she needed to steady her thoughts before she faced him again.

What was it about Clark Kent that made her lose all her common sense? More to the point, when had she started seeing him as more then just a friend?

If she was honest with herself she would say that she had been attracted to him since the first day they had met. She did after all; get to see the whole package. But that was just physical, who wouldn't find him attractive?

When had these feelings surfaced? Why couldn't she get him out of her head? She shook her head and closed her eyes. Even in all the time she had been with Oliver, she had never felt like this. Back then she thought that she was in love with Oliver. She did love him, that she knew but had she really been in love with him? She wasn't so sure now.

All she knew was that one touch from Clark had all but obliterated her memories of Oliver.  
She laid down on the bed in the dark room, shadows being cast on the wall from the light outside and tried to reason with herself.

_Okay Lois be rational. There has to be an explanation for all of this. I mean sure he's attractive and he has a good, kind heart. But he lets Lana play him like a puppet and I want someone strong in my life. He always broods and I can't stand that. He constantly finds ways to get on my nerves. He never sticks up for himself. He loves his plaid way, way too much._

But he has always been there when I needed someone. He's rescued me from more situations then I can count. He puts up with my constant jabs at him and gives them back. He makes sure that I'm safe and I never really thanked him for that. Of course I wouldn't because I always make sure he knows I don't need to rely on anyone.

So why, after the disaster in the field, did he try to kiss me?

She just couldn't figure it out. She really wanted to believe that Clark could have feelings for her too but it was impossible to even comprehend while he was still in love with Lana. But if he was still as infatuated with Lana as Lois believed then why would he kiss her?

She knew Clark well enough to know that he wouldn't try anything like that with someone whilst being in love with someone else. Even if he wasn't with that person. It went against everything he had been raised to believe. Clark was a person with very strong morals that had been instilled in him by his parents. But that thought was just too scary, so she turned her mind away from it.

Her mind drifted back to the almost kiss. His lips had brushed hers, shattering her thought process, and turning her legs to jelly. Then his stupid phone had ruined it all.

"Oh man!" She whined when her own phone started up. She took it out of her pocket and saw that it was Clark. She hesitated. Why would he be calling from the house? Weird, she thought. She flipped it open and tried her best to sound normal.

"Clark don't tell me you need help with the dishwasher?" She laughed.

"Lois I need you to get to Metropolis General right away." He sounded panicked. _Oh God is he okay?_

"Why what is it? What's wrong?"

"It's Chloe, she's been attacked."

"What? Oh my God is she okay?" She flung open her bedroom door and ran down the stairs, grabbed her jacket and keys and flew out the door.

"She's in surgery right now but she lost a lot of blood. Please Lois, just get here as fast as you can." There was a pause on the other end.

"I need you Lois." Her heart clenched at the sound of his voice. She had never heard him sound so frightened before. She needed to get there and fast. Not just for her cousin but for Clark too. He needed her and she didn't have time to sit and wonder why.

"I'm in the car now, I'll be there as soon as I can okay?" She tried her best to sound comforting though her nerves were getting the best of her.

"Okay, just please, hurry." She promised she would then hung up and threw her phone onto the seat next to her. She slammed her car into gear and raced out of the Kent yard, leaving a cloud of dust behind her and Clark's last words ringing in her ears.

_Oh no! I'm in love with Clark Kent!_

She almost went off the road as the realisation finally hit her. She loved him. Slowly she smiled. Then she shook her head, she couldn't think about this now. It could wait till later. Chloe couldn't.

_Please be okay Chlo, I'm coming sweetie._

* * *

Keeping his hearing focussed on the operating theatre, Clark paced up and down the hospital corridor. He had phoned Lois a little over two hours ago so she would be there soon.

He stopped pacing; there was a flurry of activity, doctors, and nurses running about. She was bleeding out; they couldn't control it. His heart nearly stopped as he heard a doctor say if they didn't stop it soon they were going to lose her. He snapped back to reality with tears in his eyes as he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Clark." Lois looked at his eyes. Fear gripped her. "No please no, don't tell me…" He pulled her into a fierce hug.

"She's not dead Lois. She's still in surgery." He whispered in her ear. Lois held onto him for dear life.

"She's been in there for over two hours?" Lois asked as she pulled away to look at him. He nodded. "What happened to her Clark?"

"She was stabbed in the stomach." He said quietly. "Two guys had her cornered in an alley and I tried to get to her but he stabbed her before I could. There was so much blood Lois."

Lois saw the guilt in his eyes. She couldn't stop her own tears from flowing as she pulled him into another hug. They stayed like that for almost ten minutes.

Slowly she released him and guided him over to some chairs that were lining the wall.

"Why would someone want to hurt Chloe?"

"I have no idea, I didn't recognize the guys. Maybe it was a mugging?" Clark didn't look like he bought that. Lois didn't either; something was really off about all this.

"I got her here then I called the police. They came and asked some questions but I couldn't really tell them much. They said they'd come back when Chloe was able to talk to them."

"Clark I need you to be honest with me," She said softly. He nodded but didn't look at her.

"How did you get to Metropolis so fast? And what do you mean you didn't get to her in time?"  
She felt his arm stiffen under her hand. He didn't look at her as he spoke.

"Lois, I'm…different. I want to explain everything to you but not now. Chloe needs us and I just can't go into it right now. It's a long story but I will tell you later."

She could hear the anguish in his voice and something inside told her not to push it right now. He would tell her when he was ready. She placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face to look at her.

"It's okay Clark. Whenever you're ready. I'm here for you."

"I'm so sorry Lois."

"What on earth for?"

"She's your cousin, I should be here for you, not the other way around." He kept his eyes fixed on hers. She smiled sadly.

"Clark, I know how much you care about Chloe. And I know that you are here for me as much as I'm here for you. So don't worry about it okay?" She threw one arm over his shoulder and nudged him gently. He smiled at her for the first time since she had arrived.

"Thank you Lois. I would've gone out of my mind if you hadn't been here."

She replied to that by taking his face in her hands and placing a quick but loving kiss on his lips. She didn't know why she did it; it just felt natural to her.

He didn't look away or blush like she thought he might. He simply raised his hand and caressed her cheek, wiping a tear away as it fell.

"Mr Kent?" Clark and Lois both turned their heads to see a young looking doctor standing before them. He had a grim expression on his face.

"Is she okay?" Lois jumped in. The doctor looked at her curiously.

"This is Lois Lane, Chloe's cousin." Clark said. "Is Chloe okay?"

"She's stable at the moment. She lost an awful lot of blood and when we tried to repair the damage she started bleeding out. We were very close to losing her. But we managed to stop the bleeding and get her stabilised. She's being moved to the Intensive Care Unit as we speak."

"I.C.U? So she's not out of the woods?" Lois chimed in. She wasn't sure when it had happened but she was comforted by Clark's hand around hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"The next twenty four hours are going to be critical. Like I said she lost a lot of blood. But you can rest assured that everything that can be done for your cousin is being done."

"Can we see her?" Clark asked.

"I'll get a nurse to come and get you when they have her settled in. I would suggest going home to get some rest, it'll be a long night but I can see that you won't be persuaded so…" The doctor smiled at them with sympathy then walked away.

"Thanks doc." Lois called out after him. He nodded his head at her and carried on walking.

Clark let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. He sank back into the chair and put his head in his hands. He felt so bad, if he'd been just a second earlier, Chloe wouldn't be in the hospital. Yet again he had failed someone he loved. Just like his dad.

But thinking like this wouldn't help anyone at the moment, he would have time to reflect on all this later. Right now he needed to focus on his best friend.

He looked up to find Lois watching him. He smiled at her; she had been amazing. Here he was, falling to pieces and Lois was as strong as a rock, and she was Chloe's cousin. He couldn't begin to imagine what she must be feeling.

He knew that Lois felt like Chloe was really the only real family she had left. She hadn't seen her sister in over two years and she hadn't spoken to her dad for the better part of a year. Chloe and Lois were more like sisters then cousins.

Slowly he reached over and took her hand in his. Everything with her felt so real, so…natural. With the knowledge that Chloe was stable and no longer in any immediate danger, he fully expected Lois to pull away from him. But she didn't, she simply returned his gesture by gently squeezing his hand and smiling at him.

He couldn't understand how he could feel this way about Lois of all people but ever since the day she had come into his life, she had turned it upside down. Whether it be in a good way or not. But she certainly did keep life from getting boring.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

Lana packed a few belongings into her overnight bag and raced down the hall towards Lex's study. He had been working late again last night but was still up early. She thought she heard him sigh as she walked towards him.

"Lana, what are you doing up so early?" He asked nonchalantly, not even looking up at her.

"I'm going to Metropolis to see Chloe. Clark just called and said that Chloe had been attacked last night and she's in the hospital."

"Is she okay?"

"Clark said she's stable but she hasn't woken up yet. She was in surgery for over two hours last night. She nearly died." Lana said with tears in her eyes.

Lex stayed where he was which surprised Lana. Things had undoubtedly been strained between them the last couple of weeks but she thought that something like this would at least warrant a little sympathy from him. Evidently not.

"How long are you going to be there for?" Was all he said.

"I'm not sure. I thought I might stay with Aunt Nell for a few days until I'm sure Chloe's going to be okay."

"You know you could always take the helicopter." He didn't even look at her. Lana was long past the point of being upset every time Lex ignored her or treated her like she was invisible. She was getting more and more angry as the days went by and she knew that this wasn't going to last. She needed to do something but she knew that Lex wouldn't admit to another failed marriage and consequently wouldn't let her go.

Besides she had reasoned with herself that she had done nothing but suffer in this so-called marriage and she deserved to be compensated for it. Normally the idea of taking Lex's money would've appalled her. But she at least deserved a little something to help her live her life comfortably after divorcing him. If he would ever let that happen, that is.

"You know it makes me sick. I'll be fine driving."

"Okay." He shrugged.

"I'll call you tonight." She said in a harsh tone as she walked out of the study.

"Can't wait." Lex murmured to himself as he pulled up his files again. Lana had an annoying habit of popping up when he didn't want her to, which was usually when he was at his busiest. His newest project was taking up so much of his time and he had almost been found out. Once again Clark Kent had ruined his plans. Oh he knew that Clark was different, he had known that since the first day they had met. He had thought that Clark no longer mattered since he had managed to take away the one thing that Clark loved most.

But even that wasn't enough now, Clark was still sticking his nose in where it didn't belong. He had once thought of Clark as a brother, but like the rest of his family Clark turned his back on him. That didn't sit well with Lex.

And so Lex had made it his mission to destroy Clark by taking what he treasured above all else. His beloved Lana. But Clark was still a nuisance to him, he, and his friends. Well he wasn't going to let them stop him this time, not when he was this close to being successful. He would just have to keep a closer eye on Clark and everyone who was connected to him.

* * *

Clark walked into Chloe's hospital room with a bag, some coffee, and a couple of donuts in his hands. He paused in the doorway as he took in the sight before him.

Lois was asleep in the chair next to Chloe's bed. She had been in here all night waiting for Chloe to come round. But she hadn't yet and Clark was getting worried. Lois still had hold of Chloe's hand and her body was leaning forward as her head rested near their entwined hands on the bed. A smile crept up on Clark's face as he moved over to her and gently shook her shoulder.

"Mm?" She mumbled. "No I don't want to get up yet." She groaned turning her head the other way. Clark chuckled softly as he gave it another go.

"Lois? Time to wake up. I have coffee." He waved the cup near her nose; her eyes blinked open slowly and settled on his.

"Hey there," He grinned.

She smiled and sat up trying to work out the kinks in her neck.

"Wow, I never thought I'd miss that big old bed of yours Smallville." She said with her eyes closed. She didn't notice him blush slightly. She took the coffee from him and took a sip. "Ah, that's the stuff." She sighed in contentment as Clark took a seat next to her.

She looked gorgeous at that moment, even though her hair was all over the place and she still looked tired. Clark thought she had never looked better.

"I thought you might be hungry too." He threw the bag of donuts into her lap.

"Ooh donuts, I'm starving actually." She started digging in to one as she glanced at the bag he had put on the floor in between them. He followed her gaze and smiled.

"I went back to Smallville last night while you were asleep. Thought you might want a change of clothes and I picked up some things for Chloe too. I know she hates hospital gowns."

His grin widened as he thought of telling Lois that he had actually spent most of last night in the room with them (mostly watching her) and ran out to get breakfast and some clothes about an hour ago. But he would bide his time, he would tell her everything once he was sure that Chloe was okay.

"I really do." Clark looked at Lois with wide eyes. Chloe was awake.

"Hey cuz you had us scared for a while there, how are you feeling?" Lois asked as she stood up and leaned over Chloe, holding her hand tightly.

"I feel like my insides have been through a washing machine." Chloe winced as she laughed. "Ow."

"Yeah you probably shouldn't do that." Clark grinned. Chloe looked from Lois to Clark who had come to stand at the other side of her bed.

"Guess not. What happened?" Chloe asked.

"Well you were attacked by two guys I tried to help you but one of them…he stabbed you Chlo." Chloe held Clark's hand; he was having trouble speaking past the lump in his throat.

"Clark I know you're blaming yourself right now but please don't. This was my fault." Clark's head snapped up in shock.

"How can this be your fault?" He asked.

"Because those guys were working for someone. I've been researching some stuff for my article and if I can get it verified it could land a certain person in a whole heap of trouble."

"Chloe, please tell me this person isn't Lex Luthor?" Clark warned. The look on Chloe's face gave him her answer.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I wanted to do this on my own. Prove my worth at the Daily Planet."

"Chloe getting yourself killed won't prove anything except that you're good at getting killed." Lois said angrily.

"Look I know you guys are probably angry with me but trust me, what I have on Lex would be enough to put him away for a very long time."

"What is it?" Lois asked, sitting back down in her chair. Clark sat on the edge of Chloe's bed listening intently.

"I need to get all my information together then I can tell you everything. But the fact that Lex tried to have me taken out means I'm getting somewhere."

"Chloe you know how dangerous Lex is and if he'd tried to kill you last night then he won't stop now. If what you have is truly damaging enough we need to do something about it now before he has time to try anything again." Clark stood up and put on his jacket.

Up to now Lois had sat quietly listening in, not saying a word. She wasn't sure she could say anything that wouldn't betray the rage she felt at that moment. She was angry; no one hurts her family. No one. Lex was going to pay if it was the last thing she did.

"Where are you going Smallville?" She asked as she watched Clark prepare to leave.

"I'm going to see Lex." He said, his face a mask of anger.

"What? No Clark please don't." Chloe urged. "I promise you that I can take Lex down. I need you to go get my laptop and I will show you everything that I have okay? Please don't do anything stupid Clark."

Lois watched as Clark seemed to calm a little after Chloe's words. For a moment she was scared that Clark would go off and do something that he would regret.

She was about to weigh in on the argument when she saw a familiar brunette lurking outside the door. Lana. Her smiled faded as she slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Chloe how are you doing? You had me so worried." Lana cooed as she ran over and hugged Chloe gently.

"I'm doing okay Lana thanks. What are you doing here?"

"Clark called me this morning and told me what happened. Are you okay?" She pulled up a chair and sat down next to Chloe not really acknowledging that Lois was there. She had thrown Clark a beaming smile as she walked in.

Lois stood watching Clark. He was still looking at Chloe and still looking a little miffed. But she found a little solace in the fact that his eyes weren't all over Lana the way they usually were. At that moment Lana chose to turn her affections to Clark.

"I'm sorry you had to see her like that Clark. It must've been awful for you to be here alone not knowing if she was going to be okay. Why didn't you call me?" Lois saw red, why would Lana assume that she hadn't been there? However before she could get a word in Clark spoke up.

"Actually I wasn't alone. Lois was here." He looked down at Lana who had stood to face him but he didn't smile.

"She got here as soon as she could but Lois was great last night. She looked out for me." Lois was shocked but that was nothing compared to the look on Lana's face. She had placed her hand on Clark's arm as he spoke but when his words had registered, she removed it.

"I should've been here for you Clark." Lana said smiling sweetly.

"Why? You have a husband Lana; you were where you were supposed to be. Believe it or not, I didn't need you last night." Clark said with only a hint of a smile. Lois couldn't believe her ears. She had never heard Clark talk to Lana this way, even at his angriest.

Lana took a step back and looked up at Clark, a solemn look in her eyes.

"I understand Clark. I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound presumptuous. I thought we were still friends that's all." She sat back down and turned her back to Clark.

"Clark will you go get my laptop for me? I really need it." Chloe asked with a smile, trying to break the tension that had just filled the room. Clark looked at her and smiled back.

"Of course Chloe. Did you leave it at the Planet?"

"No I left it at home since I was working at the Planet all day. There's a flash drive with my new information in my handbag. I'll put it all together and show you what I've got when you get back."

"Okay I'll be back in a few hours." He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Lois panicked; there was no way she was going to be stuck there with Lana. She wasn't sure she could be held responsible for her tongue.

"Clark wait, I'll come with you if you don't mind Chloe. I need to sort some things out and call in sick at work. I also need a very hot shower to work the kinks out after sleeping in that chair." She laughed, twisting her neck slightly for emphasis.

"It's okay Lois, you go. Lana will keep me company right Lana?" Chloe said looking over at Lana who smiled up at Lois. "Sure I don't mind." Lois inwardly snorted.

_Yeah like that smile was real. Who does she think she's fooling?_

"Okay great, thanks. I'll be back later with Clark okay Chlo?" She noticed Chloe's smirk as she bent down kiss her cheek but decided not to question her on it. She just wanted to get out of that room and quickly. She had never hated Lana, but something about her seemed a little too sweet natured.

In Lois' experience, no one was ever that sweet, it was more often then not a cover for something underneath.

"No problem Lois just go." She smiled.

Chloe watched her cousin walk out of the door that was held open by Clark. Ever the gentleman, she mused. She wasn't sure what had just happened but she had a feeling of why Lois was so eager to get out of there.

Chloe knew that Lois had never really been a fan of Lana but that couldn't be the whole reason she had wanted to leave. No something was going on with her cousin and if she didn't know any better she would assume that Lois was starting to see Clark in a whole new light. She hoped so, after finding out that Clark had feelings for Lois.

She hoped that they could both work them out and get it together and soon. Hoping that they wouldn't take too long and turn it into another Clark/Lana soap drama. Lois would be perfect for Clark and vice versa. They both brought out the best and worst in each other.

"So what happened then Chloe?" Lana's voice broke her out of her thoughts. She looked at her friend. How was she supposed to tell her that her husband had tried to kill her last night? It would probably be for the best if Chloe just made something up.

"I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. The police think it was just a mugging."

"But Clark was there?"

"He was coming to see if I had finished work yet and treat me to dinner. He heard something going on and found me. Lucky me huh?" She said nervously. She hated lying but she wasn't about to tell Lana that Clark had super sped all the way from Smallville to stop her attackers. She was already suspicious enough about Clark.

"Yeah, lucky you." Lana replied narrowing her eyes as she watched Chloe carefully. Chloe knew that Lana hadn't bought that, not for a minute and it did actually worry her as to what Lana would do if she found out about Clark.

"So how goes things with Lex?" Chloe said trying to change the subject.

"Not good. I'm going to leave him. I just want to be sure that it's the right thing to do but after that little display Clark just gave me I don't know. I thought we were friends, why was he being so hostile?"

"He's just really tired Lana, he's been here all night with me and he hasn't had any sleep."

"He stayed here all night? In your room?" Lana asked, surprised. Chloe nodded.

"And where was Lois? Did she stay here too?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason it's just that they seem to be spending a lot of time together lately." Chloe was confused as to how Lana would know that because she knew that she hadn't seen Clark in weeks.

"They're friends Lana and they live in the same house, it's not unreasonable to think that they would be spending time together." She could see the wheels turning in Lana's head and that couldn't lead to anything good.

"Lana what did you mean when you said you're going to leave Lex but aren't sure because of the way Clark acted just now?" Lana dropped her eyes and looked away.

"Lana please tell me you're not going after Clark again."

"Don't worry Chloe I'm not one for opening up old wounds but I just... I don't know I've been thinking about him so much lately. He's always on my mind."

"Okay look Lana I'm going to tell you something and I want your word that you will keep it between us okay?" Chloe tried sitting up but after finding it to be too painful, gave up.

"Okay I promise." Lana said leaning forward, eager to hear what Chloe had to say.

"I was talking to Clark yesterday and he said some things that...well he spoke about you."

"Really?" Lana's eyes lit up.

"Yeah but not in the way you think. I really don't want to be the one to break this to you Lana but I think Clark has moved on. You need to do the same thing."

"What? What do you mean he's moved on? He can't, I know he still loves me." Lana frowned deeply unable to accept what she was hearing. "Oh God it's Lois isn't it? She's gotten to him somehow."

"Lana listen to yourself. This isn't healthy, nothing is going on between Lois and Clark. Nothing ever will okay so stop worrying about that. But you have to remember that you married Lex, Clark's ex best friend. That hurt him more then you know Lana. I don't think he'll ever stop caring about you but he finally feels like he's ready to live his life again. I've gotta say that I'm happy for him. You two made each other miserable and I don't want to see you unhappy Lana. I care about you but you need to forget about Clark and move on."

Chloe watched Lana as she tried to process what she had just told her. Chloe felt a little guilty because she was sure that Clark would be mad at her for telling Lana the personal things he had told her yesterday. But she felt that Lana needed to hear this from someone other then Clark to fully believe it.

"I know I hurt him and I wish that I could take it back but I can't." She took in a deep breath.

"I just want you to realise that you can't decide whether or not to leave Lex based on if Clark still loves you or not. You can't have everything Lana," She said in a soft, friendly voice.

"I guess you're right Chloe."

"I am?" Chloe was shocked. That was easy, she thought. A little too easy.

"Yeah, maybe it is time I forgot about Clark and concentrated on my life instead. But I know now that I can't stay with Lex."

"I understand Lana and I will help you as much as I can."

"Thanks Chloe that means a lot." Lana reached over and squeezed Chloe's hand.

Chloe felt a little relieved but as she looked in Lana's eyes, she wasn't so sure that everything was as peachy as Lana had just professed.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight_**

  
Lois pulled up to the farm and turned off the engine. She looked over at Clark who had been very quiet for most of the drive home.

He had asked Lois to drive them here because by the time they had arrived back in Smallville and been to the Talon to get Chloe's laptop, it was already lunchtime and he thought Lois might be getting hungry.

"We really should go tell your mom where we were last night Clark." Lois said as she got out of the car. He followed closely as she walked up the steps to the house.

"She already knows Lois, I told her this morning."

"Oh okay then, where is she anyhow? Mrs Kent?" She yelled as she walked into the living room. She turned to face Clark who just shrugged. He noticed a note on the kitchen counter and picked it up.

_Clark,_

_I had to leave for another meeting. I know I didn't get the chance to explain what's going on but with Chloe in the hospital it didn't seem like the best time to bring it up._

_I made lunch for you and Lois just in case you got back in time and you might be hungry. It's on the top shelf of the fridge._  
_I'll see you at home tonight and I will explain everything then._

_Love you sweetie,_  
_Mom_

"Aww you're mom is so sweet Smallville." Lois' voice made him jump as he hadn't noticed how close she was until she spoke. She was peering over his right shoulder to look at the letter.

"She said she's going to tell me what's going on tonight. You know what it is don't you?" He asked as he put the letter down and headed to the fridge.

"Only because I was here when he called. It really isn't my place to tell you Smallville so don't go asking me questions about it please?"

She asked sitting down at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"I won't Lois. I wouldn't ask you to betray a trust, I know how close you and my mom are." He smiled as he took their plates over to the island.

"Ooh salad. Your mom makes the best salad I have ever tasted. And you know how much I don't like salad." She laughed taking her first bite.

"How could I forget? For a while I thought you were working on commission with all the hamburgers you put away. How do you manage to stay looking that good whilst eating all that rubbish?"

His laughter soon stopped when he realised that his seemingly innocent question had now put that tension back in the air. He didn't look over at her because he just knew that she was going to say something sarcastic.

Lois, however, again surprised him.

"What can I say Smallville? It's a gift." She grinned as she stuffed some lettuce into her mouth. He thought for sure she was going to give him a hard time for checking her out or something.

"So what do you think about Chloe taking Lex down?" He asked because quite frankly, being around Lois on their own was making him nervous and he was still worried about Chloe.

"I think if she really has got something on him and it was enough for him to send his goons after her, then she's gonna need all the help she can get."

"I just can't believe we almost lost her last night." He said sombrely.

"Clark she's okay. Stop beating yourself up about last night. I'm sure you did everything in your power to help her and she knows that too. She's going to be fine Clark so stop being so hard on yourself, that's my job." Lois smiled a genuine smile at him and for a moment he was lost in it.

He laughed and shook his head. She wasn't going to let him mope on this subject but even though he knew she was right, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty that he hadn't gotten to Chloe before she was stabbed. What good were his powers if he couldn't protect the people he loved?

"Speaking of power, Lois there's something that I promised I would tell you." He took in a deep breath and started only to be stopped by Lois.

"Clark, it's okay. I don't expect you to tell me everything about you. I know that you're different and I'm willing to accept it and leave it at that. I know part of the reason you and Lana didn't work was because she wanted to know the real you. I gotta say it's intriguing but I won't push you into telling me okay?"

She laid her hand over his. He slid his hand half way out and turned it so that he could hold on to hers.

"Lois I want to tell you. I have no idea why but I want you to know the real me." He smiled to himself. "You are the first person I'm about to tell this to willingly. Only two other people know my secret, apart from my parents that is, they found out through other circumstances." Lois looked like she was nervous.

"Why don't we go for a little walk?" She asked getting up.

"Okay sure." He got up and held the door open for her. They walked in silence for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say to the other.

They made it as far as the barn before the clap of thunder boomed and the rain started pelting down. Shrieking, Lois ran to the cover of the barn with Clark close behind.

"Sunny and warm my butt." She grumbled as she shook her water off her jacket. She looked over at Clark, his hair was wet, and his t-shirt was pasted to his chest, outlining every curve of his muscular body. Lois couldn't stop her eyes from roaming over him if she had tried.

She blushed slightly as she noticed Clark's eyes doing the same with her. Something between them had changed and she felt that they were getting closer. Even though last night hadn't panned out, she was glad that it had happened.

"Come on, let's go upstairs, and wait it out." Clark said grabbing her hand and leading her up the stairs to the loft. She didn't know which was stranger, Clark leading her upstairs of the fact that she was letting him.

Lois, deciding space was needed, sat down on the sofa while Clark went to stand next to the window. His usual brooding spot, she called it. Since he was so quiet and unlikely to start anytime soon, Lois' curiosity was starting to get the best of her.

"So Smallville, care to tell me how you were here with me last night yet also with Chloe when she got attacked?"

She knew it sounded bossy but she was anxious for him to say something to break the silence. He turned around and looked at her with such a serious expression on his face.

"I ran there."

"Yeah, okay." She snorted. His expression stayed the same. He didn't blink once.

"You're serious?" He nodded as her smiled faded.

"Before you get any ideas, I'm not a meteor freak. I'm…" He paused. She could see he was really struggling on how to tell her.

"I'm not from Earth Lois." He said, suddenly moving across the loft to the sofa and sitting down next to her.

"What are you talking about Clark? Did you hit your head or something?" She asked looking around for any signs of injury on him.

"No Lois, listen remember when you asked me if I believed in aliens and that maybe there was life out there that looked similar to you?" She nodded. "Well you had no idea how right you really were."

She shook her head, trying to process this.

"So you're not human?" She asked. She thought she saw something flash across his face as he shook his head.

"I'm from a planet called Krypton. My parents put me in a ship and sent me to Earth to save me when I was a baby."

"From what?"

"The planet was unstable, it was going to implode on itself, and my parents wanted me to have a chance of a life."

He watched her closely; her reaction was unreadable. He just wished he knew what she was thinking. In all the time he had wanted to tell Lana his secret, he had never been as nervous as he was right now. He had always felt that if he told Lana the truth about himself, then they would be closer and nothing could come between them. But he had been fooling himself.

He had waited so long to tell her and still hadn't. Even when she had married Lex, he had rushed to her on the morning of the wedding to confess everything but chickened out at the last minute. He kept telling himself that it was only to keep her safe but that wasn't true. He had always feared being rejected, maybe even hated by her and he wouldn't have been able to handle that.

In the end it simply came down to trust. He didn't feel he could trust her completely and she didn't trust him because he wouldn't tell her. But with Lois, he found that it was much different.

He was scared of the fact that he wanted to tell her. He felt guilty that he hadn't felt he could tell Lana, the supposed 'love of his life' but he could feel completely at ease telling Lois. It didn't make any sense to him but then nothing with Lois ever did.

But somewhere deep down he just knew that she wouldn't reject him outright. He knew he would have to give her time to get used to the idea but it was very big news to receive.

"So they sent you here?" She asked after waiting for him to carry on and hadn't.

"Yeah, they sent me here using the first meteor shower as a cover for my arrival." Her eyes widened.

"So if your parents had the technology to send you here, why couldn't they build a ship to save themselves?" Clark hadn't expected that question.

"There wasn't enough time and the council of Krypton had forbidden my father to leave. He gave his word that neither he nor my mother would leave but he had always planned to save me." She nodded but didn't say anything.

"I landed in a field in the meteor shower and I was found by my parents. My adoptive parents. They took me in, gave me a home, raised me. They became my family." He let his mind drift back to the days when he and his parents were happy and not having to worry about the future or what it would mean.

"The Kents are wonderful people." She agreed.

"Yeah they really are. My biological father had visited Earth a long time ago and met my grandfather Hiram Kent. He knew then that they were good people and he chose his son to raise me. I couldn't have asked for better parents."

He closed his eyes, willing the pain of his dad's death away. He felt Lois squeeze his hand.

"Is this real?" She asked, not because she didn't believe it but because it was just so out there. Even by Smallville's standards this was way out there.

"I'm afraid so Lois."

"So does this mean you have powers or something cause that would really explain a lot." She laughed.

"Now that you mention it, I do have a few. On Krypton we had a red sun but a few years ago I found out that the yellow sun here, gives me certain…abilities."

"Like what?" She asked, seemingly unconvinced.

"Well for starters I can run really fast. Like speeding bullet kind of fast. My molecular density is different from that of humans which means that I'm pretty much invulnerable to anything. Bullets bounce off me, and I'm really strong."

"Wow…um how strong?" Lois was dumbfounded.

"Well I can lift the tractor with one hand."

"Really? That's awesome!" She said in awe. She had always known that Clark was different but not even her wacky imagination could've come up with something like this.

"Well it has its uses." He smiled. "How are you doing with all of this, am I freaking you out?" He asked, noticing that she hadn't let go of his hand. In fact she had a death grip on it.

"No, I always knew on some level that there was something different about you but this…it explains a hell of a lot Smallville. The quick exits, the lame excuses," She laughed. "But as exciting as all this is, I get the feeling there's more."

"Well I also have heat vision where I can heat things up with my eyes, I have x-ray vision." He saw her eyes drop to her clothes. "But I never use that to invade anybody's privacy. I have super hearing which means I can hear things that are very far away or both sides of a phone conversation, which again I never use to invade privacy."

"Is that all?" She scoffed, like it was nothing at all.

"Um I think that's about it."

"So you're really not human?" She asked again.

"No Lois, I'm really not human."

"That's crap!" She said suddenly.

"Lois I swear it's the truth,"

"No I mean the part about you not being human. It's crap. Clark you have the biggest heart I have ever seen in a person. And now I know you have all these abilities and a hero complex to boot, I have to say…I think you're incredible."

"What?" He shifted in his seat.

"It's just that…I get now why you were so secluded and mopey, I always just assumed that it was a Lana thing. But it went much deeper then that didn't it?"

"I've lived my whole life with this secret, scared of anyone finding out. My dad was always afraid that someone was going to find out and take me away and when I got older I was scared of becoming someone's lab rat. I never wanted to hurt anyone but I had to keep my secret to protect those I love. There have been plenty of times when a meteor infected person has come after my family and friends and even though I know I have to protect them, part of me knows that it's my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"If I hadn't been sent here, the meteor shower wouldn't have happened and meteor freaks wouldn't be out there hurting people."

"So you think that if you stayed on your planet and died like the rest of your people we would all be safe?" She gave him a stern look.

"Clark if you believe that then you really are as dumb as I pegged you to be. Bad things always happen, most of the time to good people and it sucks. But these things always happen that's something even you with your incredible talents can't change. Life is…life. We take what we can get so stop beating yourself up about something you had no control over. You are as human as any guy I've ever met. In fact, you're more human then half of the population of this planet."

She sighed and walked over to the window. The rain was still pouring down outside, and the breeze was soothing to her burning skin. She was still trying to wrap her head around this but what had her more freaked out was that her love for him had just increased with everything he had told her.

He really was very special and so out of her league. How could she ever measure up to something like that? She felt him move to stand behind her. If she moved back a step she could lean her head against his chest. She closed her eyes and tried to shake away the urge.

"I'd really like to believe that but…" He said softly in her ear, making her shiver.

"Clark stop it." She said with a little more anger then she felt. "Don't you get it? You are amazing, you have all these abilities that could enable you to take over the world instead you chose to protect it. Now I can't imagine what it must've been like growing up with this secret but you're not alone anymore. I'll be here whenever you need someone to talk to." She reached up and touched his cheek.

Why did everything with him feel so right, yet so wrong?

"I appreciate that Lois."

"I hate to ask this Smallville but I need to. Why tell me? I mean…why me and not Lana?" She watched as he thought about his answer.

"I wanted to tell her so many times. But I just couldn't. With you…I don't know it was easier. I've never been more scared in my entire life but for some reason I wanted you to know about me. The real me." He stepped closer and cupped her cheek.

"What's happening between us Clark?" She asked and her eyes went wide with shock. She hadn't meant that to come out.

"Us? I thought you said there was no us…" He tried but his attempt at humour failed miserably. "I don't know Lois. But I do know that something is happening. Do you feel it too?"

She nodded slowly; she couldn't speak.

And there it was, out in the open. They had feelings for each other and Clark had never felt such a rush. He leaned in and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. It blew his mind, he had Lois Lane in his arms, and he was kissing her. But she was kissing him back and holding on to him tightly as if she would fall if she let go. He pulled away and took her face in his hands.

Looking into her eyes he smiled. "Thank you Lois." He whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Thank you? What for, kissing you?" She laughed.

"No, for not being disgusted by me. For not laughing at me and for not rejecting me." Her heart melted.

"Clark I'm glad you felt you could confide in me. But you have got to stop being so hard on yourself. I could never have been disgusted by you. Hell you're more human then I am."

"What, that's crazy!"

"Is it? I am a horrible person most of the time Clark. I'm annoying and I know half the time you can't stand to be around me. I'm not even in your league." She looked down, unable to take the sympathy from him.

"I love you Lois." Her head snapped up. He looked shocked himself. _Nah, I did not just hear that,_ she thought_._

"Clark I think you're confused about Lana still and I don't want you to think that I…" He stopped her by putting a finger to her lips.

"Lois Lane, I love you." _Oh my God, he's serious_.

She couldn't breathe, couldn't focus. She could actually see it in his eyes; he meant every word he was saying.

"What about Lana?" She had to ask.

"Lana who? She's Mrs Luthor to me now. I've moved on Lois, I don't feel that way for her anymore and I haven't for a long time. It took you to make me finally see that."

She didn't look at him for fear that she was hearing only what she wanted to hear and he was saying something else.

"Lois look at me," He raised her head with a finger under her chin. "I love you." He said once again before leaning in to kiss her.

She put her hands on his chest and pushed him back a little. He frowned then nodded. "Sorry I shouldn't have put that on you."

He went to move away but she grabbed his shirt.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about Clark. I love you too."

"What?" She nearly laughed at the expression on his face. Talk about shock, she bet that Clark never thought he would hear those words from Lois Lane.

"I love you Clark." She drew him in for another kiss before he could reply and when she pulled away his eyes looked hazy.

"We really should get back to the hospital Clark before Chloe notices how long we've been gone." He nodded but made no effort to let her out of his arms.

"I guess we should." He said slowly releasing her. "But can we talk about this later? I'm scared that I'm gonna wake up and find this is all a dream and I really don't want it to be,"

"It's not a dream Clark. It's real and yeah, we can talk it over all you want later but right now we need to get back to Chloe." She took his hand and together they walked out of the barn and back to the car.

Both of them were silent on their ride back to Metropolis but it wasn't uncomfortable. They were both going through new information. Both of them had confessed something to the other that shocked them but made them happy nonetheless.

Lois just hoped that Clark wouldn't end up regretting it.


	10. Chapter 9

**_Chapter Nine_**

  
"Hey Chlo…" Clark paused as he entered Chloe's hospital room causing Lois to bump into him.

"Smallville move your butt out of the way will ya? Feels like I ran into a door." Lois moaned behind him rubbing her nose. He turned to face her with a finger to his lips.

"Ssh she's asleep. We should let her rest." He said coming back out of the room and into the hallway.

"Too late guys I'm awake." Chloe shouted from her bed. Clark and Lois entered the room and sat down in the chairs that were on either side of the bed.

"Hey cuz how are you feeling?" Lois asked taking in her cousin's pale complexion.

"Um okay I think. The doctor came and examined me earlier. He said I'm doing well so. Did you get my laptop?" She said looking over at Clark.

"Yeah." He handed it over to her and she got to work setting it up.

"Chloe?" Lois looked around the room, "Chloe!" She yelled when Chloe didn't respond.

"Lois I am not deaf ." Chloe said but then smiled at her cousin.

"Where's Lana?" Lois asked.

"She left."

"Well I can see that but when did she leave?"

"About an hour after you guys." Chloe said; she didn't even look at Lois as she was busily typing away trying to find something.

"What? She left you on your own, some friend." Lois was a little angry. She knew that Lana wasn't Chloe's babysitter but still, she claimed to be her friend and she left her on her own in a hospital after being attacked.

"She wanted to get to her aunt's before she left for work and I said I didn't mind. She said that she was staying with her aunt until I was released. I think she just wants to get away from Lex for a few days."

Lois' eyes flew to Clark to see his reaction and was satisfied when she only saw indifference. But she wondered what he would think if Lana left Lex and was suddenly available again.

He had told her that he loved her but was that only because he couldn't have Lana?

_Get a hold of yourself Lane. You saw his face, he meant what he said, and Clark is not the type of guy to say that if he didn't mean it. _

"I kind of needed some time alone anyway. Besides, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself while you're gone." Chloe chuckled.

"That's not the point Chloe. She said that she would sit with you while I went back to Smallville with Clark. Then she takes off an hour later? Typical, she always thinks of herself. Has uh has Jimmy been by yet?" Lois didn't want to bring his name up but she wanted to know.

"No he hasn't and I don't think he will. We haven't really seen a lot of each other since we broke up." Chloe said sadly.

"I'm sure he'll visit Chlo. He still cares about you, I know that."

"I hope you're right Lois cause I still care about him but I know that things between us won't ever be right again."

"What do you mean by that?" Lois watched as Chloe's face became a mask of concentration, trying to hide what she was really feeling.

"It's nothing to worry about Lois. Sometimes people just aren't suited to each other I know that now and I don't think Jimmy and I are well suited." Chloe gave her a look that Lois knew very well; drop it. So she did.

Lois sat back in her seat and folded her arms. She looked up to see Clark watching her. Her irritation dissipated as she saw his face light up in a huge smile at her. She looked at Chloe, who was still typing away then smiled back at Clark.

"Okay guys here it is." Chloe said turning her laptop around. "I have a contact inside Luthorcorp who's been feeding me information on Lex's latest project and you aren't going to believe what it is."

"Considering this is Lex Luthor Chlo, I think we might." Clark said, leaning forward to glance at her computer. Lois got up and stood next to the bed.

"So what have you got?" Lois asked.

"According to my source Lex Luthor purchased land by Reeves Dam not long ago. Now that's nothing out of the ordinary but what's inside there is. I've been told that Lex has been doing illegal experiments on subjects with meteor abilities under the guise of doing a water purification system."

"What kind of experiments?" Lois asked.

"I'm not sure but they're not very friendly. According to this guy who refuses to give me his name, Lex has a lot of these people already held in there but he thinks that Lex is working towards a bigger goal." Chloe turned her laptop back to her and began typing again, bringing up another document.

"A few months ago Lex…acquired some abnormal DNA." She looked at Clark and raised her eyebrows. Clark's eyes grew wide and he looked at Lois. She knew that this had to be something to do with him.

Then something occurred to her, Clark hadn't gotten around to telling her who else knew but judging from this situation, Chloe was one of them. She was glad that Clark had someone to help him with this. She also knew that Chloe wouldn't want to tell him with her in the room because she still didn't know that Lois knew the truth. So she decided to give them some alone time, Clark could tell her about it later.

She didn't want to bombard Chloe with details of when Clark had told her his secret and why. They had decided on the way over here not to tell her anything just yet. She needed to rest. They would tell Chloe soon but at the moment Lois still wasn't sure what was actually happening between her and Clark herself.

"I think I'm gonna go get a cup of coffee. I didn't get my usual amount this morning." She said with a laugh. She saw Clark throw her a questioning look but she shrugged it off and looked back at Chloe, smiling. "I'll be back in a little while okay?" She gently patted Chloe's shoulder and left the room.

"That was weird." Chloe said frowning at the door.

"That was Lois." Clark joked.

"Hmm, anyway back the serious matter at hand." Chloe said returning her attention to her laptop.

"How the hell did Lex get a hold of alien DNA?"

"I have no clue. I thought you said you had taken care of all the zoners?"

"I thought I had. Obviously Lex has found something I missed. Dammit, I thought I was so careful." He stood and walked over to the window, absent mindedly rubbing his face.

"Well it doesn't matter now Clark. Lex has this DNA and my source is getting increasingly worried about what he plans to do with it."

"Where's he getting all the meteor infected people from?" Clark asked. "It's not exactly Lex's style to just take people off the streets and even if it was, how would he know they were infected?"

"He's been getting hold of Belle Reeve patients. I tracked down this doctor who's been supplying Lex with people from there and before I could ask him anything, he was shot. Dead. Big shocker huh?" She snorted.

"Chloe how long have you been looking into this?" Clark turned around and looked at her.

"About a month."

"Why didn't you tell me? This is dangerous information to have, just look at what happened last night." He sighed in frustration.

"That just means I'm heading in the right direction. Besides I knew you would never have let me do it if you found out. I know that Lex has backup plans and things set up to make sure that he never has to take the fall for this but we have to stop him Clark."

"Do you know what he's planning on doing with it?" Clark walked back over and leaned against the end of Chloe's bed frame.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure but I think that he's planning on taking this DNA and combining it with a human's to…"

"Make the perfect super weapon." Clark said, realisation suddenly dawning on him.

"Chloe that's why he has all those meteor freaks in there. He's gonna pick and choose what powers he wants."

"But what for? Why would Lex want to create something like that? Surely he knows that he wouldn't be able to control it."

"What if he's figured out a way of controlling it?" Clark sat back down.  
"Chloe this is too dangerous, you have to back off. Lex will kill you." He said, genuinely worried for her safety.

"No Clark, I'm too far into this to turn back now. What we need is for you to get into that dam and poke around. See what you can find and maybe get some evidence." She said. Clark nodded in agreement as Lois walked back in the room.

"Is the coast clear?" She asked.

"Clear from what?" Chloe asked.

"Whatever it was that you two were talking about. Don't worry I'm not going to pry anything out of you. I know it's top secret information." She laughed a little as she sat down.

"You okay Smallville you look a little worried?" Clark nodded but didn't smile.  
"So what's big baldy up to now then?" Lois asked.

"Something very bad." Chloe replied. "We think he's going to try and clone some of the meteor freaks in there and combine their powers into one person." Lois knew that she wasn't telling her the full truth but only what Chloe thought she should hear without getting suspicious.

"Wow, that's ambitious." Lois sniffed.

"Yeah but it's not like he can't or won't do it. Lex has billions of dollars and endless scientists at his disposal. If he succeeds in this there's no telling what he's going to do with it." Chloe said a frown growing on her face.

"Right I'm going," Clark stood up abruptly.

"And just where do you think you're going Clark?" Lois asked standing with her hands resting on her hips.

"I'm going to the dam to check it out." He said as if she had asked a stupid question.  
"Is that so? I'm coming with you then." She stood up and walked to the door, halfway out of it when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"You're staying here. The last thing I need to worry about is you getting hurt." His tone told her there was no room for argument on this one. "Please Lois."

She stared up at him in defiance but she saw his eyes begging her not to fight him on this one so she reluctantly relented. He was right and she would probably only slow him down anyway. But that didn't mean she had to like it.

"Fine." She huffed. "But don't come crawling back if you get yourself killed okay?" She said with venom as she sat back down.

"I promise, I'll be back before you know it." He smiled and left the room. Lois sighed.

"Okay what was that?" Chloe chimed in.

"What?"

"That." Chloe said, indicating the door. "What was going on with you two?"

"Nothing." Lois shifted uneasily in her chair. Why was it only Clark and Chloe who were able to make her squirm like this?

"Right cause you always let Clark get the last word." Chloe said with a smile, the sarcasm practically dripping from her voice.

"You would've gone anyway no matter what Clark said. Something's different." Chloe narrowed her eyes and tilted her head, watching Lois closely.

Lois hoped that she wasn't going to figure it out; this wasn't the time or place to tell her. And really what could she tell her?

She and Clark hadn't talked about what was going to happen. Were they dating? Were they still just friends? What did it all mean? Questions swam around her brain. None of which she had any answers to.

"Nothing is going on between me and Clark so just let it go cuz." Lois replied a little too sweetly. Chloe knew that look.

"Okay sorry, but you are going to have to tell me sooner or later Lois." She grinned and turned back to her computer leaving Lois confused as to how much Chloe already knew.

* * *

Clark snuck past security of the dam pretty easily. Of course it wouldn't have been that much harder for him even if the two guys in the monitor room had been awake. Clark chuckled to himself as he wondered where the people Lex hired came from. One would think that with Lex's billions, he could afford better help.

Clark slowly made his way through a maze of tunnels finding nothing out of the ordinary. But Clark knew better, Lex always had these things hidden way down below where no one would even think to look. He came to an opening that had two tunnels leading off of it.

He used his super hearing to judge what was at the end of each tunnel. In one direction he heard more guards talking and playing cards. In the other direction he could only hear what sounded like the beeps of machines like the ones at the hospital. Deciding it would be easier to sneak past the guards and do a little snooping he sped off down the left tunnel.

He stopped once he knew he was safely past the guards, not one of them even noticed the little breeze that had followed after Clark.

He let himself into a nearby empty room. There didn't seem to be anything in there out of the ordinary either, just lots of boxes, but there was a door that led off to the back. Once Clark had walked through it he realised that this was where the other tunnel led to. But it only led to this room.

He looked around making sure that no one was in there and turned on the light. What he saw stopped him dead. There had to be at least hundreds of bodies lying in body supports hanging in the air on the opposite side of the glass in the wall. Clark accidentally knocked one of the buttons and another room to the left was suddenly illuminated.

Glancing around to be sure he was still alone, Clark walked into the adjoining room. His blood ran cold when he saw a young man, possibly his age, lying on a bed. He appeared to be unconscious and tied to an abundance of machines. He was being kept alive by these machines.

Clark took a look around and found some papers lying on the desk in the corner of the room. Nothing incriminating to Lex but it did mention the name of the subject and some other information that meant nothing to Clark.

He took out the camera he had raced home to get before coming here and took photos of all the papers. He left everything as it was so as not to arouse anyone's suspicions. If anyone noticed anything was missing or had been tampered with there would be problems and Chloe was already in enough danger.

He wondered who her informant was. Was he legitimate? Could he really be trusted? So far everything he had told Chloe seemed to be true. Maybe he really wanted to help bring Lex down.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard the door open and two men walk in. He quickly sped out of the room, via the other door but lingered outside of it. He tuned his hearing in and listened. One of the voice's was Lex, he didn't recognise the other one.

"How's the project looking so far doctor?" Lex asked.

"We're still having trouble combining the alien DNA with the host's. He has already showed signs of some of the abilities we were able to transfer from the others. But the DNA isn't reacting well with him."

"I don't want to hear excuses doctor, I want to see results. You've had long enough to work on this."

"Sir we don't have enough DNA to keep working with. The last sample is due to be used today."

"You let me worry about that, you just take care of this problem. I want him up and running today."

"Yes sir."

Clark stayed where he was until he was sure it was safe to leave. After taking a couple more pictures of the facility on his way out he made his way back to the hospital.

Whatever Lex was planning was big; Clark knew that he had to get this evidence to Chloe to figure it all out. Then he would call in the authorities, assuming of course that Lex didn't have any on his payroll.


	11. Chapter 10

**_Chapter Ten_**

"I can't believe you got all this Clark, this is great. We'll have enough to take Lex down once and for all." Chloe said happily as she shifted carefully in her hospital bed.

"You really think it'll be enough Chlo?" Lois asked, sipping her coffee. Clark stood leaning against the far wall with his arms folded, watching Lois.

He knew he should've been paying attention to what Chloe was saying but his mind had drifted back to their conversation at the farm. He had been so happy after telling her everything and surprised even himself by his admission of love. But looking over at Lois right now, he knew that he meant every word he had told her. He was in love with her. He felt stupid for not having seen it till now.

But the icing on the cake had been her returning his declaration of love. He still couldn't believe it; Lois Lane loved him. He felt incredibly lucky and hopeful for his future. Something that had deserted him when his dad had died. Whatever his future held, he was sure of one thing. If Lois was with him, it would be perfect.

He shook his head and tried to tune back into their conversation. He really should be paying attention, he thought.

"…so this guys' name is…" Chloe flipped through the pictures on her laptop that she had downloaded from Clark's camera.

Clark moved to stand next to Lois.

"Wes Keenan." Chloe said. Clark felt Lois freeze. Looking at her face, he saw shock.

"Lois?"

"Chloe tell me you didn't just say Wes Keenan?" Lois said urgently.

"I'm afraid so Lois, why? Do you know him?" Chloe said.

"Know him? I was stationed with him for a while. We became really close." She said and Clark could feel the jealousy building in his gut. He knew he shouldn't feel that way but he couldn't help it.

"How close?" He found himself asking. She turned to face him and he saw that she was worried.

"There weren't many kids our age on the base at that time. Wes and I became friends and got into all sorts of mischief. My father liked him a lot and he didn't like many people. How the hell did Lex manage to get hold of Wes? He's brainwashed him or something." She said adamantly.

Clark felt horrible for having those feelings of jealousy when it was quite obvious that Lois was distraught over the thought of someone she had been raised with, being used as a pawn by Lex Luthor. She turned back to Chloe who was frantically typing away.

"Okay got it." She said proudly. Then her face fell as she looked up at Lois. "Oh no."

"What is it?" Lois moved over to Chloe and the computer and her hand flew to her mouth in shock at what she read.

"No that's not possible." Lois said.

"What is it?" Clark asked.

"Wes Keenan died in combat three months ago. He was shot by a sniper." Chloe said raising a hand and rubbing Lois' shoulder. Lois moved away to the other side of the room, clearly rattled.

"No this can't be possible. Wes was a good man he lived to protect his country. How would Lex be able to get a hold of his body and if he really is dead then what does Lex want with him?" Lois was rambling on now, Clark could barely hear a coherent word from her. He hated seeing Lois like this, he wanted to hold her, but he wasn't sure if it would be welcome at that moment.

"Chloe what else does it say?" Clark asked.

"Nothing it's all been classified I can't get any more information. Clark we have to do something, now." She looked up at Clark who nodded. If Lex was planning to build some sort of weapon with a military soldier in mind, he had to be stopped right away.  
He looked back over to Lois who looked like she was ready to tear someone's head off.

"Lois, I promise I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that Lex gets what's coming to him." She stopped pacing and glared at him.

"How exactly are you going to do that Clark?" She snapped then stopped, and walked up to him.

"Sorry this isn't your fault. But Wes? I just can't believe it. Do you really think he's dead?" Clark wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, not caring that Chloe could see them.

"I don't know Lois. I'm really sorry."

"Chloe, get everything together and compiled. I'm going to the cops. Lex can't get away with this and from what I heard earlier he wants this thing off the ground today. We can't let that happen." He looked at Chloe who was smiling a little, he knew why. She was remembering what he had told her yesterday at the Planet.

"I'm coming with you." Lois said defiantly. He opened his mouth to argue but knew that there would be no point. She was adamant and he knew he wouldn't be able to talk her out of it. So he simply nodded.

"Okay Clark you'll have to take my laptop but I have everything backed up in this.." She held up her flash drive. "Just in case. Are you going to the Smallville sheriff? This seems a little big for them don't you think?"

"I'll go to them first but I doubt they're going to believe me so I may have to go higher up." Chloe nodded and handed him her laptop.

"Lex is going to pay for this if I have to do it myself." Lois said suddenly out of nowhere just as the door opened and Lana walked in.

"Lex is going to pay for what?" Lana asked glaring at Lois.

"Your husband is playing with fire and he's about to get burnt." Lois said angrily. She felt Clark move up beside her, taking her hand in his, something that didn't go unnoticed by Lana. He turned and whispered in her ear. "Lois this isn't Lana's fault. She doesn't know anything about it."

"I don't know what you're talking about Lois but leave my husband alone." Lana said.

"Oh I'll leave him alone once he behind bars where he belongs."

"Chloe what's this all about?" Lana turned to face Chloe, ignoring Clark completely.

"Um Lana this is very delicate and I don't want you to be caught in the crossfire. But trust me when I say that Lex has this coming."

"He's my husband Chloe, I have a right to know." Lana nearly yelled.

She tried to get her emotions under control but seeing Clark take Lois' hand and whisper into her ear was freaking her out. She had never imagined that Clark would move on so fast and especially not with someone like Lois. She didn't deserve Clark.

Lana would never have defended Lex if she hadn't been so upset at the situation in front of her. She felt like she wanted to cause Clark a little pain by reminding him that she married Lex but it didn't seem to be working.

Chloe sighed and then proceeded to tell Lana everything she and Clark had found out.

"So you think that Lex is building some sort of superhuman? Do you realise how crazy you all sound?"

"Lana you've been married to him for six months. You know what he's capable of; do you really find this that hard to believe? He's always been obsessed with aliens and the meteor showers." Chloe tried to reason with her friend.

"I'm going back to Smallville now. I'm not going to sit and listen to this anymore." With that she got up and walked out of the door, turning her back on all of them.

"Why is she so eager to protect him all of a sudden?" Lois said, slipping her hand out from under Clark's and walking to the door. She could see Lana storming down the hall.

"I think it may have something to do with you two." Chloe said looking from Lois to Clark.

"What did we do?" Clark asked innocently.

"You held Lois' hand and whispered in her ear Clark you may as well have kissed her."

"What? Lana thinks there's something going on between us?" Lois asked.

"Well isn't there? It's pretty obvious you guys." Chloe chuckled.

"Look this isn't the best time to talk about this ladies." Clark interjected. "We need to go take care of this problem. Forget about Lana for now, she can't help us anyway." He grabbed his jacket, gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek turned to Lois.

"Sure I can't talk you out of this?" He said.

"What do you think?" She replied. He could still see the anger in her eyes. He would really hate to have that directed at him and made a mental note to never get Lois Lane angry.

"Okay then let's go. See you later Chloe I'll call you as soon as I know anything." Once again he took Lois' hand and led her out of the door, catching Chloe's smile as he closed it behind him.

* * *

Lana drove back to Smallville as fast as she could manage without losing control of the car. She was furious.

_How could he? How could he start something with that tramp? I thought he loved me. Now those two are teaming up to ruin another part of my life. Well I'm not going to let that happen._

However the more the she thought about it, the more the idea didn't seem so terrible. If they really did have something on Lex that could put him away for a long time, she would finally be free.

She smiled at that thought. There wouldn't be any question of her divorce and a reasonable settlement. If all that could happen then she could maybe think up a plan to get Clark back.

* * *

"So where's your truck?" Lois asked once they were outside.

"I didn't bring it." He said. She looked confused for a moment before it clicked.

"Ah I see. So just how long does it take to get to Smallville from here?"

"You're about to find out. Here," He handed her the laptop and then lifted her easily in his arms. She looked nervous.

"It's okay Lois I'll go slow." He promised as he leaned down and kissed her quickly on the lips before speeding off.

* * *

Lana arrived back in Smallville about two hours later. She had driven so fast that she was sure she would have a few fines coming for speeding but she didn't care.

She pulled up to the mansion and parked the car. When she walked into their bedroom she was surprised to see Lex there packing frantically.

"Lex." He stopped and turned at her voice. "Where are you going?" She asked, walking slowly towards him.

"Lana I have to go away for a little while. I'm not sure how long it will be."

"You're not going to ask me to come with you?" She asked, a little disappointed that she now meant nothing to the man in front of her but not heartbroken.

"No. I can't risk it and I have to go now. The jet's waiting for me." He turned, zipped up his suitcase, and headed for the door.

"So what have you done this time?" She asked smugly folding her arms in front of her.

"I've done nothing, I've been set up, and I need to get away for a while so that I can have time to clear my name." He didn't slow as he was talking to her; instead she followed after him. She was enjoying seeing him so frazzled, it didn't happen often.

"Set up huh? Boy, that really sucks doesn't it?" She giggled. He whirled around to face her.

"You know something about this don't you? It was Clark wasn't it? He set me up." He yelled. She took a step back and smiled at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Lex. I haven't seen Clark for days." She said sweetly.

"I don't have time for this." He growled, turning and running down the hall to the back door leading out to the helicopter.

He didn't get very far, once outside Lana watched as the police swarmed in on her husband. He was screaming at them as they handcuffed him and led him to one of the awaiting cars.

Lana couldn't help but laugh. It was a funny sight seeing the great Lex Luthor lose his cool. She closed the door and headed back to his study. She sat down in his chair behind the desk and opened his laptop. Over the last few months Lex had been getting increasingly lax in his attempts to make his passwords original so she had no trouble cracking them.

She searched through file after file to find whatever it was that Chloe was talking about. She knew there had to be something. Then she found it. Everything she would need to help Clark bring Lex down. She was sure that Lex would manage to work his way out of whatever evidence Clark thought he had but if they had proof direct from the source it would certainly change things.

She smiled to herself. She was going to be free at last. And she would have the chance to make things right with Clark. Whatever was going on with Lois, it was nothing compared to what she and Clark had. And she was going to get it back.

* * *

Clark stood with Lois outside the dam as they watched the coroners bring out body after body after body. Clark hugged her to him tightly as she shivered. He felt Lois go rigid as she saw something. He looked over and saw that they were bringing out a man who must be Wes.

She broke from his arms and ran over to them. She said something that made them stop and she looked down. Clark never saw Lois so vulnerable and upset before. He didn't go over to her; she needed to do this alone. Today she had lost a friend and Clark felt so bad for her.

Seeing him like that must've been heartbreaking. He was a big military soldier reduced to being used by Lex Luthor. Clark was angry that Lex had been able to even start something like this let alone get away with it for so long.

He was initially confused but ultimately pleased when the police took him seriously. But with the evidence to back up what he was saying, the police launched a full scale raid of both the mansion and the dam. So far they had found close to ninety bodies and were still counting.

He looked up to see Lois walking back towards him, tears in her eyes. She didn't say anything; she just wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tight. He rocked her gently and kissed her forehead.

"It's going to be okay Lois. Come on, we can't do anymore here and we should go tell Chloe what's happened."

He led her away taking a last look at the scene. He didn't feel satisfied though. Something in his gut was telling him that this had been way too easy and that it wasn't over yet. He hoped he was wrong. But he had expected more of a fight from Lex. But he would worry about that later.

Right now his only priority was the woman he now held in his arms as he super sped back to Metropolis.

* * *

"So? What happened?" Chloe said urgently as Clark sat down. Lois was standing at the end of her bed. She hadn't said a word since leaving Smallville.

"Well we got to the sheriff's office and told him everything we knew. He of course laughed at us. Said he wasn't going to go after someone like Lex Luthor based on the word of a couple of kids."

"Which we knew would happen." Chloe said waving her hand for him to continue.

"However when I took out your laptop and showed him everything that backed up my story, he immediately changed his mind and called in the troops so to speak. He sent teams out to the mansion and the dam."

"Wow, so what happened to Lex?"

"I overheard one of them on the radio saying that Mr Luthor was now in police custody."

"Oh my God….so we did it? We really did it?" Chloe was ecstatic.

"We haven't done anything yet Chloe. He's only been arrested but he hasn't been charged with anything yet. I don't think they even know what to charge him with."

Clark said looking over at Lois who still wasn't saying anything. He frowned, this was hitting her harder then he thought.

"Well if they want some ideas, they can always charge him with my attempted murder." Chloe said sarcastically.

"I told them about that too. They said they would send someone to get a statement from you but I would bet my life that Lex has covered his tracks too well on that one. They wouldn't be able to find anything to connect him with the guys who hurt you."

"Maybe now those guys know Lex got arrested, they'd be willing to sing if it meant they could get off a little easier." Chloe said.

"Don't you get it?" Lois shouted, making them both jump. "Lex will find a way to get out of this. No Luthor goes down without a fight and he will have an army of lawyers at his defence. They will obliterate the evidence we had against him and he will be free within a week!" She stopped, breathing heavily. Clark got up and walked over to her but she pulled away from his grasp.

"Lois you can't think that way. He was arrested, that's a great start, and there can't be that many people who can cover up what he's done. He's gone too far this time." Chloe said soothingly.

"I just think all this was a little too easy." Lois said a little more calmly this time. Clark held back from reaching out to her again because it had hurt when she pulled away from him. He pushed it aside and focused on what she was saying.

"Well we'll all probably be called upon to testify so we will have our chance at getting our side across too. Don't worry Lois. It'll work out I promise." He saw her expression turn from one of pure anger and pain, to one of disbelief but she didn't say anything.

"What about your source Chloe? Would he be willing to testify against Lex?" Clark asked.

"I don't know Clark, he was scared enough just talking to me. But we might get lucky. Don't worry Lo, we'll do this."

After a few minutes Lois looked at Clark and smiled. "I'm sorry Clark. I'm just not handling Wes' death very well. I didn't mean to snap at you two." She smiled at Chloe who grinned back and then she let herself be wrapped in the warmth and comfort of Clark's strong arms.

_I'm so sorry Wes. I promise you Lex will pay for what he's done. He'll never be able to hurt anyone ever again._

She sighed deeply and breathed in Clark's scent. Being in his arms was soothing her shattered nerves. She just hoped that this hadn't all been for nothing.


	12. Chapter 11

**_Chapter Eleven  
_**  
Later that evening Clark sat in his loft thinking back on the day's events. Lois had asked him to give her some space for a little while and he'd reluctantly agreed. He knew she wanted to be by herself but he desperately wanted to be there for her, comfort her the way she had with him when he was missing his dad.

But he knew Lois and he knew that the only way she felt she could get through this was to be on her own. He sighed and looked down at his watch. It was getting to nine o'clock and his mom still wasn't home. He wondered what it was that she hadn't told him. He hoped that she hadn't met another man.

He didn't think he would be able to handle that. But Lois knew what it was and she knew how he would feel if that were the case so surely she would've said something. No it couldn't be another man, she loved his dad too much. So what was it?

He raised his head as he heard tyres crunching over the gravel and knew he wouldn't have much longer to wait and find out.

He raced down the stairs and over to Martha who was just getting out of the car.

"Oh hi sweetie, could you give me a hand?" She asked as she struggled taking two grocery bags out of the car. He took them both from her while she closed the door, and then followed her into the house.

"How's Chloe doing?" She asked, taking off her jacket as Clark sat down.

"She's fine. The doctor said she's doing really well today considering." He said quietly.

"Clark, it wasn't your fault." She said it like she had rehearsed that line so many times.

"I know Lois has already told me that, Chloe has too. I just feel bad that even though I was there, she still got hurt."

"Sweetie, you can't be everywhere at once, Chloe knows that. She's okay, just focus on that huh?" Martha patted his arm and went about taking the groceries out and putting them away.

"So what's been going on with you mom? I feel like I haven't seen you for days." He asked.

"Well there is something I want to talk to you about. Where's Lois?" She asked looking around.

"She's in her room." Clark said, a distracted look on his face as he wondered what she was doing up there and if she was okay.

"Is something wrong?" Martha asked, she always could sense when something was bothering him.

"We've had a bit of a rough day that's all. She's taking it pretty hard." Martha sat down next to him and gave him her full attention.

"What is it? What happened?"

"No mom you were going to tell me something," She waved a hand in front of her.

"It's nothing that can't wait. Tell me."

Martha sat and listened as Clark told her everything that had happened that day. To say she was shocked was an understatement. She was angry, upset, but most of all she was concerned for Lois.

"How long has she been up there?" She asked nodding towards the ceiling.

"About an hour and a half. She said she wanted to be alone for a while." Martha didn't understand why he seemed to be a little hurt by the fact that Lois wanted to be on her own. Maybe something had happened between them. She shook her head, _nah that's a silly thought. _

"There's nothing we can do for now, we should just let her be and she'll come down when she's ready. Remember she did this when Lucy disappeared." Martha said, remembering that time clearly.

Lois had blamed herself for the way Lucy had turned out. She felt like such a failure and Martha was sad that she had to take on such a heavy burden of raising her sister at such a young age.

"Yeah but that time she let me in." Clark blew out a breath and smiled. "So come on mom, what's your news?"

"Well it's pretty big and it's going to affect all of us." Martha hesitated. Maybe today wasn't the best time to tell him. He had been through a lot today.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well remember when your father died the governor's office asked me to take up his senate seat?" Clark nodded. "Well they've now asked me to take over Senator Burke's seat since he's now on trial." She paused, waiting for Clark's reaction. He nodded sadly, he knew what this meant, but then he smiled at her.

"I think you're the perfect person for this job mom." Clark said.

"Really? I was so nervous about telling you but this is something I really think I can do well. I really think I can make a difference."

"I know you can and you deserve this. Dad would be so proud of you. I'm so proud of you." He pulled her into a hug. She smiled and felt the nervousness dissipate. The one fear she had about this was that Clark wouldn't be able to understand why she wanted to do it. But he did, he understood that she needed to do this for his father.

He had worked so hard to become senator and that dream was snatched away as cruelly as his life had been. She wanted to do this for Jonathan, but also for herself.

"Thank you sweetheart. Oh I'm going to miss you so much." She cried. He held her tighter.

"Washington is only a fifteen minute trip for me mom. I can visit you whenever you want." He replied, his voice thick with emotion.

"I know but it's not the same." She pulled back and took her son's face in her hands.

"When do you have to leave?" He asked; she could see tears threatening in his eyes.

"Two weeks." He nodded. "It'll be okay Clark. We all have to move on eventually. You'll figure out your path in life son, I just don't want you to stay here on this farm because I'm gone. Your future lies far beyond those cornfields. Have you thought about your training with Jor-El?" She hated even saying his name.

That name had caused her family nothing but heartache over the years. Clark had always been afraid of his destiny, but this year she had seen a big change in him and she knew that he was nearing the day when he would embrace that destiny. Maybe sooner then she thought.

"Honestly? I have. I want to go and do my training and learn what I need to learn but I really don't want to leave. This is my home."

"It will always be your home Clark, whether you're here or a thousand miles away." She said rubbing his arm.

"It's not just that. It's…" He stopped and looked upstairs.

"It's what Clark?"

"Lois. She and I had a long talk this morning. I told her… everything." He waited for his mom's response, thinking she was about to tell him off but she only smiled.

"Everything?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Everything. And something I didn't know about until I told her."

"Which is?"

"That I love her." Martha had to sit down. She never thought she would've heard that so soon. She had always seen something between them in the past but this soon? It was definitely a happy surprise. She could think of no one better for her son.

"Wow, that's…are you sure?"

"I've never felt this way about anyone, not even Lana. Our relationship had become more about who we were not how much we loved each other. Lois has made see that loving someone could be so fulfilling and rewarding." He was smiling as he spoke and Martha's heart felt lighter as she listened.

"And does she feel the same way?"

"She said she does. She told me that she loved me too." Martha had to stop herself from doing a little happy dance; she was just over the moon. But Clark's face was not one of happiness.

"So why the sad face?"

"This guy Wes. They were really close when they were younger. She's really cut up about it mom, I've never seen her like that."

"I think I know what you're getting at Clark and I have to say stop being so paranoid. Lois wouldn't have said she loved you if she didn't mean it. You know how she protects her heart at all costs; she doesn't let people in easily. But now that you have gotten past those defences, don't mess it up by being all paranoid and broody about it now okay?"

Clark looked surprised and she had to laugh at his expression. He had never had her tell him straight out like that before, not even about Lana. But she really didn't want to see this fall apart at the first hurdle.

"Think about it Clark, Lois moved around a lot when she was a child. She didn't have many friends so those she did make were special to her. Obviously this Wes was one of them. Now he's gone, she's probably feeling like she's lost another part of her world that kept her from being alone. But she will be fine in time honey. You just have to be patient and be there for her. Make her see that she will never be alone." Clark nodded and stared at the ceiling again.

"I'll always be there for her mom. I love her so much." Martha smiled, tears once again blurring her vision. Her little boy was growing up.

While she liked Lana, Martha always knew that she was wrong for Clark. They were wrong for each other. Their relationship had been nothing but painful and she was glad that Clark had finally seen that. Lana was a lovely girl at heart but she had hurt Clark deeply when she took off with Lex and Martha lost a lot of respect for her.

Lois was different, Martha loved Lois like a daughter, and she knew deep down that she was perfect for Clark. She brought out the best in Clark; she treated him how he needed to be treated. Not as someone who kept secrets to be found out, but as someone normal.

The constant bantering sessions they had made him forget about who he really was and what was ahead of him. She made him feel like a normal human being and for that Martha would always be grateful to Lois.

"Well I'm pretty tired so I'm going to turn in." She said kissing him on the cheek and making her way to the stairs. She stopped when he called her name. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted you to know that I'm so grateful for everything you and dad have done for me over the years. I love you so much." He said with a tear in his eyes.

Martha put a hand to her chest, her heart felt like it was going to burst with love. Love for Jonathan, love for her amazing son, and love for her daughter upstairs.

"I love you too honey. Goodnight." She said and blew him a kiss before turning around and walking upstairs. 

* * *

Clark once again sat in his loft. Lois still hadn't come downstairs. She had been up there for over two hours now and he was getting concerned. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to reach her if she shut herself in. He just hoped that his mother was right and all she needed was a little more time.

His eyes drifted towards the stairs and a smile lit his face as he heard small, light footsteps.

"Lana." He said, the smile quickly fading.

"I feel like I haven't been up here for years." She walked over to him and stood with her hands behind her back, swinging from side to side like a little girl.

"What uh…what are you doing here?" He took a step back to put some distance between them. He saw that she noticed it but her smile didn't falter.

"I came to talk to you about Lex. Did you hear that they've officially charged him now?"

"No I didn't. What with?" Clark said; sounding genuinely interested.

"So far they have attempted murder, one hundred and fifteen counts of kidnapping and something about illegal experiments on humans. I think it's safe to say that if your evidence can hold up against his lawyers, he'll be going down for life."

"I have to say you don't sound very upset about it. He's your husband as you reminded us earlier."

"Yeah well we all make mistakes Clark and I've long since realised that Lex was one of them. The only problem with all this is that Chloe's source has disappeared off the face of the earth and no one can find him. Without him the police aren't too sure if they can get this case to trial with all the lawyers Lex has at his disposal."

Clark sighed and sat down, putting his head in his hands. He knew it had all been too good to be true. It had been way too easy. He felt the sofa dip beside him as Lana sat down.

"Clark I have a way to help you." She said softly.

"How can you help us?"

"I have everything they need direct from Lex's computer files. Straight from the source. They will have no choice but to prosecute after seeing what I have."

"So why haven't you taken it to them yet?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. She was still smiling. It was beginning to annoy him now.

"Because I wanted to see you first. Clark before all this happened I told Lex that I was staying with Aunt Nell while Chloe was in hospital. I was actually planning to leave him." She stopped and looked at him as if trying to gauge his response. When there was none, she carried on.

"I know what Lex has done is unforgivable and I want to see him pay for his crimes." She leaned over and put her hand on his. He started to pull away but she held on tighter.

"Clark I want to give us another chance. I know that we didn't work last time but I'm different now. I don't care if you have secrets; I'm sure in time you will come to trust me enough to tell me. But I want to be able to put the past behind us and start again." She looked at him with an expectant expression.

He felt a tiny twinge of guilt as he thought of Lois and so he pulled his hand away from her grasp. This time her smile did falter but only a little.

"Lana I…" She put a finger to his lips.

"Clark please I just need to know that you still love me. I love you with all my heart, I always have, and I always will. I was stupid for marrying Lex when I knew deep down that it was you I wanted to marry." She moved closer to him on the sofa but he got up and walked over to the window. Then a thought came to him. He turned to face her.

"Lana is this why you haven't taken the evidence to the police? Because you want us to get back together first?"

"No not at all Clark I would never do that." She looked appalled at the idea but he didn't quite believe it. He barely caught a glint in her eye. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm ready for us to have a relationship. An adult relationship where we can be honest with each other and just be together." She stood and walked over to him. "I'm so tired of things constantly getting in our way."

"So you marry a guy that I used to call my best friend then because things don't go the way you want them to, you come back here telling me that you're ready to get back together with me. And I'm supposed to do what? Fall at your knees and be eternally grateful that you've seen fit to want me back in your life?" His eyes flashing with anger.

"Clark please. I love you, and I know you love me too. We're Clark and Lana, we're meant to be together."

"No we're not Lana." She looked as if he had just slapped her. "Don't you see we were never meant to be together? It never worked between us. You're obsession with my secret pushed us apart. I will never regret the time we had together Lana but…I don't love you anymore." She stepped back and sat on the arm of the couch.

"I'm sorry Lana but if you thought that you could just come here and click your fingers to get me back then I'm afraid you were wrong. I would like us to be…"

"Please don't say the word friends to me Clark. How can you just fall out of love with someone?" She asked in a quiet voice and that was when Clark realised that she had always done this.

She had always resorted to the hurt little girl to get someone's sympathies and he had fallen for it every time. Well not anymore.

"I don't know what to tell you Lana but I do know that deep in my heart, I don't love you. I don't want to hurt you but I can't lie."

"So that's it? Six years of wanting me and now you decide that you'd rather not?" She said angrily wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry. I will always be your friend if that's what you want but I can't be with you. It wouldn't be right for either of us. We'd only end up hurting each other again. But I need to know one thing." He paused as she stood to face him. "I need to know that you won't use this as an excuse not to take that evidence to the police."

"Is that really what you think of me Clark? Do you really believe that I'm capable of doing something like that?"

"I want to say no but everything you've said tonight is making me think otherwise."

He tried to smile to lighten the situation but his face felt tight. In truth he just wanted her to go. She was making him feel guilty for something he should've realised years ago. He didn't like seeing her hurt but it needed to be said.

"Don't worry Clark, the laptop is already with the police and they're going through it now. I just wanted to see how you felt about me. I guess now I've got my answer. What did I do that was so wrong?" She asked, sniffling back the tears.

She stood closer to him now as he looked down into her brown eyes. Something that would've made his stomach flutter a year ago but now…nothing.

"I don't want to get into this." He said.

"No tell me, I want to know." She said, the anger back in her voice.

"You didn't accept me for who I am. You always pushed me into telling you my secret."

"Do you know how it feels to look into the eyes of the person you love and know that they are lying to you? To know that they don't trust you enough to tell you?" She cried.

"But that's just it Lana, it was never about trust in the beginning it was about your safety. But then it became more about trust. Not mine, yours. You didn't trust me, I would never have done anything to hurt you Lana, but you had to keep pushing me instead of letting me tell you when I thought the time was right. I see now that you would never have been happy until you knew the truth and that wasn't what I wanted from a relationship. I needed to be accepted for who I am. I need to be loved for who I am not what I am."

"I see that now Clark, I really do. I'm sorry for all the years I pushed you but you have to see it from my side. I promise if you give me another chance I will never do it again and I will show you how much I really do love you." She reached for his hand again but he pulled it away. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Clark please." She begged.

"I'm sorry Lana, I can't be with you anymore." Her breathing changed and started becoming erratic and she looked as if she were about to faint. He grabbed her shoulders to keep her upright.

"Lana, it's okay. Just breathe. Breathe." He kept saying it until he saw her breathing slow a little but as he tried to move his hands off her shoulders, she grabbed his face and planted a fierce kiss on him. He was so shocked it took him a few seconds to get his bearings and push her away. She tried again.

"Lana, no!" He said forcefully pushing her away from him.

"Oh God, you really don't love me anymore do you?" She asked, a hand to her mouth, the truth finally hitting her. He slowly shook his head.

"I have to ask, is there someone else?" She closed her eyes and Clark wasn't sure what to say.

If he said yes, she would ask who it was and he wasn't ready to tell her about him and Lois. That was something he needed to talk to Lois about first before anyone else. But if he said no, he would feel like he was betraying Lois.

"I'm not sure."

"It's Lois isn't it? I always saw it happening I guess I just thought that you would have more will power when it came to someone like her."

"Someone like her? What's that supposed to mean?" He said.

"Well she's been around the block a few times Clark. You can't really believe that she would be interested in a farm boy for any other reason." Clark saw red, he was downright furious actually but he held it back.

Losing his temper would only give Lana what she wanted, she had been trying to get a reaction like this from him.

"I don't' really feel comfortable talking about this with you Lana."

"You're right, but Clark one thing. If you do feel anything for her, just be careful. Okay?" She said in that sickly sweet voice again.

"I don't need your advice about Lois Lana. She's an important part of my life and she always will be." With that statement, he had just conveyed more emotion to Lana, then he had during their entire relationship.

He watched as she walked down the stairs and out of the barn. His anger was still there, how could she say those things about Lois. He knew that they weren't particularly good friends but he always thought that they got along.

Tonight Lana had shown him who she really was and he was so glad that he had finally moved on from the destructiveness of their relationship. He knew now more then ever that Lois was the one for him. She made him feel like he could do anything. She made him feel that it was possible for him to be loved for who he was, Kryptonian and human. It was the best feeling in the world. 

* * *

Over in the house it was quiet. There was no noise except for the quiet sobs of a woman who was hurting. Lois lay there trying to erase the image from her mind, telling herself that it wasn't real. She must've been imagining it.

But no, she had seen it with her own two eyes. She had been feeling guilty for pushing Clark away tonight so she had decided that she would go to his loft and spend some time with him. She really just wanted to have him wrap his big, strong arms around her, hold her tight and tell her everything was going to be okay. She just wanted him to love her.

But as she neared the loft at the top of the stairs, she heard voices. She stopped dead when she saw the owner of the voices in a lip lock. Her heart felt like someone had grabbed a hold of it and squeezed hard. Clark, her Smallville was making out with his ex. The ex that he had claimed he no longer loved.

She felt like such a fool. He had said he loved her, but now what was she supposed to think. She hadn't stuck around to ask. As soon as she had seen them she turned and ran back to the house as fast as her feet would carry her.

She had stumbled and fell once due to the tears blurring her vision and was now sporting a nice graze to her knees and her left elbow. But she didn't feel the pain and hadn't even bothered to think about getting the grit out of her wounds. She let them bleed, just like her heart was now.

When she broke up with Oliver she swore that she would never let another man hurt her. But somehow Clark had managed to sneak past all the walls she had put up and work his way into her heart. And the thing that hurt the most was, he was in there deeper then any other person she had loved.

She lay on her stomach with her head once again buried in her pillow and cried until she thought she would pass out from dehydration.

* * *

She had long since fell asleep when he quietly opened door to check in on her. Her face was wet and her eyes were swollen and red, he felt so bad that she was taking Wes' death this hard and she had been up here all alone.

He bent down and gently kissed her forehead then wrapped the duvet around her and went back downstairs. Tomorrow they were going to have to have a talk about where they stood with each other.

He wanted to be with her so badly, but he knew he would have to bide his time and wait for the right moment. His hearing picked up her sad sigh as she slept and his heart ached for her. He lay down on the couch and tried to get to sleep, but thoughts of Lois swam in his head.

Then there was everything Lana had told him. Had she actually taken the evidence to the police? Had she been serious about getting back together? He knew that one was true but he couldn't think of a worse idea. Him and Lana together again would be a disaster and he wouldn't have been able to do it even if he wanted to.

He loved Lois there was no argument about that. But at the moment, the woman he loved was in pain and he couldn't do anything to take it away, he felt so useless.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, he would talk to her tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 12

**_Chapter Twelve_**

"So how long till you can get out of this place?" Lois asked as she leaned over Chloe's hospital bed table and laid her card down.

She had arrived earlier then usual this morning because she was still avoiding Clark. It had been two days and with the police coming by to get all their statements and visiting Chloe among other things, there wasn't enough time to really sit down and talk. Not that she had wanted to. She had seen everything she needed to that night. Now she was quite content to sit and play gin with her cousin.

"The doctor says if everything stays on track I should be able to go home by the end of the week."

"That's great. Um listen Chlo I was thinking maybe I should move into the Talon for when you come home. You know help you out till you're back on your feet."

"Sounds like a plan and one I will happily agree to on one condition." She smiled.

"What's that?" Lois asked cautiously.

"You have to tell me what's going on between you and Clark."

"Nothing." She said firmly.

"Oh come on Lo I may be in a hospital bed but I do have eyes."

"No Chloe you don't understand. There was something going on, I thought. But now it's nothing." She faked a smile and hoped that Chloe would just drop it. But apparently she didn't know her cousin very well, if she thought she was going to do that.

"That's cryptic. Come on Lois tell me. It might help to talk about it." Lois looked at Chloe for a few moments, weighing up her options. She had two choices, tell Chloe and have someone to talk to about it. Or stay quiet and deal with this alone, like she always did. She sighed, she was sick of being alone. Sick of having to deal with things on her own.

"Okay but you have to promise me that this stays between us. I know how close you and Clark are and I need this to stay in this room."

"Okay Lois you have my word. Now what is it?" Chloe shuffled into a better sitting position and folded her hands in her lap.

"You already knew that something was going on with me and Clark. But what you don't know is that he told me stuff about himself that I never in a millions years thought was possible."

"He told you his secret?" Chloe was gob smacked as Lois nodded.

"Yeah. It made me see how hard his life really has been. Anyway you would think that would've been the biggest shocker of the day but you'd be wrong. He told me that he…that he…"

"That he what Lois?" Chloe said impatiently.

"That he loved me." She laughed as she watched Chloe's mouth open and close like a goldfish. She was stunned to say the least.

"Not your best look Chlo, are you trying to catch flies?"

"Wow, uh well…what uh…what did you say?"

"I said I loved him back. And I meant it Chloe. I have no idea when it happened or how but somewhere along the way I fell in love with that stupid farm hick." She leaned back in her chair and covered her face with her hands.

"You know this is hardly a shock for me Lo." She grinned wickedly.

"Well it was for me. I've been feeling like this for weeks and it's freaking me out! I mean its Smallville for goodness sake."

"So if two are in love why are you so angry?" Chloe asked.

"Because after hearing Clark tell me he loved me I was so happy. But after seeing him making out with Mrs Luthor, I don't know. It just doesn't have the same effect." She said sarcastically.

"What?"

"Yeah that's right Chloe. Your best friend is a cheating lying a*****e."

"That can't be right Lois. You don't know the things he was saying when he came to see me the day I got attacked. He told me that he was finally ready to move on from Lana. I believed him; he seemed so relieved. Like a huge weight had been lifted and he told me that he hadn't been in love with Lana for a long time. He could finally see what she was really like and I think he felt a sense of freedom at being able to put all that behind him and move on. But he did say that a big part of him realising this was you."

"Me? What did I do?"

"He said that you made him see that a life without loving Lana wasn't such a terrible thought."

"Well clearly she has some kind of power over him cause I didn't exactly see him push Lana away."

"If you'd waited there a couple more seconds you would have." Clark's voice came from the doorway.

Chloe looked at him sheepishly; like a kid who had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar but Lois kept her wide eyed gaze directed at Chloe.

"Please tell me Clark's not standing in the doorway." She whispered to Chloe who just nodded. Lois closed her eyes and groaned out loud. She could feel him standing near her now. But she still didn't dare open her eyes. She wasn't ready for this, not this soon.

"At least now I know why you've been avoiding me. Lois how could you think that I would do something like that to you?" Clark asked. Her eyes flew open and she looked up at him angrily.

"What was I supposed to think Clark? You tell me that you love me and the next thing I know I'm seeing you in a major lip lock with your ex. The one you loved for like what eight…ten years!" She yelled.

"Can we go somewhere and talk about this Lois?"

"No, Chloe knows what's going on so we're staying here. If it makes you uncomfortable you can leave but I'm staying with my cousin." She turned back to Chloe who was shaking her head at her.

"Fine." He huffed and sat down in the chair next to her. When she still didn't look at him he grabbed her chair and faced it towards him and held it there so she couldn't move.

"Dammit Clark!"

"No I'm going to talk and for once you're going to listen. Yes Lana came by to see me. She wanted to tell me that she had been planning to leave Lex for a while and that she had some evidence from his computer to back up what we found. But then she told me that she wanted us to get back together."

"Typical." Lois grumbled.

"I told her straight that I wasn't in love with her anymore and I would never get back with her. She didn't believe me, she kept telling me how sorry she was for the way she treated me, how much she still loved me and that we could make it work this time. She kept saying that she knew I was still in love with her because I always had been. But I'm not." He sighed in exasperation.

Lois wanted to believe him but the pain of seeing them kiss was still fresh in her mind.

"Even if I hadn't told you everything about me Lois, I still would've said the same thing. I don't love Lana. We just don't belong together. It was painful and destructive. I can't do that anymore, and I don't want to. I love you. It took a lot for me to tell you the truth about me and I thought you knew that." He looked hurt.

"I do know that Clark. But look at this from my angle, you have no idea how much it hurt to see you two together like that." She whispered, maybe having this conversation in front of Chloe, who sat there trying so hard not to listen, wasn't such a good idea. But Clark always confided in Chloe so this wouldn't be anything new to her.

But it was new to Lois; she didn't do emotions. That wasn't her. Clark had turned her into a sap and she wasn't sure she liked it.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that Lo…" He said softly and her heart swelled at his use of name for her. That was the first time he'd called her that.

"But you have to know that I would never willingly hurt you like that. The whole time she was there you were all I thought of. Yes Lana kissed me, but I pushed her away Lois. I never kissed her back."

He took both of her hands in his and rubbed his thumbs over the top of them. It sent shivers down her spine. She still wanted to be angry but she couldn't. She looked back at Chloe who in turn gave her a knowing but sympathetic look.

"She finally realised that I would never love her again and she left. Please don't be angry with me Lois, I never want you to be angry with me." Lois was about to respond when she heard Chloe sniffling.

She turned to see her cousin wiping away tears. Lois smiled and rolled her eyes but was serious when she turned back to Clark. He looked scared and she felt awful. Maybe he thought she was going to dump him or something which was odd because they hadn't actually said they were dating. She knew that it went beyond that anyway.

"You really mean it Clark? You're totally over her?" She had to be sure.

"Lois I was over her a long time ago. It just took me a while to finally see it for myself."

"I know I'm going to hate myself for asking this but how am I supposed to be sure that I'm the one you love. I don't want to be a rebound or a second choice. I won't let myself be someone's backup." She lowered her head but felt his hand under her chin, raising it back up to his eye level.

"Lois you could never be a second choice. I love you too much. You're my only choice. You make me feel human." He smiled weakly. She felt like such an idiot. She could see the truth in his eyes and she was hurting him right now. Sure she had felt hurt but it hadn't been his fault. She had once again jumped to conclusions. She reached up and cupped his face in both hands.

"I love you Clark." She said simply. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Then he wrapped her in a great big hug.

"Oh you guys, stop it." Chloe cried. "Look what you're making me do!" She grabbed a tissue and dabbed at her eyes.

"I can't believe it, my cuz and my best friend." Clark and Lois broke apart and went over to Chloe.

"You're okay with this?" Lois asked, she didn't know why but she wanted to be sure that Chloe really was happy for them.

"Okay with it? I'm over the moon. I couldn't be happier." She sniffled.

"Sorry Chlo, maybe we should've taken that outside." Lois laughed.

"No I'm glad you didn't. It was beautiful. I only wish I had something like that." She said as Lois leaned in and hugged her carefully.

"You will Chloe. I guarantee that someday you will meet your knight in shining armour." Lois said smiling up at Clark who grinned back at her.

"You!" Chloe poked Clark in the chest. He held it as if it had actually hurt.

"What did I do?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Now that I know what's going on between you two I have to give you the obligatory 'if you hurt my cousin' speech."

"Oh no," Clark groaned.

"I mean it though Clark. If you hurt her I will find some Kryptonite to beat you silly with. You got it?" Chloe said seriously.

"Got it. But you know you never have to worry about that Chloe."

"I know but it has to be said cause she's important to me. She's my sister." Lois felt the tears threaten at Chloe's words.

"But if Lana ever comes on to you again, you send her to me and I'll deal with her." Chloe said. "I can't believe the gall of that woman. I knew that she was still in love with you but I didn't think she would try to get back with you."

"Well it doesn't matter now because she knows that it's never going to happen."

"I'm betting she's pretty peeved right now." Chloe laughed. "Sorry that's awful, I'm her friend too." She said as if trying to remind herself of that.

"Don't worry about it Chlo. I can tell ya there isn't a lot of love lost between me and her either." Lois said with a burst of laughter.

She still wasn't happy about the whole Lana thing but it happened and couldn't be changed. She was just so happy that Clark hadn't gone running back into her arms, which she had to admit; she had been worried he would do just that. But he surprised her, and she loved him all the more for it.

"What are you two still doing here? Go spend some time with each other." Chloe said pushing them away from her.

"No Chloe we're not just going to leave you alone." Lois said.

"Well it just so happens that I won't be alone. Jimmy's coming by in a little while." She said. Lois raised her eyebrows in question.

"It's nothing like that Lois, he just wants to visit. He feels really bad about not coming in before now."

"Well he should."

"Anyway, that doesn't matter now. He'll be here in a few minutes and I don't need a babysitter. So go, be with each other. I'm guessing that since all this Lex stuff was going on, that hasn't happened much."

Lois looked at Clark who just shrugged.  
_Well you're helpful_ she thought.

"Are you sure, we really don't mind staying?" She tried one last time.

"I would like some time alone with him so yes I'm sure. Just go will ya? Have a nice day together and try not to kill each other." She laughed.

"Okay. Well call us if you need anything. We'll be back first thing tomorrow all right?" She leaned in and gave Chloe another hug.

"I will and don't worry about me. Just concentrate on you two." She said as Clark gave her a hug too. He pulled away a little and looked into Chloe's eyes, smiling.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and watched as he took Lois' hand and led her out the door.

_Aww, I'm so happy for them. I guess Jimmy was right; they really do make a great couple. And they certainly do have chemistry._

She chuckled to herself as she thought back to Valentine's Day. Lois had been so afraid of having done something with Clark but she always sensed that Lois wasn't telling her the whole truth about how she really felt.

_Hot fudge and halibut my butt. _

"Hey Chloe." Jimmy walked in the door with a huge bunch of flowers.

"Hey," She said happily.

"Did I just see CK and Lois holding hands?"

_Yep, this day is getting better and better._

_

* * *

_

"You wanted to see me Mrs Luthor?" A short bumbling man said from the door way in the study. Lana was sat behind the desk.

"Yes please Mr Swanson do come in." She said indicating a chair for him to sit in. He took the seat and glanced nervously at her.

"There's absolutely no need to look so nervous Mr Swanson. I realise that my husband isn't the most gracious of hosts but I'm much different I can assure you." He seemed to relax a little after that.

"The reason I have called you here is about my husband and I. I want to file for divorce bit I'm curious about something."

"I'll help in any way I can Mrs Luthor."

"Please call me Lana, I hate that name." She came around to sit on the edge of the desk in front of him.

"Sorry, Lana," He said slowly unsure what to do.

"I have some questions regarding my husband's estate and business. Since his father is no longer alive and Lex has no next of kin apart from me. Who does the running of his business fall to?" The lawyer shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. There was something frightening about the way she was so calm. You always knew when Lex was angry but she was tricky. She looked like a cat stalking its prey.

"I'm not sure Mrs...Lana. I would have to go over Mr Luthor's documents but I have a feeling that it could be you."

"Really? So if Lex is convicted next week then I could stand to get everything is that what you're saying?" She smiled.

"No that's not what I'm saying because we don't know if he's given anyone power of attorney."

"Oh that? He gave that to me as a wedding gift." She scoffed, remembering how he thought it was the most precious thing to give her. She had been more then a little put out by it but had told herself that she didn't marry Lex to get expensive gifts and luxuries.

But after he had insisted on bestowing them on her, well she was only human and after a while she became accustomed to it. She now found herself missing it. Especially after the last few days.

Whenever she had been upset Lex's answer was always to buy her something flashy or take her somewhere exotic and she could've done with that right now. She was missing Clark terribly and the knowledge that he was no longer hers was killing her.

It wasn't so much that he said he didn't want her back because she knew that if she tried hard enough he would come running. No, it was Lois. She had managed to get to him and make him think that he was in love with her.

She had seen it on his face when she said those things about Lois. He had been angry and that was why she had said it but she didn't regret what she had said. No she meant it alright. Clark deserved to be with someone who hadn't been as free wheeling as Lois. She didn't deserve someone as amazing as Clark.

"Well I'll go back to my office and pull up the necessary files but if that's the case Lana I don't really see a problem. But you do know that will only happen in the event of his conviction and whether or not he has appointed anyone to take over from him. Mr Luthor doesn't seem like the kind of man who leave his bases uncovered."

"No he doesn't does he?" Lana said in a low voice. This man was irritating her now.

"Well then that'll be all Mr Swanson. I look forward to hearing from you soon." She said standing to shake his hand.

He did so and promptly left, leaving Lana standing in the middle of the study with a smile on her face. If everything went the way she wanted it to, this time next week she would have control of everything that belonged to Lex.

* * *

"So where to now?" Lois asked as they got in her car. Clark didn't say anything; he reached over and kissed her passionately. Both were breathless when he pulled away from her.

"Sorry I just wanted to do that." He said with a smile.

"Hey anytime you want is fine with me." She giggled.

_Wait, did I just giggle? Something is definitely wrong with me._

But she didn't get a chance to answer as he pulled her into another kiss. This wasn't fair, she thought. He was getting her all hot under the collar and then…pulling back again.

"I have an idea. You drive back to Smallville and go to the farm."

"And you'll be doing what exactly?" She asked, trying to get her breathing under control.

"I have an idea or two. I just realised that with everything that's been going on we haven't even had a proper date yet. And I would like to fix that. Today." He kissed her again before getting out of the car. He leaned down and peered in the window.

"Drive carefully okay?" He said. She rolled her eyes but smiled at him. He flashed her the famous Kent smile.

"I'll see you soon." She struck up the engine and drove off. Clark watched her until he couldn't see her car anymore then took off to Smallville. 


	14. Chapter 13

**_ Chapter Thirteen_**

Clark spent the better part of an hour setting everything up. He wanted it to be perfect. For Lois. She deserved this. He smiled as he thought of her driving back from Metropolis. She would probably have Whitesnake blaring out of the windows, singing along at the top of her voice.

His mind still boggled at how he could've missed these feelings for her in the past. They were so strong. He reasoned that they had become this strong since admitting to himself that he was in love with her.

He briefly let his mind wander back over the last few days. He had been confused at first as to why Lois seemed so angry with him. She would only speak to him to say hello or goodbye and she wouldn't even look him in the eye. But as she carried on he began to get frustrated and then finally a little angry. He didn't know what he had done to deserve the frosty reception she was giving him.

He sighed. Well he knew now and even though it was all fixed, he still felt angry with Lana. Without meaning to, she had put those seeds of doubt into Lois' head and he never wanted Lois to question his feelings for her.

He had never thought that she would think of herself as second best or a consolation prize. That was the furthest thing from the truth. He had meant every word he said, she would never be second best. She was his choice. His only choice. He honestly didn't think he was capable of loving anyone but Lois.

He checked his watch, she would be here in about an hour, and he still had things to do. Of course having super speed had its advantages but he wanted to take his time and make sure everything was perfect. For her.

Walking out of the barn with a huge smile plastered to his face he made his way to the house when he heard a car pulling up.

It couldn't be Lois, it wouldn't be possible for her to get there that quick. He looked over and his gut clenched when he saw whose car it was. No, not today. He groaned.

"Hey Clark, can I talk to you for a minute?" Lana asked as she got out of her car.

"Now's not a good time Lana." He said walking off.

"Please, it'll only take a minute."

"What do you want?" He asked rudely. She looked a little shocked at his tone but he didn't care.

"I wanted to apologise for the other day. I had no right to come barging into your life asking you to take me back." She said, a little smile on her face.

"No you didn't." He replied flatly.

"Um…well I'm sorry okay? I just hope that we can at least be friends."

"I'm not sure Lana." She started to look a little panicked. He shook his head.

_How was I so blind to these little games she plays?_

"Look Clark I didn't come here to upset you or make you angry. I was just thinking about what you said about us still being friends and I would like to try that." She put her hand on his arm and he pulled away.

"Like I said, I don't know if it's such a good idea. You obviously can't get past your feelings for me and I don't think that's a good foundation for a friendship." Clark placed his hands in his pockets and looked at her with no emotion on his face. He literally felt nothing for this woman anymore. It would've been a little sad if he wasn't still angry with her.

"Well I thought I would give it a try. I guess you really have moved on. With _her_." She said 'her' with a little venom and Clark snapped.

"Her? Lana her name is Lois and yes I have moved on. She actually cares about me, she accepts me for who I am, and she doesn't play childish games to get her own way. After the things you said about her you don't deserve to be my friend. You nearly ruined any chance I had with her. She wouldn't even look at me cause she saw you kiss me. You put doubts about me in her head. She was so hurt. She thought you and I were getting back together but now she understands that I love her!" He almost yelled the last part. Lana stood there, hand across her mouth, tears in her eyes.

"You're in love with Lois?" She spat angrily.

"Yes I am. And I know now that it's real love. Not the high school drama that I had with you. I love her with all my heart. I'm sorry Lana I never wanted to hurt you but I don't want you in my life anymore. Not until you can learn to accept that we will never happen again and that Lois is the one I love."

"I'm sorry Clark. I didn't know you were in love with her. I won't bother you ever again." She cried and went back to her car.

Clark watched her drive away feeling no remorse for making her cry. She would get over it. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? If Lois had been here when she turned up, he didn't want to think about what she would've thought. He would tell her though, not today, he didn't want to ruin their first date, but soon.

He was going to be completely honest with her about everything from now on so there would be no secrets and no doubts about his feelings for her.

He took a deep breath and let it out. He needed to get back to his planning. He would not let Lana ruin this day.

* * *

Lois pulled up to the farm an hour and a half later. She would've been there sooner but the traffic was heaving. She parked the car and walked up to the house.

"Clark?" She called as she walked in. He was nowhere to be seen. Martha was in Topeka in meetings all day and wouldn't be back until the weekend. The house was empty.

"Smallville. I know you can hear me," She said in a quiet tone. She felt a whoosh of air and turned to see Clark standing there with a big smile.

"Hey beautiful." He said leaning in for a kiss. She obliged for a minute then pulled back smiling. Then her eyes drifted downwards. They nearly popped right out of her head.

"Wow. You look…" She didn't have the words. Even if she did she wasn't sure she could get them out.

There he stood looking absolutely handsome in a white shirt, navy blue tie and black pants. She was so accustomed to the red and blue ensemble or the plaid that this was a complete surprise to her. She suddenly felt very underdressed.

"Goofy huh?" He asked looking down at himself and tugging at the tie. He was so adorable.

"Actually I was going to say really, really hot."

"Really?" He smiled.  
_Could he get any cuter?_ She giggled again. _What is up with the giggling?_ _Must be Clark bringing it out in me._

"Really. You're gorgeous." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. He held her tight against him and kissed her back tenderly. Today was all about showing her how much he loved her and only her.

"But what's with the tie Smallville I know you hate wearing those things?" She asked as she took in the sight of him again. He was almost too sexy to be true. She found herself wondering if this was what all Kryptonian men looked like and if so, Earth had sadly missed out.

"I wanted to make a special effort for our first official date." He said puffing out his chest proudly. She chuckled and began to take it off.

"I love that you wanted to do that for me Clark but I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I want you to be yourself. That's who I love." She removed the tie and slung it on the sofa before kissing him again. He pulled back this time.

"Lois if you keep doing that, we'll never get to our date." He said, a slight blush creeping up his neck.

"Okay Smallville let's do it. Oh wait!" She slipped her hand out of his and ran for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I feel very underdressed right now Smallville and I can't very well have you showing me up can I?" She grinned as he turned back and headed up the stairs. Clark watched her go, perhaps a little too closely, and then shook his head.

"Lois?" He yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Dress casual smart though huh?"

"Okay."

She came back down fifteen minutes later and stood at the foot of the stairs. Clark nearly fell off his stool when he looked over. She was wearing a pair of black pants that were high in the waist; they accentuated her long, lithe legs. And on her top half she was wearing a blue shirt that only had three buttons on it, giving Clark a fantastic view of her cleavage and suddenly making his own pants grow a little tight.

"Will this do?" She asked frowning as she looked down at herself. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her roughly.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked, his eyes gleaming.

"No but that does." She looked downwards and laughed when she saw him blush furiously. "Come on big boy, let's go." She took his hand and led him to the door. "Um Clark? Where exactly are we going?"

He picked her up in his arms and the next thing she knew they were standing in his loft. He set her down and watched her take in her surroundings. Her face was a picture.

"Not that I'm complaining Clark but when you said smart casual, I kind of assumed that we would be venturing a little further then your barn." She said hoping he wouldn't think she was ungrateful.

He had obviously put a lot of time and effort into this. He had draped red flowy lace curtains everywhere and in the middle of the room where the couch had been, he had set up a table with candles and a white tablecloth, and in the corner the stereo was playing a classical tune filling the room with soft romantic tones.

"You don't like it?" He asked with a slightly hurt look. She could've kicked herself right then.

"I love it Clark. It's beautiful." She said kissing him softly; she could've sworn she felt him relax after saying that. Had he been worried she wouldn't like it? He was such a sweetheart.

"Here, I thought you might be hungry after your drive so I took the liberty of making your favourite, chicken Caesar salad. Mom's recipe" He pulled out a chair for her and she sat down as he pushed it in. She had never had anyone treat her like this before. Like a lady, she was loving it.

"Ooh goody." She said excitedly as he sped back to the kitchen and was back two seconds later holding their plates in his hands. He set them down and then sat down opposite her.

"Seriously Smallville the whole super speed thing? Hot." She grinned.

"I thought it might be a little early in the day for wine so we've got red grape juice." He said clearing his throat and pouring it out for her.

"Hmm, tastes like wine." She said after taking a sip.

"Only without the alcohol." He said. She watched him as he poured some out for himself. He seemed so nervous and she found that so endearing.

"Clark, thank you for this. It really is beautiful." She laid a hand over his and he gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I know you were probably expecting a big fancy restaurant or something but I wanted to do something a little more personal."

"I'm not that high maintenance Smallville." She said in a huff but smiled at him. "And this is personal. I love it. I love you."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to hearing you say that to me." He said.

"Well I guess I'll have to say it more often so you do then." She chuckled.

"I love you too Lois. Now come on, dig in before it gets cold."

Clark watched as Lois set to work on the meal he had prepared with gusto. She must be really hungry, he thought with a smile. He checked his watch then set to work on his own plate. They ate their meal quietly, the music filling the silence. This was what he wanted. Just him and Lois. No interruptions, no confusion, no second guessing. Just the two of them spending the day together being in love.

"Wow, that was fantastic I'm stuffed." Lois said resting her hands on her stomach. "I don't think I could eat another thing."

"Really? So you don't want dessert then?" He grinned as he stood to collect their plates.

"What is it?"

"Chocolate covered strawberries with whipped cream and sprinkled almonds." He watched her eyes light up and chuckled.

"Well we can't very well let them go to waste can we?" She said. A few seconds and a gust of wind later, the strawberries were sitting in front of her. They looked so delicious and so well presented that she almost felt bad for digging into them. Almost. She let out a heavenly sigh as she took her first bite.

He had to shift himself in his seat to get a more comfortable position. He didn't know if she knew what she was doing to him but as she took another bite and closed her eyes, he didn't care. He was having too much fun watching her.

When they were both finished Clark cleared the table and reappeared at her side. She was looking out of the window. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and she sighed and leaned back into his chest.

"This is perfect Clark. No one has ever done anything so romantic for me before."

"You deserve it Lois. I wanted to show you how special you are to me." He said nuzzling her neck.

"You have. I'm so sorry I doubted you about Lana." He turned her around to face him and put a finger to her lips.

"Hey you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry that you saw that. But I don't want to sour our day with talking about her."

"Right, you're right. Sorry." She lay her head against his chest and smiled. He checked his watch again.

"Okay I think it's time." He said.

"Time for what?" She asked not moving her head from his chest.

"Time for our first date." He replied and lifted her up into his arms.

"I thought we just had it." She said, confused.

"Lois did you really think that I made you get dressed up for lunch in the barn?" He said with a half frown, half smile.

"No…yes…I don't know." She stuttered and he gave her a grin.

"Surely you think I can do better then that?"

"Well looks like I'm about to find out."

"Close your eyes, I'll tell you when we're there." He kissed the tip of her nose as she complied and took off, making sure to go a little slower then usual.

* * *

He came to a stop forty minutes later, setting her down gently.

"You can open your eyes now." He whispered in her ear. He watched as she opened her eyes and took a look around. He reached out a hand to steady her as she stumbled a little. "You okay?"

"Yeah I just need a minute to get my bearings. I've really gotta get used to the super speeding thing."

"Did I go too fast?" He asked, concerned when she put a hand to her forehead.

"Clark, stop worrying I'm fine. I just need a minute." She said, and then it hit her. "Um, Clark? Where are we?" He gave her a proud grin.

"Where do you think we are?"

"Well I want to say Italy but that can't be right? How long were you running for?"

"About thirty, forty minutes maybe. We're actually in Venice."

"I can see that." She said in awe. Clark chuckled softly to himself as he watched her eyes taking everything in.

"I… don't know what to say." She whispered so low; only Clark could've heard her. He took her hand and started leading her to an awaiting gondola.

"We're going on a gondola ride?" She asked as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"Would you like to?" He asked, not sure if this was a little over the top. He had thought it was brilliant when he'd had the idea but now it was starting to feel like it was too much for a first date. But then again, he and Lois had never done things the traditional way and both knew that they were way beyond the first date stage.

"I've always wanted to go on one of these. I'd love to Clark." He held her hand as she stepped over into the gondola and nodded to the man behind him who would be their guide.

After they were both seated and ready to go, Clark pulled Lois into his arms and they sat cuddling as their ride began.

"You really are full of surprises Smallville." She said before planting a kiss on him.

"I aim to please." He replied.

They snuggled in close and just enjoyed the ride in silence. It was perfect. He watched as Lois' eyes darted here and there drinking in every detail. He however was content to just watch her. She leaned her head on his chest and sighed happily, he threaded his fingers through her hair, loving the silky feel between his fingers.

They talked for a little while whispering about details of his heritage and his training and what that would entail. He changed the subject after a while though because he didn't want to put a black cloud over their day. And talking about his training with Jor-El would definitely do that.

* * *

Two hours later they came to a stop and Clark helped Lois out of the boat.

"So." He said when they were on solid ground. "Where would you like to go now?"

"Anywhere?" She asked. He nodded.

"Anywhere you want." He replied, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I want to go back your house." He was a little surprised.

"Really? I can take you anywhere, you sure you wanna go back there now?" She placed her hands either side of his hips and pulled him close to her and kissed him with passion. He understood what she was getting at.

"Yes I want to go home Clark." She said; her eyes locked with his. He led them into an alley, took her into his arms, and sped off to Smallville.

* * *

"You okay Lo? I went a little slower this time." He said as he gently put her down on the sofa in the living room.

"I'm great Smallville." She replied, grinning widely as he sat down next to her.

"Thank you for a wonderful afternoon Clark. I can't believe you did all that just for me." She said, her smile fading a little until he reached over and turned her face to him.

"You deserved it Lois. I want to make you happy. It wasn't too much too soon though was it? I didn't want to go o.t.t."

" It was the most perfect date I have ever had in my life Clark and while I would've been just as happy in the barn with you, I love that you put so much thought into this afternoon. It was so special and a memory I will always treasure. I love you Clark." She said, seriously.

"I love you too Lois. So much." He leaned in and kissed her softly. She moaned when he found the sensitive spot beneath her left ear.

"Clark," She said breathlessly. "I want to make love with you." He stopped what he was doing and pulled back to stare at her.

"What is it?" She asked when she saw his expression.

"I um…I've never…" He said uncomfortably. Her eyebrows shot up.

"Never? Not even with Lana?"

"Well we did once but I didn't have my powers then. I don't know what would happen with them Lois. I don't want to hurt you. I could never live with myself if I hurt you." She saw the fear in his eyes and leaned in and kissed him slowly.

"Clark do you love me?"

"Of course I do, you know that."

"Then you can never hurt me Smallville. I trust you and I believe in you. I want to share this with you. All the way." She caressed his cheek and he closed his eyes and leaned into her hand.

"I…" She shut him up with a kiss.

"Come on Smallville show me what you're really made of." She giggled and ran up the stairs. He waited for a second, smiled, and then ran up the stairs after her. He caught up to her at the foot of his bed and pulled her roughly into his embrace, kissing her senseless. They fell back onto the bed kissing, his hands working at her shirt, hers working at his.

Lois leaned her head back to get her breath and he started an assault on her neck. She gasped and raked her fingers over his back, causing him to groan.

Then they lost themselves in the ecstasy of each other for the next few hours.

* * *

As the darkness descended upon Smallville Clark lay awake watching the sleeping beauty in his arms. He loved everything about this woman, she was so beautiful, and she accepted him for who he was.

She loved him for who he was, and she had just given him the most amazing gift. His fears of hurting her had been blown out of the window and he knew that it was only that way because of her. She made him who he was.

His heart felt lighter with her in his arms and he never wanted to find out what it would be like not to have her there every day.

He snuggled down tightening his arms around her and drifted off to sleep with the biggest smile he had smiled in years. 


	15. Chapter 14

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

"Clark! Clark where the hell are you?" Lois shouted at the top of her voice as she stormed into the farm house. She felt the whoosh of air on her neck but still jumped a little when Clark spoke behind her.

"Dammit Smallville don't sneak up on me like that, you could've given me a heart attack!" She said holding a hand to her chest dramatically.

"Nice to see you too Lois." He said with a smirk then went over to the sink to wash his oily hands.

"Guess who has been chosen to write the article covering Lex's trial tomorrow." She bounced up and down.

"Chloe? Wow that's fantastic!" He said with enthusiastically, then grinned over at her. She just glared back at him.

"Is it you Lo?" He asked without looking at her.

"Well you could be a little more excited that your girlfriend gets to write the biggest story of the year." She said frowning. He turned and flashed her the biggest grin.

"That's more like it. Was that so hard?"

"Say that part again," He said.

"What that's more like it?" She said confused.

"No, you being my girlfriend." She rolled her eyes at him but couldn't help smile as he walked over to her.

"Your girlfriend has just landed this year's hottest story." She repeated, with her hands on her hips. He stood in front of her wiping his hands dry.

"Congratulations Lo. You deserve it." He leaned in and kissed her lips quickly then went back over to the sink to wash it out since it was now dirty and his mom would kill him if she saw it like that.

"Are you okay Smallville? You seem a little quiet." She asked, sitting down across the island from him.

"Yeah I'm fine." She stared at his back. Something was off with him. This last week had been wonderful, they had barely been apart for more then five minutes except for when she was at work and he had chores.

They spent their time wisely, getting to know each other better both physically and emotionally. It had been a little more difficult the last few days since Chloe had been released from the hospital but Chloe had been understanding and sometimes downright forceful in making her go and see him. Not that she'd complained much.

"Clark this isn't about me moving out is it?"

"Not really, a little I guess. But I understand that Chloe needs you right now so it's fine."

"So what is it then?" She waited for him to turn around and face her.

"It's this whole trial thing tomorrow." He said with a sad face.

"Oh Clark, I know this is going to be hard for you what with you being such good friends with Lex all that time ago."

"That's not it Lo."

"Then what is it?" She got up and went over to him, wrapping him in a hug.

"I'm worried about you and Chloe. I can handle myself but I don't want anything to happen to you two." He was worried about her? Well she shouldn't be so surprised this was Clark after all. He worried about everyone. But still she felt a warm tingling in her stomach at the fact that he was so worried about her and Chloe.

"Clark nothing's going to happen. Lex is going to get what he deserves and we will all be there to make sure he does."

Clark, Lois, Chloe and Lana had all received letters a few days ago telling them that they would be required in court to give evidence. Chloe's source was still yet to be found and Lois had a suspicion that they never would. He was probably sitting at the bottom of a very deep lake by now. She felt bad for his family, if he had any. He had tried to do the right thing in helping Chloe and probably died as a result of it.

"He already tried to kill Chloe. What if he sends someone after you next? I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you." He said holding her tighter. "I can't lose you Lo."

"And you won't. If anything happens we'll deal with it like we always do. Besides, I can hold my own Smallville I do have a 3 star general for a father. He taught me well."

She patted Clark on the chest and sat back down. He leaned back on the edge of the counter and crossed him arms.

"It's just that something tells me we haven't heard the last of the name Luthor."

"I know Lex has a lot of pull in this town but he can't seriously think he's going to get away with everything he's done. I hear Lana's even testifying against him." Clark looked surprised.

"Really? Huh, I didn't think she would go that far. Mind you, I haven't spoken to her since the day of our first date so what do I know?" He snorted.

"Well you know Lana, I'm sure she has some hidden agenda behind it." Lois commented sourly. She really didn't like Lana.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to spoil your big news." He said after a moment or two.

"Don't worry about it Smallville, And for the record, I like that you worry about me. It's sweet." She winked at him and grinned.

"So where's your mom, I want to tell her my good news?"

"She's in Metropolis for the day. I'm not really sure why, she didn't really explain."

"Are you still okay with her taking the senate seat?"

"I think so. I'm going to miss her so much though; this house won't be the same when she leaves. But I know that she needs to do this, she wants to do it for my dad and for herself. She wants to be able to make a difference in the world. I'm really proud of her." He smiled.

Lois knew that Clark had always had a hard time with his dad's death and ever since he had told her about last year and Jor-El bringing him back, she knew why he always blamed himself too. It made her heart ache to think of him hurting like that. She had done all she could to stop him putting the blame on himself and she thought that she was starting to make some progress. She hoped so anyway.

"Your dad's proud of her too. He's also very proud of you." She said softly. He closed his eyes for a second but when he opened them again, she could see the love in them. Love for her, his mom and his dad. She needed to lighten the mood.

"So does that mean you have the house all to yourself?" She smiled suggestively. He let out a short laugh but then saw that she was serious.

Before she knew what hit her, she was lying on her back on Clark's bed with him on top of her attacking the sensitive spots he had discovered recently. What had she unleashed? He was insatiable.

"Wow, don't have to tell you twice huh?" She giggled. Then melted.

* * *

Smallville was in a complete frenzy over the next few days with news of Lex's trial spreading at lightening speed. His trial had lasted three days and for a while it looked very bad for the prosecution. But with Lois, Chloe, and Clark's testimonies, along with the damning evidence from Chloe and Lana and the investigators at the dam, Lex's fate looked sealed.

However one of his lawyers had found a loophole. If Lex pleaded temporary insanity, he would be remanded in a psychiatric hospital for further examination. There was an enormous uproar in the court room and the judge had had difficulty quietening them all down.

It seemed there wasn't a lot of love in Smallville for Lex Luthor. It wasn't until the prosecution called their next witness that everyone sat back in their seats eager to listen. Lois had given her testimony on the first day and Chloe and Clark were called last thing on the second day so they were free to now sit in the court room and listen.

They all watched silently as Lana took to the stand. The prosecution's final witness. In her testimony Lana had described Lex as maniacal and devious with a lust for causing pain.

The defence had tried every tactic in their not so morally upstanding book but Lana never once buckled under the pressure. In fact some had described the way she had acted was almost a little too calm even during the part when Lex's lawyers accused her of getting pregnant just so she could trap a billionaire into marriage.

That accusation had been bad enough but Lois had been shocked that she hadn't even lost her composure when they had accused her of forcing a miscarriage after she had succeeded in trapping said billionaire. Lois had felt bad for her because she remembered how devastated Lana had been when she lost the baby.

Lana went on to tell the court how she had suffered months of physical, mental, and emotional abuse from her husband, how he had blamed her for losing his only heir and that he should be held accountable for his actions.

Clark and Lois had not believed a word of that, they knew Lex was evil but the one thing he did do right was that he loved Lana and would never have treated her like that. But Lana obviously had a bigger game plan then they thought.

Lois had to admit, she played the downtrodden wife to perfection, bursting into tears here and there and making the entire court room sympathise with her. It wasn't until Lois saw Lana's display in court that she realised how much she had underestimated her. And that made her nervous because Lois Lane was usually an excellent judge of character. Or so she thought.

After Lana's extravagant testimony, the jury retired and came back less then two hours later with a unanimous decision of: GUILTY. The fastest recorded time for a jury's decision. The court room erupted into cheers and once again the judge had to threaten everyone to shut them up.

The judge, who incidentally had a dislike for Lex since he had tried to buy some of her colleagues into letting him off, sentenced Lex to life imprisonment with no possibility of parole. Lex had never looked so angry, his face was one of such fury that Lois thought it would take years for her to forget it.

He had shouted his threats as the guards led him away, promising that everyone involved would pay for his downfall. Lois had shuddered as she saw his eyes glare at one last person before he was led out the door. Lana had just waved and smiled back at him. Honestly Lois didn't know which one had been scarier.

"So what do you guys think?" She asked eagerly as Clark and Chloe sat reading her article downstairs in the Talon. The silence was killing her.

"I love it Lo." Clark said. "I think it's your best article yet."

"Thank you. Chloe?"

"I have to say Lois it is incredible. I love this part though: Lana Luthor's testimony was probably the final nail in the defence's coffin. Yeah I'll say. Excellent." Chloe said proudly, handing the paper back to Lois, who held it like it was an award or something.

"You really think so?" She asked nervously.

"You did a fantastic job honey." Clark said ignoring her glare. He had taken to calling her that lately, and no matter what she said, he wouldn't stop it. It did feel nice though; she had to admit, which she would never do. But he probably knew that, maybe that's why he wouldn't quit.

"Do you think it would be Daily Planet worthy?" She asked and Chloe nearly spat out her coffee.

"What?" Chloe asked, wiping her chin with a napkin.

"Well uh, see the thing is, your editor called me and um…."

"And what Lois?"

"He saw my article and loved it. He wants me to come in for an interview this afternoon." She said scrunching her face up as if preparing herself for hurricane Chloe.

This would seriously be stepping on her cousin's toes but she couldn't say no to it. It was the Daily Planet for goodness sake. Who would pass up an opportunity like that? Lois and Clark both watched and waited for Chloe's reaction so were equally surprised when Chloe started grinning.

"I'm so proud of you Lo." She said. Lois breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You are?"

"Yeah, getting into the Daily Planet is hard but you are a great journalist and I have the feeling that the names Lois Lane and the Daily Planet will go together like bangers and mash or whatever it is they say over there." Chloe laughed.

"Oh Chloe I'm so glad you said that. I didn't want you to think I was muscling in on your territory." Lois said reaching over the table and squeezing Chloe's hand.

"Hey you deserve this Lois, the Daily Planet is big enough for both of us besides, it'll probably put the spring back into my steps. A little competition is healthy. And fun." Chloe laughed again.

"Oh no." Clark groaned. "This is going to get ugly." He ran a hand over his face. His best friend and his girlfriend in competition with each other. This was a recipe for disaster.

"Hey, it wouldn't kill you to show a little support you know." Lois chided, hitting him on the shoulder then wincing.

"You would've thought she'd have figured out not to do that by now wouldn't you?" He said to Chloe while winking at Lois.

"I'm right here you know, don't talk about me like I'm not even in the room." Clark just chuckled and leaned in to kiss her but wasn't surprised when she moved away.

"Sorry honey." Another glare, and again ignored. "And as far as the support thing goes, I am standing on the side lines at all times so don't even think about putting me in the middle."

"But Clark, I'm your best friend, I've known you way longer then Lois." Chloe pouted.

"And she's my girlfriend. I could never take sides so don't ask me to." He smiled.

"You say this like Chloe and I are about to rip each other's throats out." Lois smirked.

"Well knowing you two, I could seriously believe it. But maybe you're right Chlo; maybe a little competition would be healthy. So long as you remember that its only a job and not worth falling out over."

"Smallville be quiet you're starting to sound like my grandpa. When did you get so old?" She laughed at his puppy dog expression.

"Fine, I'm out. I'm heading home to do my chores, you two busy later? We could go catch a movie or something?" He asked, standing up.

"I think I'm just going to curl up with a book but thanks Clark." Chloe replied.

"Okay, Lo?" He turned to face her but she was still pretending to be angry with him. He waited; it didn't usually take long for the silence to break her. And he was right again.

"Sorry Smallville but I have work to do."

"All night?"

"Maybe. I haven't decided yet." She said icily. But then she smiled and stood to give him a hug and a kiss. "I'll call you when I'm on my way home okay? Is it okay if I stay at Clark's tonight Chlo? You don't need me much do you?"

"I'll be fine Lois, I'm not an invalid you know." Chloe said sternly.

"Yeah I would be fine after being stabbed and having major surgery too." Lois scoffed. Chloe just raised her eyebrows in a 'don't mess with me' look.

"Okay fine. I'll see you later Clarkie." She grinned playfully.

If he was allowed a nickname then she was too. Smallville didn't count, that wasn't really a nickname so much as just her name for him. He growled a little at her and leaned down to kiss her.

His mouth lingered on hers a little longer then planned cause he just couldn't tear himself away. Finally he broke the kiss and after noting, with pleasure, the flush on her cheeks, he strode out of the Talon and drove home.

* * *

"Mrs Luthor?" Larry Swanson shuffled into the study of the mansion once again holding his briefcase like a protective guard.

"Mr Swanson, thank you for coming back at such short notice, please take a seat." She sat on the sofa next to him as he started pulling out some papers.

"Well you'll be happy to know that everything's in order Mrs Luthor."

"I told you I hate that name, if you don't like calling me Lana, then Miss Lang will be fine."

"I apologise. Well I have been over everything as per your instructions and since Mr Luthor gave you power of attorney and he has no other next of kin, his entire estate and business holdings fall to you during his incarceration."

"So essentially everything Lex owns is now mine."

"Technically yes but it's more like you're running things for him while he's away." Larry said. He pulled at the tie around his neck. This woman made him more nervous then Lex ever had. He wasn't sure what it was but there was something…cold about her.

"Well I can assure you that Lex is going to be away for a very long time. So is there something I need to sign?"

"Yes there are quite a few pages requiring your signature but there are some facts you need to be aware of first."

"And they would be?" She looked at him impatiently. He wondered where the sweet, polite young woman he had met on his first visit here had disappeared to. This was clearly not the same woman. He wondered what living with someone like Lex could've done to make her like this.

"Well for starters you are the new CEO of Luthorcorp but these documents state that you are not allowed to sell, alter or affect the business badly in any way. Secondly, though you are allowed to make certain changes, the general running of the business must remain the same."

"Is that it?" She asked.

"I think so, there are a few other things but you can read them all in here." He said handing her a booklet. She signed each page and stood to shake his hand.

"Thank you so much Mr Swanson. You've been a fantastic help but if you'll excuse me there are some things I need to take care of."

"Of course, goodbye Miss Lang." He said walking to the door. He turned to face her as he reached it. He knew it was stupid but he had to try.

"Miss Lang?"

"Hmm?" She didn't even look up from the booklet she was now reading.

"I just want to say that I think you're a lovely young woman. Lex must've been very proud to call you his wife. But I must advise you on one other thing before I leave." Lana dropped the booklet onto the coffee table and looked at him with a genuine smile.

"What's that?"

"I've seen how money can corrupt even the most innocent of minds. Running a business this large will have an affect on you. I just wouldn't like to see you end up like Mr Luthor."

"Well I thank you for your concern Larry but it's really none of your business. I'm not Lex. I'm not going to fall into the same traps he did. I have big plans for Luthorcorp. First thing on my agenda will be to put a stop to any and all illegal experiments, tests and anything else that isn't morally right. This will be a company that stands on a moral high ground. People will be able to look at Luthorcorp and see a properly run business and not be afraid of what it stands for. I want to make a difference in this world and this may be my only chance of doing so."

And with a final nod of her head he knew it was time for him to be going. He hoped that she was right because if she couldn't turn things around…well he had seen what this kind of power could do to a person such as Lana Lang. And it wasn't pretty.

* * *

Lois snuck into the farm house later that evening. She had called Clark earlier and said that she would be home late due to her editor surprising her with an article that was due tomorrow. So she had stayed late to work on it because he really wouldn't give her a choice. She couldn't wait to get out of that place.

Martha was already in bed and looking over at the sofa she could see Clark was too. She tip toed further into the kitchen not wanting to wake him and stopped when she saw a note on the counter with her name on it. She picked it up and read it.

_Lois,_  
_I thought you might be hungry after working hard all day so I made your favourite and left it in the oven._

_PS, I love you. _

_Smallville._

She held the note to her heart and sighed. Then chuckled to herself. What had he turned her into? She had never been one of those girly girls who melted and sighed at everything their boyfriend did but she was afraid that she was fast turning into one.

She should've hated it, she had always thought being in love could make you look like a sap; make you look weak. That wasn't the case as she had found out. Love makes you stronger, you feel like you can do anything. Be anything. It couldn't be so bad, she thought. Otherwise they wouldn't be so happy. And Clark made her happy.

She went over to the oven and took out her plate and sat down at the island to eat. Her eyes drifted to the sleeping form on the sofa. How had she fallen in love with him? She still didn't know but had deduced that it had been the best thing to happen to her. She had never felt so loved in all her life.

She knew her father loved her but he rarely showed it and Lucy was always off somewhere doing something so she never saw her. She hadn't spoken to either of them for what felt like years.

"Hey beautiful." A croaky voice said and she looked up to see him standing in the doorway all sleepy eyed and hair tousled.

"Hey, I didn't wake you did I?" He shook his head as he dropped a kiss on hers head then went round to get some milk out of the fridge.

"So how was your day?" He asked after taking a sip.

"It was good, great actually but you're tired so I'll tell you tomorrow." She said and turned her attention back to her plate which had become empty surprisingly fast. She must've been hungrier then she thought.

"No tell me now. I want to hear it." He sat down next to her and nudged her thigh with his.

"Okay well remember I said I had that interview at the Planet?"

"Oh yeah I'm sorry I completely forgot about that. What happened?" He asked eagerly wanting to know.

"He offered me a job, in the basement but everyone's gotta start somewhere and if it's good enough for my cuz then it's good enough for me." She smiled as he wrapped her in a bear hug and squeezed.

"Uh Clark, I can't breathe." He quickly loosened his grip and looked down at her with a proud smile.

"Congratulations Lois, I told you you'd make it one day. I just didn't think it would be this soon. I'm so proud of you." He took her face in his hands and kissed her lovingly. She could see the pride on his face.

"Thank you. And thank you for dinner; it was lovely. You're a very thoughtful guy Smallville." She touched his cheek, while he played with her hair.

"That's just how I've been raised, I thank my mom and dad for that. But I couldn't let you go hungry and I know how you like to skip meals when you're on a deadline."

"I do not, I eat healthily enough." He gave her a disbelieving look so she pulled back from him a little swatting him on the chest.

"Sure you do, so what did Chloe say when you told her?"

"I haven't told her yet. I was going to call her but I wanted to tell her face to face so I thought I'd wait. Besides, I wanted to tell you first."

"I'm so happy for you Lo, I know this means a lot to you." He said sitting back down on his stool then he pulled her into his lap.

She straddled his legs so she was facing him. She leaned in and kissed him. He threaded his fingers through her hair as he deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders to keep herself from slipping off his lap.

He pulled away and started kissing down her neck, she leaned her head back and moaned as she ground her hips into his but then common sense took over and she put her hands either side of his face and slowly raised his head up. He looked a little confused and disappointed.

"I think we'd better end the night here Smallville." She laughed. He tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her closer.

"I don't want to." He said sulking; placing little butterfly kisses over her face.

"I don't want to either but your mom's home. We can't do anything Clark it wouldn't be right. And I seriously don't want your mom to be p****d at me."

"Hmm, okay then I guess you're right but I still don't have to like it. It's so hard sleeping on that sofa thinking of you lying in my bed, in my shirt."

"I bet it is." She laughed as he blushed.

"Lois." He said embarrassed. She let out a sigh and snuggled up to him, stifling a yawn. But he saw it.

"Lois, go to bed honey," She raised her head and was about to glare when another yawn hit. "I'll see you in the morning." He kissed her so softly that her heart melted a little.

"Night Smallville. Don't let those dreams keep you from sleeping too long huh?" She whispered in his ear then slowly stuck out her tongue and licked it, causing him to grab her and push her away from him.

"That's so not fair Lois. It's gonna be hell down here tonight." He said glancing at the sofa like it was an enemy.

She laughed and kissed him again before walking towards the stairs, swaying her hips as she went, knowing full well his eyes were all over her.

"Night Lois." He said in a strained tone. She turned at the first step and blew him a kiss.

"Goodnight Clarkie." 

* * *

Her laughter rang in his ears for hours after that. He lay on the sofa trying desperately to get his raging hormones under control. It was difficult to say the least. How on earth was he supposed to sleep when all he wanted to do was go up to his room and ravish the woman lying in his bed? It simply wasn't fair.

But then he felt guilty for wishing that they were alone. His mom would be moving away in a few days and he was going to be alone. Well not alone but living alone at least. Suddenly his hormones were now under control as he thought of what his life would be like if his dad hadn't died and if Lois hadn't come into his life.

He never wanted to find out what the latter was like but he would so love to have his dad back. Even if only for one day. He was going to miss his mom so much but he knew that the time was coming when he would have to face what was going to happen in his life. He found himself wanting to find out, but not without Lois by his side.

And as he slowly drifted back to sleep he knew that Lois was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. His soul mate.


	16. Chapter 15

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

_He lay there, watching the shadows being cast on the ceiling. This was where he wanted to be. Snuggled in the loving arms of his wife. They had come here for their honeymoon; it was paradise. But not because of where they were, it was paradise because of who he was with. _

_He gazed down at her; she was sleeping. She looked so beautiful and peaceful and he couldn't remember a time when he had felt so happy._  
_Seeing her walking towards him in that dress, the gorgeous smile on her face and the glint in her eyes, she had quite literally taken his breath away and his heart along with it. Everything had been perfect. They were married in a quiet church ceremony and everyone they loved had been there. Even his dad. Her sister Lucy was there and her father had even cried as he handed her over to him. It had been so beautiful._

_The reception had been a blast, he who thought he would never dance in front of other people, had gotten up and danced his heart out with his new bride. The way she had moved, swinging her hips and grinding against him a little, it had all been too much and he hadn't been sure he was going to last till that night. The most treasured memory he had however was seeing his new wife and his father dancing and laughing as he welcomed her into his family. He thought his heart might burst as he danced with his mother. _

_Everything had been perfect. Until now. As he gazed down at his sleeping bride, he heard a noise coming from the other room. Slipping out from under her, he went to check it out. As he opened the bedroom door he found himself in a dark, damp room. This wasn't where he was supposed to be. He walked in a little further. He couldn't hear anything except for the constant drip of water somewhere in the background. He looked back; the door to the bedroom was gone and in it's place? Just a brick wall. _

_"Lois?" He yelled. Nothing. Walking a little further he tripped over something. He quickly got to his knees and looked down to see what had caused him to fall. His hand flew to his mouth. _

_"Chloe?" He said reaching out a hand to her pale, grey lifeless face. She was cold. Dead. "No Chloe!" He stumbled back and bumped into something, turning around he saw Martha standing in front of him._

_"Oh mom thank God you're…" He frowned. She was looking at him but she also seemed to be looking through him. He caught her as she fell forward, seeing the knife sticking out of her back._

_"No! Mom!" He cradled her lifeless form in his arms as he looked down at Chloe. Tears pouring down his face._

_"What's happening?" He shouted. No one answered. No one came. He was all alone._  
_A few minutes ago he was living his dream, sleeping in the arms of his beautiful wife and now, he was trapped in his own personal hell._

_He gently laid Martha down on the ground next to Chloe. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, placing a kiss on both their cheeks._

_He had to figure out what was going on. He stood and began to move again. The darkness seemed to spread out in front of him, as if anticipating his every move, following him. _

_"Somebody!" He yelled again. He heard something. There was a rustling over in the corner. He slowly edged his way over there, hoping it wouldn't be another person he loved. _  
_"They're all going to die." A voice whispered. It was barely audible to anyone except Clark. He froze._

_"Who's there?" He asked, eyes darting around the darkness._

_"Nothing you can do ha ha ha, they're all going to die." It was taunting him. He couldn't even make out if it were a woman or a man's voice. It was just a whisper in the dark. _

_"Clark?" He heard her calling him._

_"Lois? Where are you?" He called back, frantically searching for her._

_"Clark, you can't protect me. You can't protect any of us." She was crying, he needed to get to her. To hold her. _

_"Lois please I can't find you." He cried out. He was surrounded by complete darkness now; he turned in circles trying to see where her voice had come from._

_"I love you Clark." She said. Then he felt something slam into him. It knocked him off his feet. When he realised he was on his back he tried to sit up, as he did so, his wife's face came into view. She was lying on top of him. _

_"Lois?" He hugged her tight as he sat up and cradled her against him. He felt something wet. He lifted his hand and could barely make out the blood covering his palm. "No please no, please Lois. Lois honey? Wake up." He shook her gently. "You have to wake up now Lois. Please?" Her eyes just stared at him, the happy glint from before was long gone._

_"Lois! You can't be dead you hear me? You can't leave me!" His breath hitched as he held her close, sobbing into her shoulder. "You can't leave me Lois, I need you, and I'm nothing without you." He threw back his head and screamed into the darkness._  
_"They will all die and you can't save any of them." That voice again. It was still a whisper. Mocking him, laughing at him. Clark kissed Lois tenderly, a sob escaping his mouth onto her lips, and then lay her down gently. "I love you Lois." _

_He stood, he was angry and whoever that whisper belonged to, they were about to find out just how angry._  
_With one last look at the woman who would forever hold his heart, he walked forward. _

_Eyes eagerly searching in the dark for the owner of the whisper. He stood still and closed his eyes, hoping to use his hearing as a guide. It wasn't working. Suddenly a green mist appeared in front of him and surrounded him. His hands grasped at his throat as he couldn't breathe. Kryptonite. He was choking on it and was slowly starting to lose his battle with the mist when a hand came out of nowhere and punched him in the face. _

_Clark flew across the room and into the wall. He had never felt such pain. He felt a hand grab him by the throat and another hand was punching him repeatedly. He could feel the blood beginning to flow as the blows rained down on him. He was powerless to stop it. He closed his eyes and thought of Lois. Hoping that he would be with her soon._

Lois' eyes snapped open. She groaned as she looked at the clock. It was only three in the morning. But she felt strange; something inside her was telling her something was very wrong. She listened…silence was all that greeted her. But still something was very off. She pulled back the covers and got out of bed slowly. She didn't know why but she suddenly felt very scared. It was silly but she couldn't shake it off.

Deciding that maybe Clark could ease her anxieties, she made her way to the door only stopping long enough to put her robe on. That was when she heard it. She flung the door open and raced down the stairs so fast that she almost tumbled. Clark was screaming her name out over and over.

She stopped just inside the living room; she didn't know what to do. He was lying there not moving but he was still screaming. She ran over to him and grabbed his hand trying to ease his stress, that just made it worse. He started thrashing about.

"Clark! Wake up! You're having a nightmare just wake up." She put her hand on his forehead, he was sweating, and his face looked like he was in pain. A lot of pain. He just kept screaming, "I have to save them." Over and over again.

"Clark please, you're really scaring me now. Come on baby just wake up." Nothing. "Smallville you wake up right now!" She yelled and slapped him across the cheek hoping that would wake him. He raised his arm and pushed her back as if he was under attack but she went back and did it again. She had to wake him up.

His hand flew out again and she felt it connect with her face and all she saw before she had time to scream was the island in the middle of the kitchen coming up to meet her.

Clark's eyes flew open as soon as he heard the scream. His heart was beating so fast he thought for sure any second it would give out. He touched his chest, face, arms, and hands. All blood free and he let out a sigh. It had been a nightmare. That's all it was; it wasn't real. He thought he heard a groan from across the room. He sat up and ran his hands down his face.

_It was just a nightmare, everything's fine. Lois is okay. Mom's okay and so is Chloe. They're all fine. Just relax._

"Oh my God Lois!" He heard his mom scream from behind him. His eyes shot to where she was looking in horror and he froze.

"Lois?" He stood up but his feet wouldn't let him move any closer. Fear sliced through him. She was lying on the floor grabbing her head. The island had a small dent in it where she had landed. "Lois?"

"Clark." She stood very slowly and very shakily as Martha helped her up. She winced, grabbed her side and cried out in pain but tried to stifle it.

"I did that?" He looked horrified when he saw her face, blood slowly running down her cheek. "I hurt you?" She started to walk towards him.

"No!" He put up both his hands to stop her. "Don't come near me! I'm too dangerous." He tried to breathe; he couldn't get it in. His heart felt like someone had their hands around it, squeezing it hard. He watched her as she slowly limped across the room to him, breathing through the pain, aided by Martha who was trying to get her to sit down but she refused. Lois kept her eyes glued to Clark's.

"Clark," Lois whispered. "Not…your…fault." He backed away from her as she got closer. She kept going; she wouldn't give up.

"Please stay away from me." He yelled. He could see the pain on her face, it was excruciating, yet she kept going. Limping very slowly. Her breathing was very ragged and shallow.

"I…love…you…Sma…" She gasped unable to finish her sentence through the pain.

"Please Lois," he begged, tears streaming down his face. "Please don't come any closer. Stay away from me." She halted for a moment, wavered a little, and then carried on towards him.

"I hurt you." He kept repeating. His heart broke as he took in the sight of her. The blood seeping from the gash in her forehead, just above her right eyebrow. There was a red welt on the side of her left cheek and from the way she was holding her side, she was in a lot of pain.

He quickly x-rayed her; four of her ribs on her right side were fractured and her left cheek bone was cracked, probably from the contact from his hand. Getting hit by him would be like getting hit by a car. He closed his eyes; he couldn't take anymore. His hands were shaking and his head was hurting. He had hurt her. Lois, the one person in this world he loved more then anything and he had hurt her in the worst imaginable way. He was disgusted with himself.

"I'm a monster." He said to himself.

"Clark!" His mom's scream snapped his head up and he had to super speed to stop Lois hitting the floor as she fell unconscious. Martha hadn't been able to hold her up.

"Hospital Clark now." His mom said urgently. He barely heard her as he wrapped a blanket around Lois and sped off to the Smallville Medical Centre, cradling her broken body against his tenderly.

* * *

"Clark!" Chloe ran down the corridor of the hospital. Martha had called her before leaving the farm. She went to hug him but he stepped back quickly. Chloe frowned.  
"What happened? Where is she?" She asked.

"She's in there having x-rays at the moment." Martha said walking up beside her. Chloe turned to her with confusion written all over her face.

"What happened to her?" Martha looked to Clark who hadn't taken his eyes off the room Lois was in, and then back to Chloe.

"There was an accident at the farm. Lois was hurt pretty badly but she's going to be okay sweetie. She'll be just fine."

"What kind of accident?"

"I hurt her." Clark said quietly, not taking his eyes off the wall he was staring at.

"What? What are you talking about Clark, how could you have done this?" Chloe gasped.

"I don't know what happened. I was having a nightmare, a really bad one. The next thing I know I'm awake and hearing mom screaming behind me. I look up and I see Lois lying on the floor holding her head." Chloe took a step towards him and again he moved away.

"I kept telling her to stay away from me, but she wouldn't listen. She kept on towards me, holding her ribs. She was in so much pain. She collapsed and I brought her here." He scrunched his eyes shut. He didn't want to push the image away, he needed to keep it to do what he now knew he had to do.

"She's got four broken ribs, a gash in her forehead and a cracked cheekbone plus other bumps and bruises." He closed his eyes again, seeing Chloe's hand flying to her mouth as a little sob escaped it was too much for him to take.

"I did that."

"Clark how did you do this?" Chloe asked she was starting to look a little angry; he couldn't blame her. He would've been furious at himself if he wasn't so numb. The rage would come later; he could sense it, waiting to sneak up on him. But he couldn't do that right now, he had to make sure Lois was okay first.

"I have no idea Chloe. All I know is that I felt someone trying to grab me, they were choking the life out of me, but I pushed them away. When I woke up Lois was hurt. Because of me. I must have…hit her…lashed out or something. I don't know." He buried his face in his hands and cried. Chloe placed a hand on his shoulder but he reared back.

"No! Don't touch me!" He yelled. She looked at him in shock.

"Clark…"

"No, I'm too dangerous Chloe. I don't want to hurt anyone else." He held up his hands to stop her.

"Clark I don't believe you meant to do this. I know how much you love Lois, you would never do anything to hurt her." Martha said softly. He backed away from her too. He wouldn't let anyone touch him. He ignored the hurt look on her face.

"Don't you get it? I'm dangerous…my powers…Lois must have felt like she'd been run over by a car. My abilities did that mom!" He yelled at her, fresh tears now running down his already soaked face.

"Clark you didn't mean to do it. Lois knows that." Chloe said. He shook his head furiously.

"I've hurt the one person I love more than anything. My powers have always caused me problems and have hurt people in the past but never like this. I have never hit anyone and certainly never a woman. I always saw my abilities as a curse and now I know why. Look what I'm capable of. How can anyone want to be with me after something like this?"

"Look Clark, you are an amazing young man. You do all these wonderful things with your gifts…" His mom started.

"Gifts?" He snapped. "These aren't gifts they're a curse and now they've put the woman I love in a hospital bed!" He fell to the floor, scooting back a little when Chloe tried again to reach out to him again. He was so afraid to be touched.

"She's going to be okay Clark, you can't blame yourself for this." Chloe said sitting down next to him gently as she was still healing herself.

"I can and I will. This is my fault Chloe. I don't think I can ever forgive myself for this. My heart is breaking because I caused Lois pain. I won't ever forget the image of her struggling towards me. She wouldn't give in," He said again, rocking back and forth.

"See? That shows you that she doesn't blame you Clark. It shows how much she loves you. You were asleep, you weren't in control of your actions."

"No but if I was normal then she wouldn't be in a hospital bed would she? If she had chosen someone normal to love, she wouldn't be in this much pain." He said, the anger starting to work its way out.

"Clark please don't do this to yourself. Lois needs you." Chloe watched as he stood up and looked into Lois' room. They were finished x-raying her and were getting her settled into a wheelchair to take her to another ward.

"She needs me…." He began. Chloe nodded and smiled. "To stay away from her. She won't be safe with me. None of you will."

"Clark no!" Chloe shouted. "Don't you do this to her! To us!"

He took one last loving look at his mom and Chloe, and then peered back through the walls of Lois' room.

"I'm so sorry honey." Then he disappeared.

"He's going to be okay isn't he Mrs Kent?" Chloe asked as they stared down the now empty corridor.

"I don't know Chloe. This is killing him. He hates seeing anyone in pain so to know that he's responsible for Lois' injuries is a blow I'm not sure he'll ever get over." Martha said sadly. She turned to Chloe who was now crying and held her tightly.

"I'm going to follow him. I think I know where he'll be." Martha said as she pulled away. Chloe nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to find out if I can see Lois. Call me when you find him, please?"

Martha nodded and kissed her on the cheek before leaving to find her son.

* * *

"Clark." His mother's voice cut through the night air. He let out a sigh and turned to face her. Her chest constricted at the sight of her son. Tears still streaming from his now very red and puffy eyes.

"It's okay mom. I'll be okay." He offered a weak smile. She walked up to his side but didn't try to reach out to him; she knew he would only pull away if she did. She stared down at the marble headstone.

"I miss him too Clark."

"I know you do mom. Yet another person whose life I ruined." He said with disgust.

"You have not ruined her life Clark. She loves you, you can't give up on that."

"I can't protect her." Martha frowned. What was he talking about?

"What do you mean?"

"From me. I can't protect her from me. I can't protect anyone I love and I don't want anyone else to suffer because of my powers." She noticed he was shivering which was unusual for Clark since he didn't feel the cold.

She badly wanted to hold him and tell him it was going to be okay but she couldn't. He was very fragile right now. Her baby boy was suffering and she couldn't do anything to help him.

"Do you think your father would want you talking like this?" She suddenly felt very angry, she needed to make him see sense.

"I…"  
"No Clark! You listen to me, okay so you accidentally hurt Lois. She's strong and she will heal. She doesn't blame you and neither do I. How could you have known she was there, how could you have known that you were going to lash out like that? You are not to blame for this Clark you hear me?" She took in a sharp breath. "Look at me!" She yelled. He did but what she saw in his eyes scared her.

"I'm sorry mom. I can't stay here anymore. I'm dangerous to everyone and everything that I care about. I can't hurt anyone like that again, don't you see that what I've done to her is killing me?" He sobbed. "I'm going to go away for a little while. I need to make sure that she'll be safe…from me."

"What are the chances of this ever happening again?" Martha shouted.

"If I stay with her and marry her like I want to, well be sharing a bed and if I have another dream I could kill her mom. Do you understand that?" Martha hadn't thought of that but it was ludicrous.

"Don't leave Clark please? This will crush her. You will break that girl's heart." Martha said, crying now herself.

"Better her heart then her neck." He grimaced, forcing that image away. "Please don't hate me for this mom, I need to go. I can't stay." His eyes were pleading with her.

She didn't know what to do, she knew she couldn't stop him from going but for some strange reason she felt that this was something he needed to do.

"I could never hate you sweetheart."

"I need to get better control of my abilities. Until I do that I can't come back here. I love her so much mom and it's killing me to leave her but this is what I need to do. Please understand that."

"I do Clark. But if you go, you need to know that she may not be here whenever you do come back." He flinched but then nodded sadly.

"I know. I don't expect her to wait for me mom. I love her enough to let her go. For her safety I'd do anything."

"When are you going?" She sniffled.

"Now."

"This is going to break her Clark." She tried one last time to get him to change his mind. She knew however that it was a futile attempt. Once Clark had made up his mind, there was no going back.

"I know mom. But she'll have you and Chloe there to help her get through it. I just want her to be happy." He kissed her on the cheek and hugged her so tight that she couldn't breathe. She held onto him, afraid to let him go. Then slowly as he pulled away he picked up his bag and gave her a sad smile.

"I love you mom. Please tell Lois that I…" He stopped; fresh tears replaced the old ones. And just like that he was gone.

"Clark?" Martha eyes searched around the cemetery.

"CLARK!" She screamed into the air.

* * *

Martha slowly walked into Lois' hospital room. She was sitting in a chair by the window. She didn't turn to look at her. She just kept staring out of the window.

"He's gone isn't he?" She asked suddenly, making Martha jump a little. She didn't reply. She walked over to Lois and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Lois why aren't you in bed sweetie, you should be resting?"

"It hurts too much. I'm more comfortable here." She replied flatly. "He really has left me then?" She turned her sad hazel eyes to Martha. Martha nodded and Lois bowed her head.

She stood as carefully as she could and placed her hands on the glass of the window. Leaning her good cheek against the glass she cried.

"I love you with all of my heart Clark. Please come back to me soon." And after that all she could feel was Martha's arm around her shoulders trying to help her as she sunk to the ground sobbing her heart out. She wrapped her arms around Martha, not even feeling the pain of her injuries anymore, the pain in her heart was much worse.

Chloe stood watching from the doorway.

_Damn you Clark._

Clark stood at the entrance to the caves with the key in his hand. He heard her sweet voice and the tears fell even faster as the sobs wracked in his chest. He could actually hear his heart shattering into a million pieces. But this was something he had to do. For her. His only choice, his Lois. 


	17. Chapter 16

**_Chapter Sixteen_**

  
She awoke again with a start. Yet another dream, they had become a frequent occurrence over the last few months and she was beginning to get annoyed now. Why couldn't she just have one night of uninterrupted sleep? Was that really too much to ask?

Deciding that there would be no point in trying to get back to sleep now she got up to make herself some hot chocolate. Another thing she had gotten used to drinking since…well she wouldn't think about that. She tiptoed out of the bedroom, careful not to wake the sleeping figure in her bed and walked through her apartment to the kitchen.

She sat down at the table and waited for the kettle to boil. This was becoming a habit, waking in the middle of the night after having another dream, getting up, making herself some hot chocolate, sitting there thinking for a while, then finally returning to bed to get some more sleep. Which most of the time, didn't work so she ended up writing in her diary.

That in itself was scary, Lois never used to write in diaries. She usually said what was on her mind and didn't need to write it down. But her life had changed a lot and at some point she needed to know that she always had a place where she could keep the most personal of thoughts hidden but still expressed.

As she sat there with a steaming mug in her hand she stared at the wall. These were the few occasions where she would allow herself to think about him. Only at night, in the privacy of her home, would she let thoughts of the man she had loved so much to creep back into her mind.

Most of the time it made her happy to remember what they had but then the memory of that night would force it's way in, almost as if telling her she shouldn't be thinking about a man who was long gone and never coming back. Except she didn't really believe that he was never coming back. She had held onto that hope for so long that it was difficult to let it go.

But then she had grown up, moved on, and eventually come to realise that she couldn't have meant that much to him after all.

Five years. Five long years she had been on her own. Well not completely on her own but still, she had been lonely. She had tried dating but none of the guys had compared so eventually gave up and concentrated on what was most important in her life. Her family, friends, and the Daily Planet. But her family always came first.

She glanced out of the kitchen window; it was still raining. Normal for this time of year but still very depressing. It made nights like this seem harder and so much longer. She also found herself doing this most nights too.

Staring out into the night sky and wondering where in the world Clark Kent was. She hoped he was doing okay and had found what he had been looking for. She wanted him to have peace within himself. She knew how much he must've blamed himself for what had happened to her but it still didn't make it any less painful when he had left her. He had ripped out her heart and he didn't even say goodbye.

That was what hurt the most. But if he had taken that chance and said goodbye to her, would she have had enough strength to let him go? It was a question that would never receive an answer. But one that would haunt her forever.  
She heard her name being called from the bedroom.

"Coming." Lois sighed, placed her empty mug in the sink, and trudged back to bed. Once again pushing all thoughts of Clark Kent out of her mind.

* * *

"Oh come on!" She snapped and banged the stupid piece of machinery known as a printer. "Work you stupid piece of crap!"

"Whoa, rough night last night Lo?" Chloe asked, standing in her office doorway grinning.

"Don't start with me Chlo I haven't had much sleep, my article is late and this stupid printer has jammed up on me for like the fifth time in a row." She huffed and plonked back down into her chair. Chloe simply chuckled and sauntered into the room. She hit a few buttons and voila…printer working again.

"How did you do that? I've been trying everything for half an hour." Lois got up to inspect Chloe's handiwork.

"This may be a new concept to you cousin of mine but did you ever think of pressing the button that says feed?" Chloe crossed her arms and leaned her hip against Lois' desk.

"That's what that's for?" Lois asked incredulously. "Huh, well miss know it all don't you have work to be doing? Editors to be harassing. Husbands to be calling?" Lois said checking her watch.

"Well since some of us were here on time, we actually managed to get our articles in on time and currently have nothing to do. Oh and my husband says hello by the way."

"It was a busy morning that's all." Lois replied, focussing on getting her article to print again.

"Mm-hmm," Chloe said mimicking Lois' face. But she saw that something was bothering her.

"Lois are you okay? You look a little pale." Chloe sat down on the edge of her desk and surveyed her cousin.

"I'm fine Chloe, I just didn't get much sleep again last night."

"Dreams again?" Lois nodded. "Which one this time?"

"The wedding one again. That one keeps popping up the most. What's it supposed to mean?"

Chloe shrugged.

"That's helpful," Lois snarled.

"Sorry but what do you really want me to say? Do you want me to point out that your dreams over the last three months have consisted of one man whom we shall not name?"

"Chloe it's been five years, don't you think it's time to let go of the anger?"

"I'm not angry Lois. I'm not anything anymore, Clark was my best friend, and he took off without one word to me or even a goodbye. I know he was hurting but he just took the easy way out. But the worst thing he did was break my cousin's heart. A heart that has never truly healed since he left and you can deny it all you want but you know it's true." She pointed a finger at Lois' chest.

"Look we've been over this so many times. I won't deny it Chloe. Wherever Clark is, he will always be in my heart and my thoughts but I am moving on fine without him." She smiled at Chloe who, from the look on her face, didn't buy what she was saying. It didn't matter. Lois knew the truth and that was the way she liked it.

"Finally." Chloe sighed. "It's only taken you five years but hey, better late then never."

"Oh and like you're so different? How long did it take you? Ten years?" Lois laughed as she leaned back in her chair.

"Exaggerate much Lo? It was only about… five years." She said sheepishly as she worked it out in her head.

"I rest my case. But seriously Chloe I wish you would stop worrying about it. I'm fine. Clark made his decision a long time ago. He would've come back by now if he wanted to." She said with a sad frown.

"Not necessarily. You know what he said about Jor-El. Maybe he decided that Clark would be better off in the fortress with him until everyone he loved had passed on. Then he would truly be free to embrace his destiny."

"You're just a ray of sunshine this morning aren't ya? Chloe, he left. I dealt with it and moved on. But I don't hate him for leaving. Not really, anyway. I think you should just let it go. Okay?" She looked up at Chloe and gave her the eyes. She knew how much Chloe hated that and that she could never say no to her when she did it.

"Fine I'll think about it. So have you had your coffee yet this morning?" Lois shook her head and walked over to the printer to collect her finished article.

"What? Are you sure you're okay? It's eleven in the morning and you're working without coffee?" Chloe was stunned.

"I can actually live without it you know, I've gone a whole year without caffeine remember?"

"Oh yeah." She laughed. "Well how about since I'm not busy, I go get us a cup from our favourite place?"

"Sure that sounds great Chloe, can you make mine a cappuccino though? I feel the need for a major caffeine boost." Chloe nodded and headed for the door.

"Oh and Chlo?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to make yours a decaff." She chuckled. Chloe nodded grimly and patted her rounded stomach gently.

"Lane!" A voice yelled out.

"Uh-oh, looks like someone wants that article and fast." Chloe laughed, closing the door behind her and leaving a frustrated Lois staring after her.

* * *

"You yelled?" Lois said smugly as she walked into her editor's office without knocking as per usual.

"Take a seat Lois I want to talk to you."

"Sure chief." She smirked.

"How many times Lois, its Perry and what is going on with you lately?" Perry White, her editor, sat down on the corner of his desk in front of her. She had grown quite fond of Perry over the last couple of years, though their relationship was a volatile one at times. He was always yelling at people but generally they knew his bark was worse then his bite.

"I don't know what you mean,"

"You've been turning in later then usual for you, and you seem so distracted. I've not seen you like this before. Is everything okay at home?" He did look genuinely concerned so Lois decided to hold off with the sarcasm.

"Everything's fine Perry. Don't worry about me; I just have a little bout of insomnia. It'll pass soon don't worry." She said. He didn't believe her. She knew that he knew her better then that.

"Well it better. I can't have one of my best reporters falling asleep on the job." He grunted.

"So what did you yell for?" She asked, ignoring his statement.

"I want you to get your butt across town and do what you do best. There's been an explosion in a block of apartments so I want you to go check it out and get something news worthy."

"Got it chief." She jumped out of her chair and headed for the door. "Oh I almost forgot. Here." She handed him her completed article and then dashed out of the door.

"Don't call me chief!" He yelled after her but she was already back in her office grabbing what she would need later

As Chloe stepped off the elevator with two Styrofoam cups in her hands, she saw Lois running towards her.

"Hey where's the fire?" Chloe called out.

"Actually it's about three blocks away. A block of apartments just went boom, the whole block of them!" She said with a glint in her eyes, that Chloe hadn't seen in weeks. "You coming?"

"Actually I think I'll skip the danger for today Lo. You know." She said looking down. Lois followed her gaze and then nodded.

"Okay well I'll see you soon okay?"

"Lois?" Lois stopped and turned.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful out there please?" Lois rolled her eyes, smiled back at her cousin then ran out the door.

Chloe headed back to her office and sat down, thinking about Lois. She was always so full of life when she was chasing down a story. Something Chloe hadn't been able to do for a while. The chasing part anyway. She smiled to herself as she rubbed her hands lovingly over her round tummy, the smile widening when she felt the baby kick.

"Morning sweetie," She hummed a little tune to her tummy and tried to focus on her work. But Lois was bothering her. There had to be a reason as to why her dreams were becoming more and more frequent.

Chloe knew she would never admit it to her, but they were starting to freak her out. Whatever it was Chloe hoped that they stopped soon. It had taken Lois so long just to be able to move past the fact that he had left and these dreams were only serving as a painful reminder of the life she could've had and probably will never get the chance to have again.

Chloe closed her eyes, the night he had left rushed back into her head unwanted. She wasn't sure how much time had passed as she watched her cousin crying on the floor with Mrs Kent's arms wrapped around her. She watched as her heart slowly broke into pieces and it cut Chloe like a knife.

There was nothing she could do or say to make things any easier so she just had to settle for being there for her. Things very slowly started to return back to normal, or as normal as Lois could be with a broken heart, when they had encountered another bump in the road.

Her mind was pulled away from that memory when her phone started ringing.

"Chloe Sullivan?" She said as she picked it up. She had legally changed her name when she got married three years ago but had kept it as Chloe Sullivan for work.

"Hey Chloe long time no see how are you doing?" Well this was a blast from the past.

"Lana, wow how are you? It's been what, two years since I last saw you?"

"Yeah I know, time flies when you have a multi-billion dollar corporation to run." Lana chuckled.

"Well from what I've read you're doing an amazing job. Luthorcorp is actually becoming a respectable company now."

"It's great isn't it? I still can't believe how much I've gotten done in such a short amount of time. Lex nearly ran this company into the ground but I was determined not to let that happen."

"That's great Lana. So where are you living now?"

"Oh I'm here in Metropolis most of the time but I sometimes go out to Smallville to stay at the mansion and you know, revisit my home town. That sort of thing. How about you?"

"Well I'm just fantastic, I'm pregnant."

"Really? That's wonderful Chloe. How far?"

"Six months. It's going great so far everything's healthy."

"Good I'm glad. So how about we meet up for dinner one night this week if you're not too busy?" Lana asked.

Chloe was surprised at the invitation because for the last two years, hardly anyone had seen or heard of Lana Luthor as she was still known to the outside world. She had become so wrapped up in running Luthorcorp, creating new divisions and putting Lex's old experiments to bed that she had all but vanished from society. But of course it was only such big news because she was the CEO. Chloe doubted anyone would've been too bothered if she wasn't a billionaire.

"Um that sounds great Lana but I can't tell you off hand when I'm free so can I get back to you?"

"Sure," Lana gave Chloe her number and said goodbye.

Chloe wondered why she had called her in the first place. They hadn't spoken to each other for two years. She didn't even really know who Lana was anymore. But as she sat twirling the piece of paper she had written her number down on, she decided it couldn't hurt to find out.

* * *

Lois bumped and shoved her way through the crowd until she could get a better view. From what she had overheard, the fire was growing out of control and the fire crew were trying their hardest to stop it. They had four fire engines lined up with each crew tackling the blaze from different angles. But it was taking an awfully long time.

She heard the crowd behind her chattering, then gasping and eventually screaming. She looked up to see what they were looking at. On the floor below the top of the building a little girl of maybe seven or eight was scrambling her way out of the window. Smoke billowed out from behind her as she climbed out onto the ledge.

"Oh my God!" Lois whispered to herself. The little girl was crying and screaming for someone to help her. There was nothing she could do but watch as the girl slowly edged herself away from the window and onlookers cried to the firemen for help. They were still desperately trying to get the fire under control, they couldn't get to her right then.

Lois kept her eyes glued to the girl as she clung on to anything she could find. But as Lois watched, the girl's foot slipped off the ledge. She tried to correct it but her other foot followed and Lois yelled out for her to hang on and ran forward. Someone grabbed her waist.

"Let me go!" She yelled furiously. "She needs help! She's going to fall!" Lois struggled against the man's tight grip.

"No you can't go in there it would be suicide."

"She's just a little girl someone needs to save her!" Lois spat out at him. Screams once again emanated from the crowd of people and Lois looked up to see the little girl now hanging off the ledge only holding onto something with one hand.

"Let me go!" She struggled harder but the man refused to let go so Lois shoved her elbow back into his ribs. He let out an oomph and released her. As she ran forward she no longer heard any screams but sounds of people in awe and confusion were cheering loudly and clapping furiously.

Lois looked up again and stopped dead in her tracks. The little girl was safely tucked into the arms of a man who was floating her to the ground. Lois shook her head, floating to the ground? That could only mean one thing.

This was another one of her dreams and any second she would wake up. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and opened them again. There he was, a few feet away from her, handing the little girl over to the paramedics. His red cape flowing in the breeze.

He then turned and walked over to the chief fireman, spoke for a few moments then nodded his head and flew up into the sky, leaving the chief gob smacked and staring after him with an open mouth. She didn't even hear the people behind her asking who was he, where had he come from, was he a man or was he something else. Either way, he had just saved that girl's life.

_He flew? Okay now I know I'm dreaming. Wake up now Lois. It's time to wake up_.

She opened her eyes. Damn, still there.

She felt an almighty gust of wind come out of nowhere, blowing her hair away from her face, and all of a sudden the fire was out. Through all the cheers and clapping she could just about make out that he was floating back down to the ground in front of her. She shook her head as she looked up at the man standing there, looking down at her now with just as much shock and surprise as she felt.

"Lois." He said with a frown.

Lois couldn't believe her eyes as she took in the sight of him in his blue suit and red cape and red boots. She recognised the symbol on his chest, she was sure that Clark had shown her something like that a long time ago. A crest or something from his family.

This was crazy; it couldn't be him. It just couldn't be. Could it?

"Clark." She whispered. This had to be a dream. Clark was long gone and never coming back.

"Lois?" He said again. Her mouth opened and closed, then Lois did something that she had never done before.

She fainted. 


	18. Chapter 17

**_Chapter Seventeen_**

Clark had caught Lois in his arms the second she started to fall. He had never seen Lois faint before and he knew that it had been a reaction to seeing him. All his years of training and tutoring with his biological father had prepared him for what he had to do when he returned, but it hadn't prepared his heart for seeing her again.

He had been in as much shock as she had; she was as beautiful as she had been five years ago. He never expected to see her so soon. He had thought that he would at least have a chance to settle back into living in the world once again before he had to face her.

But apparently that wasn't meant to be and he now he was left reeling from it. He reluctantly handed her off to another paramedic and turned to face the crowd who were just staring at him.

"Was that some kind of trick with wires or something man?" A young teenager asked, stepping forward.

"No, no tricks." Clark replied, standing strong with his hands on his hips.

"Who are you?" A woman muttered in awe.

"A friend."

"Are you human? You look human but are you human?" Another voice stuttered nervously.

"I only here to help. Thank you." He nodded his head once and took off into the sky with the voices still shouting questions up at him.

Okay so maybe he hadn't thought the whole thing through but he couldn't ignore the cries for help and he most certainly wouldn't have let that little girl fall to her death when he could do something about it. But within a few hours, the entire city of Metropolis would know he was there.

How would they react to him? Would they see him as a threat or a friend? Had he made a mistake sticking around afterwards? They had seen him now, he was now revealed to the world, and so it was too late to worry about that.

When he had finally been allowed to return to his life just three days ago, one thing Jor-El said had stuck in his mind.

_You will bring hope to this planet._

He really hoped that was the case. But he had been raised as a human; therefore he knew how they thought. Whenever something that couldn't be explained or believed at first sight popped up, it was immediately feared. People feared what they couldn't understand and fear could very quickly turn to anger. He really hoped that wouldn't be the case with him. But he would be naïve to think that it couldn't.

Three days ago Jor-El had told him that his training was now complete and he was now free to return to his life. Clark had learned a great deal from him about Krypton and its ultimate destruction and had learned how they had been a civilised and advanced race but he had also learned more about Earth and it's amazing inhabitants.

They were good people; they just needed someone to give them hope for a better future. He was grateful for everything Jor-El had taught him. He had even learned about a power he didn't know he had. It was an amazing feeling being able to soar above the clouds. The first day back, he had just spent his time flying around the world, getting to know it again.

He had been on travels over the years to learn all the different cultures and mannerisms of life but he had always had Jor-El's voice in his head the entire time. Teaching him, guiding him. Now that voice had gone and he had been free to just fly and absorb the feeling of the wind in his hair and the feel of the clouds between his fingers.

The next two days he had spent finding an apartment in Metropolis. He hadn't been back to the farm yet. He wanted to, but something was pulling him to Metropolis. So he had decided to find an apartment first and then return home and see his mom. He had missed her so much and the look she had on her face the night he left had never left his mind. He had been flying to Smallville when he heard the cries for help.

He hovered above the buildings, just out of sight, keeping an eye on the scene. The crowd were still milling about, excitement heavy in the air, but his mind was on one thing. Or indeed one person. He watched as she came to and politely told the paramedic that she was right as rain and had to get back to work to write her story. He had kept track of a few of her articles over the years and was so proud that she had made it big at the Daily Planet.

He felt a little guilty as he watched her walk down the street but he told himself it was just to make sure she was okay and didn't faint again. She was walking fast and holding a hand to her head, he knew she had to be seriously freaked out right now.

Seeing her again had been a bit of a blow to his senses but he had to try and look as if he didn't know her in front of other people. That had been hard. He had slipped up by calling her Lois in front of everyone and he couldn't let that happen again. But hopefully they would've been too focussed on his arrival to notice that he seemed to know the woman. He had to let them believe he was a distant stranger, only here to help those in need. To give them hope.

The Daily Planet building came into view as she turned a corner and he smiled to himself as his hearing picked up her incoherent babbling as she walked. He floated down and perched silently on the roof of a building opposite the Planet.  
He noticed her sway a little, stop, and shake her head.

He leaned forward resting his hands on his knees, ready to swoop down if she should faint again. But as he watched, a man came running up to Lois. Clark frowned; he obviously couldn't be dangerous because he was carrying a small child in his arms. He had a worried look on his face as he reached her. Feeling a little like a stalker but intrigued, Clark let his hearing kick in again.

"Lois? Lois!" The guy had to yell to get her attention.

"Huh?" She looked up at him. "Oh Bruce hi." She mumbled.

"Are you okay? What happened to you?" He asked worriedly.

Clark shifted uneasily in his position. This was wrong on so many levels but he couldn't tear himself away. Lois just stood there, stunned. She didn't reply, she couldn't.

"Lois what's wrong with you?" His voice sounded urgent and very worried now.

"I uh…I…um…" She just couldn't get the words out. Clark tried to push the stab of jealousy away as he watched the man put his arm around Lois' shoulders.

At that moment the small child he was carrying started to fuss and reach out to Lois. She managed to grab hold of her hair and pull, which seemed to do the trick, well a little anyway.

"Hey there sweetie." Lois smiled and lifted the little girl, who looked to Clark to be about two years old, into her arms. She cradled her against her as if seeking comfort from her. Clark could see that they had a close emotional bond.

"Have you been giving your daddy trouble while your mommy's at work? Huh?" She giggled as the only response she got from the child was her grabbing her face with her tiny hands and planting a wet sloppy kiss on her lips.

Clark felt a pain in his chest as the scene before him spelled it out loud. Lois was a mommy; she had a family now. She had moved on. He knew that it would happen he just didn't want to believe it.

He also knew that it would've been incredibly selfish of him to expect her to wait for him. He would never have done that to her but seeing this made his heart hurt. He had wanted that with her. But he had given her up after injuring her so badly that he wouldn't have been able to look at her without seeing the way she had bravely struggled towards him.

But now it was too late, he had hurt her both physically and emotionally and even though he had grown and matured in the last five years, that memory still had the power to sneak up and attack him. It was one thing he could never forgive himself for.

"Lois what happened?" The guy tried again. She just shook her head.

"I'll tell you about it inside." She replied and let him lead her into the Daily Planet building.

Clark stood up, seeing the doors of the Planet close behind the little family, and flew off into the air at great speed.

It was over.

After five years of being apart from the woman he loved, he had returned to find her happily married or at least in a happy relationship and with a child. He wanted to be happy for her; he wanted to be glad that she had found someone normal to give her the life she deserved. But he just couldn't. Not yet.

He flew up into the clouds heading for the one place he needed to be right now. Home.

* * *

He landed with a thud on the front porch ten minutes later. He was too preoccupied to land softly. He looked down and sighed at the wood that had cracked underneath him. Suddenly he felt anxious, nervous, and excited all in one.

He was about to walk into the house he had left five years ago. And he was about to see the woman he had left standing in tears next to her husband's grave. He raised a hand to the door knob but stopped just short of it. Instead he knocked on the screen and waited. No one came.

The house was silent. Even the old grandfather clock had stopped ticking. Opening the door, which he had discovered was locked when he twisted it; he walked into the kitchen. Taking a look around he noticed that not much had changed in five years. There had been some redecorating over the years he imagined but otherwise the house looked almost exactly the same as when he had left.

"Mom?" He yelled out. No answer. He used his x-ray vision to scan the house and the surrounding fields and the barn. She wasn't there at all. Maybe she was out shopping or something. He walked around the house, getting reacquainted with it but came to a stop when he found himself at the island in the kitchen.

Memories of that dreadful night once again flashed into his mind. He tried to push them away but they were strong. His hand grazed over the smooth wood on the counter where Lois had fallen. He closed his eyes and repeated the mantra that he had learned to control himself. It had worked wonders in the fortress but now he was in the real world, with real painful memories, he wasn't so sure it would have the same effect.

He left the house and walked up into the barn. The old familiar smell of hay hit him instantly; it was very nostalgic. As he entered his loft his heart swelled as he realised that his mother hadn't touched a thing. She had left everything the way he had and other then a little cleaning here and there, everything was in the exact same place.

He picked up a two photo frames from his desk and sat down, draping his cape over his knee. In one hand he held a picture of his mom and dad. They were standing outside the big, yellow house smiling. Jonathan stood behind his wife with his arms wrapped around her waist. They looked so happy. Clark smiled as he let the memories of his parents swim in his head.

But that smile started to fade as he looked at the other photo in his hand. He let out a heavy sigh. She was so beautiful in this picture. He had surprised her when he had taken it, she had been in the barn looking out of his loft window and when his voice made her turn and smile, he took the picture quickly.

It was an amazing photo, the sun was setting behind her, casting an almost angelic hue around her. It was his favourite picture of her. He smoothed his hand over the glass.

She wasn't his anymore. She had moved on and now, however painful it may be, he had to do the same thing. He had to focus on what was right, on living his life for himself now. He turned the frame in his hands and undid the clasps.

Slipping the photo out of the frame, he got up and placed it in his drawer. He didn't have the heart the throw it out completely but for now, it would stay out of sight. He looked out of the window, it was a typically beautiful, sunny Kansas day, but it didn't feel like that in his heart.

He knew what he had to do; he had to move on. He was going to find out where his mom was first and then head back to Metropolis and start settling in at his new apartment. Maybe finally get around to unpacking a few things. He had known what he wanted to do for a job but the idea of working in the same building as Lois, causing any unnecessary pain, was out of the question.

But if she could move on, then he could too. He was going to find out if he had least had a chance at getting a job there. He reasoned with himself that he probably wouldn't even be on the same floor as Lois. She was way out of his league when it came to journalism.

He had written a few articles over the years from his different locations, telling stories of his many travels and when Clark had heard Perry White had become the editor in chief of the Daily Planet, he had sent them to him, not to have them published, but to show him that he had improved his writing since Perry met him in Smallville eight years ago.

He had told him to look him up whenever he got to Metropolis, and Perry had written back to his articles with enthusiastic comments and a welcome to the Planet headline every time he wrote.

He couldn't get over how much his life had changed in eight years. Was it really that long ago? He had gone from being a nervous high school boy in love with his high school sweetheart, to getting over her and seeing who she really was, to falling madly in love with a woman who drove him crazy and then finally on to his training.

And now here he was, without a clue as to where he fit in anymore. He had always felt when he was younger that he didn't fit in with anyone but now he could see what he couldn't back then. He had people who had cared about him, loved him, and supported him.

He'd had a wonderful best friend who had guarded his secret fiercely and sometimes dangerously. He'd had the love of a woman who he couldn't imagine spending the rest of his life without. And he'd had the best parents any kid could've wished for.

Now what did he have? He had responsibility, that's what he had. But it was a responsibility he would gladly take on. He just regretted that it had taken so long and hurt so many people to get here.

He took one last longing look around the loft he had spent so much time in, then flew out of the window and took to the skies.

* * *

Chloe was frantically trying to get some information out of one of her colleagues when she saw Lois and Bruce walk in. Something was going on and it was something big. No, judging from the flurry of activity and Perry's constant yelling, it was something huge.

She frowned as she noticed Bruce's arm around Lois guiding her to her office. Something was very wrong with her cousin. She raced over as fast as she could to Lois' office and barged in the door, closing it behind her.

"Lois?" Chloe asked as she took in the pale, shocked look on her cousin's face. Bruce sat her down in her chair and stood to face Chloe.

"I can't get her to talk Chloe. She was just walking down the street in a complete daze. Something's happened to her." The little girl once again began fussing in Bruce's arms but this time she reached out for Chloe.

"Mommy." She cried as Chloe picked her up.

"Hey Martha, what's up my little angel?" Chloe grinned and kissed her daughter on the cheek as she wrapped her little arms around her neck. She was a sweet little girl with her mother's eyes and her father's hair. She was only two years old but already proving to be a child of Chloe Sullivan and Bruce Wayne in that she was already so smart.

"Aunt Lo-Lo is sad." Martha said in a little sad voice of her own and pouting.

"She is? Oh why is she so sad?" Chloe asked softly.

"Don't know mommy. Lo-Lo you sad?" Martha turned her little head to Lois; she looked really worried about her aunt. Lois looked up and smiled.

"No honey I'm not sad. I'm just a little…confused right now that's all." Lois tried to stop her hands from shaking but Chloe had noticed it.

She gently handed her daughter off to her husband, kissed him on the cheek, and then knelt down next to Lois' chair.

"Lois what is it?" Chloe's stomach was filled with dread. "Did something happen at the fire?" Chloe really hoped that Lois hadn't seen someone get seriously injured or die because even though she had seen enough of that, it still got to her. And it always left her a little depressed but never in this kind of state. No, this was something else. If Chloe didn't know any better she would've sworn this was…

"He's back Chlo." She whispered so low that Chloe couldn't even hear her.

"What? I can't hear you Lois." Chloe leaned in and put her ear near Lois' mouth.

"He's back." Chloe was so shocked she actually fell backwards and landed on her behind. Bruce immediately went over and helped her up gently.

"Clark?" She had to be sure. But who else could have Lois in this state? Lois nodded. Her hands began shaking again.

"He saved her." She said, looking out of the window.

"Saved who?" Bruce asked.

"There was a little girl hanging off the ledge, I tried to get to her, but someone stopped me. He flew in and rescued her. He flew!" She suddenly yelled making everyone in the room jump including herself. Martha started whimpering and Lois turned to look at her.

"Sorry sweetie Aunt Lo-Lo is just a little upset right now." She walked over to her and grabbed one of Martha's hands and blew a raspberry into her palm, which always made the little girl giggle.

"Lois you need to calm down and tell me exactly what happened. Did he see you?" Chloe asked, taking a seat in the vacated chair.

"Oh he saw me." Lois said, starting to sound more like herself now. "He floated down right in front of me and just stood there."

"What uh…what did you say?"

"Well actually I kind of…fainted a little. But only a little. I woke up to find a paramedic fussing over me but I said I was fine and needed to get back to write my story. I didn't see Clark after that. He was gone." She wrapped her arms around herself and walked over to the window. Her eyes were searching the skies.

"Lois, are you sure it was Clark?" Bruce asked. Chloe had told him all about Clark and he had heard enough from Lois to know that he was the one who had broken her heart all those years ago. Bruce couldn't understand how anyone could do that. Especially to someone like Lois.

She felt a little bad for telling Bruce Clark's secret but since he was married to her cousin and hiding a pretty big secret of his own, she knew she could trust him.

"Well I don't know many other Kryptonians and I don't know of anyone else who can put out a raging fire with one breath, super speed oh and fly." She said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Bruce said backing away; he knew crossing Lois would be a bad idea. Lois' hands dropped to her sides and her face softened a little.

"No, I'm sorry Bruce. It's just; I can't take this in. He's really back and he looked so…"

She tried to find the right word. She wanted to say, gorgeous, handsome as he ever was, eyes like an angel, all that stuff but she kept them to herself. She had made everyone in her life believe that she was finally over him.

She had even managed to get herself to believe it. But then he had popped up and all those long buried feelings had popped right back up with him. She was confused, nervous, hurt but most of all angry.

And she didn't understand why she should be so angry, she had put that feeling to bed years ago. She had understood why he left and accepted it. So why was she so angry?

"Looked so what?" Chloe prodded.

"He looked so…" She cast her mind back to earlier. Suddenly she started laughing. "So ridiculous. He was wearing tights for pete's sake."

The laughter was quickly building to hysteria and before she knew it, she was leaning on her desk for support trying to stop herself. Tears were running down her cheeks as the laughter continued to build and she was struggling to get her breath.

"Uh-oh." Chloe said and rushed forward. "Lo calm down." Chloe took her arm and led her back to her chair as the panic attack started setting in. Her breathing was getting faster and faster and she was starting to look scared. Chloe lowered herself onto her knees in front of Lois and looked straight into her eyes.

"Lois, look at me. You have to calm down; it's okay. Just take deep breaths, in…out…in…out…I know this is a lot to take in cuz but you need to deal with it. We all knew it would happen one day. You will be fine Lois; you will get through this okay? We've been through a lot worse together and I will be here to help you through this but you have to calm down." Chloe watched as Lois started to breath normally again, slowly nodding her head.

"Thank you," She panted. "Oh God, I'm going to have to see him aren't I?"

"I would say so Lois." Chloe smiled sympathetically.

"I'm going to have to talk to him aren't I?" She asked.

Chloe nodded. "I think that's pretty much a given."

Lois leaned forward and buried her head in her hands. Just then Perry burst through the door.

"Lois what the hell is wrong with you? Some super powered guy shows up in Metropolis, rescues a little girl at the scene of a fire that you were present for and you aren't writing anything?" He asked furiously.

"Perry she's had a bit of a rough time okay?" Chloe said stepping in.

"What's happened?" Perry asked as he noticed Lois sitting with her head down. She looked defeated, Lois never looked like that.

"It's a long story but can't you just cut her break this one time? Please?" Perry looked from Lois to Chloe. He frowned and opened his mouth as if to ask another question but closed it again.

"Okay just this once but if we get scooped I'm holding you responsible Sullivan-Wayne whatever it is that you call yourself these days."

"It's Sullivan at work and Wayne otherwise, we've been over that." She chuckled.

"Right okay well get back to work." He said closing the door behind him.

"Sensitive isn't he?" Bruce laughed.

"He just doesn't know how to deal with emotional women very well." Chloe said, still chuckling to herself.

"I am not emotional." Lois fumed. Chloe knew this stage all too well. This was anger, pure undiluted anger.

Even though Chloe's mind was still reeling from the news that Clark was back and that she was still angry with him too, she felt a little sorry for him when she thought of Lois catching up to him. She was really going to let him have it. Not that Chloe could blame her. She would too.

"I need some air." Lois said grabbing her jacket and thrusting it back on. She put up a hand to Chloe knowing that she was about to offer to go with her.

"I'm fine Chloe; I just need a little time to get my head around this okay? Go spend some time with your husband and daughter I'll be back soon." She kissed Chloe and Martha on the cheek, smiled at Bruce and walked out of her office.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Bruce asked. Chloe stared out the door after her.

"She'll be fine. She's Lois; she always gets through things. She's tough."


	19. Chapter 18

**_Chapter Eighteen_**

He cringed as he heard her heels clicking down the corridor. He had been hoping she wouldn't come in today. He turned to face her with a sigh but plastered on a fake smile. As did she.

"Miss Lang, how nice to see you." He said as she reached him.

"Dr Thompson. How is everything?" She stood with her arms folded, fixing him with a 'don't test me' stare.

"Everything is progressing nicely Miss Lang. He had a little trouble during the night but we have him stabilised now and he seems to be doing just fine."

"Good, that's good. So has he woken up yet?" She turned to face the glass and looked in at the man lying in the hospital like bed.

"He did but only very briefly."

"So we don't know the extent of the damage yet?"

"I'm afraid not, no."

"Well keep me informed, I want to know the second he wakes up." She said icily.

"Sure thing Miss Lang. But may I ask what the purpose of keeping him here is?" The doctor looked at very unsure about all this. Lana sighed in frustration; she had no time to be dealing with this.

"Look Dr Thompson you have an obligation here to help this man and I will not be afraid to replace you if need be do I make myself clear?" Lana didn't yell. She never raised her voice, and always spoke in calm lady-like tones. It was what made her rivals uneasy in her presence.

"Yes ma'am." He nodded and turned back to the window, quickly jotting notes down on his clipboard. He let out a sigh of relief when he heard her heels clicking away from him. She made him nervous.

"Chloe? Hi it's Lana again. I was just wondering if you'd thought any more about my invitation to dinner?" Lana asked as she got into her car.

"Oh really? Got tied up with what? Big news story?" She listened for a moment. "Oh okay you can tell me all about it at dinner then."

"Thursday evening at six? Great, I'll see you there then. Okay, bye." She hung up and started up her engine. Today was turning out to be a better day then she thought.

In two days she would see her best friend from high school. She had to admit that she had actually missed her over the last couple of years. Running Luthorcorp had taken up so much of her time that she hadn't been able to keep in much contact with her old friends. Not that she had had many to begin with.

She was excited about finding out what was going on in Chloe's life once again. She had been lonely for so long and even more so knowing that Clark had left town. He hadn't been back for five years. Lana didn't want to believe that he was the type of man who would claim he loved Lois so much then just take off without an explanation. But it seemed like he was just that.

She had wanted to believe that she was better off without him, but the truth was, she still after all this time, loved Clark Kent. Lana drove off down the road with a real smile on her face for the first time in a couple of years.

* * *

Lois shielded her eyes from the sun with her briefcase as she got out the cab. Her head was still hurting even through the painkillers she had taken an hour ago and she felt as if she hadn't slept in weeks. At least she hadn't had a dream last night; she hadn't even gotten any sleep. Her mind had been too full of Clark to even contemplate it.

She knew she would have to see him eventually; it was only a matter of time. But she was still angry. Every time she thought of his face she felt angry, not with why he had left her, but with how he had left her. And also with how he had just reappeared in her life again after five years. She didn't really think that her reaction would've been any different if he had called her to let her know he was back. Or would it?

Maybe it would've been easier to take instead of seeing him fly in and rescue a little girl from a burning building then standing there tall and strong in his suit, which she wasn't sure how he had gotten. She felt stupid for fainting like some school girl but she hadn't been in charge of that. She had so many questions rattling around her head and she knew that when she did have to come face to face with him she would have to ask him.

She quickly crossed the road and raced towards the Daily Planet, she was late again though at least today, not by much. But if Perry knew she was late again, he would have a field day with her and she wasn't in the mood for his yelling today. She peeked to her left again as she reached the other side of the road and carried on rushing towards the building, when she felt someone bump into her.

"Oh excuse me Miss I'm terribly sorry." She heard a meek, shy voice mumble. She looked up and then as her eyes widened, she gasped in shock. There he was again. Only this time dressed normally in a suit and tie and oddly enough, wearing glasses.

"Clark?" She asked just to be sure. Clark had never worn glasses.

"Lois…hey." He said awkwardly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at the pavement.

"What um…what are you…are you following me or something?" She asked sternly, placing her hands on her hips.

"Of course not." He said pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Well you've been gone for a hell of a long time and then all of a sudden I see you twice in two days?"

"Lois, please." He hushed.

"Save it Clark, I don't owe you anything." But as that statement left her lips she immediately regretted it.

"I'm sorry Lois, I didn't mean to upset you again. I wasn't following you believe me." He looked at her with what she thought looked like pity.

"I don't need you feel sorry for me Clark. Don't worry about it, you left I got over it and I moved on." She said a little too nonchalantly.

She hated seeing that look on his face and she could tell he was trying hard to hide it. But she couldn't help the tone of her voice. She didn't want him thinking that she had sat pining for him waiting for him to return. That wasn't who she was.

Clark leaving had been one of the hardest things she'd ever had to deal with in her life. She had to keep reminding herself that he left when she had needed him the most. She needed the pain to linger now, to keep him at a distance.

For the first time in five years she took a really good look at him. She hadn't gotten much of a chance yesterday what with being unconscious and all but now, she let her eyes roam over every inch of him.

He didn't really look that much older but he had an air of maturity about him. He had definitely changed he seemed more…at peace with himself. She told herself she should be happy for him, that he had found what he had been looking for like she wished but she was still angry. She was beginning to get scared that the feeling would never go away.

"I'm pleased that you moved on Lois. I never wanted to hurt you. That was why I left, so I couldn't hurt you or anyone else anymore." He looked pained and she began to feel her anger fade a little. But only a little.

"I know that you felt that way Clark but it still doesn't change the fact that it hurt. But look I don't want to stand in the street all day when I'm already late for work. I'm sure we'll bump into each other again and if so, we can talk a little more then." She started walking away but was surprised to find him keeping up with her, walking alongside her.

"What are you doing?" She asked stopping to face him.

"I'm walking into the Daily Planet." He said.

"I can see that but why?"

"Um Lois, I uh…I have an inter…" She held up a hand to stop him.

"Please don't finish that sentence with the word interview." She said, dreading it. He nodded and her stomach did a little flip-flop.

"Great, what are you trying to do to me Clark?" She closed her eyes and held a hand to her stomach as if to keep it from churning. It didn't work.

"I'm not trying to do anything to you Lois, I'm trying to find a way of fitting back into this world. I'm trying to move on with my life just like you have and I just want to be able to fit in. I'm just coming in to see Mr White and even if I do get a job, there's no saying that it'll be anywhere near you." He tried to reason with her.

She had always hated when he had used that little lost puppy look on her in the past and he was doing it again now. And she still hated it.

"Fine, if that's what you want to do then…fine. I can't exactly stop you." She huffed. But then her common sense got the best of her and she felt guilty for giving him such a hard time, even if he did deserve it. He gave her a weak smile and started to move around her.

"Listen Clark, I think we need to talk. There's a lot we need to discuss and we obviously can't do it here."

"Okay?" He said cautiously.

"Maybe we should meet somewhere for dinner later. Hmm?"

"Uh…sure, yeah okay." There it was again, a little flip-flop in her gut. She pushed it away and tried to get her brain into gear.

"Okay. How about we meet at Gino's at say seven?" She was so nervous she didn't even think to give him directions to the restaurant.

"Okay. I'll see you there. I'm sorry Lois, I didn't mean to surprise you like I did yesterday."

"I know." She said a little softer. "It just threw me that's all but I'm okay now. There are a lot of people asking a lot of questions about you. But we can talk about all that later okay?"

"Okay. Oh by the way Lois, have you by any chance heard from my mom? I went to the farm yesterday and she wasn't there. I can't find her anywhere and I don't know any of her numbers anymore. Do you know where she is?" Lois winced. She couldn't tell him here.

"Yeah I know where she is Clark. We did keep in touch. It's a long story and I'll tell you all about it tonight all right? But she's okay, she's happy."

"Okay."

He didn't like having to wait, she knew that, but telling him that his mother had been living in England for the last month wasn't something she wanted to tell him here in the lobby of the Planet with people rushing about around them.

He nodded and after a second of staring at him again, she walked away towards the elevator having to force herself not to look back.

Clark stood watching her leave; he was stunned to say the least. That meeting had gone a little better then the one in his head where she had screamed at him for leaving and slapped him. He hadn't expected to see her today, though he knew that if he got a job here he would've had have to explain it to her at some point.

He smiled to himself as he took the stairs; she had changed a lot in five years. Her hair was now a dark chocolate brown colour that reached just below her shoulder blades, with layers that framed her beautiful face and it suited her.

She looked sexy in her blue pinstripe suit and her figure had filled out just a little. She looked softer. She was still as slender as he remembered but she definitely had more prominent and sexier curves. She was a natural, beautiful woman who had grown into her body.

He shook his head to rid himself of those kind of thoughts. She was someone's wife now. Someone's mother. He shouldn't be thinking about some other guy's wife like that. It was so wrong.

Besides, he needed to concentrate on his interview with Perry. It was going to be tough, but he was ready and felt that this was something he really wanted to do with his life other then helping people. Bringing the truth to people also had a nice ring to it.

He entered the door that said reception, told the secretary who he was and why he was here, then took a seat in the waiting area, his mind once again drifting back to Lois and her invitation to dinner. What did that mean? She said they needed to talk, but what about?

Well he shouldn't be surprised, she would naturally want to know why he left the way he did, what he did while he was gone and what it means now that he's back. A lot of questions he wasn't sure he could answer. But he couldn't help but feel that there was more.

* * *

Lois plopped down into a seat in front of Chloe's desk and let out a groan.

"Something wrong Lo?" Chloe asked without looking up from her work.

"I saw Clark again." That brought Chloe's head up.

"What? When?"

"About five minutes ago, downstairs. He's coming in to see Perry." She said leaning forward.

"Why would he be coming in to see Perry?" Chloe said putting her pen down and giving Lois her full attention.

"He said he's coming in for an interview." Lois leaned her head back and looked up at the ceiling. This was too much for her to handle. But she had just gone and made it worse by asking him to go to dinner with her.

_Shut up Lo it's not like it's a date or anything. You two have a lot to talk about._

"What!" She watched as Chloe erupted. "Who the hell does he think he is? Showing up now after all this time, freaking you out with his arrival and now he's getting a job at the same place as you? What does he think he's doing? He can't do this, what is he trying to do to you?" Chloe breathed heavily when she had finished and Lois just smiled at her.

"Finished?" She asked as Chloe sat back down. "I asked him that myself Chlo. He said that he's not trying to hurt me but he wants to find a place for himself in the world and he wants to fit in somewhere."

"But why can't that place be somewhere else."

"You don't mean that Chloe. We both know the reason why he left. He didn't do it to hurt any of us; he did it because he thought he was protecting us. I understand that it was something he needed to do and I never doubted that he would come back one day. I had to keep that hope alive. That being said I can't help this feeling of anger I get when I see him. I'm scared that it won't go away Chlo."

"It's perfectly natural to feel angry at him Lois. He all but abandoned you when you needed him the most."

"Well anyway it was a long time ago and it doesn't matter anymore. None of that matters anymore because he's back and now I have to find a way of dealing with having him in my life again. I asked him to dinner tonight." Lois waited for Chloe to erupt again. But she didn't, she only frowned.

"Lois are you sure that's a good idea? Where are you meeting him?"

"Gino's. Don't worry Chlo I know exactly what I'm doing but he and I do need to talk. You know, get five years of hurt, frustration, and confusion out of the way so that both of us can finally shut the book on that chapter and move on with our lives."

"I hope you know what you're doing Lois." Chloe said with a warning in her eyes. Lois knew full well what she was talking about and it wasn't about the dinner plans.

"I do Chloe. Don't worry about me; I'll be fine. I just needed a little time to get used to the fact that he's back. But now that I have, I do realise that it's going to be hard but it's something I have to do. To get closure." Lois closed her eyes at that last part. Why after all this time did it still hurt to think of that? She knew it needed to be done.

"Well I'd better get to work before Perry fires me. I'll see you later, lunch maybe?" She asked as she stood.

"Yeah sure lunch sounds great." Chloe replied with a supportive smile.

"Okay."

Lois walked out of Chloe's office and into her own just down the hall. It was making her nervous knowing that Clark was in the same building as her right now. Once upon a time she couldn't have wished for anything better, the two of them working together.

But now it seemed like her nightmare was going to come true. She sat down at her desk and tried to get started on her work. Today was going to be a very long day. 


	20. Chapter 19

**_Chapter Nineteen_**

Lois shut down her computer and grabbed her stuff to put into her bag. She was in a lousy mood; all day people had been waltzing into her office with newspapers from competitors about the strange appearance of the man who had rescued the little girl yesterday. Didn't people know how to knock anymore?

The articles weren't worrying because it didn't seem like any of them had many details to work with and the only pictures they all had were blurry including the Daily Planet's. She had already been called in to see Perry who hadn't been too happy about the Planet getting scooped and he had ordered her to find out more about this guy.

It was to be her top priority from now on. So now she had to face the fact that she was going to have to get Clark to give her an interview as his other self to appease her editor. On top of all that she was nervous about tonight.

She had even cancelled her lunch with Chloe, claiming she had to work through it to get an article done in time. She didn't feel up to another one of Chloe's well meant lectures and now she had had enough. She just wanted to go home and forget about her horrible day. But she would still feel nervous about tonight.

Why was she feeling nervous about seeing Clark face to face, one on one? Well she knew why but she didn't want to feel this way. It shouldn't be this hard.

She turned off the lamp on her desk and headed out the door.

"Are you avoiding me?" Chloe's voice behind her made her jump a little.

"No why would you think that?" Lois replied, pushing the call button for the elevator.

"You cancelled a lunch date that you suggested and you've been holed up in your office all day. What's going on?"

"Nothing I've just had a rough day. People keep showing me all these articles about you know who and it gets a little frustrating after a while."

"Yeah I bet. Has he seen his mom yet? Does she know he's back because if she reads about him before she finds out, she's going to be devastated."

"I called her earlier. I had to Chloe I couldn't let her find out like that. She knows he's back and I explained why he hadn't been to see her. He doesn't have any of her numbers and she wasn't there when he went home so…but she understood and was just as shocked to hear about him as I was to see him. I'm going to tell him tonight but she said that she's going to be back in a week anyway."

"Well that's good then. So are you okay about tonight still?" Chloe asked.

"As okay as I can be. I'll be fine Chloe. Anyway don't you have a husband and a gorgeous little girl to be getting home to?"

"Yeah," Chloe checked her watch. "I should probably think about making a move before Bruce calls out a search party. I'll see you tomorrow Lo but don't forget to call me later with all the details okay?" They hugged for a moment before Lois dropped a kiss on Chloe's bump.

"I will. See ya cuz." She got into the elevator and smiled at Chloe until the doors closed. Once they had she let out a huge breath. How on earth was she going to get through tonight?

* * *

A few hours later Lois was standing in front of her bedroom mirror assessing the way she looked. It was eerily quiet in her apartment, she wasn't used to silence. But as she looked at her reflection, she wrinkled her nose up and went to change again.

_Come on Lois you're acting like you're going on your first date with the guy!_

Which of course was a bad thing to start thinking about as the memories of that day flooded her brain. It had been so romantic and she had fallen harder for him, if that were even possible.

The gondola ride and the meal in his loft had been perfection but the part that had stayed in her heart was that night when they had made love for the first time. How caring and sensitive he had been.

How scared he had been about hurting her and ultimately how he had treated her as if nothing else in the world mattered to him but her. She had never felt so loved in her life.

"Stop it, this isn't helping anyone!" She admonished herself.

Changing into a black v-neck jersey and dark blue jeans. Sighing she looked at her reflection again she nodded.

"That will have to do. I'm not trying to impress him. Tonight is simply about getting to know each other again. Got it?" She pointed a finger at herself.

She checked her watch; it was time. She felt the butterflies in her stomach as she slipped on her boots, grabbed her jacket and purse and headed out of the door.

* * *

Clark was nervous. He sat in his new apartment with a few boxes still strewn about the room, thinking about this evening. What was he going to say to her? What was she going to say to him? And where the hell was his mom when he needed her?

He had no idea what he was doing as he quickly changed into his usual blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Then he grimaced. Maybe this restaurant was the kind that had a dress code.

He ran into his bedroom and grabbed a pair of black trousers and a pale blue dress shirt. Quickly changing in super speed he checked his reflection. It would have to do. He wasn't trying to impress her; she was married.

_Oh God, I'm having a dinner date with a married woman?_

He held his head in his hands as he sat down on the sofa. What was he doing? Lois could never be his; he knew that. So then why deep down did he wish that tonight was about more then just catching up and getting to know each other again?

He knew why, he was still in love with her. He had always been in love with her but he had thought that over time it would get easier being away from her. He had been wrong; she had been in his thoughts every single day. Mostly when he woke up and went to sleep.

Those were the times he thought about her the most. But towards the end of his training he'd started having these dreams about her. They had woken him every night.

He had never had that dream about finding everyone he loved dead again and he was grateful for that. Because that nightmare had caused him so much pain.  
Him and Lois.

He sighed as he checked his watch again and headed out of the door.

* * *

She looked around nervously as she entered the restaurant. It was a lovely little Italian place that she and Chloe had come to love and quite frequently visited. She didn't know why she had suggested it but she had a feeling that she would need the relative normalcy of a crowded place.

"Good evening Ma'am may I help you?" A waiter asked her politely. He must be new because she hadn't seen him before.

"Yes I have a table booked for two. Lois Lane."

The waiter looked in the book, found her name, and led her over to her table. She was a little disconcerted to learn that it was a fairly private booth at the back of the restaurant. But something inside told her they might need the privacy.

"A man named Clark Kent will be coming any minute now so when he does could you please tell him I'm already here and bring him over?" S

he took the two menus from the waiter who nodded and walked off. Lois was left to sit there waiting and patience was not her strong suit. She ordered a glass of wine for courage and browsed the menu. She wasn't really hungry and didn't even know if she would be able to eat anything with him sitting across the table from her. 

She sat waiting for an hour before she decided to give up and go home. He was obviously busy doing something or out saving someone. She hoped it was the latter.

She couldn't help the little flutter of pride in her heart. He was out there saving people, taking no credit for it simply because he wanted to help. Even though she was still a little angry with him, she couldn't deny that he still had the biggest heart of anyone she knew. She was so proud of him.

She walked outside to hail a cab and was just about to get into one that had just pulled up when she saw him running towards her.

"Lois don't leave. I'm so sorry I'm late but I was…delayed." He said looking around to see if anyone was near them.

"It's okay Clark don't worry about it. I'm not angry, I figured you would've been…delayed."

"I really am sorry. Don't go; we can still have dinner. Please?" She looked at that puppy face again.

It was always the same, she could never say no to him. She looked at the cab, whose driver was starting to get impatient, and then back at Clark. With a resolute nod of her head, she closed the car door and headed back into the restaurant with Clark.

Once they were seated, in the same booth as before Lois had noted, they ordered a bottle of white wine and something light for an appetiser. Lois really wasn't hungry and looking over at Clark she just couldn't control her nerves. He looked so handsome, and he smelled amazing. It was slowly driving her senses crazy.

"So um…I guess first things first huh?" Lois started, she hated silences, and this one was most definitely awkward.

"Yeah." He replied awkwardly.

"So what happened after you left that night? Where did you go?" She asked, taking a large gulp of wine to steady her nerves.

"I went home to get some things and then I visited my dad's grave. I told him I was sorry I didn't turn out to be the man he had raised me to be but then mom found me. She tried to talk me into coming back but she knew that I had to go. You'll never know how sorry I am for what I did to you Lois." He said with a sad voice.

"Clark I never blamed you for that. How could I? It was never your fault. You had a bad dream and you lashed out, no one could hold you responsible for that. Did you really think that I would hold that against you?"

"No but I held it against me. I hurt you and I've never been able to forget that." She watched him for a moment, not really knowing what to say to that.

He had been hurting back then and judging from the look on his face now, he was still hurting. She reached over slowly, not really seeing what she was doing but feeling the need to offer him some comfort, and placed her hand on top of his.

"You have to let that go Clark. I have. The only part of that night that hurt me; was when you left me."

"I didn't have a choice Lois, in my dream I couldn't protect you, I couldn't protect any of you. You all died and I couldn't save you. So I did what I had to do. I left and I know that I did in the worst possible way but I'm not that guy anymore. I'm different now."

"I see that I really do but Clark, you have to understand that you ran away from your problems. Your training may have made you who you are now but it didn't help you deal with what you left behind. You need to forgive yourself." He smiled at her, squeezing her hand in return.

"So what else did you get up to while you were gone? I would like to hear all about it."

They sat talking for about an hour about all the things he had learned about, all the trips he had taken, and the interesting people he had met along the way.

"Wow, sounds like you really got around." Lois chuckled.

She was starting to feel a little more relaxed now, maybe it was the wine, she didn't know, and she didn't care. She had never imagined that she would be sitting here with Clark, laughing and actually having a good time.

"I saw a lot yeah." He agreed. They shared a long lingering look. Clark was the first to break it. He seemed as if he were a little shy, which she found incredibly endearing.

"So how's your family, Lucy, your dad?" He took a sip of his wine, not taking his eyes off of hers.

"They're fine. Daddy and I have gotten a lot closer over the years, he visits at least once a month now when he can. And Lucy is still in Europe somewhere, I'm not really sure where at this precise moment, she gets around a lot." Lois chuckled.

"Well I'm glad that you're getting along better with him." He said with a little chuckle of his own.

"So am I."

"So uh, you know where my mom is? I still haven't told her I'm back and I'm scared she's going to see the newspapers before I can." He said leaning back in his chair.

"Well she's in England at the moment." Lois started. His eyebrows raised in question.

"She went there about a month ago. She had always said that she wanted to visit London but never had the chance and a couple of months ago she finally got a chance. She said she was going for two weeks but has ended up staying longer. She won some money on the lotto."

Lois smiled, remembering that day. It had been hilarious, the two of them jumping up and down like little giggling girls.

"Really?"

"Yeah, twenty thousand dollars. She couldn't believe it. Anyways, she took a little persuading but eventually I managed to get her to go. She's been there just over a month but she said that she's going to be back next week. I figured that you wouldn't want her finding out about your return from a paper so I gave her a call and told her you were back."

"Oh, what did she say? Was she angry?" Clark looked a little scared of her answer. She smiled reassuringly and squeezed his hand again.

"No Clark, she's shocked as I was, but she's definitely not angry. How could she be when she's just found out her son has come home?"

"I don't really know what I was expecting when I returned. Oh my God, how's Chloe, is she okay?" He said quickly, realising that he hadn't even asked about her yet.

"She's great Clark. She's married and has a beautiful two year old daughter and is currently six months pregnant."

"Wow, Chloe's a mom? Wow…who uh…who's her husband?" He seemed happily surprised by that news.

"Bruce Wayne. He's a multi-billionaire from Gotham City. He and Chloe met about three and a half years ago through me."

"Through you, how?" Clark frowned. He wasn't going to like this.

"I had a date with him once and he walked me back to the my apartment and even though I'd had a lovely evening, I just didn't feel anything. He later admitted that he thought I was great but he didn't feel anything either and that we would be better off as friends. I introduced him to Chloe and as they say, the rest is history."

She stopped to get her breath. She had watched Clark's face go from being happy to looking a little jealous to being happy again. She found it quite funny. Or was that the wine too?

"That's just…that's fantastic. I'm so pleased for her." He looked serious. "And for you too."

"Me? Why?"

"I'm pleased you were able to move on and have a normal life and a normal family."

"What are you talking about Clark?" She was confused now. He didn't seem very comfortable holding her hand and she could understand that, she didn't either but what was he talking about?

"I have a little confession to make. When you were walking back to the Planet after fainting, I kinda…followed you." He waited for her to start in on him but she just smiled.

"Of course you did, you wouldn't be Clark if you hadn't." He smiled.

"Anyway, I saw a man run up to you and you hugged your little girl. Congratulations Lois, she's a beautiful little girl."

Suddenly it all dawned on her and she smiled taking Clark's hand in hers again. She really should stop doing that, but it felt so right.

"Clark listen, I'm not married, and that little girl is not mine. That was Bruce and Martha, Bruce and Chloe's little girl." Clark's face dropped.

"Oh I…just…assumed that…I'm sorry." He looked sheepishly at the table cloth.

"Clark it's okay. I can understand why you would assume that, Martha and I are like that." She said twisting one finger around the other.

"It's great that you have such a close relationship with her." Clark smiled widely. He really needed to stop doing that, it was making her feel things she shouldn't be feeling right now.

"Yeah I really love that little girl. But Chloe's been talking about moving back to Gotham soon. She's been living here mainly because of me and while I'm grateful to her for that, she needs to concentrate on her own family. Bruce has been a star too, he usually spends his weeks in Gotham, and his weekends here in Metropolis with Chloe and Martha."

"He sounds like a nice guy."

"He is; he's lovely. You should meet him Clark, you two have a lot more in common then you think."

"How's that?"

"Well, he's broody for one. Loves a good old brood does our Brucey. But Chloe has been a calming influence on him. She's brought him out of that place and into a place filled with love." Lois smiled wistfully. She remembered Chloe's wedding like it was only yesterday, she had been the maid of honour and the day had gone without a hitch. It was a truly beautiful day.

"I'm happy for them both. Though I am dreading seeing her again."

"Yeah she's still a little p****d at you. But don't worry she'll get over it." Lois laughed but as she looked at Clark her face grew serious. It was now or never and since never was not an option it had to be now.

"Clark, there's something I want you to know." She took in a deep breath which seemed to concern him as he gently took her hand and smiled into her eyes.

"What is it?" He asked softly. Those beautiful blue eyes and that smile. She couldn't focus. She had to snap herself out of this daze so she took another large gulp of wine and closed her eyes.

"The day after you left, the doctor came in to tell me something. Your mom and Chloe were sitting by my bed, I think I had cried myself to the point of dehydration at that point."

She paused and felt bad as she saw Clark wince and look down in shame. She squeezed his hand and he looked back up.

"Anyway, he asked me if I knew that I was…" She couldn't say it.

"What Lois?"

"He asked me if I knew that I was….pregnant." She stopped.

Clark dropped her hand and his mouth fell open. He sat like that for what seemed like hours but was only really a few minutes. Eventually he regained enough composure to talk, barely.

"Did you um…was it…did the baby die? Because of me? Because I hurt you?" Lois couldn't take the look of pain on his face, it was overpowering. Of course he would think the worst. Man she was screwing this up big time.

"Oh God no, no, no Clark. That's what I'm telling you. The baby was fine. She was born healthy and happy. Seems like she's as tough as her daddy." Lois mused.

"What?" He almost fell off his chair.

"We have a little girl Clark. A happy, healthy four year old little girl. She has my nose, my mouth in more ways then one and her daddy's hair and his beautiful blue eyes." She watched as he digested that information.

"What's…what's her…?" He couldn't even speak. Lois smiled.

"Her name is Ellie. Ellie Lane Kent."

"You gave her my name?" He seemed more shocked by that then finding out he had a daughter.

"Of course I did Clark. She's a Kent through and through. Here."

She took a picture out of her purse and handed it to him. She noticed his hands were shaking as he took it. Tears built up in his eyes as he looked at the picture of Lois and his daughter. Lois couldn't tell what he was thinking. He looked so sad but so happy.

"I have a daughter?" He asked, not really believing it.

Lois nodded. "Yeah, we have a daughter."

Then as he sat staring at the picture, the floodgates opened and he got up and pulled her into his arms, crying. She didn't care that people were looking at them. She wrapped her arms around him and just let him cry into her shoulder. It felt right.

"Its going to be okay Clark. I want you to meet her. I want you to meet your daughter." She said pulling back to look at him. He only nodded, she figured he couldn't do much else after the bombshell she had just dropped on him.

"How about you come to my place for dinner tomorrow night huh? You can meet her then," Lois offered with a smile. She wondered where all of her anger from eariler had gone. It just seemed to have evaporated.

"Are you sure?"

"Clark you're her father, I would never dream of keeping you away from her." She watched him relax a little and they sat back down.

They sat once again in silence so that Clark could fully digest what Lois had just told him. But this time it wasn't uncomfortable and as Lois sat watching him think, she realised that she really did forgive him.

However much he had hurt her by leaving, she knew that it had to be done. And so she forgave him. 


	21. Chapter 20

**_Chapter Twenty  
_**  
"You called, it'd better be good news." Lana said with venom as she walked up to the doctor again.

"Yes ma'am. He woke up this morning. He's sleeping now but he's been awake for almost three hours." Lana was intrigued.

"Has he said anything?" Looking in at the man who was fast asleep and still hooked up to a lot of monitors.

"No he hasn't spoken a word to anyone. We've been running tests all morning. Everything appears to be normal."

"You're telling me that this man was exposed to a great level of radiation combined with meteor rock, and everything's normal?"

"Well so far…yes. He seems coherent enough even though he's not talking. We've found no evidence of brain damage and apart from a few burns here and there, he seems absolutely fine."

"I want to talk to him." She said sternly.

"I'm afraid that's not possible Miss Lang."

"You are aware that you work for me aren't you?" She fixed the doctor with a cold stare.

"Yes ma'am I am but I'm saying this for your safety. He is still giving off a lot of that radiation it's a miracle that he survived at all; we can't go in there without hazmat suits. So unless you want to wear one of those…" She shook her head.

"This is ridiculous, it's taking too long. The explosion was over a week ago. I need to know if this poses any kind of threat to my company."

"I can't tell you that Miss Lang. Is that why he's here instead of the hospital?" The doctor looked at her astonished that she would take such a risk with a human life.

"I've already told you that's none of your business. He's here because the hospital can't help him. I want to be able to save this man's life."

"But he's not in any immediate danger," She whirled around and looked angrily at him.

"Listen Thompson, I have not spent the last five years of my life building up a company to this level, only to have it ripped away again by something that should never have happened in the first place. You assured me the experiment was safe and it killed three of my employees, so because of the resulting events you are now responsible for this guy, got it!"

He took a step back to put a little distance between them. She had never yelled before, it was scary but not as scary as when she was calm and cool. That was much worse; it held a hidden danger. He'd heard rumours about her before she took over Luthorcorp. Apparently she had been a sweet, polite, young lady who was always eager to help. Evidently time, or running a billion dollar company could seriously change even the most genuine of hearts into what he could only describe as cold as stone.

"Y…yes ma'am. Sorry."

"I should think so too. I have things to be doing. I want an update on his progress later today got it?" The doctor nodded quietly. She glared one last time and turned and walked away.

* * *

Clark stood nervously waiting in Perry's office yet again. He took a look around the walls whilst Perry was outside talking to his secretary. There were articles framed everywhere, some from different parts of the country, most from Metropolis and quite a few by Lois Lane.

He smiled as he studied each one, she really did have a way with words. Each article had an attention grabbing headline and the writing style of them was gutsy yet gentle, informative yet bossy. Her words literally jumped off the page at you. He felt so proud of her and right then he wondered how on earth she had managed to do everything she had done in that last five years.

He stifled a yawn as he read on; he hadn't gotten any sleep last night. Not that he needed much but what he had learned last night had really taken it out of him. He had felt like such a fool when Lois told him she wasn't married but he had felt relief too. But when she told him that they had a daughter, well he wasn't sure what he should do.

He had never believed that he could even have a child so this was a complete and utter shock to him. The other shock was that Lois had been pregnant when he left. He felt so bad for leaving her to cope with that on her own. She should never have had to do that alone.

Another part of him was thinking this was all a dream and he was going to wake up anytime soon. He couldn't have a kid, that wasn't possible. But the photograph Lois gave him and let him keep, it was the most breathtaking thing he'd ever seen. His…daughter was sat on Lois' knee with Lois' arms wrapped around her. It was amazing.

He had spent about an hour sitting on the sofa repeating the words in his head,_ I have a child, I have a child, _and it was really a lot to take in. And tonight he was going to meet her for the first time. He had no idea what he was going to do or say but felt a little better knowing that Lois would be there to help him.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the door opened and Perry entered the room again.

"Sorry about that Clark I had to get the necessary forms for you to sign. So let's get down to business." Perry sat behind his desk as Clark took a seat opposite.

"So…I have a job?" Clark asked, Perry hadn't actually said the words yet.

"What? Oh yeah you'll be starting up on this floor."

"Really?" Clark hadn't expected that.

"Well I've read your articles Kent, they're good. They're very good. A lot better since you've been on your travels I'd wager. I'm glad to see you figured out how not to bury the lead in them." Clark smiled at his compliment.

"Well thank you sir."

"None of that." Perry waved a finger at him. "It's Perry. Now I want to assign you to a partner. Just to help you ease into things here and who knows, maybe some of her enthusiasm and pizzazz will rub off on you." Perry chuckled.

"Who is it?" Clark asked, like he didn't already know.

"She's the best reporter I've got, she'll show you the ropes. She's a little tenacious at times but her bark's worse then her bite." He pressed the button on his intercom and spoke to his secretary. "Eileen will you get Lois to come in here now please?" He ordered.

"Lois Lane?" Clark raised his eyebrows and Perry frowned.

"You know her?"

"Sort of, we used to be friends back in Smallville." Clark said cautiously, he didn't know how Lois was going to react to this news, well he did, but he wasn't sure she would want Perry knowing about them.

"Ah Smallville. Those were fun days weren't they? You know, because of you Kent I've been sober ever since my little visit to your weird town."

"That's fantastic sir" Perry glared at him. "Sorry, Perry." There was a brief knock and then the door flew open.

"You wanted to see me chief?" She breezed in, without knocking, and stopped dead when she saw Clark.

"Lois sit down, I want to talk to you about something." Perry offered a seat and she took it, not taking her eyes off Clark. He shrugged back at her apologetically.

"Now Lois, you're one of the best reporters I've had the pleasure of meeting."

"Thanks chief." He glared at her but continued.

"I've just hired Clark here but he's new and I want to assign him to a partner to show him the ropes." He watched as her face dropped.

"You can't seriously mean me?" She shrieked and Perry winced.

"Look Lane I want Clark to work with the best and right now, you're that. It won't be for that long and maybe, just maybe he can help keep you out of trouble."

"I do not get into trouble that often." She gasped.

"Well I would prefer it if you had someone with you when you went out investigating from now on okay? It's not that I don't trust you, hell you've been responsible for some of the best articles this paper has ever seen, but I need you to work with me on this one okay?"

She seemed very put out by the idea of working with Clark and he couldn't help but feel a little hurt that she thought it was so ridiculous. But he couldn't blame her. Who would want to work with someone who had abandoned them?

"How long are we talking here?" She said in a frosty tone.

"A year, tops."

"A year! You have got to be kidding me," She stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Look Lois there's not going to be a discussion about this. It's happening so get used to it." Perry said massaging the bridge of his nose near the corners of his eyes. Something he always did when he was around Lois. She could be so infuriating at times.

"Fine! But don't blame me if my writing suddenly goes down the toilet." She fumed and stormed out banging the door behind her.

Perry looked over to Clark and smiled. "See? Tenacious."

"Yeah." Clark replied. He wasn't at all comfortable with this.

"Couldn't you assign me to someone else? I really don't want to make Lois uncomfortable." Clark said; that was the last thing he wanted to do right now. She didn't deserve to be forced to be in his presence every day. He thought he could handle it but it wasn't fair to her.

"There is no one else Clark. You're her partner, end of topic. Now let's get back to these forms."

* * *

An hour later Clark was being shown to his desk, in Lois' office, and left to get acquainted with things. She had vanished about half an hour ago; he hoped she was okay.

"Well there's a sight I never thought I'd see." He looked up to Chloe standing in the doorway.

"Chloe." He grinned, getting up and walking over to her. She didn't return the smile and pulled away when he tried to hug her.

"You're still mad at me," He nodded.

"Yes Clark I am. Though admittedly not half as mad as I used to be." She said angrily. Before she knew what she was doing she reached her hand back to slap him. He caught her wrist before it could make contact with his face.

"Don't do that Chloe, I don't want you to hurt yourself." She snatched her wrist away from him.

"I can't believe you Clark. Taking off like that, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I had to protect the people I loved." He said a little frustrated.

"I understood that, we all did. But Clark you didn't just leave, you broke her heart. No, you did more than that. You destroyed her. Do you know how long it took her to even stop crying?" Chloe sat on the edge of the desk. She didn't want to be so mean but seeing him in the flesh was bringing five years of pent up anger out of her and she couldn't control it.

"Don't you think I know that Chloe?" He said in a stronger tone, one she hadn't heard before. He had really grown up, she thought.

"Don't you think that it killed me just as much to walk away from her? I loved her so much and I put her in the hospital, me, I did that to her Chloe, and yes I screwed up but I did what I thought was right. But believe me I would never have left if I knew about…" He paused taking in a deep breath. He still couldn't say the words. His daughter.

"Ellie?" Chloe finished for him. He nodded. "Clark I understand that you thought you were doing the right thing but the truth is you caused a lot of pain. And I don't mean Lois' accident. That was never your fault, we all wanted to help you see that but you just took off. That was what hurt Clark. And it hurt me that you couldn't even say goodbye to your supposed best friend."

"I'm so sorry Chloe I never meant to hurt anyone." He looked so sad. "But you were always my best friend Chloe. I hope one day you will be again but I can understand if you don't want to forgive me. I know it's a lot to ask." His face was her undoing. Why was it impossible for anyone to stay mad with this guy?

"I do forgive you Clark. I'm still a little mad but I do forgive you. Besides, you're a part of my life now. You're Ellie's father." She noticed the shock register on his face again. He still hadn't taken that in.

"Lois told me about you and your family Chloe. I'm so happy for you. You deserve it."  
"Thank you." She got up slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her tight and she could feel the tension in him fall away a little.

"I want you to meet my husband, I think you'd really get on well with him." She smiled knowingly.

"Lois said that too, said we have a lot in common. What is with that?"

"Let's just say that you're not the only one who likes to play dress up." She laughed as he frowned. Then she felt the baby kicking.

"I know you don't wanna be left out baby." She laughed rubbing her belly.

"May I?" Clark asked, pointing to her stomach.

"Of course," She took his hand and laid it across her belly where the baby was kicking. His smile grew wider.

"Wow, that's amazing Chlo. Do you know if it's a girl or a boy?"

"No and I want to be surprised so no peeking." She warned but then laughed as he held a hand against his heart and winked.

"I've really missed having you around Clark." She said with a sad sigh.

"I missed you too. I can't believe I screwed everything up."

"You didn't. You needed to do your training in order to become the man you are now. Lois knows that and she never blamed you for leaving. She was hurt, devastated actually but she got through it. I think having Ellie helped a little with that. She had a part of you to hold onto."

"I never wanted to leave Lois but after what I did to her, I couldn't look her in the eye. I know I was a coward and I took the easy way out but I just couldn't handle seeing her in the pain that I caused, whether it was an accident or not. She would never have been hurt that badly if I didn't have my powers. And for as long as I live I will never forget that." He said solemnly.

"Clark don't you think that it's time you forgave yourself? None of us holds you responsible so why should you? I know you feel guilty about it but she healed, quite fast actually. You need to let it go now Clark." He nodded and frowned again.

"I can't believe I have a child. Is that really real?" He frowned.

"Yeah, it's real all right Clark. You're meeting her tonight aren't you?" He nodded again gulping.

"You'll do just fine. She's a very sweet little girl and very smart. She's gonna love you."

"I really hope so Chloe but I'm scared of meeting her. She won't know who I am, what if I scare her?"

"You won't scare her Clark. Like I said she's very smart." Chloe grinned and headed to the door and Clark had the feeling that Chloe wasn't telling him everything.

"Chloe?" She stopped and smiled.

"You'll be fine Clark. Give her a kiss from her aunt Chlo when you see her huh?" She chuckled again before sauntering out the door, leaving Clark once again alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Clark found himself standing outside Lois' apartment door hesitating to knock. He brought his hand down and shoved them into the pockets of his jeans, pacing the hallway. He wasn't ready for this. It was scaring him beyond belief. And he was ashamed to admit that meeting his own flesh and blood terrified him.

He had heard three cries for help on his way over here but whilst dealing with each one of them, the thought of tonight was always on his mind. He had done his best to act the part and thought that, considering the circumstances, he had done quite well.

He had saved those in danger; offered words of comfort to loved ones and politely flew off. He was hoping that the day would come soon where he wouldn't have to have cameras flashing at him and questions being shouted out all the time. But he knew in order for that to happen, at some point he would have to give the public what they wanted. Answers. And he had the perfect person in mind to give it to them.

Lois hadn't been back to the Planet all day after he had been shown into her office, except at clocking out time when she came back to get her stuff. She told him she was off to pick up Ellie from Kindergarten and get started on shopping for something for dinner and that he had to be there by six pm. All of this she said without even glancing at him once. Which again left him feeling nervous as she stormed out.

So here he was, standing in the hallway pacing. He stopped dead, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, when the door flew open and Lois stood staring at him.

"Do you plan on coming in or are you going to wear a hole in the hallway carpet?" She asked.

But all the anger from earlier seemed to have gone. Maybe she was saving it for tomorrow, he thought as he walked towards the door. She moved aside and he walked in. It was a nice apartment, very spacious and from the looks of it, very expensive.

He could see a large balcony that led out from two patio doors and the living room was quite big with a sofa, two chairs, and coffee table in the middle of it. A large flat screen TV sat in the corner along with all the trimmings. And an antique looking desk with her laptop set up on it sat in another corner.

"Yeah I know it's a big place. Bruce offered to set me and Ellie up in style after I told him that my old apartment wasn't suitable for a small child but I told him no. I didn't want hand outs to raise my own child. So in typical Lane fashion my dad bought this place without telling me, had my name put on the deeds and wouldn't take no for an answer." She knew she was ranting but she was nervous and he hadn't said anything yet.

"Would you like something to drink? Dinner will be ready in about an hour." She said.

He could see she was nervous but he was powerless to help ease those nerves. His own were giving him hell. His heart was beating fast and he was still scared.  
"Uh sure…do you have any milk?"

"Sure." She went through the door and into the kitchen. He sat down on the sofa and look out onto the balcony. It was really quite a spectacular view. He was startled a little by a glass of milk being thrust into his view. He took it gently and said thank you.

She sat down next to him.  
"Ellie's in her room playing. I told her to take a nap before you came, but she didn't want to." Lois said; she was bouncing her legs. Clark had never seen her so nervous before. Clark nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Do you…want to meet her?"

"I'd uh…I…" he stuttered and tried to clear his throat. "I'd love to."

He put his glass down on the coffee table in front of him, stood up and followed Lois down the hall and waited when she stopped in front of a door, that had a little name plaque on it. It said 'Ellie's room' and it had figures of cartoon characters around the edges.

"Go on in Clark." Lois said with a nod towards the door.

"Wait!" He said as she reached for the handle. "I don't want to scare her Lois. She doesn't know me."

Lois tilted her head and smiled sympathetically. She came over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. He could feel the heat of her hands through his shirt.

"You'll do great Clark. Just be yourself and she'll love you." Lois said supportively. He nodded his head and took in a deep breath before opening the door very slowly.

"I'll be right out here." Lois whispered.

He flashed her a smile before walking in. He stood in the doorway, mesmerized. Ellie was sitting on her bed colouring in one of her books. She was so beautiful, Clark thought. A little angel.

Her hair was tied up in two cute little pig-tails either side of her head and it was a dark brown almost black colour. His colour. There was no denying she was Lois' daughter though, the nose that twitched when she was engrossed in something, the mouth that every so often a tongue would poke out of in concentration.

Everything about this little girl reminded him of Lois. But as she noticed his presence, she looked up and he saw his own eyes but smaller, reflected back at him.

"Hi…uh…hi there Ellie." He said unsure of what to say or do. He looked back at the doorway but Lois had gone. He panicked. His hands were sweating and shaking and he could practically feel his heart racing in his chest.

"I'm a friend of your mom's. She said it would be okay if I came to meet you." He walked in a little further and stopped near her bed.

The little girl sat studying him for a few minutes, squinting her eyes at him and tilting her head to the side curiously. At least she wasn't scared, Clark thought. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You're a friend of my mommy's?" She asked. Her little voice was so sweet.

"Yeah, is it okay that I came here?" She watched him again. Then she suddenly broke out into a massive smile. Another thing that she had gotten from her mother.

"You're my daddy aren't you?" She asked without hesitation. Clark's heart stopped. He was sure that it wouldn't start again. His eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. Ellie giggled at the silly look on his face.

"How…um…" He cleared his throat trying to speak past the lump there but finding he couldn't. She had just called him daddy.

"Ellie, how do you know that?" He asked again.

Ellie didn't reply, she just jumped off the bed and ran over to a set of drawers on the other side of the room. Reaching into the bottom drawer she pulled out two books and ran back over to the bed.

"My mommy said that my daddy had to go away for a little while. She said that he loved me very much and he would be home someday to see me."

She smiled up at Clark and at that moment he knew. This little girl was his. Not that he ever doubted Lois but seeing her now, everything clicked. Ellie shoved a book into his lap and he picked it up. It looked like a scrap book.

"Open it daddy." She said excitedly. His fingers fumbled with the cover as she called him that again. It was strange to hear.

He opened the scrap book and took a look at the first page. His picture was in there; an old picture from high school and his name was underneath it. He turned each page slowly, taking in everything that had been written in it. A photo accompanied each page moving up through the years.

He couldn't believe it. His whole life had been written on these pages. Obviously up to the point where he had left and then it described in detail, his Kryptonian heritage and his abilities, and how very important it was to keep them a secret at all times. And what shocked him even more was that some of the handwriting was his mom's. She and Lois had written this book to make sure that Ellie knew who her father was.

And from the looks of it, they had wanted her to know everything about him, even the fact that he wasn't human. He wasn't sure how he felt about that but looking over at Ellie, he knew that she would've handled it well. She did deserve to know, he reasoned, after all she was half-Kryptonian herself.

"Mommy made that for me so I would know what my daddy looks like when he came home. But I'm not allowed to show it to anyone, because it's a very important secret. I can show it to you cause you're my daddy." She grinned, resting on her knees next to him, peering at the book, her little eyes burning with curiosity for the man sat on her bed.

"This is…you're very smart Ellie." He said, to which the little girl smiled proudly.

"Mommy says that I get that from you. I can do sums and everything." She exclaimed, puffing out her chest, and Clark felt his heart fill with pride.

He was so engrossed with his little girl that he hadn't even noticed Lois sneaking back to the doorway, now leaning against it watching the scene before her.

"That's very good. So uh, mommy wrote this book?" He said, his voice still cracking a little.

"Yup. And grandma. She said that my daddy is a very special person and she loves him very much. She and mommy always got sad when they talked about you. It made me very sad. I don't like seeing mommy cry." She said with a little pout that was like a kick to Clark's gut. He felt so horrible right now.

"I miss grandma." She said sadly.

"She's going to be back really soon Ellie." Clark said, missing her just as much himself at that moment.

"I know, mommy said she's having a nice time but I hope she brings me a little present." She said with a glint in her eye. Clark chuckled.

"I'm sure she will." He replied. She fell silent again for a moment.

"So what's this book?" Clark asked, trying to change the subject, pointing to the other book in her little hands.

"This is a story my mommy wrote for me." She said handing it over. "She sometimes reads it to me before I go to sleep."

Clark took it and started reading the first page. His heart skipped a beat again as he stared down at Lois' writing. It was the story of how they had met, the cleaned up version obviously, how she had fallen in love with him, their first date, everything through to the day he had left. He had no idea how strong her feelings had been. It was intense.

"Where did you go daddy?" Ellie asked. Clark closed his eyes and drew in a breath.

"I had to go somewhere far away for a long time. I didn't want to though."

"So why did you go?" She asked in a very curious tone.

"Because it was something I had to do. I needed to understand myself better so that I could help other people, just like grandma wrote in your book."

He smoothed his hand over the book lovingly; he could feel the tears stinging his eyes at the touching thought. Lois and his mom had made sure they hadn't missed a single detail. So even now, even though he didn't know his daughter, she knew everything about him.

He lowered his head and let a tear fall. He felt a tiny little hand rest on top of his and he looked up to see her pretty little face looking worried but smiling at him.

"Don't be sad daddy." She said. He looked at her for a moment, studying her. She was the most precious thing in the world and suddenly his heart swelled with love. He loved this little girl. He knew that.

"I'm not sad baby, I'm very happy." Ellie smiled and stood up on the bed next to him; she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed tight.

He hesitated for a moment, but then his arms came up and wrapped her in a loving embrace. He closed his eyes and hugged her close, cradling her. His little angel.

He opened his eyes and looked up to see Lois standing in the doorway wiping her eyes fast. Their eyes locked for a moment.

"Thank you." He mouthed to her. She nodded, smiled, and walked into the room. Ellie pulled away from Clark to see who had just sat down on her bed.

"Mommy! Mommy look. Daddy's here!" She yelled and clapped her hands together excitedly.

"I know baby," Lois replied as Ellie climbed into her lap.

"He's very nice mommy, just like you said. He said I was smart." She giggled.

"Well he's right. You showed him your books?" Lois asked.

"Uh-huh. One of them made him sad though. I didn't like it." Ellie frowned.

"Well look, daddy's not sad anymore. He's very happy now that he's met you." Lois looked at Clark, tears were still rolling down his cheeks, but she knew they were tears of happiness, the same as hers.

"Now how about we go get washed up ready for dinner?" Lois said to Ellie, who made a face.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you do, you know the rules missy." Lois said tickling her to the point of giggling again. Clark sat taking all this in. He had missed so much. Four years of her life had gone by without him knowing it. But it couldn't be taken back. He had to make the best of what he had now. And he knew with all his heart that he would never leave them again.

"Is daddy staying for dinner?"

"Yes so if you go and wash up quickly you can talk to him in the living room. Maybe he'll even do some colouring with you." Lois offered. Ellie's face snapped to Clark with a hopeful expression.

"Will you daddy?" He didn't think he would ever get used to being called daddy but he loved it.

"Of course I will Ellie but you have to do as your mommy asks first okay?"

"Okay." She said and she leaped across, kissed him on the cheek, and ran out of the room.

Lois felt Clark take her hand and place a kiss on the top of it.  
"Thank you so much Lois. She's beautiful."

"No need to thank me Clark. I always wanted to make sure she knew exactly who you were. I didn't want you coming home finding out you had a daughter and she didn't know anything about you. It became my mission and your mom's after Ellie was born to make sure she knew everything she needed to know. Your mom told her stories of when you were little and Chloe told her stories of when you were in school, and I told her the most important part."

"What's that?" He asked quietly.

"That she had a daddy who loved her very much because I knew as soon as you saw her you would fall in love with her. It's impossible not to." Lois laughed. "I told her that you would be back someday to see her and she never gave up hope that you would."

"She's a very special girl." Clark nodded.

"She is. And she's yours Clark." She squeezed his hand softly.

"She's ours." He replied with a bright, beaming smile.


	22. Chapter 21

**_Chapter Twenty One  
_**

They spent the next two hours together, eating, talking, laughing, and generally having a great time. Clark had learned more about Ellie from Lois' stories and from the child herself. She was a very outspoken little girl and Clark wondered, not for the first time, if she really was four years old. She seemed so smart for her age.

But Lois had assured him that she was in fact four and had even taken out her birth certificate to prove it. Clark had gotten a little emotional again when he had seen his name listing him as her father. It was there in black and white. He played with Ellie for a little while, colouring in books with her and watching her favourite cartoons whilst she snuggled up on his lap on the sofa.

Lois had watched all this from the doorway of the kitchen. She had never seen her little girl this excited and happy before. She was always a happy sort of child, she hardly ever grumbled about anything but something had always been missing, and seeing the two of them together now, Lois knew what that thing was. She had been missing a father.

Whilst they were watching their cartoons, Lois went back into the kitchen and finished washing up. She smiled to herself, having a child had definitely domesticated her. She put the last of the dishes away and went back into the living room. What she saw made her heart swell. Ellie had fallen asleep in Clark's arms and he was just sitting there watching her.

She lingered in the doorway for a second, not wanting to spoil the special moment. His eyes roamed Ellie's face, as if committing every single detail to memory, and the corners of his mouth tilted up into a half smile. He stroked her cheek gently and kissed her forehead, careful not to wake her. Then he sighed in contentment.

"She's perfect." He said out loud. Lois wasn't sure if he was talking to her or himself but got her answer when he turned his head and smiled at her. She walked around and sat down at the other end of the sofa and smiled.

"Of course she is. Did you expect anything less?" She laughed quietly.

"No. But seeing her tonight has been…I don't even have the words Lois. She's…I mean she's just _perfect_." He said again. He switched his gaze from Ellie to Lois; she could see the love for his daughter already in his eyes.

"Clark I want you to know that you can see her whenever you want."

"Thanks Lois, that means a lot." He said softly reaching for her hand but she slowly moved it away. She noticed his frown but she couldn't help it.

"I want you two to have a real relationship as father and daughter."

"So do I. I promise I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that I'm there for her." Then a thought hit him. "Has she shown any signs of…?" He stopped. Lois knew what he was asking. She shook her head.

"No. I mean yeah she's really smart, like 'Clark smart' but other then that she hasn't developed anything. Although Chloe's convinced that she's already a little too strong for her age."

"I had hoped that since she's only half Kryptonian she wouldn't develop anything." Clark said looking down at her again.

"Well we won't know until it happens and if it does, I know she'll have the best role model to get advice from. Who would know more about super powers than you?" She laughed again but stopped when Ellie started to stir.

"It's getting past her bedtime Clark," Lois said. She hated to break this up but if Ellie didn't stick to a strict bedtime, she always played up and ended up sleeping in Lois' bed. Which Lois didn't mind but children need a stable routine, or so she had been told.

"Okay." He went to pass her over to Lois but she held up a hand.

"Why don't you put her to bed. I'm sure she'd love that." Clark smiled gratefully, got up, and carried the little bundle into her room. Lois watched as he lay her in her bed and pulled the covers over her. She woke a little and looked up.

"Daddy?" She croaked sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be here tomorrow? I don't want you to go away again." Clark looked up at Lois who nodded.

"Sure baby, I'll be here tomorrow. And I promise, I'm not going anywhere. Go to sleep now and sweet dreams angel." He kissed her on the cheek and watched as Lois came in and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You promise daddy will be here tomorrow, mommy?"

"I promise." Lois nodded. "He can stay for dinner again if he wants to." She saw Clark nodding his head vehemently and had to stifle a laugh. He was too cute sometimes.

"Cool. Can we watch cartoons again?"

"We'll see. Goodnight pumpkin. Sweet dreams." Lois kissed her and Ellie wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Night mommy, I love you." She said through a yawn.

"I love you too." She got up and walked over to the door. Lois and Clark took one last look at their sleeping daughter, closed the door, and then returned to the living room.

Lois was a little unsure of what to say or do now that Ellie wasn't around to distract them. Luckily Clark made the first move.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to come over tomorrow?" He asked, sitting down on the sofa again. He looked at her with raised eyebrows when he noticed she was still standing so she sat down in one of the chairs.

"Of course it is. I wouldn't have said it otherwise."

"Well since you cooked tonight how about I bring the food tomorrow." He offered with that Kent smile. Lois shifted uncomfortably.

"That's very kind Clark and don't take this the wrong way but your schedule is kind of unpredictable so maybe it's best that I order something in again." He nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. He could get called away at any time; people always needed help somewhere in the world.

"Again? You mean you didn't cook tonight?"

"Good God no, you're still standing aren't you? Your mom has tried over the years to teach me how to cook but the best I can do at the moment is spaghetti bolognese and I even burn that half the time. Don't get me wrong, I don't raise my…_our _child on junk food, it's just that she has a lot of the same healthy dishes. She must be getting real sick of them by now." Lois chuckled.

"You've done a wonderful job with her so far Lois." Clark smiled. Her insides churned. This was becoming difficult to handle. If she couldn't get through an evening with him in her home, how was she ever going to work with him side by side, day to day?

"Lois, I want to ask you something." Clark said, changing the subject, for which she was extremely grateful.

"Shoot." She crossed one leg over the other and leaned her chin on her hand.

"I realize that my showing up in Metropolis has sent it into a bit of a frenzy…"

"Well I wouldn't say that Clark I mean…oh you mean the other you."

"We're kind of the same person Lois." He grinned. "Anyway I was thinking on my way over here that people must have a lot of questions about me and I think that it's only fair that I answer them." He waited for her to speak. She seemed distracted.

"I think that's a great idea Clark. What did you have in mind?"

"I want you to write a story. My story." She did a double take in surprise.

"Are you kidding me?"

"You don't want to do it?" He looked a bit dejected but Lois was too excited to care.

"I'd love to do it. Perry's been chewing on my butt ever since you showed up so to give him an actual interview would be fantastic." But then her smile fell.

"What?" He asked.

"You're not asking me to do this because of our past and who's lying in the other room are you?" She had to be sure that this wasn't favouritism. She could get her own articles; she didn't need anyone's help. He moved along the sofa a little so that if he chose to, he could reach out and take her hand. But she crossed her arms so that he couldn't.

"Lois I'm asking you because you're the best person for the job. I need someone who is going to tell the truth and make people understand that I'm not a threat to them. I need someone who will make the world see that I only want to help and I want that person to be you. I need someone I can trust and I trust no one more then you." He said sincerely.

"Well okay then but as long as it's not because we're partners either." She thought she saw a little smirk then, but it disappeared so quickly she could've imagined it.

"Trust me that thought never entered my mind." He frowned. "I'm sorry about before, you know with Perry. You shouldn't be made to work with me if it will make you feel uncomfortable."

"I'm a big girl Clark, I can handle it." She replied as she jumped out of her chair and headed for her desk.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Getting this." She sat back down with an oomph and set her Dictaphone out on the coffee table. She opened her notepad and took the lid off her pen, poised and ready to go. Clark had to laugh. She was so adorable sometimes.

"You want to get an early start on it I see." He shook his head and chuckled.

"No point wasting time Clark, the people want answers now are you gonna give it to them or not?" She said raising one eyebrow and grinning smugly.

"Okay then." He settled back in the sofa and hooked an arm along the back of it.

"What would you like to know about me Lois?" Lois tried to stop herself but her stupid eyes weren't listening as they took in the sight of his shirt stretched tight across his chest, and those muscles underneath. Muscles that once upon a time she had ran her hands over, she wondered if they felt any different now. They didn't look much different but they did look much more defined.

_Stop it Lane!_ She shook her head and looked down at her notepad.

"Um…I guess I should start with your name. Kal-El right?" She jotted it down as he nodded. "You know I could probably write an entire newspaper with the amount of stuff Ellie has in her scrap book so why don't we just skip ahead to the parts I'm not so clear on."

"Okay."

"Okay, so what do you hope to achieve by doing this?"

"I want to help those in need, I have all these abilities and it would be against my nature to let someone get hurt if I can prevent it. I also want to be able to give hope to people, to show them that the world doesn't have to be a dark place where people fear going outside their own front door."

Lois watched his face as he carried on talking. He really believed in what he was telling her, she could see that. And not for the first time, she had to admit that she really was very proud of the man he'd become. Long gone was the brooding, mopey teenager who spent all his time in a dark, damp loft in a barn.

Instead, here was this tall, strong, mature, solid, reliable man whom everyone could look up to. And yes he had had his share of knocks but he had dealt with them and came out on the other side, better for it. She wondered how long it must've taken him to fully accept that what she had told him about Ellie was true.

She knew his fears, of having to live a life alone, of never being able to have a child with a human. She knew that he had to be feeling pretty bad about not being around for the first four years of her life but Lois couldn't of wished for a better father for her daughter.

"So where did the suit come from? I mean tights, come on Clark." She chuckled and he gave her a glare.

"The suit is made from Kryptonian material, it can withstand anything that I can, fire, bullets, you name it."

"Wow that's impressive." She replied. "Did you get that from the fortress?" She whispered, not really knowing why. He nodded and smiled.

"But I only have the one. I'm gonna need some backups I think."

"Maybe you're mom could make some," Lois offered.

"This isn't going in the interview is it?" He grimaced.

"What do you take me for Clark? Anyway, I love the crest on it. Your family's crest?" He nodded. He had told her all about the house of El back in Smallville when they had been together. He had told her so many things about himself mostly when they were laying in bed and cuddling. Suddenly, she really missed those days.

"So that's about it." Clark finished. Lois nodded and turned off her Dictaphone.

"Well I think I have everything I need unless you can think of something else to add?"

"I don't think so. I know you'll do me proud Lois." He grinned and there it was again. That flutter in her stomach. It was too much. She couldn't handle that, not yet.

"So uh…" Clark said, trying to break the silence that had fallen upon them. "I guess I'd better get going and let you get to work on that." He stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Clark wait." She got up quickly and ran over to her cabinet. He stopped near the door as he saw her return with something in her hands.

"This is for you." She handed it to him. It was a book, much like the one Ellie had shown him earlier, only this one was called, Ellie's Baby Book.

"What's this?" He asked taking it from her.

"This is a little something I started when Ellie was born. Well before actually. It has every little detail in it from the second she was born, right up to the age she is now." Lois smiled proudly.

Clark opened it and looked at the first page. Lois heard his gasp as he looked at the photo, it was a sonogram picture of the baby, and underneath it was a picture of Ellie at two minutes old. Martha had taken it. Both she and Chloe had been in the delivery room with Lois. All these details were written in the book.

"Oh my God." He said in awe as he looked at each photo. He could feel the tears coming again so he closed the book.

"I can't take this Lois."

"What? Why not?" Lois was surprised.

"I can't take your memories, you hold on to them." She smiled and pushed the book back against his chest.

"Clark you don't understand, I made this book by myself, for you. I wanted you to see our baby grow up and even though you couldn't be with us at the time, I want you now to see how your baby grew up. It's all in there, everything from her first smile, laugh, hiccup, and burp. Through her first word, her first step, every birthday party she had, everything she's ever done. It's yours Clark."

He didn't know what to say. She just kept surprising him. He honestly wouldn't have blamed her if she had decided not to tell Ellie anything about him after what he had done. She had raised his child for four years without him and still she did all these wonderful heartfelt things to make sure that Ellie knew who her father was and now, she had given him this.

He was still head over heels in love with this woman. Not just because she had raised his child, but because of who she was and is now. She had such a warm, loving heart and he thought if it were possible, her heart was even bigger now. He knew that he would never be able to love anyone else but her. She was in his heart forever.

"Thank you Lois." He said and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back for just a second before pulling away. He raised a hand to her cheek and stroked it softly. As she closed her eyes he leaned his head in a little closer.

Everything inside him was screaming at him to stop but he just couldn't. He had missed her so much; he needed this. He needed to be close to her. He slowly lowered his lips onto hers and was, at first, elated that she didn't move away. He kissed her softly, tenderly then as he tried to deepen the kiss his lips suddenly felt cold.

He opened his eyes to see Lois standing a few feet away from him, holding a hand to her lips, and shaking her head. He could see a gleam of tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Clark. I can't." He hung his head; he knew that he shouldn't have kissed her. It was too much too soon.

"Look, Lois I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I just…um…I can't do that." He nodded. "Ever again Clark." His head snapped up.

"What are you saying?" He asked, fear knotting in his gut.

"I loved you so much Clark. I wanted to marry you, spend the rest of my life with you. But you left and I was left here alone to get on with my life for five years." She said with her eyes closed, it was barely more than a whisper but he heard her loud and clear, the fact that she had said 'loved' hadn't gone unnoticed either.

"The truth is I knew that I had to let you go. I couldn't be selfish and keep you here just for me, not when it would've stopped you from becoming who you were meant to be." She looked at him and he felt each word like a stab to the heart.

"It took me so long to stop hurting when you left and now that I'm in a good place, I can't just pick up where we left off…I just can't. I hope you understand. I can't risk my heart again; I don't think it would survive another break. I'm not that strong."

"I do understand Lois. I'm sorry. But can we at least…?"

"Be friends?" She asked sadly. It wasn't what either of them wanted and they both knew that. But Clark knew that Lois had once again resurrected those walls around her heart, it made him sad to think that it was because of him.

This time he didn't think those walls could be broken down, so he would have to accept what she wanted. There was no way he was ever going to hurt her again so if friends was what she wanted then so be it. He would do anything just to keep her in his life.

"Do you think we can be?" She asked.

"I hope so Lois. I would never ask anything more of you. I just don't want to lose you out of my life completely."

"Me neither." She blew the hair out of her face and tried to smile. "So let's just agree that at this moment, we will be friends. Okay?"

"Sure," He replied, smiling weakly back at her. He hadn't known what he had expected, had he really thought that they could just pick up where they had left off five years ago? He should've known better. Once Lois gets hurt, it takes a lot for her to trust again. And he had hurt her so much.

"Okay well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early." She said a little brighter, defences now back up.

"Goodnight Lois, sleep well." She nodded and smiled as he closed the door behind him. She locked the door and then sank down to the floor, leaning her back against it, and buried her head in her knees.

Clark stood on the other side of the door. Tomorrow would be a new day, his first day of working with Lois, his second day with his daughter, and the first day everyone would know the truth about his other self. He could just see the headline now; he had no doubt that Lois would write an incredible article.

He touched the door once more, knowing she was still on the other side of it, then turned and headed for home. He really could've done with a long talk with his mom right about now, he thought.

* * *

The following day as she arrived to work Lois had never seen the Daily Planet so busy and quite frankly so hyped up before. People were gathering in the halls to discuss the latest front page edition and most were too busy gossiping about it that only a few noticed the writer of the article walk in.

Those who did notice however were a little over enthusiastic with their questions about how she had gotten the information. Where did she meet him? Did they go on a date? How did she feel being in his presence?

It was flattering but after the fifteenth or so person, she just wanted to get to her office and bask in the silence. That was clearly out of the question though as she caught sight of Clark upon entering. How on earth was she supposed to share an office with him? Just the two of them in there, it could only lead to trouble.  
She let out a big sigh and sat down at her desk, smiling as she noticed a cup of coffee in front of her.

"I thought you might need that after battling through that lot out there." He grinned.

"Yeah it's like a madhouse out there. Who knew a farm boy could have that affect on people huh?" She laughed.

"Anyway," He said, ignoring her jibe. "I wanted to say congratulations. It was a great article Lois. I knew you'd make me proud. There is just one thing though." He got up and walked over to her desk.

It was quite a spacious office with more then enough room for the two of them but as he neared her, it suddenly got a lot smaller. Her breath hitched in her throat as she took in what she was seeing. Clark was wearing a suit and tie and looked so damn sexy that it wasn't fair. This was what she was going to have to work with everyday? Her throat suddenly felt dry.

"Oh?" She said, trying to sound casual.

"Superman? Seriously?" He threw the paper down on her desk with the headline facing up to her.

SUPERMAN: WORLD EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW BY LOIS LANE

She grinned. "You don't like it?"

"Lois…_Superman_?" He said again.

"What's the big deal? I like it, it has a certain ring to it don't you think?" She swivelled from side to side in her chair, grinning mischievously.

"Lois it makes me sound egotistical and arrogant."

"No it doesn't. Look Clark the way I see it is this. You have super hearing, super speed, super strength, and various others. You're failing to see the bigger picture here."

"And that would be?"

"I called you Super…man. Not because you are a superman but because you are super whether you like it or not, but you are also a man. I thought it would be a good name for you because I know you. I know that you want people to see you as a friend, putting the man part at the end of that was for that reason. It makes people feel more at ease." She smiled like the cat who got the cream and raised her eyebrows at him, daring him to challenge her on it.

"Well since you put it that way." He grumbled and sat back down, pushing his glasses up on his nose as he did so. Lois had noticed him doing that a lot. She hoped it wasn't going to turn into one of those nervous habits.

"So?" She said impatiently.

"So?"

"What did you think to the rest of the article?" He took a long time to answer. So long in fact, that she was beginning to worry that he was trying to think of a polite way to say it sucked or something.

"I loved it. It had everything it needed to have in it. Thanks for not putting the Kryptonite part in there by the way."

"Do you honestly think I would be that stupid? Yeah of course I would've put your main weakness on the front page of the Planet so that everyone would know how to hurt you." She said sarcastically. Where had all that come from? She wondered.

"I didn't mean it like that. Anyway, since you're here Perry said he wanted to see you as soon as you got in." Clark said, trying to change the subject onto something a little lighter.

"Great, more yelling." She put her forehead down on her desk and groaned.

"He sounded pretty happy to me. Well as happy as Perry can get anyway."

"I'd better go and see him before he finds out I'm late again." She said getting up and walking over to the door. She stopped and doubled back to her desk. "Oops, can't forget this." She grabbed her coffee mug and then walked out of the office, leaving a chuckling Clark to his work.

Since it was his first day, Perry had given him an article to write with Lois, something fairly small that he knew Lois would kick off about but he wanted to let Clark ease into his first day here. Tomorrow he would be starting on the grittier articles. Clark couldn't wait.

He knew that there wouldn't be anything more then friendship between them but it still made him happy to know that he would be seeing Lois everyday. Clark smiled, there was still a lot more he had to put right, he had only been back for two days but for the first time in a long time, he really felt like he was home.

"You wanted to see me chief?" Lois asked with a grin as she burst into his office, casually sipping her coffee.

"Sit down Lane." He paced the floor behind his desk as she did so.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Wrong? Lois, today the Planet's sales have sky-rocketed and it's only nine-thirty!" He exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

"You have written perhaps the most important story of the decade, no, century. It was fantastic Lois, I knew if I lit a fire under ya you'd come up with something. By the way, how did you get all this information?" He stopped pacing and looked at her.

"He just showed up at my apartment last night. He said that he had heard a lot of people asking questions about him and he thought it was only fair to give the public some answers. So he came to me because he thought I could write the story for him and get his message across."

"So everything I read is true? He really is just here to be a hero?" He seemed sceptical about that.

"As far as I can see. But the thing is, when I met him, I knew that everything he was saying was the truth. He genuinely cares about this planet and he doesn't want to see it destroy itself. I think he's…" She stopped, trying to think of a word to describe Clark. But nothing came to mind.

Each word that popped into her head seemed too small. "He's a hero." She said hating how lame it sounded but it was the truth.

"Well let's hope so Lane, the world could use one." Perry replied. "So what are you sitting around for you've got work to do."

"Oh okay." She jumped out her chair and headed to the door. She stopped and turned. "Um chief? What exactly am I working on?"

"See Kent he'll give you the details, oh and Lois?"

"Yeah?"

"Go easy on him please?" She grinned mischievously at Perry and nodded.

"Sure thing boss." She laughed and walked out. If she could just get past her nerves about working so close with Clark, today was going to be so much fun.

* * *

Chloe sat at her table inside Gino's later that evening. Lana was already twenty minutes late and she was beginning to think she wouldn't show. Chloe let out a frustrated sigh, today had been such a great day, and now she had to sit here waiting for Lana when she could be at home with her daughter.

But Bruce had taken Martha back to Gotham for the night as she said she didn't know when she would be getting in though it wouldn't be late. He had told her not to worry and that he would bring her back tomorrow and spend the day with them; he had been taking a lot of days off recently.

He missed them and she had to admit that her life wasn't as happy as it should be. Even though she loved Lois and Ellie, she missed him deeply and couldn't wait to move back to Gotham. He had told her that there would be a job waiting for her at the Gazette whenever she decided to come back, no matter when that was. But she wasn't so sure that her heart was in journalism as it once had been. That seemed to be more Lois' thing. And she couldn't compete with her cousin anymore. Not when she was bringing Superman stories.

The bullpen had been a buzz since the day he'd arrived even more so now that the official interview had emerged and people had asked Chloe if she was jealous of her cousin for getting the big one. Nothing could've been further from the truth. Chloe was genuinely happy for Lois and the fact that Clark was Superman had nothing to do with it. Lois had told her of the success of last night; Clark meeting Ellie, and Ellie taking to Clark like she had always known him and Chloe had been ecstatic to hear it.

But now that Clark was on the scene Chloe felt like she could finally get on with her own life. They would be just fine; she had no doubt. But the truth was, she just wasn't interested in that line of work anymore, Perry had even noticed that from some of her articles. He had said that they lacked the original pizzazz of her earlier work.

"Chloe." She looked up to see Lana rushing over to the table. "I am so sorry I'm late I couldn't get away." She sat down and placed her handbag on the floor next to her seat.

"It's okay Lana. Wow, you look great." Chloe said. Lana still looked pretty much the same as she did five years ago, her hair was styled the same and her make-up style hadn't changed much but she definitely looked stunning.

_That's what being a billionaire gets ya._ Chloe thought_._

"Thank you. You look great too Chlo and so big." She smiled down at Chloe's bump. Chloe frowned, couldn't Lana have come up with something better then that?

"Gee thanks." She said sarcastically.

"I just meant; pregnancy obviously suits you." Lana said trying to repair some of the damage of her last statement.

"Well thank you. So how have you been? It's been like forever since we last talked."

"I've been so busy it's unbelievable. I had no idea that Lex could've caused so much damage," She said with distaste as she browsed her menu.

"How is Lex?" Chloe asked, not really sure why, but wanting to know. She hadn't heard anything about him since his appeal four years ago had been turned down.

"I have no idea." Lana replied without looking up.

"You haven't visited him?" She wasn't sure why she was so surprised about that.

"No and I don't intend to. He's where he deserves to be Chloe and that's that as far as I'm concerned." And just like that, Lana had closed that topic firmly. The waiter came over, took their orders, and disappeared. Lana leaned her elbows on the table, clasped her hands together, and leaned her cheek on them.

"So come on I want details."

"About what?" Chloe asked.

"You silly. I want to know what's been going on in your life since you got married."

"Well there's not much to tell really. I had a little girl but you already knew that, you already know I'm married to Bruce Wayne and now I'm pregnant again. That's about it really." Chloe didn't know why but she didn't really feel comfortable telling Lana the personal details of her life anymore. Maybe it was just because they hadn't seen each other in so long but the truth was, Chloe really didn't know who Lana was anymore.

"Well I'm very happy for you. Kids are wonderful aren't they?" Lana mused.

"Yep they definitely are. Have you ever thought about settling down and having one?" Chloe took a sip of her water and watched her face carefully. Some emotion had just passed Lana's face but she didn't know what it was.

"In truth I'd love nothing more but I don't think it would be fair to bring a child into the world when I have no time to take care of it."

"You could always step down as CEO." Chloe suggested.

"I can't do that yet Chloe. I've done so much good with the company already it would just be wasted if I gave in now. Plus you have to have a guy to have a baby and I haven't met anyone who can make me feel the way Clark used to."

"Well I'm sure there's someone out there for you Lana." Chloe said; she didn't want to say anything about Clark just yet. She still wasn't sure what Lana's purpose for meeting up was.

"So tell me about this new Superman." Lana changed the subject and smiled. "I read the Daily Planet today and saw Lois' article." Chloe must've been imagining it but she could've sworn she heard Lana's voice lower when she said Lois' name.

"Well if you read that then you know as much as I do. He just showed up out of the blue, excuse the pun, one day and started rescuing people."

"How on earth did Lois get an article like that?" Now that was definitely snarky. What was her problem with Lois? Chloe couldn't figure it out. There was a new superhero in town and Lana wanted to talk about Lois?

"Because she's a great reporter Lana and she's worked hard for years at that place. Come on, you have to admit that the article was well written." Chloe said defensively.

"Well Lois has always had a way with words hasn't she? By the way how's her daughter, Ella is it?"

"It's Ellie and she's great. A happy, healthy little four year old." Chloe didn't know what Lana's problem was but she wasn't going to drag her little niece into it.

"Well that's good. I'm glad they're doing well. Though I must admit after everything Clark said to me, I thought it would've taken Lois longer to move on after he vanished." Lana smiled but it hid something that Chloe couldn't define. This woman was a complete stranger to her now.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chloe asked but lowered her voice when the waiter reappeared with their meals. After he had gone, Lana spoke.

"Well it's just that Clark made it very clear to me that he was in love with Lois but the second he goes away, she's in bed with another man and then having his kid. I guess they couldn't have loved each other as much as they claimed." Chloe was angry. How dare Lana think that about her cousin?

"For your information Lana, Lois was devastated when Clark left and Ellie is Clark's daughter." Chloe inwardly winced, aware that she had said too much as she watched the shock dawn on Lana's face.

"She's what?" Lana gasped. Chloe stayed silent. This meeting wasn't going at all like she had hoped. She wanted to catch up with an old friend but she never expected it to turn into this.

"Clark has a daughter? And Lois never told him? How could she do that to him?" Lana said, her voice raising an octave.

"She didn't Lana. It doesn't matter anyway because he's back now and he's been getting to know his little girl. They're bonding really well so I'm told." She felt a little satisfaction in breaking that piece of news to her.

"Oh my God, when did he get back? I haven't seen him for years." Lana smiled happily.

"About a week ago." Chloe lied; she didn't want Lana to connect the dots.

"I can't believe it. So he and Ellie are getting along well?" She asked with a hopeful expression. Chloe frowned, what was going on in that head of hers?

"Yeah, really well. Lois, Mrs Kent, and I always made sure that Ellie knew who her father was. She's known him all along, even though he hasn't been here."

"Where did he go? I can't imagine him leaving Lois while she was pregnant so what forced him away?" She asked more to herself then to Chloe.

"I don't know Lana, if you want those kind of answers I suggest you talk to Clark." Chloe turned her attention to her food. She had been starving when she'd arrived but now her appetite seemed to have abandoned her.

"I'm sure I'll see him at some point. Is he working?"

"Yeah, he got a job at the Planet. He started there today as a matter of fact." Somehow Chloe knew what Lana's question was going to be and she smiled as she replied. "Yes he's working with Lois. Perry partnered them up for a while to ease Clark into his new job."

"Well that's great." Lana replied with mock enthusiasm. "The happy little family back together."

Chloe grinned back but kept her mouth shut. She was a little sad that Lois had shut that part of herself away from Clark. It was obvious that they still cared for each other but she knew her cousin. Lois wouldn't willingly open herself up to that kind of pain again and after seeing what she was like after Clark's departure, Chloe couldn't blame her.

She changed the subject and for the next hour the two women sat discussing business and going over old memories and finally the meal came to an end. Chloe had never been so relieved in her life.

She got in her car and took her phone out, the driver started off down the road. Bruce had insisted, since she was staying in Metropolis without him, on her having a driver, a security guard or two and a complex security system in the apartment that even she set off half the time. He wanted her to be safe.

"Hello?" A cheery little voice said on the other end.

"Hi Ellie how's it going?" Chloe smiled. Ellie could always brighten her day. Not as much as Martha could though. But still just enough.

"Hey Aunt Chlo. Guess what? Daddy and I are playing sing star." She said excitedly. Chloe laughed, shaking her head. Ellie had always loved that game and she always managed to beat Lois and Chloe at it. Chloe had told Lois that maybe they had a little singer budding but Lois shrugged it off saying that her daughter was going to have a proper career.

"Cool, are you winning?"

"Of course. Daddy keeps complaining that it's cause he doesn't know any of the new songs but I think he's just being silly" She said with a giggle. Chloe had forgotten that Clark had been gone for so long, he really wouldn't know any songs or what TV shows are on nowadays. "Do you want to talk to mommy?"

"Yes please if she's available."

"She's in the kitchen. MOMMY! Aunt Chlo's on the phone!" Chloe had to hold the phone away from her ear. Then she heard Lois' voice.

"What have I told you about answering that phone Ellie?" A big sigh and then. "Hey Chloe what's up?"

"Sounds like you're having a party over there." Chloe laughed as she heard Ellie and Clark singing against each other. She would so pay to see Clark singing. It seemed that Ellie already had him wrapped around her finger, didn't take her long. But then Chloe remembered that it hadn't taken Lois that long either.

"Yeah it's a real hootenanny. So what's up?"

"I just wanted to call and see how things are going. I didn't really get a chance to talk to you today with all the craziness at work."

"Everything's great Chloe. Finally everything's great. You should see her with him; it's just amazing. And Clark, he's already been duped by her. I mean come on, she got him to play sing star for goodness sake."

"Another Lane having power over Clark? Shocker! Mind you, I would love to see Clark singing." Chloe laughed.

"Well where are you? You can come over; I have some leftovers if you're hungry. Oh yeah, how was your date with Lana?" Lois asked playfully.

"Don't ask." Chloe sighed, absent mindedly rubbing a hand over her kicking bump.

"That bad huh?"

"Oh yeah. I'll see you in a few." She hung up and told her driver to take her to Lois' apartment, feeling a little happier at the thought of spending some time with her other family rather then spending the evening alone at home.

* * *

Lana watched as Chloe's car rounded the corner. She opened her phone, pressed one button, and waited.

"Get me everything you can find on an Ellie Lane." She barked into the phone. "Or it may be Ellie Kent. I want to know everything by morning."

Lana threw her phone back in her bag and smiled. She was still smiling when she got back into her car and drove away. 


	23. Chapter 22

**_Chapter Twenty Two_**

  
Lois closed her eyes and held on tightly to her daughter. She was scared; she had to admit.

"Lois, open your eyes." Clark's voice said in her ear. It made her shiver.

"Are you cold?" He asked. She shook her head. Slowly, very slowly, she opened her eyes. She looked down at Ellie; whose eyes were wide with fascination. How was it that she, a grown woman, was afraid and her four year old daughter wasn't? She looked up at Clark to see him smiling down at her.

"I'm not going to drop you Lois." He said then returned his attention back to flying.

This was the first time he had taken her flying. They were all off to Smallville to greet Martha who gotten back from England yesterday. Ellie had been excited about seeing her grandma but even more so about her daddy taking her for a flight.

Lois had managed to convince Perry to let her and Clark have a couple of days off saying something about chasing down another Superman story. Perry had been only too happy to allow them the time off so long as another Superman article was the result.

Therefore Clark, Lois, and Ellie would have the next four days in Smallville to catch up with Martha. Lois had really missed her.

"I trust you Clark." She said and she felt a little better for saying that out loud. Of course she knew that he wasn't going to drop her or their daughter but being this high up, feeling the wind beneath her and with nothing around them, she still felt a little nervous.

"Take a look." He said softly which made her shiver again.

Just the sound of his voice made her feel things she didn't want to be feeling. Or did she? She honestly didn't know anymore. They had spent most of the last week in close contact. If she didn't see him at work, he was at her apartment playing with Ellie, and the times he wasn't with them, she was thinking about him. And secretly she had been happy about it.

She didn't want to think about what that meant, she had told him that nothing could happen between them again and that was how it would have to stay. Even though she still loved him and it would be all too easy to fall back into a relationship with him, her heart just wouldn't let her take that risk. Not again.

No, no matter how much she might want it, they were better off as friends. Her shiver resulted in Clark tightening his arms protectively around her. He was holding onto her and she was holding onto Ellie, who was sitting in her lap.

She did as he suggested and looked around. It really was a beautiful sight. The sun was getting lower in the sky, about to set and it cast a soothing amber glow across the landscape.

As she watched the fields beneath them pass by, she felt the tension ease from her shoulders. She let out a soft sigh and leaned her head into his shoulder.

"Better?" He asked. She looked up at him again; he was still concentrating. At first she had ridiculed him about his suit, the tights, the cape, it just made for easy bantering, of which lately there had been a lot but she had to admit that he looked formidable in it. She still wasn't used to seeing him in it though.

"We're here." He said and Lois felt herself being lowered to the ground. Ellie was out of her arms and running up to the porch before her feet had even touched the ground. Lois stood still for a moment trying to sort out the mixture of emotions in her head when she felt him come up beside her.

"Are you okay?" He asked and she turned to look at him. He had changed into his normal clothes and it was having even more of an effect on her the the suit did.

"Yeah I'm great. Come on we should go see what Ellie's up to. She's probably going through your mom's stuff as we speak." Clark chuckled as they walked up to the house.

"There's my little girl." Martha cooed as she swept Ellie up into her arms. "Oh I've missed you so much." She wrapped Ellie up in a huge hug then looked at Lois.

"Lois, get in here." She held out an arm and Lois walked into it, hugging Martha and Ellie.

"I've really missed you Martha." Lois said.

"Don't ever go away again grandma." Ellie said, nestling her head in the crook of Martha's neck.

"I won't sweetheart. Not for a long time anyway." Martha laughed. The smiled fell from her face as she looked over at the door.

"Oh…oh my…Clark." She gasped. Lois took Ellie out of Martha's arms and went into the living room. But she couldn't help her eyes tearing up as she watched mother and son embrace for the first time in five years. As devastated as Lois had been when he left, she knew Martha had been just as much.

Martha pulled back and took her son's face in her hands, studying him as if trying to confirm that he was really there. It was very emotional.

"Mommy?" Lois turned to her daughter, who was sitting on the couch also watching the exchange.

"Yeah?"

"Grandma isn't sad is she? I mean she's happy to see daddy isn't she?" Ellie looked worried. It really did upset her when people were crying. There was no doubt that Ellie took after her father, she already hated seeing anyone suffer. She felt people's pain and Lois knew that she would grow up to be a very caring, sensitive young woman one day. That thought made Lois proud.

"Yes sweetie, she's very happy to see your daddy. She's just crying cause she's happy that's all." The little girl's face lit up in a smile again as Martha and Clark entered the living room, both had tears in their eyes. She ran and launched herself into Clark's arms and Martha smiled lovingly at the scene.

"I just can't get over it. My son, my daughter, and my granddaughter all in the same room. I've prayed for this day for so long and now it's finally here." Martha said with a sniffle.

"I like my daddy, grandma. Everything you wrote about him is true." Ellie said giving Clark a kiss on the cheek. Martha couldn't believe how quickly the child had taken to him.

"I know sweetheart."

"And did you know he can fly?" Ellie whispered and everyone chuckled. "But sshh, it's a secret."

"Yeah I've heard that." Martha said looking at Clark who was wearing the world's biggest grin and cradling his daughter on his hip.

"So grandma what did you get in London?" Ellie asked. Since Lois had told her it was rude to ask what she had brought for her, Ellie evidently had decided to broach the subject in another way.

"Well I got lots of things but if you're wondering where you're present is, you'd better go up to your room to find out." And with that Ellie was out of her dad's arms and racing up the stairs.

"You spoil that girl Martha." Lois said with a grin. Martha just shrugged.

"It's a grandmother's right. Now Clark, I want to hear everything while I start dinner. And I mean everything."

* * *

A little while later, after Ellie was tucked up in bed and Martha had decided to call it a night, Lois stood in the loft looking out of the window at the dark fields stretching out before her.

Clark had taken off earlier after hearing a cry for help and hadn't returned yet but she wasn't worried. Sometimes he would be gone for hours, helping as many people as he could.

She was still too wired to sleep; her thoughts were all over the place. Martha had asked how things between her and Clark had been since he returned but Lois had only been able to tell her that they were good friends.

What else could she say? She didn't even know what was going on herself. Her head was like a minefield at the moment; one wrong step and it set another memory off. She heard the familiar swoosh and closed her eyes. She had really wanted some alone time but it didn't seem like that was a possibility on the farm.

"Lois?" His voice came from the stairs. She turned to face him.

"Hey, sorry I just wanted to spend a little time alone up here, I hope you don't mind." She had asked because she wasn't sure how Clark would feel with her being up there but as he nodded and turned to leave, she knew he had taken it the wrong way.

"Hey, everything go okay?" She asked. He didn't reply and she could sense something was wrong.

She took a few steps over to him. "Clark what is it?" He walked over to the sofa and plopped himself down on it.

"There was a house fire in Granville. A family of four, I put the fire out and I got the parents out and the little boy but…" He stopped. Lois's gut clenched. She sat down on the table in front of him and took both his hands in hers.

"Tell me," She said softly. She didn't want him bottling things like this up.

"A beam collapsed onto the little girl before I could get back in there. I got her out but she was…" He hung his head in defeat. This was the first person he hadn't been able to save. His first loss.

"Oh Clark, I'm so sorry." Lois threw her arms around him and squeezed tight. He held her and buried his head in the crook of her neck as if seeking strength from her embrace.

"She was only five Lois." He cried into her shoulder. She knew he had to be thinking about Ellie and Lois was too, what would they ever do if something happened to her? It was something she didn't ever want to think about.

Lois felt her own tears running down her cheeks, tears for the little girl, tears for the family and tears for Clark. She slowly withdrew from him and held his face in her hands. He looked so beaten down, so torn.

And in that split second she knew. She knew that she could never just be friends with this man, he needed her. There would always be times when he would be just a second too late or times when he couldn't get there at all.

He was only one person, he couldn't save everyone no matter how much he wanted to and he would need someone to turn to when it did go wrong. He needed her now, to help ease his pain. If she could do just that one small thing, it would make her role in life that much more important.

The world now knew him as Superman but to Lois he would always be Clark Kent and he would always take things like this hard but she wanted him to know that he didn't have to go through it alone.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, they were connected and not just because of having a child together. They were connected on a different level; she felt his pain as if it were her own.

She didn't say anything, there wasn't much she could say anyway so she did the only thing she could think of. She slowly leaned in and placed a loving, gentle kiss on his lips. He looked a little confused as she pulled back but she just smiled, letting her eyes do the talking, and rubbed her thumbs over his cheeks, wiping away his tears.

This wasn't about her or about how she felt for him. This was simply about him needing her to be there for him. To give him something he gave the world everyday…hope.

* * *

Martha trudged up the stairs to the loft early the next morning. She couldn't find Lois or Clark anywhere and was beginning to worry. She was about to call out to them when her eyes took in the scene before her.

Clark had fallen asleep on the sofa still in his suit and Lois was lying on top of him with his cape draped over her. His arms were wrapped possessively around her and her hand was resting on his chest, over his heart.

Clearly something had happened last night but Martha didn't want to get her hopes up just yet. Lois had seemed very adamant when she talked to her last night that she and Clark could be nothing more than friends.

Martha had no doubt that not only was that a lie, but that Lois would come to see the truth sooner than she thought.

She turned around and headed back down the stairs. She would get Ellie up and give her breakfast, leaving the two of them to have a little more time alone. She made her way back to the house, smiling all the way. The future was looking a whole lot brighter now.

* * *

"So what kind of cake do you think we should get for your dad huh?" Lois asked her daughter as they walked down the street that afternoon. Ellie skipped alongside Lois happily humming a tune she had recently learned.

Lois had decided to take Ellie for a walk into town to give Martha and Clark some time alone to talk. They needed to have a little mother/son bonding time. They had a lot to catch up on.

"Um, does daddy like chocolate?"

"It's his favourite," Lois replied, holding the door to the bakery open so that Ellie could go in first.

"That's my favourite too mommy!" She said excitedly. Apparently finding out that your father shared the same taste in cake was a big deal to Ellie; Lois chuckled to herself.

"It's Martha's favourite too but she's not allowed too much or she'll get sick." Ellie said.

"I know I remember. And what do you think grandma would like?"

"You know grandma's favourite cake is vanilla mommy." Ellie said in an exasperated tone. Sometimes Lois wondered whether her daughter was four or fourteen. But then again, with Lois as her mother, she couldn't really be that shocked at where Ellie got her mouth from.

"Okay so we'll take one vanilla sponge and one chocolate please." Lois said to the lady behind the counter who had just clocked Ellie and smiled down at her.

"Hello there cutie pie, would you like a lollypop?" Ellie half hid behind her mom's leg and eyed the lady suspiciously.

"Mommy said I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"And you're mommy's right but I'm not a stranger darling. I know your mommy from when she used to live here years ago." The lady replied nicely.

Ellie looked up at Lois who smiled back and nodded. Gently, Ellie reached up and took the lolly out of the lady's hand.

"Thank you." She said, going back behind Lois' leg whilst the woman went about getting Lois' order for her.

"So how are you Miss Lane it's been an awfully long time since you've been in here."

"Well life's just been a little hectic lately what with work an all." Lois replied.

"Yeah I bet being a hot-shot reporter for the Daily Planet can really take a toll huh?" The lady said putting the cakes into two separate boxes.

"It can yeah but I wouldn't have it any other way, I love my job." Lois took out her purse and paid for the cakes.

"That's nice, I'm glad. So many people just drift through life nowadays, not really enjoying it. Anyway, here's your change. I hope you don't leave it so long before you come in again." She smiled.

"I'll try not to." Lois said, grabbing the bag and ushering Ellie out of the door. "Thanks, bye." She said before walking out.

"Are we going back to grandma's now mommy?" Ellie asked with a mouthful of lolly.

"Yep, we should probably get these cakes back before I start attacking them. I'm starving." Lois said rubbing her tummy for emphasis. Ellie laughed.

"You can share grandma's cake. The chocolate is all for me and daddy."

"Aww you know I don't like vanilla Ellie. Can't your mom just have one piece of chocolate?" Lois pouted.

Ellie stopped walking, put her hands on her hips, and smiled.

"Well maybe one piece but the rest is for me and daddy okay?"

"Gotcha. Okay let's go." Ellie took Lois' hand and continued walking.

Lois was too busy listening to Ellie ramble on about something that she didn't notice something poke her in the back until she heard a click. She froze, eyes growing wide as she looked down at Ellie, who was wondering why they had stopped again.

"Don't make a sound." A voice whispered in her ear. "Tell the brat to be quiet and get in the alley or I'll shoot you both."

Lois nodded slowly and gently ushered Ellie into the nearby alleyway.

"Mommy, I'm scared." Ellie whispered and clung to Lois' leg. Lois rubbed her daughter's back and then turned to face their attacker, putting herself between him and Ellie. He was a fairly tall man, with bleach blonde hair and a goatee. He was wearing sunglasses so she couldn't see his eyes.

"Give me your purse." He said, shoving the gun near Lois' face.

"You're robbing me? In broad daylight?" She asked. Not that she wasn't scared but being mugged didn't have the same effect after living in Metropolis. But she had Ellie with her; she had to be careful.

"A guy's gotta eat. Now hand it over." Lois nodded and held out her purse.

He snatched at it but in his rush to get away he dropped it. Lois saw her chance as he bent down to grab it and she lashed out kicking him in the face and knocking him off guard.

She grabbed hold of the arm that had the gun and brought it down over her knee. She felt a satisfying crunch in the man's arm and he dropped the gun. She kicked it away from them and then brought her elbow up into his face. He fell to the ground.

"Come on let's go." Lois grabbed Ellie's hand and made her way to the entrance of the alley but before she had reached the end she felt a hand grab her hair and yank her back.

She didn't have time to block the fist aiming for her face and it connected with her jaw, splitting her lip. She wiped her thumb across it and was a little surprised to see blood. She fell to the ground under a barrage of attacks from the man's fist; he was only using one hand since Lois had broken the other arm. She opened her mouth and shouted for Superman.

"Leave my mommy alone!" Ellie shouted and ran for the man.

"Ellie no!" Lois shouted but she couldn't stop her. The next thing Lois saw was the man flying into the brick wall across the alley, hitting it with a sickening thud and Ellie standing there with her arms spread out.

She looked from the man to Ellie and then back again. He was unconscious, lying in heap on the ground with a little brick dust on his clothes. Lois couldn't speak; she was too shocked. Slowly she crawled over to Ellie.

"I didn't... mean to mommy, he was…he was hurting you."

The little girl started sobbing and Lois wrapped her up in a hug just as Clark super sped into the alley. She could see the questions in his eyes as he looked at the unconscious man and then at the two of them.

"What happened, are you two okay?" He said, concern etched on his face as he came to their side. Ellie was still crying and clinging to her mother.

He looked at Lois' split lip and grimaced.

"Is she hurt?" He asked, looking down at the crying child. Lois shook her head.

"Just take us home Clark, please." Lois whispered; cradling her baby in her arms as Clark lifted them up and super sped back to the farm. He didn't want to risk flying in broad daylight and he wasn't wearing his suit.

* * *

Across the street a woman sat in her car watching the scene in the alley. A slow smile crept up on her lips before she struck up the engine and drove away.


	24. Chapter 23

**_Chapter Twenty Three_**

"Oh my God what happened?" Martha came running up to Lois as she walked in followed closely by Clark and Ellie. Martha touched Lois' cheek gently examining the damage.

"I'm ok Martha."

"What happened to you?"

"I was mugged. Well almost." Lois was about to say more but closed her mouth when she saw Ellie nestling in Clark's arms. She had her head buried in his chest and was still sniffling a little.  
She reached out to take her and Clark gently passed her over. Martha looked at him raising an eyebrow worriedly but he just shrugged and frowned at Lois in concern.

"Come here Ellie daddy and I want to have a little talk to you." Lois took Ellie over to the sofa and sat down. Martha sat in the chair and Clark sat on the coffee table in front of Lois.

"I'm bad aren't I?" Ellie asked softly.

"No sweetie you're not bad." Lois replied, stroking her hair.

"What happened Lois?" Clark asked.

"Uh well we were buying cakes and the next thing I know some guy pulls a gun on us and drags us into an alley." Lois heard Martha's gasp but carried on.

"He took my purse but dropped it so I kicked him and then elbowed him in the face. I swear Clark he was down for the count so I grabbed Ellie and made a run for it. He grabbed me before we could get out of the alley and started wailing on me." Lois took in a deep breath.  
Clark took her hand and gave her a reassuring smile but she could see a trace of anger in his features at what he was hearing.

"The next thing I saw was this guy flying into the wall across the alley, knocked out cold and Ellie was standing there with her arms out. She pushed him Clark." Lois whispered the last part so that only Clark would hear it.

She saw his eyes widen and then he nodded, realisation dawning on his face. He looked at Ellie, her little face still wet from her tears. She looked up at Clark with those baby blue eyes. She looked so sad.

Lois knew that Ellie would be feeling horrible about hurting someone; even if that someone was bad themselves, it wasn't in her nature to cause pain. She wanted to say something but realised that she couldn't come up with anything. The best person to deal with this right now was Clark.

"Are you mad with me daddy?" She asked and his heart skipped a beat.

"Oh baby of course I'm not mad with you. Come here." He lifter her onto his lap and wrapped an arm around her.

"You were just protecting your mom Ellie there's nothing wrong with that." He said softly into the little girls hair.

"But I hurt that man. I'm bad." She sniffled.

"Hey Ellie listen to me, you are not bad okay? You are the sweetest little girl I have ever met. I know you didn't mean to hurt him and mommy and grandma know that too and I'm sure he's okay. You're just very strong Ellie that's all. I was too when I was your age." Clark whispered in her ear.

"I broke grandma's dining table when I was little and it was a very big, strong table."

"You did?" Ellie asked, looking a little more cheerful. Clark nodded and stroked her little cheek, wiping it dry. Ellie looked at Martha who smiled and nodded.

"You remember what mommy and grandma wrote in your book? About my special powers?" Clark asked. Ellie nodded, a curious expression on her face.

"Well you know that I'm from another planet don't you?" Another nod. "But because I'm your daddy, it's possible that you will get some special powers too. And I think you just got one. So you see it's not your fault Ellie, you just didn't know that's all."

"Your dad was very upset when he broke the table but I wasn't mad with him. I told him he was my special boy and you're special too Ellie. You're our special girl." Martha said lovingly.

"See Ellie? You're not the only one." Lois said holding Ellie's hand.

"So I'm not going to be punished?" Lois smiled. Her daughter had just found out that she had a superpower and was she scared? No, she was worried about being punished. Lois would've laughed if not for the seriousness of the situation.

"No sweetie, you don't deserve to be punished for helping your mommy. But you have to promise me that you will be extra careful from now on okay? Like daddy said you're very strong now but it's not a bad thing. You just have to try to be a little gentler that's all. Daddy will help you get used to it."

"I want to grow up and be strong like daddy." She said decisively.

"You will baby. But you need to learn how to control it and I'll help you as much as I can okay?" Clark said and Ellie nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He hugged her back and his eyes caught Lois' as she smiled at them. He gently nodded to Lois, silently telling her that they would be ok, they would get through this, and she nodded back understanding.

Ellie slipped off Clark's lap and crawled onto her grandma's for a hug. Clark took Lois' hand again and led her into the kitchen.  
He reached under the counter and pulled out a first aid kit.

"Don't worry about me Clark I'm fine." She said, her attention still on her little girl.

"Lois your lip is all cut, it needs cleaning. Please?" He asked.

She let out a sigh and sat down, allowing him to work his magic. But she came to regret that decision as she caught a whiff of his aftershave and her senses were suddenly on overload. She couldn't handle him this close, his face was so close to hers, though he was concentrating on cleaning her wound. She gently pushed his hand away and got off the stool.

"I think it's okay now. Thanks." She said awkwardly, avoiding his gaze.

He frowned, puzzled by her reaction, but chose not to comment on it. Whatever had happened between them in the loft, it was better left there. She didn't want to read too much into it. She was still in no position to get back together with him. Though it was getting increasingly difficult to remember why.

"Lois, I wanted to say thank you. For last night."

"Hey, it's what I'm here for Smallville…" She stopped as he raised his head. Had she really just called him Smallville? She hadn't used that name for years. But it just slipped out; she couldn't stop it. It felt natural.

Clark's joy at hearing his old nickname was cut short however by Ellie bouncing into the kitchen, seemingly a lot happier now. It was probably a good thing that he didn't analyse it too much. He didn't think there was anything in it other then friendship but the thought of them being friends on that level again, pleased him greatly.

"Mommy we didn't get daddy and grandma's cakes." Ellie said with a pout.

"It's okay we can get some more later. If your daddy doesn't mind going out to get them." Lois smirked at Clark.

"Course not, I'll pick some up…" He stopped and a faraway look appeared on his face. Lois had come to know that look well.

"I'll be back soon." He said, kissing Ellie on the cheek before speed changing into his suit. He took off out the back door and flew over the barn and away. Ellie looked up into the sky in awe.

"Wow, will I ever be able to do that mommy?" She asked. Lois picked her up and they both continued to watch the skies.

"Maybe one day sweetie. You never know."

Though Lois seriously hoped not. It was one thing for Ellie to have the strength, but Lois honestly didn't think she would be able to handle her daughter flying. She would be a nightmare as a teen with that power; Lois would never know where she was.

She looked over at Martha who was smiling knowingly. Well, if the worst did happen, at least she would have the best person to come to for advice on raising a super powered kid.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Lana asked, storming up to the doctor.

"We don't know." The doctor replied uneasily. He hadn't been looking forward to this.

"Well how could this happen? I mean how is it possible?" She looked through the window. The man was now sitting up in his bed but was very still, just staring at the wall in front of him. Lana couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Well we can only assume that the meteor rock combined with the radiation caused some kind of mutation of his molecular structure. That's why he now appears to have…green skin."

"Poor guy, has he said anything yet?" Lana asked.

She really felt bad for this man. He hadn't asked for any of this to happen to him. She was trying to do everything she could to help him, she had her best doctors and scientists on the case but so far all they could come up with was a guess on how his skin had suddenly turned a bright green colour.

The doctor hesitated. Obviously she was in a good mood today, he hadn't seen her this nice before. He wondered what had happened to put her in such a good mood.

"No, he's still pretty out of it. But there is something else." Lana turned to look at him, eyebrows raised in annoyance.

"His recent cat scan seems to have picked something up. Something is growing in his brain."

"What like a tumour?"

"No this is unlike any tumour I've ever seen. It's something else. We can't identify it but it seems to be growing rapidly."

"Can't you do anything to fix it?" Lana asked; she was worried now.

"We've tried everything Miss Lang. Nothing seems to be working." The doctor looked down at his clipboard.

"So you're saying he's going to die, is that it?" He didn't reply. Lana drew her own conclusion. She looked back in at the man.

Where had things gone so wrong? She had only wanted to help the world and now she was responsible for this man and the death of his colleagues. It left a bitter taste in her mouth. How on earth did Lex do it everyday and not care?

She tried so hard to fight the darkness that was creeping in, threatening to take her over. It seemed like a battle she couldn't win, she desperately needed someone to bring her back from the brink. If that were possible. There was only one person she could think of that would be able to do that.

"Keep me informed of his progress." She said, turning on her heel and walking away. She couldn't look at him any longer; it was freaking her out.

* * *

"Hey Chlo what's up?" Lois said into her cell phone as she settled down on the sofa.

Ellie was in bed and Martha was in the kitchen. She put her feet up on the coffee table and leaned back into the sofa, trying to ease the knots in her back. Getting thrown around really took a toll on one's body. She had been helping Martha bake a pie for Clark and Ellie when her phone started ringing. Martha had told her that it was fine and that she should probably rest after the day she'd had anyway.

"Hey I was just calling to see how everything is?" Chloe said cheerfully. Bruce was in Metropolis for the whole weekend. Lois could hear his voice in the background; he was playing with Martha and she was giggling.

"Great, couldn't be better. How's things your end?" Lois said as she rubbed her neck.

"It's fantastic, Bruce is here, Martha's here, and I'm here. It's just great."

"So have you two talked about when you're moving to Gotham?" Lois asked with a smile, she knew Chloe wouldn't see that coming.

"How do you know about that?"

"I have my sources." Lois laughed.

"I just want you to know Lois that it has nothing to do with you, I love you and Ellie so much but…"

"Chloe honey I totally get it. I never wanted you to put your life on hold because of me. Don't get me wrong I have loved having you around and I've really come to depend on your support but I know that you have your own family to take care of. You need to focus on them. I'll be fine, I have Ellie and I have Martha and I have…Clark." She frowned. Did she have Clark?

"Besides, it's not like you're moving to another country Chlo. We'll see each other all the time." Lois said.

"Yeah I know it's just that, Martha's gonna miss her aunt Lo-Lo."

"I'm going to miss her too." Lois said with a hint of sadness that Chloe picked up on.

"Lois? Are you sure everything's okay?" Lois sighed, of course she wanted to tell Chloe about Ellie's newfound ability but she didn't want to do it over the phone.

"Yeah everything's fine Chlo."

"Hmm okay." Chloe said disbelievingly. "So since you're in Smallville for the weekend I guess it's safe to say we can meet up tomorrow?"

"What are you talking about?" Lois asked.

Her head flung in the direction of Clark's voice as he entered the kitchen and sat down to talk to his mom. He didn't look upset or defeated so she guessed that everything had gone okay. As if sensing her, Clark looked over and threw her a smile that did funny things to her insides. She smiled back and turned her head away again, concentrating on her conversation with Chloe.

"Well Bruce offered to bring me and Martha to Smallville to visit my dad but I would really love to see Mrs Kent so I wondered if it would be okay if we stopped by tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yeah sure, it would be more than okay. I think Martha said something about having gifts for all of you. Ooh." She said, a thought suddenly hitting her. "I can't wait for Bruce to meet Clark. Man it's gonna be so funny." Lois started laughing.

"I know; it'll be hard to get a word in with all the testosterone in the room." Chloe giggled. "So who do you think is better? Batman or Superman?"

"Chloe you know we can't answer that question fairly, we're biased since we are the mothers of their children."

"Yeah I guess, maybe we should do a poll or something." Chloe laughed again.

"Maybe. So what time will you be here tomorrow?" Lois said, trying to get her laughter under control now.

Her side was still a little sore from when she was thrown to the ground. But she did realise how lucky she was to have gotten away with just a cut lip and a couple of sore ribs. The alternative could've been much worse.

"Um about three? I think we should be in Smallville in the morning so we'll have lunch with dad and then head to the farm."

"Sounds like a plan." There was a slight pause.

"Lois? How are things between you and Clark?" She could tell that Chloe hadn't wanted to voice that question but was eager to know.

"They're um…they're fine. We're getting on really well and Ellie just loves him."

"Well that's great but I didn't ask how Ellie was with him. I asked how you are with him." Chloe replied, knowing full well what Lois was doing.

"Tell you what, I will tell you all about it tomorrow okay?" Lois offered, hoping to buy some time. She knew that Chloe would never let up on this subject so it was just a case of preparing herself for what she would tell her.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." Lois said her goodbyes and closed her phone just as Clark walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to her. He let out a long sigh and leaned his head back.

"Rough day at the office?" She laughed. He tilted his head and peered at her out of one eye.

"You have no idea." He said.

"Well here's something that might cheer you up. Chloe's coming by tomorrow. You'll get to finally meet Bruce and little Martha. Oh you're gonna love her Clark, she's so adorable." Lois smiled.

"That's great. I can't wait to meet them. From what I hear from you and Chloe, he and I have a lot to talk about. I can't think what I have in common with a billionaire though." He frowned at Lois' chuckle. "What?"

"Oh nothing, you'll find out soon enough."

"Okay you two I think I'm done for the evening. I'll see you both in the morning."

Martha gave them both a kiss on the cheek and headed off to bed. It was nice to have her back, Lois thought. Things finally seemed normal again. She wondered what Martha was going to do now that she was back.

She had left the running of the farm to her neighbour in her absence and Lois knew that her heart wasn't really in it but she would refuse to let the farm go. She had mentioned once or twice about setting up her own business, maybe she would look into that. She still had some of her money left from her winnings.

Whatever she decided to do, Lois was just happy that she was home; things hadn't been the same without her around. She had been a real mother to her since Lois had arrived in Smallville all those years ago. Which brought her attention to the man sat beside her.

He was leaning his head back again with his eyes closed. She took a moment to study his features; he looked so different yet nothing much had really changed. He seemed to exude an air of confidence that she hadn't seen in him before. She had to admit that it was alluring but she forced her mind away from that area.

It wasn't fair to keep yo-yoing back and forth with her feelings. She had made the decision to stay friends and now she would have to follow through with it. No matter how much she might want him, she couldn't lower the walls that five years of being alone had built. She had hardened herself against that kind of hurt.

"Everything okay Lois?" His voice made her jump and she hadn't realised until he opened his eyes and looked at her that she had still been staring at him. She cleared her throat.

"Yeah everything's fine." She shifted in her seat and winced at the shooting pain in her side, she was starting to seize up from being sat down for too long. She caught his concerned look.

"I'm fine Clark, just a little sore that's all. Stop worrying so much." She said, a hint of frustration working its way into her tone. She didn't mean it to, it was just having him being so concerned, and around her all the time, it was confusing.

He reached a hand up and gently stroked her cheek, near the cut on her lip.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get there in time." She moved his hand away softly.

"You can't be everywhere Smallville." There it was again. He grinned. She rolled her eyes. "It all worked out anyway. I'm just worried about Ellie."

"I know, me too. But she'll be okay Lois. She's tough, like her mom. I don't doubt that it will be hard but she'll adjust. I did."

Lois found herself wondering how Martha had coped all these years with his secret. It had to have been so difficult at times. But she'd always had Jonathan around to help out.

"I hope so. I just don't want her to have to grow up too fast. She's only four, I want her to have a happy normal childhood."

Clark surprised her by moving closer to her on the couch. He was definitely bolder then she remembered him. The old Clark wouldn't have made that move so easily. But when he put an arm around her and drew her in for a hug, she was more surprised that she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while, he rubbed his hand up and down her arm comfortingly, and she leaned her body in a little closer to his. Eventually she knew one of them had to move and get up, deciding that it would have to be her, she pulled away from him.

He stopped her, his eyes asking her not to leave just yet. Her heart was thumping in her chest and she prayed that he wouldn't pick up on it. She knew that he had when he took her hand and placed it on his chest, over his heart and she could feel it beating as erratically as hers was, almost in rhythm together.

Slowly, very slowly, he leaned in and brushed his lips over the cut on her lip, it sent shivers shooting down her spine. She closed her eyes, his mouth so close to hers…and then once again the moment was broken by a shrill sound.

She sighed, not sure whether to be happy about the interruption or not. She picked up her phone and looked at the screen. The number was withheld.

"Hello?" She said, putting a little distance between her and Clark by getting up off the sofa and walking to the kitchen.

"Lois?" A tearful voice cried out.

"Lucy?"

"Lois, it's daddy." She was sobbing. Lois felt her heart leap up into her throat.

"What is it Lucy?" She was vaguely aware of Clark standing behind her, she wasn't sure when he had moved.

"Daddy…he had a heart attack. Please come Lois…I need you, I can't do this on my own." Lois' felt like someone had just spun her world around and she leaned on the counter for support.

"Calm down Luce where are you?"

"We're in Washington. Can you get here?" Lois looked up at Clark who nodded back. He had been listening since he had heard the fear in Lois' tone. She didn't mind and was grateful he was there.

"I'll be there soon Luce, just hang on sweetie I'm coming. I have my cell if you need me. I'll be there soon." She rambled and then hung up.

"I'll just go and tell mom we're leaving." Clark rushed up the stairs and came back in his suit to find her standing in the same place, clutching her phone to her chest.

He didn't say anything, just took her into his arms, and flew off into the sky. 


	25. Chapter 24

**_Chapter Twenty Four_**

Clark stood at the reception desk feeling utterly useless. Lois was having an argument with the receptionist, who was getting flustered because she was unable to tell Lois what room her father was in. She apologised to Lois and told her she would go and find someone to help.

He watched as Lois leaned her elbows on the counter and dropped her head into the crook of her arm. Clark wasn't sure what to do, he wanted to hold her, comfort her, but he wasn't sure if that would be pushing the boundaries or not.

She looked so worn out and he wondered just how much more she was going to have to deal with. He always knew that Lois was a strong woman and could handle almost anything but she'd had so much on her plate these last couple of weeks and he honestly didn't know how much more she could take.

She lifted her head as the receptionist came back and told her where her father was. He followed at a brisk pace to keep up with her as she stormed over to the elevator.

They didn't say a word on the elevator, she just took his hand, and he gave it a gentle squeeze. He could see she was shaking.

"Oh…Lois." Lucy cried out as she saw Lois running towards her. Lois wrapped her sister in a fierce hug and let her cry on her shoulder. Clark stood back so as not to intrude, this was a family thing and he didn't want to get in the way.

"How is he?" Lois asked.

"I don't know, they won't tell me anything. They just keep telling me to let them do their job."

"Right that's it!" Lois snapped. "Where's the doctor?"

"He's in there with daddy." Before Lucy could even finish, Lois had flung the door open and stormed into the room. She stopped dead in her tracks as she looked at her father lying in the bed. The doctor raced around to confront her as Lucy made her way into the room and Clark lingered in the doorway.

"What do you think you're doing? You're not allowed in here."

"This is my father and I want some answers on how he is. You haven't told my sister anything and she's worried half to death. Now are you going to tell me or do I have to go higher than you and find someone who will?" The sheer anger on Lois' face made the doctor falter a little and look down at his shoes.

"He's stable, Miss Lane is it?" Lois nodded, not taking her eyes off her father.

"What happened?"

"He had a mild heart attack. His vitals are all normal though his blood pressure is a little too high for my liking. He's doing much better now but we've given him some oxygen to help him breathe."

"So he's going to be okay?"

"In a few days he'll be just fine, though he should consider this as a warning to start cutting back on his stressful lifestyle and give up the smoking. I'm going to prescribe him something to help bring his blood pressure down."

Lois felt a little reassured that her father wasn't in any immediate danger. But the words, _heart attack_, were still ringing in her head. This wasn't going to be a one time thing.

"So you kept my sister worrying herself sick and he's going to be okay?" Lois was furious.

"Lo?" Her father's voice croaked out. "Stop harassing the doctor, he's only doing his job." Lois blew out a frustrated breath and turned to her father.

"Daddy what are you doing scaring us like this?" She crossed her arms in front of her.

"I'll be back to check on you in a little while general." The doctor said and with a nod to Lois, he left the room. Clark was standing just outside the door, hugging a still crying Lucy.

"I'm fine Lois, you heard the doctor, a couple of days, and I'll be right as rain." He said gruffly.

"Yes I did hear him and I also heard that you have to start taking things easy." Lois sat down in the chair next to his bed.

"Now are you going to do as the doctor says?"

"Lois stop fussing I'll be fine. Takes more than a heart attack to keep me down." He said with a smile.

"I know you don't like to think of yourself as getting old daddy but the hard truth is, you are ready to retire and this was nature's way of showing you that." Lois braced herself for the usual 'can't keep me down' tirade and was gob smacked when he agreed with her.

"You're right Lo."

"I am? I mean um… I am."

"Though not about retiring. I don't see that happening for a long time yet. But I do agree that I need to start slowing down a little. I have to admit that I was a little afraid." He said seriously.

"You? Afraid?" Lois snorted. "Of what?"

"That I'd have to leave my girls. Afraid that I wouldn't get to see my granddaughter grow up. I know I haven't exactly been the best father to you girls but I would like to change that if you'll let me." Lois could feel her eyes tearing up. She looked up to the door as Lucy slowly entered; looking scared still.

Lois stood to give her a hug. Lucy was still shaking and Lois now realised how terrified she must've been all alone here with no one telling her anything. She gently rubbed circles on her back and eventually she felt a little of the tension melt away.

"He's going to be okay Luce. He needs to slow down and adjust his lifestyle but he'll be fine. This time." Lois said with a pointed look at him. Lucy looked at her father who smiled reassuringly at her.

"I love you both." He said. Both women froze; they hadn't heard that much before and never with such sincerity. It seemed that this heart attack had really put things into perspective for Sam Lane. They went over to each side of the bed and sat down on the edge, holding his hands.

"We love you too daddy." Lucy said.

"I told you to stop smoking those damn cigars but you wouldn't listen would you?" Lois said with a little anger in her voice. "I was terrified on my way here. We could've lost you tonight!"

"Drop it Lo. There's no point dwelling on it. I'm alive and I'll be fine. That's all you need to worry about. Well that and my granddaughter. Where is she?"

"She's with Martha in Smallville." Lois replied.

Ever since Ellie had been born Sam had been the doting grandfather and Lois was pleased that he was at least giving Ellie what he had never given her, not directly anyway. She knew that he loved her; he just wasn't the type of man who expressed it. Until tonight.

And that made Lois a little nervous because if he was worried, she was too. Her father was the strongest man she knew, apart from Clark of course. He would never let something like this get him down.

"Then how did you get here so fast?" Lucy asked.

"Superman brought me." She wasn't exactly sure her father would like to hear that Clark was back and she wasn' technically lying either. She would tell him of course, just not yet. She would let him get back on his feet first. Finding out that Clark was back in her life would likely give him another heart attack.

"He runs errands now?" Sam laughed.

"No but he and I are friends and he heard my call and kindly brought me here." Lois replied a little nervously. She looked pleadingly at Lucy and then at the door and she seemed to understand not to mention Clark being outside.

"Well you'd better get back Lois, it's very late and I don't want my granddaughter waking up without you there."

"No I can stay for a little while daddy." Lois said with a look that told him she wasn't going to budge.

"Lois, the hospital visiting hours were finished a long time ago. Besides I don't want you girls stuck in here. Go home to your daughter Lois and give her a big kiss from me." All of a sudden Lois' eyes starting watering up again and she leaned down to give him a hug.

"It'll be okay Lo. Go home. Both of you."

"No I'm staying." Lucy said defiantly. "Before you start, I am telling you that it will take the entire US Army to get me out of this room." She crossed her arms and stared down at Sam, daring him to refuse.

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you."

"I guess it is getting pretty late. I'll be back the day after tomorrow to see you okay? And Lucy has my number if you need me."

"We'll be fine Lo. Go home and get some sleep, you look so tired." He frowned.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then turned to her sister.

"I'm only a phone call away sis. Remember that, and look after him."

"I will Lo." Lucy kissed her cheek and sat back down next to her dad. Lois took a last look at them before closing the door behind her. She let out a heavy sigh. When was it going to get easier? When would life decide that she had had enough bad luck?"

She walked over to Clark who was sitting on one of the chairs with his head in his hands.

"Hey," She said softly. He shot up out of his seat at the sound of her voice.

"Hey how's he doing?"

"I think he's gonna be okay. He was lucky this time, but he might not be with the next one." She said glancing back at the room. "Can you take me home please Clark?"

"Of course." He replied.

They walked out of the hospital hand in hand and after Clark had led them into an alley, he changed back into his suit and picked her up. She nestled her head against his chest and closed her eyes; then she drifted off to sleep as he flew them home slowly.

* * *

After they arrived back at the farm and Clark had gently woken her up, Lois said goodnight and went upstairs to check on Ellie. She was sound asleep without a care in the world.

Lois felt a little better having slept the whole flight home but strangely instead of being tired now, she was wide awake. She knew if she got into bed she would end up tossing and turning and she didn't want to wake Ellie, so she got changed into her pyjama bottoms and one of Clark's old plaid shirts she had taken from him years ago.

She had slept in it every night since he had left and could never bring herself to part with it. Plus it was warm too so that helped. She went back downstairs to make herself a hot chocolate, hoping that would help her doze off.

With a steaming mug and the beginnings of a headache she went and sat on the sofa, curling her legs up underneath her. Clark wasn't anywhere to be seen, she assumed he had gone off to help someone again so she settled back and tried to relax.

Easier said then done with the days events seeping back into her mind. She couldn't stop the images of her father lying in a hospital flashing before her eyes. What would she have done if she'd lost him tonight?

They had become a lot closer in recent years but Lois wasn't naïve enough to think that it wasn't because of Ellie. Though she was grateful for it.

Once again the tears came as she realised just how close she was to losing her father tonight. Lois wasn't a person who cried easily and never usually in front of anyone so as she sat all alone, she decided to let them fall. She'd had enough.

"Lois?" His voice said behind her. She jumped so much that she spilled some of her hot chocolate on her shirt.

"Clark can't you hang a bell around your neck or something?" She shouted angrily. "You can't keep sneaking up on me like that!"

"I'm sorry Lois I…"

"Yeah I know you didn't mean to…" She said sarcastically. "But it's starting to drive me crazy!" She yelled again, feeling bad as she watched his face fall but she couldn't turn it off.

"Every time I turn around you're there, scaring the crap outta me!"

Where was all this anger suddenly coming from? It was as if a switch had been flipped. She stood up as he turned to leave, putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't do that Clark! Don't you dare leave!" He turned back to her and she saw a look of irritation on his features which only served to fuel the fire within her.

"What do you want from me?" He asked in a strong confident tone.

"I want you to stop walking away from me Clark. Why is it always your answer to walk away?"

Then without thinking, she slapped him square in the chest, not caring that it was hurting her more than it was him. She hit him again, shoving him back slightly.

He stood there, letting her hit him repeatedly and made no move to stop her. She obviously needed to get this out of her system and he seemed to be the target. In a way he felt that he had it coming but even though it didn't hurt him physically, it hurt emotionally.

Eventually he reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders, her hands were becoming red and sore, and he didn't want her to hurt herself.

He pulled her against him and cradled her in his arms as she broke down in floods of tears. They both sank to the floor and he just held her, knowing that this was an inevitable result of the last couple of weeks. She had been through so much and it was now starting to take effect.

He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear as he felt her sobs wrack through her. He hated seeing her like this, but sometimes even the strongest woman needed to just let it all go.

"You left me." She whispered after a moment with her head still buried in his chest.

"I know." He said, his cheeks resting against her hair.

"I was alone for so long." He knew all this and it hurt him to hear her words but he knew she had to say it.

"Did you even think of me while you were gone?"

"There was not a single day when you weren't in my thoughts. You were the first thing I thought about when I woke up and the last thing before I went to sleep. I missed you so much Lo."

"I missed you Clark. I loved you so much, I felt abandoned." She whimpered, hating herself for being this weak with him.

"I know."

"I never wanted to stand in the way of your destiny, I would never do that. But I felt like I wasn't important enough to share in that destiny with you. That I wasn't important enough to be a part of your life."

"Lois you_ were_ and _are_ my whole life. But I needed to…"

"I know Clark. You needed to figure things out and become who you are. But am I important enough now that you're back?" She asked with an almost accusatory tone and he didn't like that one bit.

"Lois how can you ask me that? I never expected to just pick up where we left off and even though it wasn't what I wanted, I agreed to be friends with you because I knew I didn't deserve to ask more of you. It wouldn't be fair to you. But you were always important to me Lois." She didn't reply to that.

She just laid her face against his chest again. He wasn't sure that she had understood what he had just said.

"I almost lost him tonight Clark." It came out muffled against his shirt.

"He's okay Lois, he's gonna be fine." He tried to reassure her but he didn't think that was what she was getting at. This was something deeper.

"Why does everyone keep trying to leave me? Am I that hard to love?" She sniffled. Clark gasped. Was that what all this was about? He gently pushed her away so that he could take her face in his hands.

"You listen to me Lois, you are the most incredible, smart, sexy, loving woman I have ever met, and I love you." He watched her eyebrows shoot up.

"I don't know what to do anymore Clark, I'm so scared. I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't want to hurt anymore."

"You're not alone, Lois you are never alone." He hugged her to him again.

"Please don't leave me again." She cried. He kissed the top of her head.

"Never again. I'm staying right here." He felt her nod.

"I don't want you to walk away from me anymore. I can't take it Clark, I need you."

She looked up into his eyes. Tears were shining in her bright hazel orbs and instinctively; he leaned in and kissed each cheek just under eyes, to kiss away her tears.

Suddenly she grabbed his face and kissed him passionately on the lips. It was a searing kiss that touched his soul and he didn't have the power to pull away.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer so that she was now straddling his lap as he sat on the floor with his legs straight out in front of him. As she deepened the kiss she caressed his cheek with one hand and placed the other on the back of his head pulling him in closer to her.

She threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled slightly as his hands found their way to the hem of her shirt. She broke the kiss and stared down at her waist where his hands were, frowning slightly and more than a little out of breath.

Clark quickly removed them and put them by his sides, not sure of what her reaction was going to be. They had both lost control and even though he didn't regret a single minute of it, he was now sure that she did.

"Lois I…"

"I love you…" They both spoke at the same time. Clark squinted his eyes and looked at her quizzically.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"I still love you Clark." She said and then her face lit up with a beautiful smile.

Clark was happy, more than happy but he was afraid that this was a reaction from all the stress she had been under. He wanted to make sure that what she was saying was the truth but how could he ask her without upsetting her again?

As if reading his thoughts, Lois took his hands and held them together between both of hers.

"I'm in love with you Smallville." She stared into his eyes. He couldn't believe his ears. He had waited so long to hear those words from her again and after she had said that they could never be more than friends, he had been scared that he would never hear them again in his life.

"You mean it?" He had to ask.

"I've never stopped loving you Clark. You have been the only one I've ever really truly loved with all my heart. You took my heart with you the day that you left, but you brought it back to me and you are still in it. I built up these walls around my heart to protect it but the only person suffering from it now is me. No matter how much I wanted to keep you at a distance, I can't deny it anymore. I need you in my life Clark." He couldn't speak past the lump in his throat. So instead he leaned in for another kiss. But she pulled her head back.

"I love you so much Lois, I promise if you'll let me, I'm gonna spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She said sadly. He didn't know what she meant by that.

"What does this mean for us?" He asked as she laid her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her back up and down and felt her a sigh escape her.

"I honestly don't know. But I think if we take it slowly, I'm willing to find out." She placed a small kiss on his neck, with her head still on his shoulder.

"You sure?" He asked again, placing little butterfly kisses on her forehead.

"But I don't want to tell anyone just yet. I just want you for myself." And with that she drew him in for another kiss.

Clark had never dreamed that this day would come around again but he couldn't stop the butterflies in his stomach. She still loved him, he honestly didn't think he had ever been so happy to hear those words in his life.

He realised that he was the luckiest man on the planet and maybe others too, to have the love of this truly amazing woman. She had told him not to make promises he couldn't keep but he made one to himself anyway.

He promised that he would do everything in his power to protect and love this woman for the rest of his life. It was a promise he fully intended to keep.


	26. Chapter 25

**_Chapter Twenty Five_**

Lois awoke the next day to the sound of two children yelling and jumping all over her.

"Come on mommy wake up!" Ellie yelled excitedly. Anyone would think it was Christmas morning from the way she was bouncing around. Lois groaned and threw an arm over her eyes to block out the daylight.

"Get her Martha!" Ellie ordered and the next thing Lois knew, she was being attacked by a two year old tickling her feet.

"Auntie Lo-Lo." Martha squealed as Lois laughed and wriggled her feet out of the little girl's grasp.

"I'm up, I'm up." Lois sat up as her daughter began tugging on her sleeve and leaned back against the headboard.

She barely had time to snake out an arm and catch Martha as Ellie bounced a little too hard and she went flying over the side. Martha just giggled and asked to do it again, to which Lois said no and placed the two year old on her knee.

"Ellie honey you've gotta be a little more careful remember?" Ellie's smile faded a little and Lois felt bad for reminding her but it had to be done.

"Sorry mommy." She said solemnly. Lois reached out and tucked her dark brown hair behind her ear.

"It's okay. Wait what's the time?" She looked over at her alarm clock. "Oh my God, why did I sleep in so late?" She said placing Martha back on the bed so she could climb out.

"Aunt Chloe and Uncle Bruce are downstairs with grandma." Ellie said.

"Okay, can you take Martha down for me sweetie, I'm just gonna grab a quick shower and get dressed then I'll be right down."

"Okie dokie mommy." Ellie said using the phrase that she had recently picked up. She took Martha's hand and led her to the door.

"And be careful down the stairs." Lois called as she watched them go.

"We will." Ellie replied over her shoulder.

Lois went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She hadn't slept in this late since, well she couldn't remember the last time she'd stayed in bed until the late afternoon. She turned on the shower and stepped under the soothing spray, letting it wash away her tiredness.

The events from last night slowly drifted into her mind and she couldn't help the smile forming on her face. She was still feeling a little apprehensive about what it all meant for her future with Clark but she could no longer go on denying the truth. And the truth was that she loved him deeply, and she needed him no matter how much she tried to tell herself that she was fine on her own.

It felt good to finally admit it. But where did they go from here? Would they go back to dating? Would she want to start things over? She honestly didn't know but she knew that she wanted something to happen. She had been fooling herself to think that they could just be friends and nothing more.

Fifteen minutes later she emerged fully dressed and ready to go. She walked downstairs and was greeted by the sight of Chloe and Martha sitting in the kitchen and Bruce was in the living room playing with the two girls, swinging them around in his arms, and making them squeal with delight.

"Morning." She said as she headed over to the coffee machine.

"Afternoon Lois." Chloe said with a smile.

"Yeah sorry about that, I had quite a late night last night." She saw Chloe raise her eyebrows and smile deviously. Lois shook her head at her.

"I know Clark told your mom about it this morning." Chloe replied before Lois said anything she would regret in front of Mrs Kent.

"How is your dad?" Martha asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"He's um… he'll be okay I think. The doctor said it was only a mild attack but he was worried about his blood pressure so he's given him some medication for that. Lucy stayed with him last night but he seemed okay when I left." Lois scanned the room, suddenly noticing there was someone missing.

"He had to go out Lois." Martha said knowing what she was thinking. She made a swooping gestured with her hand and Lois nodded.

"So how was uncle Sam mood wise? I bet he was pretty angry being cooped up in the hospital." Chloe said.

"Actually he was the opposite. I think this has really scared him. He was being way too nice to be his usual self." Lois chuckled as she took a seat next to Chloe and Martha.

"Well it's good that he's thinking positive about this Lois, he needs to because at a time like this it's very easy to think dark thoughts." Martha said sadly.

And then it hit Lois like a tonne of bricks. Last night she had been such a ***** to Clark, hitting him, yelling at him and he had just taken it all in his stride and comforted her. In all that time Lois hadn't thought that being at the hospital with her and sitting outside alone for so long must've brought back some terrible memories about his own dad. She felt so horrible and disgusted at her behaviour. She would have to make it up to him later.

"Yeah but he's got Luce with him so…" She looked over at Bruce who had just walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Chloe from behind her.

"Hey Bruce how's things?" Lois asked, glad of the interruption, she wanted to shift the subject away from fathers and heart attacks before she upset Martha.

"I think these two are trying to kill me." He said looking down at the innocent faces of the two girls.

"If you can't handle two children now what are you gonna be like when this one comes along?" Lois laughed and patted Chloe's bump gently.

"Very happy." He beamed proudly. "Plus he or she will be too small to try anything like these two, I swear they plot these little attacks on me, it's like an ambush and I have a good idea who the ring leader is." He smiled, looking directly at Ellie.

Ellie looked up at her mother and held her hands out in a 'who me' gesture. Lois just laughed and went back to her coffee.

"So how you feeling cuz?" She asked as Ellie took Martha's hand and led her back over to the couch; their favourite cartoon was just coming on. Well it was Ellie's favourite cartoon but because Martha spent so much time with Ellie, and she seemed to idolise the girl, it had become her favourite too. Ellie sat on the end of the couch and Martha snuggled close up to her. It was a heart-warming sight.

"Better then ever Lo, I had my scan yesterday," She pulled out the sonogram picture and handed it to Lois who then handed it to Martha. "Everything's going along nicely."

"That's good, so have you thought of any names yet?" Lois asked but she didn't know why she bothered. Chloe and Bruce had been very secretive about Martha's name and this time wasn't any different. They wanted it to be a surprise.

Chloe however was saved from answering as Clark walked in the door. He was wearing his usual blue t-shirt and red jacket; Lois hadn't seen him wear that thing for years. He must've known that Bruce was already there because he was wearing his glasses, something he hadn't done whilst around the farm. Lois preferred him without them.

But he didn't yet know that Bruce knew his secret. She would have to tell him later. He caught her eyes as he walked in and smiled, things must've gone okay this morning for him. She smiled back and watched as he gave his mom and Chloe a kiss on the cheek and came to a stop just in front of Bruce.

He seemed a little surprised at the sheer size and presence of him and Lois had to suppress a laugh as she wondered what Clark thought he would look like. He held out his hand and Bruce shook it.

"You must be Bruce Wayne, I've heard a lot about you." Clark said politely, though she could've sworn she saw Clark puff out his chest a little and stand a little taller. Bruce was almost as tall as Clark, about half an inch shorter maybe, and his hair was almost the same colour.

"Yes, I've heard a lot about you too Clark." Bruce said focusing his penetrating gaze on Clark's eyes.

Lois and Chloe smiled at each other, they could clearly see what was going on. The two men were sizing each other up. Even Martha had a grin on her face.

"Well if it's from Chloe I hope it wasn't all bad." Clark replied, shaking his head. Lois could see that he was a little unsure of Bruce. But then again, Bruce had that effect on a lot of people.

Before he had settled down with Chloe he was seen as a bit of a playboy, always showing up late to the parties that he himself had thrown and always with a different girl on each arm every time. That image of him was partly what had put her off him when they had gone out for their one and only date. Another very large reason was standing in front of him.

"No not at all, it's been very interesting." Bruce said with a little smirk. Clark wasn't sure what he meant but that statement clearly had a double meaning.

"Well that's good. So uh… how's business?" Clark asked, he didn't know what he was supposed to talk about with him.

He sat down next to Lois, quite closely, and she felt him take her hand and entwine his fingers with hers under the table. It made her stomach tighten, it was a simple gesture but very effective.

"It's very good thank you. I hear you got a job at the Daily Planet."

Bruce placed both his hands on Chloe's shoulders and she leaned her head back against his chest. It became quite obvious to the women in the room that both men were sending a statement to the other. Though no one knew that Clark was holding Lois' hand, they had however, noticed that he had sat very close to her. It really was quite comical to see.

"Yeah it's nice to be working with these two I've really missed them." Clark said sincerely. Chloe sent him a grin as Lois squeezed his hand under the table. The conversation seemed to fizzle once the pleasantries were done with so Chloe cleared her throat and called Ellie and Martha into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Ellie yelled and grabbed Martha's little hand excitedly waving it up and down.

"Martha this is my daddy. Daddy, this is my cousin Martha. She's only two years old."

Chloe laughed, she had been about to introduce them herself but evidently Ellie wanted to show her father off. She was very protective of Martha at times and the two of them acted as though they were sisters instead of cousins.

"Well hello there Martha, that's a lovely name." He said as he got off his stool and kneeled down in front of the two girls.

Martha seemed a little hesitant as she hid behind Ellie. Clark wasn't surprised, he had learned that his presence alone could be quite intimidating, he was very tall and thought he must look like a giant to someone Martha's size.

"Come on Martha he's not going to hurt you. He's very nice, he's my daddy."

Clark still felt the butterflies in his stomach every time he heard Ellie call him that. It was taking time but he was slowly becoming used to the idea of being a father to this amazing little girl.

He couldn't imagine a world without her now but he remembered very well, all the time spent wondering and fearing that he would never be able to have this at all. He just hoped that he could be a good father to her, like his dad had been to him. His one fear was that he would screw it up though.

Slowly Martha popped her head out and looked up to Bruce who picked her up so that Clark could stand back up.

"Martha now don't be shy this is your uncle Clark." Bruce said with a laugh that made the little girl brighten, she looked at Clark with curiosity in her eyes.

"Uncle Lark?" She said, she still hadn't gotten used to the c's of the alphabet. Those two words seemed to break the tension in the room and everyone laughed at the sweet little girl in Bruce's arms.

"Yes it's your uncle Clark sweetie." Chloe said wiping a little chocolate off the corner of the child's mouth.

"Do you wanna give him a hug? He's been waiting to meet you."

Martha seemed to take her time deciding but after a few moments she held her arms out to Clark who smiled nervously and took her from Bruce. She still wasn't sure about this new man so she held herself a little rigid in his arms as she stared at him.

He made a silly face at her and after a couple of minutes she burst into a fit of giggles. She looked so much like Chloe; she had Bruce's hair colour and Chloe's eyes.

He was so happy for Chloe, she really did deserve the family she had been blessed with and Bruce seemed like a good guy, Clark could see how much he loved her just from the way he looked at her.

He let Martha down gently and she went back into the living room with Ellie. Clark could hear Ellie saying "See Martha I told you he was nice." As they sat back down to watch the TV.

"She's never usually that trusting with strangers but she really took to you Clark, I'm amazed." Bruce said.

"I'm not, Clark's a natural with kids." Lois chimed in, throwing him a wink. "Besides, no girl could ever resist the Kent charm." She laughed then stopped as she realised that she'd thrown herself in with that group. She noticed the smile on Martha's face so chose to change the subject completely.

"Hey Chloe why don't we go for a little walk? It's a gorgeous day." Lois stood up and gave Chloe a look that didn't give her an option.

"Oh right okay, I'm just going for walk honey," She kissed Bruce as he rubbed her bump lovingly and then left with Lois.

Martha caught on to what the two women were up to so she stood and walked into the living room.

"Who wants to help grandma plant some flowers in the garden?" She asked. Since Martha didn't have a grandmother on either side anymore, Martha had taken it upon herself to become her surrogate grandmother. She treatd little Martha the same as she did Ellie.

"I do, I do," Martha cheered and Ellie stood up with her and followed her grandma out of the front door, leaving Clark alone with Bruce.

"So uh…" Clark didn't have a clue what to say. "I think it's safe to say we were just set up."

"Looks like it." Bruce replied. They both sat back down at the table and eyed each other curiously.

"I have to be honest with you Clark cause you seem like a decent guy." Bruce started.

"Okay?"

"I was a little reluctant to meet you today. I didn't really know what to expect. All I know of you is what I've been told by Lois, Chloe and your mom."

"My mom?" Clark looked surprised. Why would his mother tell Bruce anything about him?

"Yes. You see Clark I met Lois about a year after you had left and she probably already told you that we had a date." He stopped and waited for a response from Clark. When Clark only nodded he continued.

"She's a wonderful woman but I could see that her heart wasn't really in it. She had no interest in me and we rightly decided that we would just be friends. I'm pleased that it happened though, otherwise I wouldn't have met Chloe, and I can't imagine my life without her now. But I have to be honest and say that I was more than a little angry with you myself. The day you came back Lois was in such a state, I'd never seen her like that before."

Clark stayed silent, not knowing where Bruce was going with this but also because he wasn't sure he would be able to speak without the jealousy he was feeling coming out. He was jealous because this man had gotten to know the woman Lois had become, had gotten to see his own daughter grow up while he hadn't been there. But mostly because this man before him had been a part of their lives while he had been alone.

"I hated seeing what your return was doing to her. I couldn't understand why you left her in the first place. But a couple of years ago, around the time Martha was born, Lois told me the truth."

Clark froze. No, surely Lois wouldn't have told him his secret? She wouldn't.

Bruce could see the cogs turning in Clark's head.

"Yes Clark, I know that you're Superman." He said. Clark frowned, he felt a little disappointed in Lois.

"Before you go blaming her I should tell you that Lois didn't want to tell me. But when I married Chloe I told her about my secret and she knew that she could trust me and she couldn't bare having anyone think the worst of you. I would never betray your secret to anyone Clark, it would serve no purpose and it would only hurt the people I care about."

"What exactly did she tell you about why I left?" Clark wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer but he needed to know just how much Lois had confided in this man.

"She just said that it was something that you had to do. It was your destiny; she used that word a lot. She kept telling me that we shouldn't blame you, you never knew about Ellie and if you had you wouldn't have left." Bruce straightened up and offered Clark a brief smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I guess I just couldn't get my head around the fact that if you loved her, why leave? I know that I could never leave Chloe."

"It wasn't that simple Bruce. No one on this planet knows or understands what it's like to have this kind of power; to be able to do the things that I do. I did the one thing that I never thought was possible, I hurt her. I'm not proud of it but it happened and I can't change it, and I can never really forgive myself for it either. But I love her."

Bruce nodded, seeming to understand.

"I know all about the darkness Clark and you can't let yourself stay there for too long. Otherwise you may find that you can't get out." Clark looked at him, puzzled.

"When I was a boy, I watched as my parents were shot right in front of me. I grew up a very angry and very lonely child. My butler has been the only father figure in my life and though he tried, there was just no way to pull me off the path that I had started. I was so bitter and angry throughout my teens and I couldn't bring myself to take over my father's company like he would've wanted me to. I was just so hell bent on revenge. So, like you, I left. I went through years of vigorous training regimes and I learnt a lot about myself. I learnt to forgive myself, to stop blaming myself for the deaths of my parents and even though that memory will never leave me, I won't live in the past anymore. I returned to Gotham a different man. So you see, we're a lot more alike then you think."

"I guess we are." Clark said, mulling over what Bruce had just confessed. Clark knew that it would've taken a man like him a lot to say what he had and Clark felt sorry for the boy that had lost his parents in such a brutal way.

"I'm telling you all this Clark because I think that we could both make a real difference in this world. Help make it a better place to live."

"How? Clark asked.

"Have you heard of Batman, Clark?"

"Yeah he's the guy who dresses up in a bat suit and takes on the criminals of Gotham. The police call him a vigilante but I think he's just trying to help make a…" Clark's voice trailed off as he registered the smile on Bruce's face and it hit him.

"You?" Bruce nodded. "Batman…really?" Clark frowned.

"Hey it's no worse than wearing tights _Superman_." Bruce said defensively.

And just like that both men broke out into laughter. This conversation seemed so crazy. But Clark felt like he knew Bruce a lot better now. It all seemed to fit, the hint of darkness he had seen in his eyes earlier, Lois mentioning that Chloe had managed to pull Bruce out of his brooding ways.

They really did have a lot in common. He chuckled to himself as Bruce's expression turned serious.

"Clark I just want to ask you one thing."

"Okay?"

"I know that it's probably none of my business but Lois and I are good friends and I don't want to see her get hurt again…"

Clark put up his hand to stop Bruce.

"Bruce you don't have to worry. I know you're only looking out for them and I'm grateful to you but I promise that I will never hurt her again. I can't say what's in the future but I'm gonna make sure that I'm there every day for my family."

"That's all I wanted to hear."

Once again there was silence, neither of them knowing what to say now. Clark's mind was still reeling from learning that Chloe had married Batman. It was strange. But he guessed, no stranger than being Superman.

"So…what it's like to fly?"

* * *

"Come on Lo, out with it." Chloe said as they continued walking in the field next to the barn.

"Out with what?"

"I know you didn't drag me out here to look at the awesome farm scenery so what is it?" Chloe stopped walking and crossed her arms in front of her, fixing her cousin with a stare.

"I don't know Chloe I'm just a little confused that's all." Lois stood with her back to Chloe so that she couldn't see her face as she spoke. She didn't want anyone to know about her and Clark yet but she had to talk to someone, it was starting to get to her.

"About Clark?" Chloe offered and Lois nodded.

"Last night we kind of had this…moment." Chloe said nothing and waved her hand for Lois to carry on.

"I kissed him. Well we kissed anyway that's not important. After we got back from the hospital I laid into him, I mean really laid into him. Suddenly all this anger came from nowhere and I was hitting him and shouting. Then we sunk to the floor and he was holding me so tight, I didn't feel alone anymore. I know you're going to say I told you so but I needed to get this off my chest. I know that I still love him and I need him now more than I ever did but what if we can't go back there Chloe? What if we've lost what we had for good?" Lois took in a deep breath, needing oxygen after her rant.

"You done?" Chloe asked with a smirk. Lois nodded.

"Lois do you love him?" She asked; again Lois nodded. "And does he love you?"

"Yeah, he does." Lois smiled.

"Well I already knew that. Anyway look; if you two love each other, what's stopping you from having what you once had? Sure it won't be the same because circumstances change, people change, but that doesn't mean that you can't have something even better than before. You're both still hurting and it will take time to get past that but you can't let the fear of getting hurt again stop you from living your life and being truly happy. You and I both know that Lois and Clark are meant to be Lois, you know that in your heart."

"I do. But what if…"

"No! No buts, stop living in the past Lois. He's back and he loves you and I know that he'll do everything in his power to make sure that he never hurts you again. You just have to trust him Lo."

"I do trust him Chloe."

"Then let him in Lois. He needs you just as much as you need him. Simply trusting him isn't enough, you have to trust him with your heart." Chloe said rubbing Lois' arm supportively.

"I don't know if I can." She whispered.

"You were the one that built that wall around your heart and I understand why you did that Lo, I know you don't want to get hurt again and I don't want that either. But you do know that the only person who's capable of breaking that wall down is in that house don't you?" Lois nodded slowly.

"I'm not asking you to run off and marry the guy but just at least give him a chance. Take things slowly and see where they lead. Huh?"

"Yeah I guess." She pulled her cousin into a hug. "Thanks Chloe, I needed to get someone else's perspective on things. I've been such a fool,"

"No you haven't Lo, you're just protecting yourself, and I completely understand that. We do what we have to do to survive. But Lois, don't throw away the one thing that could make you whole again." Lois nodded and smiled.

When did her cousin get so smart on matters of the heart? Then again, Lois had never really had these kinds of conversations with her before now.

They linked arms and walked back to the house, they both burst into laughter at what they saw.  
Two six foot tall men were hopping around the yard, throwing a basketball into the air, and yelling like a couple of teenagers instead of two grown men. They had both shed their jackets and Bruce was wearing a black t-shirt while Clark was wearing his usual blue. It seemed very fitting.

"Wouldn't be using those super powers to cheat now would you Kent?" They heard Bruce say as he hunched down ready to attack Clark for the ball.

"As if, besides it's not like I need to use them against the likes of you Wayne." Clark replied.

Chloe and Lois looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Boys."

But as Clark prepared to throw the ball, Lois saw an opportunity. Feeling a little better for her chat with Chloe and a little devious, Lois walked past Clark and just as he was about to shoot for the hoop, she grabbed his butt with both hands and squeezed hard.  
Clark was so surprised, he lost control, and the ball went flying into the air and out of sight. Bruce watched as it disappeared, looking impressed.

"Lois!" He blushed. He didn't know what she was up to. She said that she didn't want anyone to know about them yet so what was she playing at? Especially in front of Bruce and Chloe.

But as she made her way back to the house with Chloe laughing beside her, he didn't care. She looked over her shoulder and winked at him and he did the same.

He was mesmerised by her swagger, his eyes travelling a little lower as she continued to walk.

"So uh…you gonna go get the ball?" Bruce asked with a chuckle, snapping Clark back to attention.


	27. Chapter 26

**_Chapter Twenty Six_**

  
Later that evening Clark sat on the couch in his loft, thinking. Chloe and Bruce had left about an hour ago and he'd not long got back from helping with another house fire. Luckily he had managed to put it out and get everyone to safety. It had been a good day, he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so relaxed, as if the whole world wasn't on his shoulders.

After their game of basketball ended due to Clark losing the ball, he and Bruce had talked more about their alter egos. He realised that they both had their inner demons to conquer and what Bruce had said was true. The love of a good woman really could make all the difference.

Bruce hadn't realised just how low he was sinking until he had met Chloe. She was his light, as he said. She was there for him whenever things got too hard to handle. He had confessed to Clark that he was afraid that someday she would say that she couldn't take it anymore.

He was scared that he was putting too much on her to deal with. Clark had told him that the Chloe he knew would never give up on someone she loved so much and she was stronger then he gave her credit for.

Which brought his thoughts back to Lois. Not that they were ever far away anyway. How would she cope with his double life? He knew she was strong but would she want to have him come to her and break down every time he couldn't save someone?

Clark wasn't naïve enough to think that he could be everywhere at once but was it fair to put all that on Lois? He knew that she was the only one who could chase his fears and pain away and he loved her more than he thought it was possible to love someone. He heard footsteps on the stairs and smiled, it was as if his thoughts had summoned her.

"Hey." He said softly as she came into view. She looked so beautiful; her chocolate brown hair was loose and cascading over her shoulders and her eyes held a sparkle in them as she grinned over at him. "Ellie go down okay?"

"Out like a light, I think today tired her out," She replied.

She paused at the top step and looked at him as if trying to gauge what mood he was in. "Everything okay?"

Clark nodded and patted the seat next to him on the sofa. She walked over and plonked herself down resting her legs on the table in front and leaning back. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Long day huh?" He said with a smirk and she opened one eye to glare at him.

"For some of you, maybe. Why on earth did you let me sleep in till three o'clock Smallville?"

"You looked so peaceful when I went to get Ellie up for breakfast and I knew you didn't get to sleep very early last night. I just wanted to let you rest, last night must've been pretty hard on you." He replied, his smile fading a little as she sat up straight and looked at him with a serious face.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night actually." He didn't like the sound of that. Was she regretting what she had told him? Did she want to stay friends after all?

"Oh?" It was all he could get out; fear was clogging up his throat.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I was so harsh with you Clark. I guess I was so wrapped up in my own problems that I didn't see that being there for me at the hospital must've brought back some horrible memories for you." She took one of his hands in hers and leaned forward so that she could look into his eyes. "I never meant to be so…angry, I don't know where it came from."

Clark felt a little relief that she wasn't having regrets but he didn't want her to feel bad about last night either.

"Lois it's fine really. I was okay, I mean yeah being there did bring back a few memories but last night wasn't about me. It was about you needing me to be there. I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else. And as far as the anger goes, I was kind of expecting it. Though I had thought that it would've come out a lot sooner than that. I know that you needed to get it out."

He placed his other hand over both of hers and they just sat like that for a while, looking into each other's eyes.

"I do have one question." He said.

"What's that?"

"I know you're probably going to hit me for this but I just wanted to know if you were having…"

"Regrets?" She finished for him. How was it that this woman knew his every thought to the point where she could finish his sentences? He didn't think he'd ever be able to figure that out.

"No Clark, I don't regret a single word, I meant what I said. I love you and I want to give us another chance. I want to be able to trust you with my heart again. But I want to take things slowly, maybe start dating again?" She frowned. "I don't know. I just don't know where we're supposed to go from here."

Clark leaned back against the sofa and brought her with him, he put an arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into his chest. He placed a kiss on her head and inhaled the sweet scent of her hair. Wild cherries, fitting for her, he thought. Wild and sweet. That was Lois.

"We'll figure it out Lo. There's no rush, I'm not going anywhere."

"I hope not. Ellie's gotten used to having you around now." She chuckled.

"Hey," He whispered and she turned her head to stare up into his piercing blue eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere Lo." He leaned his head down and captured her mouth in a loving kiss.

She caressed his cheek as he deepened the kiss, his hand sliding up her back, and tangling itself in her wavy locks. It felt so silky as it slid through his fingers. He felt her tongue dart out of her mouth and lick his bottom lip and he granted her access to his mouth.

She sat up a little straighter as their tongues continued their battle and placed both her hands on his pecs, exploring them over his shirt. Just her touch, even over his t-shirt was driving him crazy; he'd missed that so much.

A small groan escaped her mouth and his senses suddenly went into overdrive. He was so lost in the moment that he didn't even register that he had placed his hands on her hips and pulled her into his lap so that she was straddling him. Her hair fell in waves around his face as his hands slid under her shirt and softly caressed her lower back.

He brushed that ticklish spot on her side again and she squirmed then broke the kiss. Both were out of breath and looking very flustered. She placed both her hands on his cheeks and stroked them with her thumbs, then leaned her forehead against his.

"I've missed you so much." She whispered.

"I missed you too." His hands came to a stop on her hips again but as he glanced down, he let one slip round and rest on her stomach.

"What was it like?" He asked, still looking at her abdomen.

"What was what like?"

"Being pregnant. I wish I could've been there with you." She gently eased his head back up to look at her.

"You were. Every day, you were in here." She took the hand that was resting on her stomach and placed it over her heart. "I know that you missed out on so much and I know it isn't the same thing, but I did try my best to make sure that both you and Ellie knew about each other."

"I'm so grateful for that Lo, you'll never know what that means to me. But I just wish that I'd been here to see what you went through; how your body changed as the months went by, and how beautiful you would've looked carrying my child. I wish that I'd been here to take care of you." His brow furrowed as he looked back down at her again.

"After I found out I was pregnant, I was so scared. I wasn't mother material. I didn't know how to be a mother Clark. I could barely take care of myself let alone a kid and I was scared that I was going to have to do it alone. But after I'd gotten used the idea, I was happy. The first few months were a bit tricky, morning sickness, complete exhaustion but I got through it and after that it became easier but trust me there was nothing beautiful about it. I looked like a whale towards the end." She laughed.

"Your mom was so supportive; she was there every step of the way. I think that having Ellie kept me going, I had a part of you to hold on to and I knew that you would come back someday. That's why I made those books, I was determined that Ellie would know her father." Clark smiled at her, and she leaned down and kissed him.

"I think I must've read Ellie's book fifty times over." He said. "I just can't get over how special she is. But there is one thing that I wanted to know about that wasn't in there." He saw her expression change into one he couldn't read.

"Oh?" She shifted in his lap but made no move to get off so he placed his hands on her thighs.

"I wanted to know what happened when she was born. How long were you in labour?"

"Uh, well I was in labour for about three hours. From what I've read, for a first baby that's pretty impressive. She was eager to get out into the world, it seemed." Lois chuckled but then her expression changed into one of pure love.

"After months of being afraid and worried about how bad a mother I'd be, she was born. This little pink, wrinkly bundle was suddenly in my arms and totally dependant on me for everything. It's amazing how that can change your perspective on life. The minute I looked down at my baby girl…_our_ baby girl, I fell madly in love with her. She looked so much like you; it took my breath away. Your mom was in there with me and Chloe. They were both in tears as they each held her. I thought my heart was going to burst. And I wish that you'd been there to see that but I don't want you to feel guilty for it Smallville. You're here now and Ellie loves you, that's all that matters."

For a moment it looked like Clark was going to go back into another brooding session but then he grinned and hugged her tightly.

"We will make this work you know." He said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I know." She stayed there for a while, inhaling his scent. It felt so good to be here again, in his arms. Slowly she sat up.

"It's getting pretty late Clark, I'd better get to bed. I can't be sleeping in again tomorrow and you promised your daughter you would take her to the park."

She kissed him again, perhaps lingering a little too long, and then got off his lap. He watched her disappear down the stairs and sighed. How had gotten so lucky? Not once, but twice in his life. Twice she had given him a chance and this time he wasn't going to screw it up.

* * *

"Come on daddy." Ellie yelled as Clark trailed down the street after her.

"Ellie slow down will ya?" He said as he caught up to her outside the Talon's doors.

How could she run around the park for over an hour and still have so much energy? She stopped and looked up at him, shielding her eyes from the mid-afternoon sun with her hand. They had a great time in the park, Ellie had been a little worried that he wouldn't be able to take her as he'd had to go off to help someone earlier.

But he wouldn't have missed this for the world. Just him and his daughter, it was amazing how comfortable he now felt around her. He didn't feel nervous anymore.

"Daddy may I please have some ice cream?" She asked with a smile that was all Lois. How could he say no to that? He was defenceless against this little girl. He smiled down at her and took her hand in his.

"Sure baby, what flavour do you want?" He held open the door and she skipped in happily.

"Um chocolate chip mint please." He was impressed with her manners; she was very polite, though he figured that was probably a lot of his mom's influence too.

She sat down at an empty table as he went up to the counter to order. The Talon looked a lot different to what it had five years ago. The Egyptian style décor was long gone and in its place were the traditional cream walls and modern paintings strewn here and there. It looked nice but he rather liked it the way it had been before.

The young woman told him to take a seat and she would bring his order over to him so he went and sat down across the table from Ellie. She looked so cute, he thought. Sitting there with her elbows resting on the table, legs swinging as her feet couldn't reach the floor. He had only known her a short time but he knew that he loved his little girl with all his heart.

"It'll be here in a minute Ellie." He smiled. "So how's kindergarten, do you have many friends?"

He hoped that she did, he had been very lonely growing up with his secret, and he didn't want the same for her. But he couldn't imagine anyone not wanting to be friends with her; she was so full of life with a personality that just made you want to know her.

"I have lots of friends." She said matter of factly. "But I have one best friend, her name's Sally. She's great daddy, you'd like her."

"I can't wait to meet her then." He said with a toothy grin. "And how about…"

"Clark?" He was interrupted. He looked up to see Lana standing in the doorway, looking shocked to see him.

"Lana, hey." He replied as she strode over to him.

He looked at the woman, who a very long time ago, he'd thought he'd been in love with. How wrong had he been? What he'd had with Lana was never love. He could see that and it didn't even come close to what he had with Lois, even when they'd been apart.

"Oh my God, it's been so long. How are you?" She took a seat at the table and ignored the little girl's glare. Clark however, noticed it.

"I'm good. Great actually. How are you?"

"I'm fine, same as ever. Still running Luthorcorp but so much has changed since you've been gone." She smiled sweetly, leaning her frame towards him.

"So you're still married to Lex?" He didn't know why he'd asked that. It wasn't really like he wanted to know.

He realised that in all the time he'd been gone and ever since his return, he hadn't thought once about the woman sat next to him. She didn't really look a lot different to what he remembered, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something very different about her.

"Only in name Clark. I haven't seen him for years. He's rotting where he belongs." She said with a little venom but the sweet smile didn't falter.

"Well…anyway this is Ellie."

Clark said introducing her to Lana who turned and looked at the girl for the first time since sitting down. "My daughter." Clark said proudly, throwing a little wink to Ellie who tried to return it but ended up just blinking with both eyes.

"I heard about that. Congratulations Clark you must be very happy." Lana said but her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I am. Very happy. Ellie this is an old friend of mine, Lana."

Ellie didn't smile; she didn't say anything. She had overheard her aunt Chloe talking about this woman last week and she didn't seem like a very nice lady. Ellie didn't like her one bit.

"Chatty isn't she?" Lana said, turning her nose up at the girl and turning back to Clark.

"She's just a little…" Again Lana cut him off.

"So tell me, where did you go? What did you do?" She leaned her chin on her hand and raised her eyebrows at Clark.

"I just uh…did some travelling and stuff. Things I needed to do." He said vaguely.

He really wanted to get out of here, he didn't want to have his time alone with Ellie spoiled by Lana and he could tell from the look on Ellie's face that she was feeling the same way.

"I must admit Clark all those years I was trying to get you to tell me your secret, I never would've imagined you would one day become someone as heroic as Superman." Clark nearly choked on his own saliva.

"What are you talking about Lana?"

"You can't fool me Clark. I know all about you, I was so blind for not seeing it sooner but then it hit me. Clark Kent would never leave the woman he'd gotten pregnant so something must've forced you away."

"Lana I don't know what you're talking about but you can't seriously think that I'm Superman." He snorted.

"By the way how is Lois?" She said, ignoring his last statement, she almost sounded sincere with that question. Almost.

"She's great, better then ever." Clark said again with pride.

"Well that's good. Anyway I really better go, it was nice meeting you Ellie." She said as she stood. Ellie glared at her, still saying nothing. "Clark it was so great to see you again, if you're not too busy feel free to call me anytime and we can maybe go for a drink or something?"

"I don't think so Lana. I'm pretty busy what with working at the Daily Planet and spending my free time with Ellie and Lois."

He smiled, knowing full well that that piece of information wouldn't go down well but he couldn't help himself. She had interrupted his time with Ellie and it clearly had upset his daughter and he wasn't happy about that.

"Oh…I see. It didn't take her long did it?" He heard her mutter under her breath but before Clark could answer that she said. "I'll see you around I'm sure, take care Clark. It really was nice to see you again." She said sadly before turning and leaving.

Clark let out a frustrated breath and looked over at Ellie. Her happiness from earlier had seemed to wane now and he didn't know what to do about it.

"I don't like her daddy." Ellie said, still watching the door Lana had just walked out of as if she would walk back in any moment now.

"I know baby. She used to be so nice." He replied, wondering what exactly had happened to the Lana Lang he used to know.

"Would it be okay if we took our ice cream home daddy? I want to take some to mommy."

And with that Clark felt his heart sink. She wanted to go back to Lois, to her comfort zone. He couldn't really blame her but he was a little disappointed that she wanted to cut their afternoon short and he knew it was because of Lana. Damn her, he thought.

"Sure baby. What do you think mommy would like?" Trying to sound normal but deep down, it hurt.

"Don't you know?" She asked, as if that would be the most terrible thing in the world.

"Of course I know, I just didn't know if she liked any others."

"Do you love my mommy?" She asked out of the blue.

Clark blinked. "Yes Ellie, I love your mommy very much. You and her are very important to me, I love you both."

"That's good." She said, her lips curling up into a broad smile.

"I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." He got up and walked back to the counter. He asked the woman to change his order to take out and ordered a large helping of Lois' favourite rocky road ice cream, some things never changed.

"You ready?" He asked as he came back with a bag full of ice cream tubs.

"Yep." She hopped off the chair and took the hand he offered.

"I'm sorry Ellie, I didn't know Lana was going to come in here. Maybe we can spend the day together again soon, just the two of us. What do you say?"

"Sure daddy, it's okay. I just don't like that lady, she scares me."

"Well don't worry, I'll keep you safe." He grinned widely at her and Ellie smiled back, seeming a little more cheerful now.

Clark listened intently as she rambled on about her school and her friends and what she liked to do when she was at home with her mother as they walked back to the farm.


	28. Chapter 27

**_Chapter Twenty Seven_**

  
"Come on Smallville what's taking so long?" Lois huffed as she sat on the edge of his desk and glanced at his computer screen.

"Lois, I have just had to type basically the entire article myself because you can't or won't do it and I need to have it done now since it is Friday and Perry will have us working all weekend if I don't, so will you give me a break here?" He said in a frustrated tone.

She glared at him with one eyebrow raised. He knew what she was doing; she was trying to make everything seem normal for him. This morning he'd returned to her at work completely drained. He had heard a cry for help but when he arrived he found that he had been too late to do anything.

A young woman had lost control of her car on the highway and crashed into the metal barrier head on. She had been killed on impact. There was nothing he could do. But it didn't stop him feeling guilty about not getting there in time.

Lois had been supportive and he'd needed her more than anything else at that moment. Just her presence calmed him down and made him see sense that he couldn't be everywhere at once. Even though he wished differently.

"Where would you like it?" She asked and he looked up to see her smiling.

He couldn't help but smile back as she leaned down to give him a quick kiss on the lips and then returned to her own desk. He watched her for a moment before returning to his task. It was almost done, he just had to save it and print.

While he was waiting for that he got up and walked over to Lois who was now standing by the window, looking out at the Metropolis skyline. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and leaned his chin on her shoulder. She sighed contentedly and leaned back against him, resting her hands on his.

A month had passed since they had decided to start dating again and he had never been happier than he was right now. Everything just seemed so perfect. He was still making headlines across the globe as Superman as he continued helping people in need; he had a wonderful daughter, good friends, a loving mother, and the thing he wanted most. The woman now in his arms.

He knew that he had been extremely lucky that the people in his life had welcomed him back so easily and he knew that it was because of Lois. She had fought in his corner and defended him even though her own heart had been broken. She never gave up on him, he would never forget that, and he would be forever grateful for her dedication.

They had been on five 'official' dates over the past few weeks and they were closer than ever. Their working days were filled with an air of electricity and the banter he had always enjoyed participating in. He learned more about her life since he had left and she had learned more about his time away.

He was spending as much time as possible with Ellie and they had actually formed a bond of sorts, he had taken her out flying to make up for Lana interrupting their day and she had loved it so much she wanted to do it all the time. But he had to put a limit on it so that they wouldn't arouse suspicion, which disappointed her but she seemed to understand.

He looked down at Lois and found himself wondering if he would ever know everything about her, it seemed that every day she found a new way to surprise him. Sometimes he felt as if he knew every little detail, then others he thought she was a complete enigma.

But as he returned home to an empty apartment every night, he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life finding all those little things out.

"So are we still on for tonight?" He asked.

"Absolutely. Is your mom still okay with having Ellie for the night?"

"She's looking forward to it. I was thinking, instead of going out for dinner, how about I cook us a meal at my place?" She turned in his arms and placed her hands on his chest. His muscles twitched under her touch.

"Your place?" She asked with a grin. "Too cheap to take me out now Smallville?" She chuckled as she pushed his glasses up on his nose with one finger.

"Lo you know that there is nothing more I would love to do then spoil you but I just wanted to spend some time with you…on our own. You know? Away from the crowds for a change."

"I'd love that Clark." She said seriously, reaching up for a kiss.

"Okay so how about seven? That good for you?"

"Seven it is." She said heading back over to her desk. "Oh and Clark?" She said without turning. He shook his head away from the rampant thoughts he was having from staring at her backside and looked up.

"Hmm?"

"The printer's done." She commented, knowing exactly where his eyes were as she leaned over her desk to reach something. He blushed a little and walked over to the printer to retrieve the finished article, hearing Lois' chuckle behind him as he left the office to take it to Perry.

* * *

He awoke to darkness again. He couldn't speak. He could only think. He had to get out of here but he didn't know where 'here' was exactly. The fog in his mind had dissipated a little over the last few days but every time he woke up it was dark.

It would eventually pass to a series of grey swirls and then slowly, his vision would return. Blurry but there none the less. How long were they going to keep him here? He heard the same voices everyday, their faces obscured by their hazmat suits, telling him what they were trying to do.

They said they were trying to help him but he didn't really believe that. They were studying him. But every once in a while he would hear a sweet voice. Though sometimes that voice was less then sweet when she was addressing the doctors. He never saw the face that belonged to it and he found himself wanting to. She sounded intriguing.

He slowly lifted his hands and pressed on his temples, this was the worst part, when his vision started to return. The headaches were so forceful that he had to literally press hard on his temples to try and relieve the pressure. It felt like there was something growing inside his head.

He had heard the doctors saying it was some kind of tumour but unlike any they had ever seen. What did that mean? Did it mean he was going to die? And why did he feel so different? For the first time since waking up in this place, he slowly stood up, leaning on the edge of the bed for support.

He very carefully made his way over to the little sink in the corner and looked in the mirror above it. For a moment he thought that his tumour must be causing some visual problem because it looked like he had green skin.

But when he looked down at his hands, he started trembling. His skin was green, bright green like the colour of those stupid rocks they had been experimenting with. What had happened to him?

As he gazed back at his reflection he became angry. Very angry. They had done this to him. He was now a freak because of them. He had to get out of here before they killed him or worse, turned him into another one of their science projects.

He looked around the room; there was only a bed with a bunch of monitors surrounding it and the sink he was standing in front of. He flexed his muscles, testing how much strength he had, and then he lifted up one of the monitors and threw it through the big 'mirror' which he knew was one way glass.

They'd been watching him for weeks and until now he hadn't been able to fight them. But he'd had enough of being their guinea pig. He stepped over the wall, his feet crunching on the broken glass, as an alarm sounded over his head and a red light started flashing.

He heard the sounds of hurried footsteps as he ran down the long, dark corridor. As he came to the end he was greeted by two guards armed with guns and a man who appeared to be a doctor behind them.

"Now take it easy son, no one's gonna hurt you." The doctor said.  
_We need to control this and fast. How the hell did he get out? _

He frowned, what was that?

"Get out of my way." He said with a growl.

"Let's just calm down."  
_Maybe we can sedate him. But this is impossible; he was practically comatose._

Okay now he definitely heard that. Where was it coming from, no one was speaking to him.

_Man I really hope I get to plug him_.

He looked at the guard who was eyeing him sadistically.

Was he reading their thoughts? That was crazy. Well he guessed it was no crazier then having green skin.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." He said again with a little more control.

The doctor nodded to one of the guards and he stepped forward, aiming to take him down. Before he knew what was happening, he'd grabbed the gun and head butted the guard who fell back unconscious on the floor. He waited for the pain to hit him but none came. He felt fine.

Next he grabbed the other guard by the throat and threw him down the long corridor, he banged into the wall and was out like a light. The doctor raised his hands and backed away slowly.

"Easy now. We can talk about this. I can help you."  
_Oh I'm so screwed when she finds out about this_.

He smiled, enjoying the doctor's discomfort at the situation.

"You can't help me. I won't be a lab rat any longer!" He shouted and with a sudden burst of rage he grabbed the doctor and wrapped his hands around his neck. The doctor struggled against him but he realised that he was stronger than he thought.

He could feel it coursing through his veins. The rage was overpowering, clouding his mind and as he looked into the doctor's eyes he saw fear. And he liked it.

He took a few slow steps, looking back at the doctor who was now lying on the floor, dead, and walked out, a smile playing at his lips. He knew exactly where he wanted to go next.

* * *

Why tonight? Couldn't they give him a break for one night? Lois wondered as she sat on the couch in Clark's apartment. Their meal had been interrupted by a call for help and he had taken off with a promise that he would be back soon.

That had been half an hour ago. It had all been going so well up to that point. He had gone all out and made them a delicious meal and they sat in a comfortable silence as they ate. He looked so handsome tonight; he'd really made an effort.

It reminded her of their very first date. How nervous he'd been and how gorgeous he'd looked in that suit. And especially how adorable he'd been wearing a tie to impress her when she knew that he hated wearing the things. He hadn't worn one tonight, just a simple pale blue shirt and black pants.

And he still looked gorgeous. It was taking her all of her self restraint to keep from pouncing on him. She was the one who had told him she wanted to take things slowly, but she was beginning to think that maybe they were one of those couples who simply didn't do slow. It seemed like it was all or nothing.

She used this time to call Martha and she spoke to Ellie, who was happily busy helping grandma bake. After saying goodnight to both of them, Lois got up and took a look around Clark's apartment.

She didn't want to be nosy but she was so curious about the way he lived now. Everything was so neat and tidy and clean and it had an almost sterile feel to it. There were no pictures hanging on the walls or on any shelves, there were no personal items at all really. She realised sadly that he probably only spent enough time here to sleep. The rest of his time would be spent at work, or out helping people or with her and Ellie.

It seemed like a very lonely apartment and she couldn't bare the thought of him living like that. She took a quick look around his bedroom, seeing what the view was like out the window but as she turned to leave she noticed a picture frame on his bedside table. She picked it up and smiled down at it.

It was a picture of her and Clark together. He was sitting down on the bench on the porch and she stood behind him, leaning down with her arms around his shoulders. His hands were holding hers and their fingers were entwined.

She was looking at the camera but her face was turned towards Clark's as she placed a kiss on his cheek. She remembered the day it was taken like it was only yesterday; Martha had taken it. She had been taking photos of pretty much everything, something she had picked up since Jonathan had died.

She said that she wanted as many memories surrounding her as possible. She smoothed her palm over the glass and frowned, it was five years ago. Before he left, before Ellie, before her life and his had changed forever.

"That's my favourite picture." She heard him say softly and she turned to see him leaning against the doorframe. He was wearing his normal clothes again minus his glasses.

It was still a breathtaking sight to see him transform into his Superman suit and take off into the air. That was something she thought she would never get used to. And she did have to admit that it was hot. But seeing him looking at her like he was now was doing things to her that she hadn't felt in years.

"It's all ragged around the edges and creased?" She said, her brow furrowing as she looked at it again. He came towards her, hands in his pockets and her throat went dry. He was so gorgeous. His presence seemed to fill the room.

"That's because wherever I went, it came with me." He sighed longingly as he looked down at the photo.

"You kept it all that time?"

"Yep. That was the picture I woke up to and fell asleep looking at every single day." She looked up into his eyes and he smiled lovingly at her. "It kept you with me." He said, his voice barely a whisper as he moved closer to her.

The tension was building between them and she had to take a step back but as she did her legs bumped into the bed and she suddenly remembered where they were.

"Um…that's sweet. I called your mom and Elli while you were gone." She said. He let his head drop for a second before looking up at her again.

"Are they having fun?" He asked. She felt bad but she didn't want to give him any hint that something could happen here when she wasn't sure that was what she wanted so soon.

"Yeah they were baking." She replied.

And then there was silence. She had no idea what to say to him. He reached out and took her hand, leading her back out into the living room. She sat down on the sofa but he sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"Lois I want to tell you something." He seemed so nervous; she didn't know what to do. She wanted him with every fibre of her being but she didn't want to ruin what they had now. It had taken so long just to get back to that point. She groaned inwardly, why was this so hard?

"What is it?" He took a deep breath grabbed her hands.

"Do you remember when I told you about the Kawatche caves in Smallville?"

"Yeah when you met that girl? Kyla was it?" She vaguely remembered him telling her about that.

"Yeah." He said with a little sadness. "After she died, Professor Willowbrook gave me something, something that I was to keep until I knew the time was right." She was confused now. But she stayed silent and let him continue.

"I think I fell in love with you the night I met you. It's true that most of the time we didn't see eye to eye exactly…" He smirked.

"Smallville we drove each other up the wall." She giggled.

"Yeah but in all that time I couldn't see what was staring me in the face. We were friends; good friends I like to think but then something changed and I began to see you differently. You were so fiery and vivacious and whenever I was around you I felt more…alive. You made me feel like I could do anything…be anything…yet at the same time I'd never felt more normal. I don't know how you did it or how you still do it now but I know that I love you with everything that I have. You never gave up on me and I know that hurt you badly. Both physically and emotionally…"

"Clark…" She tried to interrupt but he carried on.

"But I want you to know that I will never again do anything to hurt you. I never expected to be welcomed back after so long and definitely not so easily. I have you to thank for that. You've given me everything I ever wanted, someone to love and who loves me back. I don't feel like I'm from a different planet when I'm with you, you make me feel human. And you've given me the one thing I never thought was possible. A child of our own. I still can't get my head around that one but I love that little girl with all my heart." She touched his cheek.

"I know you do Clark, she loves you too. And so do I." That last sentence seemed to strengthen his resolve and he grasped her hands tightly in his and placed them against his chest. She could feel his heart beating so fast and she wondered what had him so agitated.

"I'm not trying to freak you out with all this Lo and I'm not trying to rush you either but I just couldn't keep it in any longer. I had to tell you all this because it was eating me up inside. I need you to know how I feel about you. You and Ellie are all I've ever wanted in life…you're my family."

She could feel tears building and she blinked to try and hold them back. This was obviously very important to him and she didn't want to stop him. He looked scared; as if she were about to tell him she wanted to break up.

He slowly reached behind him and pulled out a silver box.

"This was given to me by Professor Willowbrook to give to the woman I love. To the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. My destiny."

He opened the box and as she looked down the tears gathered and she was powerless to fight them this time. It was a beautiful silver bracelet with a turquoise emblem in the middle of it.

"Clark, it's…" Lois didn't know what to say. It wasn't the bracelet itself it was more the gesture he was making.

"But this belonged to Kyla, I couldn't take that Clark."

"Lois you don't understand, this bracelet is of Kryptonian origin. It was found by Kyla's people and passed down. But it was always meant for me to give to my true one. The one who would be with me for the rest of my life. That person is you Lois. You're my soul mate. So this bracelet was always destined for you."

His eyes held hers for the longest time and she suddenly felt so stupid. All the little thoughts about ruining things with him and wanting to go slow seemed so silly now that he was talking about things like destiny and soul mates.

This incredible man was sitting here telling her all the things she had dreamed of hearing since the day he'd left and she honestly didn't think she had ever known a time when she felt more loved.

It wasn't just about the words; he was baring his heart and soul to her and it was almost like she could see into him, she could see that he would never hurt her, he would always love and cherish her and he would never leave her again. So why was she holding back? She no longer had the answer to that question.

"It's beautiful Clark." She let him slip it on her wrist and pulled him into a hug. As he slowly rubbed soothing circles on her back, she let the tears fall onto his shoulder. He pulled back and wiped them away with his thumbs as he caressed her cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. "I swear I didn't tell you all that to rush you Lo, I just had to tell you." She placed a finger on his mouth and shook her head.

"I know that. I know that you're my destiny too Clark. I've never loved anyone the way I love you. I don't even think I really knew what real love was until I met you. You bring hope to so many people in this world Clark but I now realise that you can't do it alone. Even superheroes need someone to come home to at night, someone to take their own pain away and love them. I love you so much Clark and I want to be the one who gets to be there for you too."

His eyes slowly took in every inch of her face and he smiled as he leaned down, kissing her with such tenderness she thought her heart might break. It lasted a long time, neither one of them willing or wanting to end the kiss. But eventually Clark was the one to pull back first.

"You're shaking." He noticed and rubbed her arms up and down to generate some heat. But the second he touched her skin it felt like it was on fire.

"I'm fine." She said.

His hands lingered on her bare arms, barely touching but sending shivers down her spine right to her very toes. His touch was alluring and she wanted him so badly. She reached her own hands up and slid them over his chest, feeling her way as they made their way to his shoulders and back down again. Looking deep into his eyes, she slowly popped the top button of his shirt open. His widened a little as he took in what she was doing.

"Lois…I…"

"Sshh. No talk, just kiss me Clark."

And with that he took her into his arms and stood up, his mouth crashed down on hers as she undid more of the buttons on his shirt. He wrapped his strong arms tightly around her and lifted her up.

Without breaking the kiss he carried her into the bedroom and carefully laid her down on his bed. He stopped for a moment, staring down into her eyes and she nodded. There was no need for words; they let their bodies communicate with each other.

Lois groaned and lost herself in the ecstasy of the man before her.

++++++ To read the adult part of this chapter click on the link below:

.com/forums/sh...?t=121363

She was almost asleep when Clark pulled her into bed, tucked her into his side, and pulled the bedclothes over them. But even in her sleep Lois was not prepared to let him go. Curled into his body, she rested one of her hands on his leg. Not that she needed to hold him. Before he had fallen asleep Clark had thrown a possessive male leg over Lois', imprisoning her where he intended to keep her. At his side. Forever.


	29. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: **Apologies for the link not working in the previous chapter but I have had some difficulty in posting the link so that it works. It's not absolutely vital to read that part to follow the story, it's just a little smut lol, but I'll try and get it posted as a side chap maybe sometime soon. Until then,enjoy the next chapter.

**_Chapter Twenty Eight_**

Clark slowly opened his eyes and blinked. The sun was shining in strong through the window giving him much needed energy. A lazy smile spread across his face as he gazed down at the sleeping figure beside him, the thin sheet only barely covering her bottom half as she slept on her stomach.

He let his hand run down the smooth silky skin of her back. She was still asleep but as he pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck, he heard a soft groan escape her mouth. She turned in his arms and lay her head close enough so that their noses were touching. He watched as her eyes fluttered open and focused on him.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." He replied and kissed her tenderly. Clark felt her leg wrap over one of his and inch its way up his thigh. His eyes closed as it came into contact with Clark Jnr and it reminded him vividly of last night's activities.

It was Sunday morning; well nearly afternoon, and they were still in bed. She leaned a hand on his chest and trailed circles over it with one finger. It felt so good to wake up next to her, to feel her in his arms again.

For five years he had woken up every single morning feeling her lying next him to and then he would open his eyes and the cold heartache would set in again. He didn't feel that way now. He was on cloud nine.

He had called his mom yesterday to ask if she would take care of Ellie again for the night as he and Lois wanted to spend a little more time with just each other. She told him that she would love to and she was so happy that he and Lois were officially back together. Lois had actually been the one to tell her that and Clark was as ecstatic as Martha to hear it.

They spent over an hour chatting to Ellie on the phone who had taken them through nearly every activity she and grandma had been doing and after that Clark had flown out to get some dinner.

He had barely left her side all weekend except for the times he was called away but fortunately that hadn't been too often and he had always returned fairly quickly.

They spent most of their time in bed, or in the bath, or in the kitchen replenishing only what they needed to keep their energy levels up.

"I love waking up next to you." She murmured against his ear, which made him shiver.

"Me too. With you I mean." He chuckled and she rested her head on his chest as his hand trailed down her side, making her shudder as it rested on her hip. "Do you need anything?" He whispered against her forehead.

"Only you." She replied. "Wow, that was corny." She laughed.

"We really are back together aren't we? I didn't dream that part?" He asked. She tilted her head to look into his eyes.

"Yeah, we're together again. I love you Clark." She reached up a kissed him, a soft loving kiss full of tenderness.

"I love you Lo. I'm gonna spend the rest of my life showing you just how much." His hand gripped her hip tightly and pulled her closer. She could feel his hardness against her thigh.

"Mmm…" She moaned against his lips as he kissed her. "Clark we really should get up." She said half-heartedly as he continued kissing her neck.

"Do...we…have…to?" He asked between kisses. She leaned her head back and let him work his magic. Her mind was trying hard to fight the haze that was building but she had to make him stop.

"Smallville stop. We have to get up, we're supposed to be at Chloe and Bruce's in an hour and we have to pick up Ellie." He pouted as she pulled away from him but then a wicked grin spread across his face.

"An hour? Do you know how quickly I can get us there? We have plenty of time." He chuckled and resumed his assault on her neck.

She let out a low moan and relented, melting into the feel of his soft lips on her skin. This was the best start to any day, she thought.

* * *

"Rachel?" He called out as he walked around the seemingly empty house. No answer, where was she? He looked at all the pictures adorning the walls; most were of the two of them. Happy and carefree. Before his life had changed for the worst.

He walked into the kitchen and looked out of the window. The garden was in a shocking state of neglect. She usually left that job to him. He smiled as he remembered the day they looked around this house.

Eight months ago, he and his new bride had moved to Metropolis for a fresh start in their lives. Rachel had fallen madly in love with this house as soon as she had seen it and he had put in an offer for it the same day. He only wanted to make her happy. He had taken a job with Luthorcorp because they paid good money and the hours weren't bad.

But he never thought that working there would turn out so badly. What would she think of him now? He hadn't seen her for so long and even though he was dying to see her now, he wasn't sure that he could take the fear and revulsion that would be evident in her eyes as she saw what he now looked like.

He was a monster, hideous and frightening. He couldn't see her while he looked like this. He had to find a way to get it fixed. Somehow.

He turned around to walk back out when something on the counter caught his attention. He picked up the letter and started to read. His jaw dropped when he realised that he was looking at his own death certificate.

Those sons of…had they told his wife he was dead? In a fit of rage he slammed his fist down on the counter. He didn't even feel it go through the thick, solid wood. He couldn't really feel anything anymore. His skin was changing, almost like it was growing a layer of thin stone.

That's what it felt like anyway. He seemed to be getting stronger too. He looked down at the wood as he pulled his hand out of the hole he'd made. What was happening to him? The rage he had been feeling after killing that doctor had only increased over the last couple of days. He couldn't fight against it and everywhere he went he was hearing people's thoughts. But the headaches, oh they were so painful and only getting worse with each day. He could now actually feel the thing growing inside his brain, the pressure intensifying to a point where he was no longer able to think clearly.

All he could remember about that day was an explosion in the lab he and three others had been working in. He was assigned to the lifting and carrying of the heavy stuff but when he asked what they were doing he was told that it wasn't his job to ask questions. So he kept his mouth shut and got on with his work.

He felt a blast of heat and was knocked to the ground but when he came to, he was in some sort of lab and he could barely hold onto consciousness long enough to know what was going on. He had overheard the doctors saying that the others had been killed instantly and they weren't exactly sure how he'd survived.

He needed answers and a way to fix this and he could only think of one person to give that to him. He closed his eyes for a moment and pictured his wife's face; it was the one remaining thing that could soothe him. He needed to know that she was okay.

For nearly two months he had been held in that place, and in that time a lot seemed to have changed. He had seen various newspaper articles regarding the arrival of a mysterious saviour who went by the name of Superman. He had heard people's voices on the streets as he walked past, talking about him and how he vowed to help save those in danger.

He had spent the last day walking around the city, hiding his skin as best he could with a jacket that was too big and the sleeves hung over his hands, sunglasses and a baseball cap. He walked with his head down and never looked directly at anyone.

But he could hear what they were thinking and the majority of the people he had passed only seemed to be thinking about this Superman. Most of them were pleased that someone was watching over them but there were those who wondered whether he was really a hero or a threat.

He didn't really care one way or the other. It wasn't important to him. He thought about leaving Rachel a note but he knew if she were grieving for him, she would probably see it as some kind of sick prank and he didn't want to do that to her. He would get answers and he would make them reverse whatever it was that they had done to him.

He wouldn't give them any other option. He headed out of the house and into the street, keeping his head down under the cover of his baseball cap, his next destination firmly set in his mind.

* * *

Lois and Chloe sat on the loungers at the side of the swimming pool sipping their sodas. Bruce, Clark, little Martha, and Ellie were all in the pool playing and splashing about. Chloe had called just before they left to tell them to bring their swimming gear because Bruce had recently had a pool put in so that he could teach Martha to swim without any interruptions or public eyes watching them.

Lois had opted to sit with Chloe as she was adamant she wasn't getting in the pool at her current size. At seven and a half months pregnant, Chloe was practically waddling wherever she went now and getting frequent backaches and all the stuff that went with it. But she was loving every minute of it and Lois envied her a little.

She had such a wonderful life here at Wayne Manor. She had finally moved back here a couple of weeks ago and Bruce was taking a little more time off work now to spend more time with her and Martha.

And even though Lois missed her terribly, she was glad that her little cousin had found someone to make her this happy. After being there for her so much over the last five years, Chloe really deserved this.

She glanced at Clark again and smiled as she watched him lift Ellie up out of the water and swing her around before dunking her back in again. Martha squealed and clapped in delight practically jumping out of her father's arms so that she could have a go.

"Lois?" Chloe said frustratedly.

"What?" Lois asked in a similar tone as she turned her head in Chloe's direction.

"Didn't you hear a word I just said?"

"Sorry, I was distracted." She said sheepishly.

"Yeah I noticed. But you can ogle him later, I want details." Chloe said with a big grin.

"Details? Oh details. Well there's not much to tell really. You already know the whole big speech thing where Clark gave me this…" She pointed to her bracelet. "And after that? Well I'm sure you know by now what that entails." She laughed.

"When did you turn into such a prude?" Chloe said with mock disgust. "The Lois Lane I used to know would've been talking my ear off about this."

"Well things change, people change." She said with a frown as she looked back over at her family. It felt so nice to be able to say that. Her family.

"Is everything okay Lois?" Chloe asked in concern.

"Everything is…finally the way it should be. I have the man I love, my daughter finally has her father, and I have the best cousin in the world. Life could not get any better than this."

"You haven't told him have you?" Lois' head snapped in Chloe's direction as Chloe looked out over the scene in the pool.

"No. And I'm not going to. Not yet anyway."

"Lois you can't…" Lois held up a hand to stop Chloe.

"Chloe, this is not up for discussion okay? I will, just not yet." Lois said forcefully but with a hint of a smile. Chloe knew not to push; Lois always did things her own way in her own time.

"Okay, I'm backing off. So…" Chloe paused, gauging her cousin's mood. "You two are officially official now then?" She watched as a large grin grew on Lois' face and her eyes lit up.

"Yeah, it's officially official. Clark and I are together."

"Well it's about time!" Chloe squealed, pulling Lois into a massive hug, which nearly caused Lois to topple off her lounger.

"So how's Uncle Sam doing?" Chloe asked as Lois straightened herself up.

"He's good actually. He returned to work last week and he's already back to his old self though he did tell me he was taking things a little easier."

"I hope so but I know what he's like."

"Yeah I know but I think this heart attack really scared him, he was so scared of leaving me, Lucy, Ellie, you. I've never seen him like that, it was so weird to see the big strong general reduced to that." Lois said with a sad smile.

"He'll be fine Lo. Don't worry." Chloe reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Hey Lois you coming in or what?" Clark asked and she turned to see him at the side of the pool resting his elbows on the edge.

Ellie was happily playing in the shallow end with Bruce and Martha, it seemed Bruce had given up on trying to teach Martha to swim for today. She was far too interested in playing and splashing her cousin.

"Maybe." Lois said teasingly as she let one side of her bath robe fall open to reveal a red bikini. Clark licked his lips and tried to pull his gaze up to her face.

"My God Clark control yourself man." Chloe laughed and Clark felt the blush creep up his cheeks as Lois joined in. He narrowed his eyes and swam backwards a little, his grin widened as he raised his arms up out of the water and Chloe's laugh faded as she realised what he was about to do.

"He wouldn't." Chloe whispered.

"Oh he would." Lois replied and then Clark brought his arms down fast, sending a tidal wave up and over the two women, drenching them instantly. Lois laughed but Chloe was more then a little annoyed since she was fully clothed.

"Oh that's it farm boy you're gonna pay for that." Lois said and quickly dived into the water. She grabbed his ankles and pulled hard, he allowed himself to fall under and they shared a quick kiss before Lois had to swim to the surface for air.

Once she had taken a few breaths and wiped the water from her eyes, she noticed that Clark still hadn't surfaced. She knew that he was able to hold his breath for quite a while but as she looked around the pool she couldn't see him.

She saw Bruce take the kids over to Alfred who was waiting with towels for them all but Clark was nowhere around. Suddenly she felt two strong arms snake around her waist and pull her back into a wall of solid flesh.

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He really was heart-stoppingly sexy, she acknowledged. His wet hair was plastered to his head and the water ran in tantalising rivulets down his broad chest.

She was completely in awe of this man. He could do anything; he could have any woman he wanted so why did he choose her? She felt incredibly blessed to have him in her life.

"That was mean Smallville, look at poor Chloe." Lois chuckled.

Clark looked over at his soaking wet friend and offered an apologetic smile. Chloe just glared at him and stormed away.

"I just couldn't resist it. Sorry. But it did have the result I wanted."

"And what was that? Making your friend look like a drowned rat?" She giggled as she leaned in and kissed his neck, right on the sensitive spot beneath his right ear.

He swallowed hard and tried to focus. What was the question? Oh yeah. How was he supposed to think straight when she was doing that to him?

"It got you in here." He replied before claiming her mouth in a ravenous kiss, his hands splayed across her back as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

* * *

Chloe waddled over to Bruce who was drying the kids off. He started laughing when he saw the state of her but after catching her glare, he quickly closed his mouth.

"You okay honey?" He asked, barely containing a smirk.

"Aunt Chloe what happened?" Ellie asked, giggling.

"Your father thinks he's funny, that's what happened." Chloe huffed, tilting her head to shake the water out of her ear.

"It's nice to see her so happy for a change. They seem so close now." Bruce said as he saw Lois attacking Clark's neck.

Chloe turned and looked at the couple in the pool. She felt her annoyance at Clark melt away as she took in the glowing features of her cousin's face. The only other time Chloe could remember Lois looking so happy was when Ellie was born.

"Yeah they do." Chloe agreed.

"Come on girls, let's go get some lunch." He said, carrying a giggling child under each arm. "Chlo?" He stopped when she didn't move.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, we should probably give them some time alone." She smiled to herself as she looked at the loving couple in the pool one more time and turned to leave, Bruce kissed her forehead as she walked along with them.


	30. Chapter 29

**_Chapter Twenty Nine_**

  
"You're sure?" Lana said once again into the phone. She got out of her chair and walked around the study, pacing back and forth.

She let out a big sigh and closed her eyes. "Well find him and fast you hear me?"

She placed the phone back in its holder on her desk and continued pacing. The study of the penthouse was fairly large but only about half the size of the one in the mansion in Smallville. Still, being in Metropolis did have its benefits. She took her laptop and sat down on one of the dark pink sofas.

The corners of her mouth tilted up into a nostalgic smile as she looked back through all her old pictures of her friends. There were some of Chloe and Pete, but most of them were either of Clark or of her and Clark together. When they had been happy and in love. She would do anything to go back to those days. Her jaw dropped as she saw the next picture. Where the hell did that come from? She pressed delete and watched Lois' smiling face disappear from the screen.

"It seems to me that a young woman such as yourself shouldn't be messing with things she doesn't understand." She shot up off the sofa and whirled her head round to the door. There he was, standing leaning against the doorframe idly inspecting his fingernails.

His skin had changed since the last time she'd seen him, it was still green but now looked a lot less like skin and a lot more like…well she didn't know. She smiled and slowly backed away hoping to make it to the intercom on her desk.

"Ah, ah, ah." He waved a disapproving finger at her and waltzed up to her. He took his time looking her over, clearly impressed with what he saw.

"I knew that sweet voice would have to belong to a face that matched." He was close enough for her to smell his breath and it was foul. Her gag reflex kicked in and she had to take a large step back and shrieked a little when her legs came into contact with her desk.

"Wh… what do you want?" She asked nervously, trying to distract him as she reached behind her.

"What do I want? Hmm let's see, I want my life back. The one that you've stolen from me!" He yelled into her face. His anger was at full throttle right now but he had to calm down. If he hurt her, he would never get this fixed and he wouldn't be able to face his wife.

"I'm so sorry Michael I never meant for this to happen to you. I tried to help you, I had the best doctors in the world working with you." She was visibly shaking but Michael found himself enjoying her terror.

"Working with me? Ha! Don't make me laugh, I was nothing more than a lab rat to you." Why did he keep staring at her like that? She wondered. It was very unnerving.

"Because I'm reading your thoughts, that's why." He answered her silent question. He looked down and saw her arm reaching behind her. "I really wouldn't bother. I've already met your security team,"

"Oh God, what did you do?" She asked, raising her hand to cover her mouth. She looked so afraid, that made him smile. Her thoughts were a jumble in her head, so much so that he could barely make them out.

"What I had to. Now tell me, why did you tell my wife I was dead and where the hell is she?" He grabbed Lana's arm, making her scream out loud as he squeezed.

"I don't know…what you're…" She bit down on her lip to keep from screaming out again as he squeezed harder, a satisfied grin spreading across his face as he heard a bone snap. She started to waver and her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Oh no you don't, you stay awake!" He shouted, grabbing her shoulders.

Her head fell forward and he placed his hands either side of it and forced her to look at him. But as he touched her head a bright light flashed in his and suddenly, he was not only hearing her thoughts, he was seeing them too.

This was weird; he saw everything that she was thinking about. First and foremost was this Superman guy he'd heard so much about. But he wasn't wearing his Superman suit; he was wearing a normal everyday suit. Glasses too. Clark, he heard her think. This could be very interesting, he thought.

He let go and there was another flash as the connection was severed. Clearly in order to see what they were thinking he had to be in contact with the person.

"Where's my wife?" He asked again in a low tone. She cradled her broken arm against her and looked up at him with tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know." She shouted back. Her fear now turning to anger. He thought that was most amusing. His smile, however, faded as a thought came into her head. She tried to block it out but he could hear it loud and clear.

"No…" He reeled back away from Lana and fell back onto the sofa in shock. "NO!"

"I'm sorry Michael." She cried.

"She can't be dead. She's not dead!" He got up and took a few strides over to her, hoisting her up off the floor and throwing her up against the wall. He leaned in close to her and watched her face, relishing in her fear.

"I was trying to help you." She sobbed.

"What happened to my wife? You'd better tell me now or so help me…"

"She died in a car accident." Lana whispered. She was telling the truth, though her mind was spewing out the gory details that her mouth wouldn't. He dropped her and turned away.

"You told her I was dead." He repeated, with his back to her.

_I had to, I was only trying to help you_

He turned back to face her and she began to speak, calmly and quietly.

"The hospital wouldn't have known what to do with you. All the others in that room died Michael and you were the only one that survived. I had my best scientists and doctors on the case to figure out why and try to find a way to reverse what had happened to you."

"Did they find one?" He asked, a little less angry but his heart was slowly breaking inside. His wife was dead. And she had died believing that he was dead too.

"Not yet, but they're still working on it. I was hoping to see you again to persuade you to come back so that we could help you."

"Do more tests you mean?" He snapped and glared at her, she looked pale, as if she were about to vomit and still cradling her arm.

"I won't let that happen anymore. I have nothing to lose now do I?"

He could feel his blood boiling and the rage was getting to a level where he knew he wouldn't be able to stop. He took a few steps towards her, smiling menacingly as he heard her thoughts. She knew he was going to kill her.

"Do you know how it feels to really love someone Lana?" He asked as he slowly circled her.

"Yes," She replied shakily.

"What's the lucky guy's name?" He smirked.

She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block her thoughts from him. It was almost effective but the information still slipped through.

"Clark Kent. Ah," Her eyes flew open and glared into his, the once blue iris' were now completely black and that made him look even scarier.

"If you hurt him I swear to God I will kill you myself." She spat angrily.

"I've lost the only thing I ever cared about Lana, what can you possibly do to me now? But don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." He said, his eyes glinting as he said it.

"Not yet anyway. First I think you need to feel how I'm feeling. I think you need to learn what it's like to lose the one person who means the world to you. Then I'll deal with you."

"You can't hurt him." She said with a smirk.

"Oh no? Thanks to your little experiments I can not only read people's minds and hear their thoughts, I'm extremely strong too."

"Not against Superman." She bragged then her eyes widened as she realised this man now knew Clark's identity.

"Superman huh? Well we'll see won't we? You will suffer the pain of knowing the one you love more than life itself is dead as a result of your actions."

He let a finger trail across her bare shoulders as he circled her again and she shuddered under his touch, reminding him of how repulsive he now was.

"Get away from me you freak!" She yelled.

"What's the matter Lana? Can't face what you created?" His mouth was very close to her ear. "I'll be seeing you…very soon."

"Wait!" She yelled out just as he reached the door. He could see that the pain in her arm was becoming too much to handle and she would probably pass out soon.

"I'll give you anything you want, anything." She begged. He sneered at her and turned to leave but he was curious as to what she could come up with.

"I'm listening." He said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Um...well instead of going back to the lab for treatments maybe you could come here, I could have everything set up and you would be free to leave at any time. You could come in for daily appointments. No one would hold you here." She said with hope.

"What's the point?" He was humouring her, she had nothing to offer him.

"Well for one thing, you would have your life back. For another, I could give any amount of money you want. You could leave and go to another country, start a new life."

He scoffed, did she really think she could buy him off? He closed the remaining distance between them and narrowed his eyes as he stared into hers.

"The love of my life is dead. You helped make me what I am now. You, this Superman, you're all going to pay."

Lana closed her eyes. She hadn't really thought he would accept the offer but she had to at least try. Now she knew that nothing would stop him from getting his revenge.

"I meant what I said. Whatever abilities you think you now have, it's nothing compared to him. He'll stop you, you won't be able to touch him." She said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Well I guess I'll have to go about it in a different way." He said and as he stared at her, then she narrowed her own eyes as if sending a thought to him.

"If you want to take down the 'Man of Steel' you'll have to hurt him in a way that no physical pain could." Lana said, an evil glint in her eyes.

She knew Clark would be safe but maybe she could get him to take out Lois instead. She knew it was a long shot but maybe, just maybe, once she was out of the picture, she could be there for Clark.

Maybe then, they would be able to get back what they had lost so many years ago. Lois would pay for taking him away from her, she was sure of that.

"Lois Lane." He said, nodding his head.

He had no idea why she was helping him, though he knew she had her own agenda. And maybe hurting the ones he loved wasn't a bad idea. It was rather fitting actually, an eye for an eye and all that. It wouldn't matter in the end though. They would all pay. Every single one of them.

* * *

Once he had disappeared, Lana crumpled to the floor howling out in agony. She was still shaking, though whether from pain or fear she wasn't sure. She felt sick, what had she done?

She'd given out Clark's secret and now he was in danger. She shook her head; no he couldn't hurt Clark. He was immune to anything. Nothing could hurt Clark. He was Superman. She breathed in deep, forcing herself to calm down. Clark would be okay, she was sure of it.

She didn't really want Lois to die…did she? She didn't, not really, but she shouldn't have taken away the one good thing Lana had going for her. She wanted her gone. She just prayed that Clark would be okay.

The adrenalin of being in the room with that man and the fear had distracted her but now the pain was unbearable, sickening. Realising that she should now be thinking about going to hospital, she picked up the phone and started dialling.

* * *

Later that evening, Clark softly set Lois down on her terrace and carried a sleeping Ellie into her room. He managed to get her into her pyjamas without even waking her. He kissed the top of her head and pulled the covers over her then left the room.

Lois was still out on the terrace looking up at the stars. He stood in the doorway for a moment, admiring her from behind. How had he gotten so lucky? This amazing woman was his and he felt so proud to be able to say that.

Though he would never say it out loud, oh no, she would definitely kick his butt for that one. She turned to look at him and leaned back against the railing.

"Fast asleep." He said as he walked towards her. "She's had a busy day." He leaned against the railing, mimicking her stance.

Lois sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"She's not the only one." She said stifling a yawn. He put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"Come on," He led her into the living room and sat down on the sofa. She curled her legs up under her and tucked her head under his chin as his arms rested around her.

"So did you like Bruce's Bat cave?" She asked with a giggle. Chloe had named it that, much to Bruce's dismay but it had stuck.

After they had finished their lunch, Bruce and Clark had left Lois and Chloe to their girl talk and gone down to the cave where Bruce kept his Batman things. Clark had been more then impressed with it and he felt as if Bruce would be the kind of friend that he needed.

He realised that all of his friends seemed to be women and he had missed the interaction of having a male friend. Especially someone who understood doing what it took to keep the world safe.

"It was interesting to say the least. He's got so many gadgets down there it's unreal."

"Yeah well Bruce loves his gadgets." She chuckled.

She snuggled in closer as his fingers threaded through her hair and gently massaged her scalp, sending her slowly to sleep. Clark looked down and smiled. He put one arm around her back and the other under her legs and carried her to her bedroom.

He lay her down gently on top of the covers and quickly changed out of his Superman suit into his normal day clothes. He pulled the covers over her and knelt down next to the bed, watching her features soften in slumber.

She was so beautiful. Like an angel. His angel. He rubbed his thumb over her forehead and kissed her lips. She returned the kiss but didn't open her eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow honey." He said quietly and began to move but she grabbed hold of his hand.

"Don't go." She whispered, her eyes still closed.

"What?"

"Stay with me."

"Lois I don't know…what about Ellie? What are we going to tell her?" He asked and then she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Clark, she's a very smart girl and I know that she has always wanted her mom and dad back together again. I want you to stay with me, please?"

"Okay." He said and started getting undressed in normal speed as Lois stood, took off her clothes, slipped on one of his old plaid shirts, and got back into bed.

Clark wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to sleep when she was lying next to him half naked. He took everything off except his boxers so that he wouldn't be tempted to start anything; she was obviously tired.

She moved in close to him as he settled down on his back and wrapped his arms around her, inhaling her sweet scent. Her eyes slowly closed again as she drifted off and just as he was about to go to sleep he saw their door open and a little figure stood in the hallway rubbing her eyes.

"Ellie?" He leaned up on one elbow. "What's wrong?"

"I saw a man. He was scary." She said as she shuffled over to his side of the bed.

"Oh it's okay baby it was just a bad dream that's all. Come here." He lifted her into the bed and she wriggled down in between him and Lois who had woken a little and wrapped an arm around the little girl.

As soon as she was in the comfort of her mother's arms, Ellie quickly drifted back off to sleep. Clark settled back down and laid his head on the pillow. But sleep was the last thing on his mind.

He wasn't sure how long he lay there just watching them. The two most important girls in his life. His family. He was a little surprised that Ellie hadn't questioned why he was in her mother's bed but he was glad she hadn't.

Part of him still felt like this was all a wonderful dream and he would wake up soon. But another part of him was so happy that he thought he could literally burst. He didn't know it was even possible to be this happy.

His eyes welled up a little as, in her sleep Ellie had grabbed his hand and was holding onto two fingers so tightly in her little fist.

He felt his eyes growing heavy so he took one last loving look at his family and drifted off to sleep.


	31. Chapter 30

**_Chapter Thirty_**

  
Lois sat tapping her pencil against the desk, staring out of the window. She was feeling a little anxious after her trip to work this morning. Clark had yet to turn up and she had had to find a reasonable excuse to tell Perry as to why he was so late.

She was becoming accustomed to having to cover for him. Perry had called her in this morning to discuss her latest article and something else that was bothering him. Over the last week it had become public knowledge that she and Clark were an item, something that Perry had concerns about.

He told her that he was glad to see her so happy but he didn't want to see their work take a nose dive because of it. She assured him that it wouldn't. He already knew that Clark was Ellie's father and Lois knew that Perry had met him years ago in Smallville.

He was over the moon that Clark had joined them at the Daily Planet but as Lois turned to leave, Perry gave her a smile that held a hint of something in it, she wasn't sure what it was, but she had a feeling that Perry knew more about Clark then he was letting on.

She didn't know if she liked that idea or not. She trusted Perry but even a hint that his star reporter was sitting on top of possibly the world's biggest story would be enough to test anyone's loyalty.

Clark had spent the last week sleeping at Lois' apartment. She wanted him there, it felt right when he was lying next to her and she loved waking up to him. She had talked to Ellie about the situation and Lois really was surprised at how mature her four year old daughter was.

She was happy that mommy and daddy were together again. She loved seeing mommy smile all the time and of course, she loved having daddy around more.

"Hey beautiful." Clark said as he walked in. She turned in her seat and gave him a smile as he bent down to kiss her.

"I missed you this morning." She said.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that, duty called." He said as he sat down and started his computer up.

"Oh I told Perry you had a doctor's appointment, if he asks."

"Okay thanks. I'm sorry you had to cover for me again." She perched herself on the corner of Clark's desk as he leaned back in his chair to look at her.

"It's okay, I guess it's just one more thing I have to do, being Superman's girlfriend and all." She whispered and then chuckled.

Then her mind wandered off as she thought about that. She wasn't really Superman's girlfriend, well she was, but Superman was just a part of Clark. She no longer thought of them as two different people, but more like two sides of the same coin.

Superman was something he did, a way to give the world what it desperately needed, but Clark Kent was who he was deep down. It was who he had been raised as and it was who she was completely in love with. Though she had to admit that seeing him in his Superman suit did wicked things to her libido.

"I wanna take you out tonight." Clark said out of the blue, surprising her. "How about we go dancing?"

"Dancing?" She scoffed. "You?" Clark look offended but she couldn't help but laugh as she pictured him bumbling his way around a dance floor.

"Well I'm not talking about break dancing Lois, I meant something nice and romantic, like slow dancing." He said.

"Okay first of all, who break dances anymore? I know you've been out of the loop for a while Clark but even before you left that was so out dated."

"Lois I'll have you know that I can slow dance as well as the next guy and I'll prove it to you tonight." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, making her giggle again.

"Okay Smallville, tonight it is." She said chuckling, shaking her head. "But what's brought all this on?"

"Well I realised that it's been a while since we went out. I want to show you off," He murmured. She thought that was incredibly sweet. She winked at him and checked her watch.

"Anyway, since it is nearly time for our lunch break, do you wanna go and grab something?" His eyes flashed up to hers along with a wicked smirk.

"I would love to but shouldn't we eat something first?" She rolled her eyes and punched him on the shoulder.

"I was talking about food Smallville, geez what happened to my mild mannered farm boy huh?"

"He fell in love." He replied, smiling sweetly.

"Aww that's so cute." She playfully pinched his cheeks and went back to her own desk, laughing.

"So where do you wanna go?" He asked. Truth be told she really wasn't that hungry but she had suggested it because he had been out all morning helping people and she thought he would probably like a bite to eat.

"I don't mind." She replied as she grabbed her purse and jacket.

He held the door open for her and she let him take her hand as they walked to the elevator, ignoring the stares of the gossips. She had heard people whispering about them all week, some of them were happy, some of them were annoyed that a hotty like Clark was now off limits and some were wondering how someone like Clark had managed to get on Lois' soft side. If she had one.

She had ignored them all week because quite frankly she didn't care. She was happy and if that meant giving up her persona of being an unattainable hard ass then so be it. Let them talk; she finally had what she had been waiting so long for and she wasn't going to let anyone ruin it for her.

Lois wrapped her jacket tightly around her to ward off the chill of the winter air as they stepped out onto the street. Clark wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked, chatting away but her mind was on something else.

He steered her into their favourite café and took a table next to the window. She didn't even notice that he'd ordered for her until the waitress brought their food over.

"Lo?"

"Hmm?" She looked up from her plate. She really wasn't hungry.

"Is everything okay? You've been more than a little quiet since we left the Planet."

"I'm fine." She smiled but it felt forced so she diverted her attention to her coffee.

"Lois. It's me, you can tell me anything." He said with a pleading look.

"No Clark I mean it I really am fine. It's nothing really, I'm just being silly." She said lightly.

"About what?"

"It's just…well as I was dropping Ellie off at kindergarten this morning I noticed this guy standing across the road. He was just standing still, looking down at the ground. He was wearing black jeans, a big black jacket, and a baseball cap."

"Did you get a look at his face?" Clark asked, looking concerned.

"No, it was covered by his cap. But I could feel his eyes on me; you know when the little hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. I checked to make sure Ellie was safe, she was standing with a bunch of teachers, and the gates were already locked so I left to go to work. I'm sure it was nothing; just my mind playing tricks on me, it wouldn't be the first time I've been followed. Who knows how many people I've ticked off with my articles over the years."

She tried to laugh it off but she noted Clark's brows furrowing in concern so she didn't.

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Well you know me, I find trouble wherever I go. It's a gift." She joked but Clark's expression didn't change.

"Look don't worry about me Smallville, I'm fine. Like I said it was probably nothing and now that I've told you about it I actually feel a little better. I was just overreacting that's all."

"Well if it happens again call me and I'll come pick you up. Better yet, how about I come with you to take Ellie tomorrow?"

"I don't need a babysitter Clark…" She mumbled but when she saw his face drop she said. "That would be great, she'd like that. But let's not tell her yet, I don't want to have to disappoint her if you have to suddenly take off you know?"

"Yeah I know."

"I had a meeting with Perry this morning." She thought a change of subject was in order. "He wanted to talk to me about us."

"Us?" He asked; fork poised at his mouth.

"Yeah, he wanted to make sure that I knew the risks of dating someone I work with. He's fine with it really, he's happy for us but he just wanted to make sure that it wouldn't interfere with our work."

"I take it you told him it wouldn't?"

"Of course but I kind of had an inkling that he knows more about you then he was letting on." Clark's fork clanged against his plate and his eyes widened as he pushed his glasses up again.

"Don't worry I don't think he knows but I think he might have his suspicions, I mean there's only so many excuses I can come up with before he starts asking questions. Do you think that telling him might help a little?"

"Lois, I don't want him to know for one reason. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of my secret. It's bad enough that I have to constantly worry about you, Ellie, Chloe or mom getting hurt." She laid her hand over his on the table and gave him a reassuring smile.

"You don't have to worry about us so much Smallville. I can take care of myself and Chloe has Bruce around. There will always be bad people in the world Clark and not even you can change that, it's just the way the world is. The whole good versus evil thing will always be here. But one thing I do know is that we're stronger together." He squeezed her hand and smiled lovingly at her.

"So are you actually going to eat something now?" He asked, pointing at her plate.

She realised that since she had gotten what was bothering her off her chest, she was actually a little hungry now.

Lois started on her salad and they spent the rest of their lunch hour going over the murder case Perry had assigned to them.

The police had kept it quiet for the four days it had been happening but now they needed help so they had asked the press to release certain details to see if anyone would come forward with any information.  
Lois hated this part of her job, these cases were always so grisly, but at least she had Clark to help her on this one.

* * *

Michael woke up again to the darkness. He sat up straight in bed and waited, the grey swirls came not long after and then came the part he hated. He grabbed at his head, poking his fingers into his temples in a vain attempt to relieve the pressure as the pain hit.

It was getting worse every day, now to the point where he would be screaming until it subsided. Nothing helped, painkillers did absolutely nothing for him, and even alcohol couldn't numb it. He was stuck with having to endure it.

This thing, whatever it was that was growing in his brain was getting bigger; he could feel it. He wondered how much longer this could go on for? How much more could his body take before it finally gave up?

As the pain slowly started ebbing away, he stood up and walked into the bathroom. He hated being here without Rachel but with no money, he had nowhere else to go. He knew it would only be a matter of time before Lana sent her cronies after him but he wasn't worried, he could deal with them.

He had been testing himself all week, seeing how far he could push his body. Starting out slow with things like hitting his hand with a hammer, moving onto throwing himself off the roof of the house. At night of course, he didn't want anyone seeing him.

Each time he hit the ground with a sickening thud, breaking the concrete beneath him but he felt nothing, no pain, and no fear, only anger. One minute he would be perfectly calm and the next it would flare up and he couldn't control it.

It was on those occasions that he went out, seeking an outlet for his rage. But no matter how hard he tried; it didn't take away the pain or anger at losing his beloved wife or at what had been done to him.

Two months ago he had been a normal, happy newlywed man. Now he was this thing, this monster and his wife was dead. He had nothing left in him but hate.

He had been watching the news and reading the papers, the police were baffled at the recent string of murders but so far they had no leads. He had killed each one the same way, usually homeless people who no one would miss, relishing in the feel of his hands around their necks as he slowly squeezed the life out of them.

None of them ever had a chance to even scream. Before they passed out, he placed his hands on their heads and he could see what they were thinking. Their thoughts became a clear picture in his mind and he enjoyed seeing their terror before he severed the connection and finished them off.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to continue this way for much longer. They would find him eventually and he had some urgent business he needed to take care of. His investigations had uncovered some interesting facts over the last week.  
Clark Kent was a reporter at the Daily Planet and Lois Lane was his girlfriend.

All this he had gotten from Lana's mind but what he hadn't known was how deeply in love they appeared to be and that they had a child. That definitely made things more interesting. He was determined now more than ever to make Superman pay for failing to save his wife.

And what a rush it would be, taking down the 'Man of Steel' a hero to these people. A hero who had apparently been too happy curled up in domestic bliss to notice his killing spree.

He had observed them from afar for most of the week but this morning he had let her see him. It was time to step up the game a little, turn her into a nervous wreck before he moved in for the kill. He smiled in anticipation. This was going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

Lois sat down at her desk feeling full from her lunch. Clark had been called in to see Perry, probably about the same thing she had. She turned her computer back on and checked her emails. The phone on her desk started ringing as she was typing away.

"Lois Lane." She answered, just as Clark walked back in. She smiled at him as he sat down and threw her a wink.

"Miss Lane? It's Lisa Philips." The woman said; Lisa was Ellie's kindergarten teacher. Lois frowned, why would she be ringing her in the middle of the day?

"Hi Lisa, is everything okay?"

"Actually no Miss Lane it isn't. I was wondering if you were available to come and pick Ellie up. She's having a rough day."

Lois saw Clark send her a questioning look and she nodded in reply. He must've seen Lois' frown and he knew Lisa was Ellie's teacher. So Lois gave him permission to listen in.

"What do you mean a rough day?"

"She started screaming and crying in class and she was upsetting the other children so we took her to the play room while the others went down for their nap. We can't calm her down Miss Lane, she's freaking out about some man that she thinks she's seen. How soon can you get here? I'm worried about her."

"I'm leaving now, I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you." Lois hung up and looked at Clark who was grabbing his jacket. He left to talk to Perry and ask him for the rest of the afternoon off. He had a feeling they would need it. Perry hadn't been too happy but with his fondness for Ellie, he hadn't been able to say no.

"Clark…" She stopped him as they left the building. "I don't want to ask you to use your powers for my benefit but…" He nodded and led her into the alley next to the Planet.

"Lois, _you_ can always ask." He smiled as he kissed her on the forehead. Since Ellie's school was only a few blocks away he didn't fly, he just picked her up in his arms and super sped them there.

A minute later Clark lowered Lois down in a nearby alley, took her hand in his, and walked into the school.

Lois led him down the corridor to Ellie's classroom at a brisk pace but stopped short when the teacher came out to talk to them.

"Oh good you're here. I've tried everything but she won't stop crying. She keeps saying 'he's coming to get me' over and over again. Has something happened recently that could cause this?"

The woman asked, she was slightly older then Lois, maybe twenty-eight or so but she was so good with the children and Ellie was always raving about her.

"It's nothing really but I did see someone across the street this morning, he was just standing there."

Lois went through everything she had told Clark earlier and the teacher led them to the room where Ellie was. She left them to go and warn the principle of a possible threat. Lois, still holding Clark's hand because she was scared, slowly went into the room. She could hear her little girl crying before she was even in the room.

"Ellie?" She said as she came into view. Her little face was red and wet and her eyes were swollen and puffy.

"Mommy!" She sobbed as she ran full force and threw herself into Lois' waiting arms.

"Oh Ellie what's wrong sweetie?" Lois cradled her against her body as she stood, her eyes meeting Clark's over the top of Ellie's head. He looked as worried as she felt.

"I saw that man again. He's coming to get me mommy!" She cried into the crook of Lois' neck.

"Sshh no one's coming to get you sweetheart. It's okay. Look, daddy's here." Ellie slowly raised her head and looked over at Clark.

"Daddy, he's scary. He looked in the window at me." She said and Clark took her little hand in his.

"Don't worry baby, I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe now okay?"

"You promise?" She looked at him with tears in her little eyes as she laid her head against Lois' chest.

"I promise. Can you tell me what this man looks like?" He asked softly.

He didn't want to upset her further but all of his protective urges were kicking in and combined with Lois' story about this morning, he was beginning to get very concerned about it all.

"He looked scary. He was wearing a hat, but his face…" She trailed off.

"What honey?" Lois pressed.

"He was green mommy. He had a green face." Lois looked at Clark, raising her eyebrows in a silent question.

"It's okay baby, he was probably just lost that's all. It's nothing to worry about. I promise, daddy will take care of you." Clark said just as the teacher walked back in the room.

"Well that's definitely an improvement Ellie. Are you feeling a little better now?" Lisa smiled at the little girl but she didn't return it. She just hugged her mother closely.

"I think she'll be okay. I'm gonna take her home and get her settled. Thank you for calling me Lisa." Lois said.

"Oh it's no problem, I just hate seeing her upset like that." Lisa said, smoothing Ellie's wavy hair down.

"I think until I get this sorted I'm going to keep her home from school if that's okay?"

"That's fine. Just let us know if there's anything we can do to help. I have the school on alert for any signs of people loitering so I'll keep in touch." Lisa smiled reassuringly at Lois and then at Ellie. "I'll see you soon Ellie, you be a good girl now okay?"

Ellie nodded with a small smile then reached out her arms for Clark. He smiled, feeling delighted that she wanted to come to him but sad because she was so upset, and lifted her into his arms, where she nestled.

"Thanks Lisa. I'll call you later okay?" Lois said. Clark took her hand in his and led them out of the room.

"Back to your place?" He asked as they reached the alley again.

"Yeah, but we can walk normally." Lois said, checking on Ellie who was very quiet in her father's arms.

"You don't have to you know?" He replied. Ellie lifted her head and smiled up at him.

"Daddy can we fly home?"

"Sure baby, if mommy wants to that is." Clark and Ellie both turned their heads, setting two pairs of bright blue eyes on Lois.

"It's only a few blocks away. How about daddy just runs really fast huh? You haven't done that before with him have you?"

Ellie considered this for a few seconds and then nodded, smiling brightly.

"Okay but go really fast daddy." Clark chuckled as he handed Ellie to Lois and picked them both up as if they weighed nothing more than a feather.

"Hold on tight then." He said and then they were off, he could hear Ellie giggling and he felt a little better for hearing it.

Seeing her so upset had deeply affected him. He needed to find out what was going on with this guy. First Lois sees him, now Ellie? He tightened his arms around his family protectively as he made the short journey back to Lois' apartment.

* * *

As soon as they were inside, Ellie quickly made her way to the bathroom, stating she needed the toilet.

"What the hell is going on Clark? This guy is obviously following us." Lois said in a hushed voice just in case Ellie could hear her. She was seriously worried about this. Clark pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"We're going to find out who this guy is and what he's up to. Don't worry honey, you know I would never let anything happen to you or Ellie." She hugged him back, comforted in his embrace.

"I know that. It's just, why would anyone want to scare a four year old like that? I mean what was the purpose of it? And why did Ellie say his face was green?" So many questions that Clark didn't have the answers to. His hearing picked up Ellie humming a little tune as she went into her bedroom to play.

"Well she seems okay now but we'll have to have a talk with her later. Make sure she understands that I won't let anyone hurt either of you." Lois looked up at him and smiled.

"Sorry about tonight, rain check?"

"Rain check." He nodded then his expression changed and he got that far away look he always got when someone was in trouble.

"It's okay Clark. Go."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah we'll be fine until you get back. Oh but if you're not back too early could you maybe pick something up for dinner?"

"Sure. I love you." He kissed her quickly and then changed into his suit.

Lois stood watching as he took off into the sky, her thoughts occupied by their mysterious stalker. What did he want? Who the hell was he? She had no idea but she was damn sure going to find out. 


	32. Chapter 31

**_Chapter Thirty One_**

Michael let himself into his house and collapsed onto the sofa. He was exhausted; being able to see and read people's thoughts really took it out of him. His head was hurting and he just wanted to curl up and go to sleep.

But even though he felt so tired, a smile crept up on his face as he thought about today's events. He had succeeded in scaring the little girl and subsequently, her parents.

That had been his main goal, though he had no idea why he was feeling a little bad for scaring the girl. He pushed that feeling away; it would not help him achieve his revenge if he started worrying about things like that.

He reasoned that it was just because when he got married he dreamed that he and his wife would start trying for a baby straight away. Though nothing ever came of it, he couldn't wait for the day she would tell him she was pregnant. And now it would never happen.

He would never have that happiness again and as he lay there, he could feel the familiar old anger creeping back in. So he'd scared a child, big deal. It wasn't as if he'd hurt her.

But he wanted to make Superman suffer, just like he was suffering now. His wife was gone and the chance of having his own child went with her. Superman not only had the love of his life, but a child to dote on too.

It wasn't fair; he didn't deserve all that happiness when he'd failed to save the one thing that ever meant anything to Michael. He bet that Superman hadn't really cared that he hadn't gotten there in time. Just another one he was too late for, oh well you can't save them all.

That thought made Michael's blood start to boil. He needed to do something to release this sudden burst of hatred. He got up and made his way down the hall. Just as he reached the front door a searing pain shot through his head and he fell to the floor clutching it in agony.

White lights flashed in his eyes as the pain got worse and he thought that any moment he was going to faint. This was too much; it was so much more painful than the headaches he woke up with. His head felt as if it were on fire, with white hot pains shooting through his brain.

This couldn't be good, he thought as he screamed out. He had never felt anything this bad in his life. It was unbearable. Was this how he was going to die? Painfully…alone.

He didn't have long to ponder on that question as the wave of pain intensified and the last thing he saw was the never ending darkness swimming up to meet him.

* * *

Later that afternoon Lois sat playing with Ellie in the living room. She had already had a discussion with Ellie about what had happened and the little girl seemed much brighter now.

She had called Martha to let her know what was going on and to ask if she would be able to take care of Ellie in Smallville while she and Clark were at work. She wanted her far away from Metropolis while all this was going on. Martha had been more than supportive and said that she would do anything she could to help.

"No mommy he doesn't look like that." Ellie said with an exasperated tone. Lois looked down at the drawing and back up at Ellie.

"What does he look like then?" She asked.

"Bugs Bunny is grey not brown." Ellie replied with a sigh. Lois chuckled.

"Sorry sweetie." She said and they both looked up as the door opened and Clark walked in looking very exhausted. Ellie got up and ran over to him.

"Daddy!" She yelled as he lifted her up and hugged her. Lois watched as Clark cuddled her close to him, it was very unusual for him to use the door, normally he just flew in from the terrace.

He closed his eyes and rested his cheek on her head as if her very presence was soothing his weary soul. Ellie looked up and touched his cheek.

"You sad daddy?" She asked, worry evident in her little eyes. "Please don't be sad, I don't like it." Clark didn't want to make her feel bad after the day she'd had so he pasted on a smile and shook his head.

"No baby, I'm fine." She watched him for a moment as if to gauge whether or not he was telling the truth, then she broke out into a little smile, put both hands on his cheeks, and kissed him.

"I love you daddy." Ellie said and Clark's heart immediately felt lighter. That was the first time she'd ever said that to him. It was so amazing to hear it. He kissed the tip of her nose and smiled.

"I love you too baby girl." He said, his voice croaky with emotion.

After the horrendous afternoon he'd had, to come home to his family and hear his little girl tell him she loved him was everything he needed and wanted. He looked up to see Lois standing watching them with tears gleaming in her eyes.

He walked towards her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked Ellie.

"Yep, mommy said that you would protect us and not let anything bad happen to us ever." She said brightly.

"Well mommy's right."

"Maybe that man was a clown? Maybe he was lost and couldn't get back to the circus?" Ellie asked.

"Maybe." Clark agreed. It seemed better for her to believe something like that.

"But you'll look after us won't you daddy, you have special powers."

"Of course Ellie, I will always look after you and your mommy."

He set her down and she went back to her colouring. Clark watched her for a minute before Lois took his hand and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" She asked seriously as she stood in front of him.

"I am now. I can't believe she said that Lo. It's all I've ever wanted to hear." He looked so happy yet so sad at the same time.

"I know. You were gone a long time, what happened?" She asked, not knowing if he wanted to talk about it or not.

"There was an earthquake in India. A lot of people lost their homes, some…" He trailed off unable to finish. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest.

"You did everything you could Clark."

"I know but it still didn't feel like it was enough." He sighed, breathing in her warm inviting scent.

How was it that this woman had the amazing ability to take every bad thing he was feeling and turn it around? Well he knew how, she was just Lois.

"Clark a lot more would've died without your help. Just try to focus on those that you were able to save huh?" She kissed him on the lips softly, a kiss that lasted a few minutes because neither wanted to pull away but eventually Lois stepped back a little.

"Thanks Lo. Oh I'm sorry I forgot to get dinner."

"It's okay Clark, that's the last thing I would've expected you to think about. I gave Ellie hers about half an hour ago, but I wanted to wait until you got back before I ate."

She went over to the sink and started pottering about. She felt two strong arms encircle her waist from behind and she leaned back into his chest as he placed little kisses on her neck.

She shivered as he reached the sensitive spot just under her left ear. She was beginning to melt into his kisses so much so that she didn't notice his hands reach into the sink in front of him.

Then she shrieked and jumped out of his grip as he lifted her shirt up quickly and splashed cold water onto her stomach. She whirled around to see him fighting the laughter; it was good to see him smiling after the things he had seen. It must've been horrible for him.

However before she could return the favour, Ellie shuffled into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

"Mommy I'm tired." She said wearily.

"Okay sweetie, time for bed." She said still eyeing Clark, letting him know that he wasn't off the hook. "Would you like mommy or daddy to read you a bedtime story?"

"Daddy please." Lois' smile widened and Clark's eyes shined with love as he picked Ellie up and carried her into her room.

Lois hugged her and gave her a kiss goodnight, and then as she was leaving the room, she bent down and whispered in his ear.

"We'll finish what you started later Smallville." Clark gulped as he watched her smile seductively before closing the door behind her.

"So Ellie," He said once he got his bearings. "What would you like me to read?"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Clark emerged from Ellie's bedroom closing the door quietly behind him. He went into the kitchen in search of Lois; she wasn't there so he went into the living room. She wasn't there either.

He checked the bathroom and then her bedroom. He couldn't find her and he was starting to feel a little anxious. Then he heard her soft voice calling to him from the terrace. He had completely forgotten about there.

He went outside to find her standing there in a flowing, red, silky night gown. It was unbelievably sexy. The delicate fabric hugged her curvy frame, ending just below her knees but it was elegant enough that it didn't show too much.

Some things were better left to the imagination. Plus she wouldn't have worn anything too revealing out on the terrace, even though it seemed like a fairly private place, there were still eyes around.

He swallowed hard as she sauntered up to him; he hadn't even noticed the table sitting in the corner. "Wow." He whispered.

"What's all this?" He asked, taking her into his arms.

"Well I feel bad about our little date tonight and I know that you've had a rough day so I thought I would do something to relieve the stress." She kissed him lightly and took a step back.

He reluctantly looked away from her to take in what she had done. There was a table with two places set to eat and in the middle? He chuckled as he saw a home cooked pizza sitting in the centre.

"Hey, unless you wanted me to try something a little more inventive, I suggest you don't mock my pizza cooking skills." She said half seriously.

"I'm not." He replied, walking slowly over to her.

It was then he noticed it. A small cd player sitting on the sill of the window. His face lit up as he realised what she had done for him. He led her over to the table and held out her chair for her.

"How chivalrous Smallville." She laughed, sitting down.

He gently brushed her hair away from her neck and dropped a small kiss on the back of it, before taking his own seat across from her. He cut the pizza and handed her a piece which she began to wolf down. She stopped and looked up, a string of cheese hanging from her mouth.

"What? I haven't eaten all day." She said defensively. He winked at her and picked up his own piece, watching her face the whole time. Neither took their eyes off each other and the tension was growing in the warm night air.

After they were finished with their meal, Lois stood up, took his hands, and pulled him up. She pressed a button on the cd player and the soft, gentle tones of Eva Cassidy's- Time After Time filled the air.

He knew that this was her favourite song, even if she wouldn't admit to it. She always proclaimed to be a WhiteSnake fan but deep down he knew she loved the mushy, romantic stuff just as much.

"Now Smallville, how about you show me what a good dancer you claim to be." She said giggling.

"Gladly." He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. His other hand took hers and rested it against his chest. He leaned his head and down and captured her lips in a tender kiss.

"Mmm." She moaned contentedly as she lay her head on his shoulder and he rested his cheek against her head, inhaling the rich scent of her hair. Very slowly, Clark started turning them, swaying gently in circles.

The full moon shone high in the sky, casting an alluring glow over the terrace. It was very romantic, Clark thought. He realised how special Lois really was. What she had done tonight was so simple yet it showed him exactly how much she cared for him, how much she wanted to take his pain away. But simply being with her was enough to do that. He smiled into her hair; this was better than any place he could've taken her to.

"I used to listen to this song so much while you were gone." She murmured; the sound came out muffled against his chest. "It reminded me so much of us." She lifted her head and gazed into his eyes.

The love he saw in her hazel orbs took his breath away.

"I know this is gonna sound sappy but…I thought that the lyrics reflected everything I ever felt about you. I just want you to know that if you fall, I will catch you."

Clark smiled; he knew how hard that would've been for her to say with a straight face. Lois wasn't one for emotional declarations but hearing those words, he knew that she meant every single one. He also found it incredibly endearing that she was telling him that she would always be there to save him.

As if reading his thoughts, Lois whispered in his ear. "Even heroes need someone to save them once in a while."

He brought his hands up and cupped her face. "I love you so much Lois. I need you."

She brought her hands up to his face as he had done and smoothed her thumbs across his cheeks. His blue eyes smiling down into her hazel ones.

"I love you too Clark. I'll always be here for you. Always." She said in a soft voice full of love. They both drew each other in for a kiss that conveyed so many emotions.

Clark raised his head abruptly ending the kiss and looked out over the city. His hearing picked up the sounds of the sirens and a police officer shouting that there had been another one. They were calling for his help.

Lois sighed and pulled away from him.

"Go Clark." She said.

"Lois I'm sorry I…"

"Clark, it's fine really." She smiled at him but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

He hated this part but he knew that it would happen and he couldn't exactly ignore it. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Just go, I'll be waiting until you come back."

"I'm sorry." He said again before changing and flying off into the night sky.

Lois sighed again and went about cleaning up. She turned off the music and sat down in one of the chairs, finishing off her wine.

She knew that tonight had been too good to be true. But it was a price she had to pay if she wanted to be with Clark. And there was nothing in the world she wanted more.

So she would be patient and wait for him, the night wasn't over yet.


	33. Chapter 32

**_Chapter Thirty Two_**

"Good evening sir, what's the problem?" Clark asked as he shook the detective's hand. He was a fairly stocky man with greying hair and glasses.

"Superman, thank you for coming. I'm detective Derrick Fowler. We found another victim. Male, early thirties, homeless it looks like. We can't find any I.D on him." He spoke normally but Clark could see that he was still uneasy in his presence.

He hoped that someday people would stop looking at him like he was such an…alien. But he couldn't really blame them for it. They didn't know what to make of him yet.

"That makes four this week." Clark said. Why couldn't he catch this guy? Each time he had killed someone, he had done so without making a sound, Clark never picked up on it until it was too late.

"Cause of death appears to be strangulation again. Looks like we've got ourselves a serial killer." The detective replied, leading Clark over to the scene of the crime. The body was covered but Clark didn't want to see what was underneath, the image from the last two was still burned into his mind.

"We just cant find any leads, no clues, no fingerprints, no DNA, nothing." Derrick scratched his head, looking confused.

"Were there any witnesses?" Clark said, knowing the answer already. The others had all been killed without any witnesses. Why would this one be any different?

"Actually yes, there was one. A young woman, she's already been taken to the station for questioning. She's understandably very shaken up."

"What happened?"

"Well from what I could get out of her, she said that she was on her way to meet some friends when she heard sounds of a struggle coming from this alley. She didn't dare enter but she had to quickly hide behind a dumpster as the guy came running out of the alley. She called the police and an ambulance but he was already dead when they got here."

"Who is the woman?"

"Uh…" The detective checked his note book. "Marcy Graham. Poor kid, she's only nineteen, and she's really shaken up." The detective nodded his head at an officer who had asked him something and turned back to Clark.

"Her description of the killer is unlike anything I've heard in my time as a detective. She said that he appeared to be wearing a green mask but when he got a little closer she said he stopped for a moment and looked back. She said that it looked more like it _was_ his skin and it looked as if he was in a lot of pain. He was grabbing his head and moaning."

Clark's eyes widened for a second before he regained his composure and tried to speak calmly. But the knowledge that this killer could be the same man who was following Lois and Ellie made his skin crawl.  
Suddenly Clark felt very anxious at having left Ellie and Lois alone. He wanted to get back to them as soon as possible.

"Now I've seen some pretty wacky things over the years but what the hell are we up against here?" Derrick said throwing a cigarette into his mouth and lighting it. Clark observed the forensics team going over the area.

"I have no idea detective but I promise I'm gonna do everything I can to help you catch him. I'm gonna go do a fly over and see if I can spot anyone matching that description. Is there anything else I should know?"

"You know everything that we do. We're trusting you to help us on this one, Superman." The detective said giving Clark a look that said he didn't want to but he had no choice.

"I know. I won't let you down sir." And with a nod of his head, Clark flew off into the air, keeping his eyes and ears peeled for any sign of this monster who was taking so many innocent lives.

* * *

Michael sat on his bed looking out of his bedroom window. He felt much better now. He had woken up earlier on the cold, hard floor of his hallway and the pain was still coursing through his brain.

After taking a while to let the rest of the pain dissipate, he had gone out, searching for a way to calm his rage and had come across another homeless man. There really were a lot of them about in Metropolis.

This one had put up more of a fight, but he still won in the end. He felt calmer after he'd done it. Though this time he was sure that someone had seen him. He had let his guard slip, it was careless, but it no longer mattered.

In fact he was pleased that he'd been seen, this would give Superman an idea of what was coming for him. He couldn't stay hidden forever, no; it was time to make his move. Time was running out, he could feel it, and he was going to make damn sure that his revenge was taken before he went.

By now Superman would be patrolling the streets of Metropolis looking for him, but he wouldn't find him. He found himself quite glad that he would now know that he was the one following his girlfriend and killing these people.

Making that connection would only make him more protective over his family but Michael wasn't worried about that. He would find a way. He had been doing a little more research on Clark Kent lately.

He could see it so clearly, so how was it that the public couldn't see what was right in front of them? How was a pair of glasses a disguise? Every time he thought about Clark, memories of his wife took over his mind until he couldn't think about anything but getting justice for her.

Superman may not have been the one who killed her but he was the reason she was dead. He didn't deserve to be so happy. He would deal with him first and then he would deal with the woman responsible for his current situation.

She had to be taken care of before she could do this to anyone else and she was going to pay for making his wife think he was dead. It was probably because of that news that she'd been distracted whilst driving.

Maybe that was why she lost control of the car. He didn't know the specifics of her death and he didn't want to know. It was bad enough just knowing that she had died.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but found that it wouldn't come. He lay like that for an hour before deciding to get up again. If he couldn't sleep there was no point in lying in bed. So he headed back downstairs and poured himself a large shot of whiskey, different scenarios playing out in his head. Each one brought a smile to his lips.

If he was going to go out, he wanted to go out with a bang. Who knows, he could probably go down in history as the man who defeated Superman. But it would take an awful lot to weaken him first.

There had to be something on this planet that could destroy him besides hurting the ones he cared about. Though that would do for a start, but he wanted to cause him physical pain as well. Lana.

She would give him the answers. Whether she wanted to or not. She couldn't hide her thoughts from him. No one could.

* * *

By the time Clark returned to Lois' apartment it was late. He had found no sign of the killer and he had been searching for hours. It was really starting to get to him now, he had to find him and soon. Before he killed anyone else…or hurt his family.

He was sure now that it was the same guy doing this. But why was he following Lois? Why did he let Ellie see his face? He couldn't imagine the terror the victims must've felt in their last few moments and he was resolved to finding this guy and putting him where he belonged.

Though he now worried that he was dealing with a meteor infected man, something had to explain the fact that he had green skin. He couldn't think of anything else that could cause something like that.

He walked in the apartment via the balcony and paused, a small smile played at his lips as he took in the sight before him. Lois had fallen asleep on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around her.

She had obviously been waiting up for him and he felt so horrible for ruining their evening. Everything had been so perfect. He bent down and lifted her into his arms, gently so as not to wake her. He locked all the doors and carried her into the bedroom, settling her down beneath her covers.

After a quick check to make sure Ellie was okay; he quickly changed out of his clothes and got into bed next to Lois. Instinctively she moved closer to him and rested her head on his bare chest. Her favourite place to sleep, she had told him.

It was his favourite too, the feel of her cheek against his skin was comforting and enticing. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in tight, his other hand carefully traced the delicate features of her face.

He hoped that their future would be a happy one, though he knew there were no guarantees in this life. But he prayed that she wouldn't wake up one day and decide that she'd had enough of being left in the middle of dates or in the night, or waking up alone. That kind of life wasn't fair to her. But he prayed that he would get to be the one holding her for the rest of his life.

He kissed her forehead softly two…three times and then closed his eyes, his hearing focusing intently on her heartbeat as she slept. It was the most amazing sound to him and it slowly lulled him into a deep sleep.

* * *

Lana was working late in her office. She didn't really relish the idea of going back to the cold and empty penthouse and she had a lot she needed to get done. It only served as a reminder that her life was a very lonely one.

For the last few years she hadn't been able to get her mind or heart off Clark. What was it about him that made her feel like this? How could he hold such power over her without even knowing it?

She was beginning to worry that it had become more of an obsession than love but then she thought about how she felt whenever she was near him, even in the presence of his annoying brat, she had never felt happier to see him.

She owed it to her own heart to try one more time. Just one more. If there was the slightest glimmer of hope, she would take a chance. He had always told her that he would love her always. She refused to believe that his feelings could change just like that.

No one could truly forget their first love. He may think that he was in love with Lois but maybe it was just a case of Lois being there when Lana hadn't been. She had come into his life at a very vulnerable time for him and taken advantage of it. Turning things around so that he believed he was in love with her.

There wasn't a single day where she didn't regret leaving him and marrying Lex. Even though he was the one that had pushed her away in the first place, it all became clear why when he'd returned and she'd recognised him as Superman.

Did he really think he could hide it from her? Every little detail about their past had come rushing back into her mind, all the secrets, the lies, the lame excuses.

Even the time he had miraculously risen from the dead. It all made sense now. His secret had destroyed their relationship but now that she knew everything, maybe it would be different.

"Do you know how messed up you sound?" Michael's sneering voice came from the doorway.

"Dammit! What do I pay security for?" She huffed. "Look if you've come to finish the job then you might as well just get it over with. I'm through being afraid of you." She said standing a little taller.

Inside she was deathly afraid of this man and she knew that he knew it too. But that didn't mean she couldn't put on a brave face.

"Calm down Lana, I'm not here to kill you. Not yet." He said as he walked in and sat down on one of the couches.

"Well then what the hell do you want?" Lana stood in front of him and crossed her arms.

"I want you to do something for me." He replied. Lana scoffed and started laughing.

"You have got to be kidding me! You come in here, break my arm, threaten my life and you think that I'm now going to help you? I hope you rot." She spat angrily.

"Well you have a choice Lana. Either you help me to find Superman's weakness or I'll kill you right now. And despite what your sassy little mouth is telling me, your head is telling me quite the opposite. And I know you know what I'm capable of."

"Those murders, they were all you weren't they? How can you do that to innocent people?" Michael smirked then shrugged.

"No one's gonna miss a bunch of hobos. You however, well people would notice your disappearance wouldn't they?" He stood up and faced her. His black eyes penetrating hers. "Or would they?"

"You don't scare me." She said, trying to sound braver then she felt.

"No? Guess I'll just have to rectify that then won't I?" Before Lana could respond he had his hand around her throat, squeezing lightly but enough to make her a little dizzy.

"You are going to help me. Think of it as your penance for what you did to me. I was an innocent person before your little experiment but you didn't think of that did you? You didn't think of the lives you ruined." He released the pressure just a little so that she could take in a deep breath but he didn't let go.

"I don't know his weakness." She gasped. There was no way she was going to help him hurt Clark.

He reached up and touched her forehead with his free hand. Then he was seeing everything that her mind was trying so hard to block. He saw a younger version of Lana and Clark. Together, happy.  
They were standing in a field, kissing. Then they started to walk together hand in hand. And then he watched as Lana's face grew serious.

_"Clark? What's wrong?"_

Clark was looking sick, doubled over in agony. He stumbled back a few feet. Lana had never noticed it. She had glanced down at the glowing green rock but paid it no mind as she rushed to her boyfriend's side. Michael however, did notice it.

_"Clark sweetie what is it?"_

_"I'm just a little sick that's all. I'll be fine in a minute Lana. Don't worry."_

Then he watched Lana help Clark up and walk slowly over to a car. He took his hand off her head and the connection was cut off. Lana looked a little woozy, then her eyes widened.

"Oh God." She cried out.

"You saw that too?" He said. That had never happened before. She nodded.

"You were in my head? I saw you in my memory. How is that possible?" She asked as he roughly let go of her throat and started pacing in front of her.

"How am I supposed to know?" He shouted.

"You were standing in that field with us, I saw you. In my mind I saw you. What's happening to you?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be here would I?" He sat down, looking a little tired. Lana saw an opportunity as his weariness started to take over.

"Michael, if you let me, I can help figure out what's happening to you. I don't want anything in return, I just want a chance to put things right. Just one appointment. Please?"

"I know what you're doing Lana." He croaked out. "But I can't handle the pain anymore. I will agree to one and only one meeting with your doctors. But it will be a set up of my choosing and I will leave whenever I want to." Lana nodded vehemently and smiled.

"I only want to help you."

"But you do want something in return. No point lying Lana, I can see it." He looked up at her. She nodded.

"If your doctors can find out what's going on, then I will do what you ask. But know this Lana, Superman will pay too."

Lana tilted her head and watched him. She was trying to keep her thoughts focused so that she wouldn't reveal too much. She didn't know that all of her thoughts were visible to him no matter how hard she tried to hide them.

He knew what she wanted but what she didn't know was that he had no intention of holding up his end of the deal. But in order to do this right, he needed her help.

"Here's what's going to happen." He said, leaning forward as she sat down next to him, eager to listen.


	34. Chapter 33

**_Chapter Thirty Three_**

The following evening Lois and Clark sat on the living room floor of Lois' apartment, papers scattered everywhere around them.

"So what else have we got?" Lois asked, picking up her carton of Chinese noodles and tucking in.

Clark had flown out to get some food for both of them, they had been working late at the Planet today so Martha had already fed Ellie by the time Clark went to fetch her.

"That's everything the detective could tell me." Clark sighed and leaned back against the chair he was sat in front of.

"Well I think we have enough for a good article here Clark, Marcy's statement will help a lot. Hopefully people will be on the look out for this creep when it's published in the morning."

"I don't think it's such a good idea to write this Lo."

"Why not?" She asked through a mouthful of noodles and Clark couldn't help but smile at her.

She was wearing her sweat pants and his old plaid shirt and he still thought she looked incredibly gorgeous in it. But his face quickly turned serious again as he replied.

"It's just that…well first Ellie and now Marcy, they both said this guy has green skin. That's not normal Lo. I think we might be dealing with a meteor infected person here."

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, partly because he didn't want Lois to see how worried he was. Knowing that they could be dealing with a meteor freak definitely scared him, this guy was killing people, but he had also taken an interest in Lois and Ellie. Something that worried Clark very deeply.

"You'll get him Clark, don't worry. I know you will." He brought his head down and looked at her smiling face. She scooted a little closer to him, rested her hand on his thigh, and leaned in to kiss him.

"Better?" She asked as she pulled away.

"A little." He replied but as she went to pick up her food again, he grabbed her by the hips and lifted her with ease into his lap so that she was straddling him. She giggled as his hands ran up the length of her back.

"I think I might need a little more though, just in case." He grinned as he clutched at a fistful of hair and pulled her head down to his.

He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, she could feel his arousal already. He swept the papers beside him out of the way and laid her on the floor, leaning over her on one elbow.

He started kissing her neck; small light kisses that made her sigh and then a moan escaped her as his mouth moved lower, over her collar bone, and down her chest. She grabbed at his hair and pulled his mouth back up to hers, kissing him with such ferocity that it took his breath away.

Just as his he'd started unbuttoning her shirt, his lips following his hands, the silence was broken by the shrill sound of the telephone. She dropped her head back and sighed.

"Ignore it." He mumbled against her chest.

"What if it's your mom?" She said, pushing him away gently.

"She'll call back," He whispered, leaning in again. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back. He sat up with a pout, allowing her to get up to answer it. She chuckled at the look on his face as she picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" She said. Silence. There was no one there. "Hello?" She said again.

"He can't protect you." A menacing voice growled out. Lois' eyes widened as she froze and the smile immediately fell from her face. Then all she heard was the dialling tone. He'd hung up on her.

Clark watched her back for a moment, something wasn't right.

"Lo?" He stood up and walked over to her. She was trying her best to offer him a smile but he could see that she was scared.

"It was him wasn't it?" He asked.

"It must've been a wrong number that's all." She said sitting back down to go through her papers again.

"Lois…"

"Clark, there was no one there. Like I said, wrong number. Stop worrying so much."

Clark watched as she turned her attention back to the task at hand but he knew she was lying to him. He decided not to press her on it though, she obviously didn't want to tell him, and that meant that it was something bad.

He just wished she didn't feel like she had to protect him from this. It should be the other way around. As he sat down and got back to work, he thought to himself, she really was a remarkable woman.

* * *

"So how's Lois?" Chloe asked the next morning as Clark followed her into the house.

He had flown over to Gotham to talk to Chloe about something important but he had made sure that Ellie was safely at Martha's and Lois was safely at work before he'd left.

He told Perry he was out chasing a lead and Perry had seemed satisfied with that though he had wondered why he wasn't taking Lois with him. Clark had relented and confided in Perry what had been happening with them and Perry was understanding and told him he would keep an eye out for her while he was gone.

Clark had been a little reluctant to leave Lois because, even though she tried to hide it from him, he knew she was still a little worried about last night.

"She's okay I think." He replied as they sat down.

Alfred had brought some refreshments in shortly before he'd arrived but was now tending to a grumpy Martha who had just woken up.

It was getting increasingly difficult for Chloe to negotiate the stairs numerous times a day now being almost eight months pregnant and there were an awful lot of stairs in the manor.

"You think?"

"Well you know Lois, she won't admit to it but she's still pretty shaken up after last night." He had told Chloe about the phone call earlier when he'd called to check if she would be at home.

"Yeah I guess she would be. I would be the same. Bruce has been looking into these killings but he's only come up with as much as you guys have so far."

"I just don't understand how he could've gotten hold of her home number. I've never seen that look on her face before Chlo. I don't ever want to see it again. There was a few seconds where she couldn't hide how scared she was and I hated it. She wouldn't tell me exactly what he'd said but I knew enough to know that it was bad. I need to do something Chloe." Chloe reached over and held Clark's hand.

"We'll figure this out Clark. Bruce and I are always here to help, you don't have to go through this alone you know? Lois knows we're all here for her."

"Which is why Saturday has to be extra special." He said, a smile creeping up on his face.

"Yeah about that, are you sure that your mom doesn't mind taking care of everything? I can easily arrange for the party to be here." Chloe offered.

"I appreciate that Chlo but you know my mom. She'd be offended if we changed it now and you have enough on your plate. Besides, I think a weekend at the farm might be just the thing Lois needs right now. She deserves to have a birthday without all the drama."

"Yeah, I wouldn't dare suggest taking this away from your mom." Chloe laughed.

"Anyway, I'm looking forward to it and I know Bruce could do with a little down time. He's been working and patrolling non stop lately to make sure he can take more time off when the baby's born." She watched Clark for a moment; he was deep in thought about something.

"Clark? What are you planning?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. His face turned serious and he sat forward in his seat and took both of Chloe's hands in his.

"Chloe I need to ask you something and I want an honest answer."

"Okay?" She said warily. What was going on in that head of his? She wondered. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as if summoning the strength to say the words.

"I know that it hasn't been that long since Lois and I got back together but do you think…I mean…is it…is it too soon to ask her to marry me?" Chloe sat there dumbfounded. She didn't know what to say.

"Oh my God Clark!" She shrieked when she finally found her voice.

She tried to get out of the chair to hug him but couldn't so she just wrapped her arms around him from where she was sitting. "This is gonna be like the best birthday present ever!"

"Shall I assume by that reaction that you agree?" He asked, grinning widely.

"What? Clark this is fantastic! I'm so psyched for you guys. When are you going to ask her? Do you have a ring? Oh I can't believe this!" She said, clapping her hands together and bouncing in the chair.

"Chloe calm down, I don't want you going into labour." He laughed. "I just, well I've been thinking about it for a while now and I know that there's nothing more I want in this world. I want to be able to call her my wife; I want to tell the world how I feel about her. Do you think she'll say yes?" Clark looked a little nervous, Chloe chuckled, only Clark would ask that.

"Clark I have no doubt in my mind that she'll say yes." Chloe said seriously. "So have you chosen a ring yet?"

"Actually…" Clark reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a dark blue velvet box. Chloe took it and a small gasp escaped her mouth as she opened it and looked inside at the white gold band with a simple diamond adorning it.

"It's beautiful Clark, where did you get it?" Chloe asked; she could feel tears gathering in her eyes.

"It was my mom's and her mom's before her. She said that she couldn't think of a more deserving person for a ring that had shared so much love. It seemed perfect."

"It is perfect. She's gonna love it Clark. So you're going to ask her on Saturday?"

Chloe handed the ring back to him and leaned back in her chair, rubbing her ever growing bump lovingly. She noticed Clark's gaze drift down to her stomach and linger there.

"Uh, yeah. I think it's the right time don't you? Or maybe I should wait. What do you think?"

"I think Saturday would be perfect Clark. Something good for her to focus on instead of catching this creep." Clark nodded, his gaze still on Chloe's bump.

"Are you okay Clark?" Chloe asked with a frown. He seemed a million miles away. Her voice jolted him out of his thoughts and he looked up at her a little sheepishly.

"Sorry I was just thinking."

"I think I know what about." Chloe said, glancing down at her stomach.

"Well I can't help wondering that's all. I mean I missed out on so much with Ellie, but I'm not going to rush into asking her about another baby. I just want her to say yes to marrying me, that's all I want right now. I love her so much Chloe, she makes me feel so alive. She brings out the best in me and I know that without her, I don't think I would be able to do the things that I do."

Chloe shifted in her seat, trying to ease the knot of guilt from her body. It wasn't fair for Lois to keep this from him but it wasn't her place to say anything either.

"Well have you thought about when you're going to ask her? I mean I know you're asking her on Saturday but when? Before cake after cake, what?" She chuckled.

"I have no idea. I hadn't thought that far ahead. Maybe you could distract her for me while I set something up in the barn. I want it to be just the two of us when I ask her."

"No problem, operation 'keep Lois busy' should be a piece of cake." Chloe snorted, knowing that it wouldn't be that easy with her cousin's inquisitive nature. She would smell a rat a mile away.

"I have a better idea…" Chloe started.

* * *

"Clark told you about it didn't he?" Lois asked as she sat down in Perry's office. He only ever looked at her like that when he was worried about her. Which considering how often she got into trouble, was quite a lot.

"Yeah. How are you doing with all this Lo?" He perched himself on the corner of his desk and folded his arms.

"I'm fine chief…" She smiled, ignoring his glare. "It's just a little unnerving having this guy stalking me but I'm okay. Though I just wish he would show his face already, I need something to pummel."

On the outside she was calm, cool, and collected, but on the inside she was freaking out. The only thing that had kept her feeling anywhere near safe whilst Clark was away was the bracelet he'd given her. She didn't wear it often, she was too afraid of breaking or losing something so important.

But whenever she did slip it on, she felt a deep connection to Clark that made her feel so loved and safe. Her fingers toyed with the emerald in the centre as Perry went on.

"Lois if this guy does show his face I don't want you to try anything…" She held up a hand to stop him.

"Perry I've been dealing with creeps for a long time now. I'm not going to let this one scare me into submission. That's not who I am."

"I know that Lois but Clark is really worried about you. And we're not talking about your usual aggravated public official or whoever you've gone after. We're talking about a killer here Lois and I'm sorry to sound so harsh but you need to face facts."

"Perry I appreciate what you're doing but its not necessary trust me, I'm fine. Just as long as Ellie's safe, I'm fine." Lois stood up and walked to the door.

"Well remember Lo, my door's always open." She looked back at him and smiled.  
Underneath his bossy, rude behaviour, Lois knew he was a big softie really.

"Thanks Chief." She chuckled and walked out.

"Lois?" Perry's secretary came up to her with a note in her hand.

"Hey Amanda. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks Lois. Clark called, said he wanted you to meet him at your apartment." Lois frowned. Why would Clark want her to meet him there?

"Really?" Lois said.

"Yeah he told me to tell you to go straight there, don't talk to anyone, and lock the doors when you get there."

"Hmm that sounds like Clark." Lois said with a smile. "Thanks Amanda. See you later."

Lois went back to her office and gathered her things; it was almost lunchtime anyway so she was due a break. She left the building and flagged down a cab, wondering just what Clark Kent was up to now. 


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N: **I would just like to issue a little warning, this fic is about to get very angsty and since I wrote this last year I got a lot of reviews that told me that you might need tissues for the next couple of chapters :)

**_Chapter Thirty Four_**

****Clark left Chloe's feeling happier than he ever thought possible. He was still nervous about Saturday, despite Chloe's assertions that he had nothing to worry about. But there was always a possibility that Lois would say no.

He wasn't sure how he would take it if she did. He let himself focus on her heartbeat for a moment, was relieved by the steady thump, and then listened for Ellie's. They were both fine.

He had constantly been checking on them throughout the morning, it made him feel a little better knowing they were safe but he ached to be with them. He wanted to be with them every minute of every day.

Chloe had been a tremendous help to him this morning and he'd enjoyed his chat with her. It was like old times. He'd really missed that. Clark had asked if she and Bruce wanted to go out for dinner in Metropolis later and she'd agreed.

She told him that she would make her way over there as soon as she had Martha settled and she had managed to persuade Bruce to take the rest of the afternoon off. They would then fly over on Bruce's jet.

Clark smiled to himself and flew lower as he saw the approaching Metropolis skyline but his ears picked up someone calling to him. They didn't sound like they were in danger, though he thought the voice sounded familiar as he followed it. He was surprised to find it was coming from the Luthor penthouse and as he landed on the balcony, Lana came running out to him in tears.

"Are you okay ma'am?" He asked, adopting his Superman pose. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, his just hung at his sides.

"I think I've made a terrible mistake Clark. He's going to kill me." She sniffed against his chest. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back a little so he could look at her.

"Who's going to kill you?" He asked.

"Oh Clark, it's all my fault."

"I'm sorry miss I don't know who you think I am but I'm not…"

"Clark save it! I know it's you, why can't you just tell me? Why don't you trust me?" She looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry but I'm not who you think I am." He replied flatly. It was obvious that Lana knew the truth but he wasn't going to admit it out loud.

"Anyway Superman…" She sneered. "I need your help. This guy, he's crazy. He's the one who's been killing all those people." Clark swallowed hard, she knew who was killing all those innocent people, and she'd done nothing about it?

"Mrs Luthor…" Clark started but Lana glared at him.

"It's Lana, Clark. Please I need you to help me. I don't know what else to do." She started crying again and Clark found himself feeling a little sorry for her.

She was obviously very scared, what could it hurt to hear her out? He may get some useful information about this guy and finally be able to catch him.

"Okay I'll help you. But you need to tell me everything you know miss." He said, refusing to call her Lana while he ushered her inside to talk.

* * *

"Ellie can you go and wash up for lunch please, it's almost ready." Martha shouted from the kitchen.

"Okay grandma." She replied, not taking her eyes off the TV. She was far too engrossed in her cartoons.

"Now please sweetheart." Martha said over her, switching the TV off.

Ellie looked up and was about to protest but thought better of it when she saw the look she was being given. She pouted and walked off upstairs. Martha chuckled to herself as she went back to the kitchen.

She was immune to that famous Kent pout, but it seemed that Ellie had learned a trick or two from her mother and her father in how to win her over. Martha turned at the sound of her little granddaughter bouncing down the stairs.

She lifted her up onto one of the chairs at the table and set her plate down in front of her. Ellie, having been raised with the manners that her father had, sat and waited for Martha to sit down before starting to eat.

As soon as Martha had her napkin in her lap, Ellie started digging in with gusto. The security guard Bruce had posted outside her house had informed her he was going to take a trip into town for some supplies. She had offered him some lunch because she felt bad about him sitting out there all day.

But he had politely refused and said that he was fine. She guessed that he was used to all the waiting and being patient. Still, she felt a lot better having him there. She tried not to show it in front of Ellie but she was seriously worried about this mysterious man following her family around.

"So sweetie, are you looking forward to Saturday?" Martha asked, watching Ellie try to get a piece of chicken from her salad onto her fork without much success.

Martha couldn't help but laugh as the familiar pose of the tongue poking out in concentration appeared and a frown wrinkled her brow. That was all Lois, Martha thought. Having finally succeeded, Ellie smiled brightly and looked up at Martha.

"Yeah! But I haven't told mommy. It's still a secret right?"

"Right." Martha agreed.

"It's gonna be fun. I'm gonna play with Martha and we're gonna…" Martha's attention was diverted from Ellie when she heard a noise outside. It sounded like footsteps.

Thinking that maybe the guard had changed his mind about lunch or perhaps needed to use the bathroom, Martha got up and headed towards the door.

"Grandma?" Ellie asked when she'd realised Martha was no longer sitting next to her. She had been so busy with her chicken and her discussion, she hadn't even noticed her get up.

"Eat your lunch sweetheart, I'm just going to see who's outside." Martha replied, but the smile faded from her face as she opened the door. She tried to slam it shut again but a foot jammed itself in the way, pushing against it and knocking Martha back a few steps.  
Two men, dressed entirely in black entered the kitchen.

* * *

Clark sat in the living room of Lana's penthouse, watching her pace back and forth. He noticed that every now and then she would check her watch, as if waiting for something.

"Clark, this guy that has been killing people, he used to work for me. There was an accident a few weeks ago at one of the plants and he was exposed to something." Clark sat forward, leaning his elbows on his thighs.

"What?"

"The doctor's weren't able to tell me much, except that the radiation we were working with and the meteor rock combined caused some kind of mutation of his cellular structure." She paused and looked at Clark with worried eyes. "It turned his skin green. But it also caused something else; something that seemed to be a tumour was growing inside his brain. The doctor didn't hold out much hope that he would survive it. But he got out, it seemed and he's been getting stronger ever since." Clark frowned; this was definitely not good. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Why haven't you told anyone about this? The police have been trying to catch this guy and you've been sitting on this information." He accused.

She started to defend herself but Clark had zoned out. He could hear screams, something was very wrong. He listened harder, his hearing picked up two very clear and very frightened voices.

_Oh God! Mom, Ellie!_

He stormed out of the doors and onto the balcony with Lana following closely behind.

"Clark you can't leave me, what if he comes back?" She cried.

Clark didn't even register that she'd spoken; his only thought was getting to the farm as fast as he could. He stood on the ledge of the balcony and raised his arms but as he tried to take off his gut clenched and his blood started to boil.

Kryptonite. He turned to see Lana holding a meteor rock out in front of him. He fell off the ledge and landed back on the balcony doubled over in agony.

"I'm sorry Clark. I didn't want to do this but he forced me." She said, moving closer.

"Lana please…" He groaned. "I have to get to Ellie…"

"Oh she'll be here soon enough." Lana smirked.

"What? YOU!" He growled, drawing on every single ounce of strength left in his weakening body, Clark stood slowly and leaned back against the railing.

"I still love you Clark…" She started but her expression turned to one of complete shock as Clark simply leaned back further and flung himself off the balcony. That, she hadn't expected.

"Clark!" She ran to the edge and watched as he fell.

The further away he got from the Kryptonite, the better he felt and just as he was about to meet the concrete below, he held out his hands and started floating.

With a glance at the people around him he took off into the sky, flying as fast as he could, keeping his hearing tuned to what was going on at the farm.

* * *

Lois got off the elevator and smiled as she took out her keys. What was Clark planning, she wondered. Knowing him it was something very romantic, but in the middle of a work day? It wasn't like him to be so unprofessional. But she wasn't complaining.

"Clark?" She called out.

"Hello Lois." She whirled around to face the owner of the voice. He was standing with his back against the door. Her eyes went wide as she took in his appearance. His skin was green and it looked almost like rock.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded, hands on hips. She wasn't going to let this creep see how scared she was. "How did you get in here?"

"Magic." He laughed and took a step closer to her. "Oh you really are a pretty one aren't you?" She backed up and held up her hands in a fighting stance.

"Stay the hell away from me!"

"Lois, you have no idea who you're dealing with do you?" He asked, his smile widening.  
"What do you want?" She asked, a slight tremor in her voice.

"You know you can act as tough as you want Lois, but I see what you're really thinking. You're scared to death." He took in a deep breath, inhaling her scent.  
"It's intoxicating." He whispered.

"You can see my thoughts?" She asked and he nodded. "Well maybe you can see this."

She brought her knee up fast to hit where it hurt the most but the only result she got was a blinding pain in her own knee. She felt like she'd just hit a wall.  
He started to laugh.

"Ah Lois, you know it really is a shame. I actually think you are a good person and you don't deserve this but I can't allow him to be happy."

"Super…" Before she could get the word out, he'd lunged forward and wrapped a large hand around her throat, applying only enough pressure to cut off her voice.

She squirmed and kicked but he wouldn't let go. He was incredibly strong. He brought his other hand up and placed two fingers on her forehead. Lois gasped as she was hit with a wave of images; he was in each one of them. But he was talking to someone, it was blurry she couldn't make it out.

"You're seeing what's in my mind Lois." He explained with a smile. "Look closely, I want you to see." Lois closed her eyes but the images became stronger as did the grip on her neck.

And all of a sudden it became clearer. Lana. He was talking to Lana and she was saying something about Clark. This man knew who Clark really was? Then Lana was saying something about Ellie.

"I know everything Lois and he's going to pay. He can't protect you. If that insipid creature Lana can be trusted, she should have him right where she wants him right about now."

Lois' eyes flung open as he severed the connection and the pressure of his hand increased to the point where she was now starting to see spots in her eyes.

"Please." She begged. Lois Lane never ever begged but she knew that he was going to kill her and she was afraid, not for herself, but for her daughter and the man she loved.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way Lois Lane. He really does love you, ultimately that will be his biggest downfall."

A tear ran down Lois' cheek as he squeezed harder, her mind filled with loving images of the two most important people in her life as the darkness began to descend upon her.

"I'm sorry." He said as he lay her unconscious body on the floor.

He stood watching her for a moment, wondering what he had become. But then he thought back to all the pain in his life. Superman had this coming. And he was going to make him suffer beyond words.

Meanwhile…

"Ellie run!" Martha shouted. Ellie got up and stood there frozen, watching as one of them descended on her grandmother and the other one came towards her.

Martha lunged at the man closest to her but he easily side stepped her, turned her around and grabbed her arms from behind, yanking them back painfully. Ellie cowered as the man came closer, reaching out his hands to take her.

"Leave her alone!" Martha screamed, kicking and flailing in the other man's arms but it was no good, he held on tight.

"Grandma!" Ellie cried. She kicked out at the man coming near her with such force that Martha heard a snap as her foot connected with his shin. He fell to the floor clutching his leg in agony.

Martha took the opportunity of the other one's surprise and stamped down hard, slamming the heel of her boot on his foot. It wouldn't have hurt that much but it was enough for him to let go of her temporarily.

She ran over to Ellie, grabbed her, and ran towards the front door but as she reached it, her hair was grabbed and she was thrown back onto the floor. Her head connected with the bottom step of the stairs and she saw stars for a few moments.

"Grandma!" She heard Ellie cry out as the man lunged towards her.

"Ellie, use your strength, it's okay sweetheart." Martha said urgently.

The other man was now standing and began hobbling over. Ellie looked at her grandmother lying on the floor, trying to get up, and glared at the men getting closer.

"You hurt my grandma!" She yelled and ran forward, she pushed the one closest to her and Martha looked on in shock and horror as he went flying back, collided with the other man and went crashing through the back door.

Both were knocked unconscious just as Clark landed with a thud. He super sped into the living room and helped his mother up before scooping Ellie up in his arms.

"Are you okay baby?" He asked, checking her over for any signs of injury.

"They hurt grandma." Ellie said with tear in her eyes. Clark checked his mother.

"I'm okay sweetheart. Clark I tried to get her away I'm sorry…" Clark pulled Martha to him and held them both tightly.

"It's okay mom. Are you sure you're okay?" He said directing the question to both of them.

"Just a little shaken up but we're fine. Ellie was very brave." Martha said proudly. Clark looked out at the men lying on the ground.

"Who are they?" Martha whispered.

"I think they were working for Lana. She had this whole thing set up mom." He cuddled Ellie tightly as she whimpered.

"Why would she do such a thing?" Martha asked, clearly shocked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." He kissed Ellie on the forehead and passed her to Martha. A thought hit him as he walked towards the door.

"Clark what is it?" Martha asked as he stopped dead. He turned to look at her with fear in his eyes.

"Lana said that the guy who's been doing all these killings used to work for her. I think she may have been working with him mom."

"But what would she have to gain out of all this?" Martha said, confused.

"Oh God, Lois!" Clark said, realisation dawning on him as he remembered Lana's last words.

_I still love you Clark..._

"Mom call the police, I'll tie up these two. I've gotta go."

He raced outside, tied up the two men making sure that they wouldn't be able to escape, and then took off back to Metropolis. He tuned his hearing in to Lois' heartbeat but couldn't locate it.

Fear knotted in his gut. He tried harder but still couldn't hear anything. Then as he flew faster then he'd ever flown before, he picked up a very slow, very faint sound. It was her heartbeat but it was fading.

_No! Please no!_

He pushed himself harder, focussing on the sound. It was coming from her apartment. He was so scared; it was getting weaker by the second.

Then he stopped. Just stopped in mid air like he had hit an invisible wall. It had stopped. He couldn't hear it anymore.

He flew so fast onto the terrace that he couldn't stop in time and he collided with the doors, shattering them into millions of tiny pieces.

"LOIS!" He yelled out. He stormed into the apartment and saw her lying on the floor.

In a single second he was on the floor next to her, checking her pulse and putting an ear next to her mouth. Nothing.

"No, no, no, no, no! Lois come on don't do this to me."

He started CPR, giving mouth to mouth and then chest compressions. It didn't work.

An ice cold grip of fear clenched his heart and he gently lifted her shoulders and sat down behind her so that she was leaning against his chest. He rocked her from side to side.

"Lois honey you have to be strong, you can do this. Come back to me please." Nothing. Tears gathered in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. She wasn't dead, she couldn't be. Not his Lois.

"Come on Lois." He said waiting. He touched her face; she was so cold.

"Lois please! I need you; don't do this. You can't die you hear me?" He yelled angrily.

"Wake up Lo…wake up!"

"You have to wake up Lo. I don't want to live my life without you."

He looked down at the angry black bruise covering her throat and anger filled him. He kissed her on the mouth as the truth finally hit home and the sobs started wracking his chest.

Lois Lane was dead.


	36. Chapter 35

**_Chapter Thirty Five_**

  
Silence filled the apartment. Clark sat on the floor, leaning his back against the wall, cradling Lois against his chest. He didn't know what to do, wasn't sure how much time had passed since he'd found her and his world collapsed.

Nothing mattered, nothing but the woman now lying dead in his arms. His thought process was shattered, his mind as silent as the air in the apartment. He kissed her hair again, his tears wetting the silky strands.

"Please don't leave me alone Lois." He whispered, but somewhere deep in his mind he knew she was gone. He knew that she wouldn't wake up and he would never see that smile or the light in her eyes again.

"I just got you back, after so many years of pain and hurting, I just got you back. I can't lose you now. I can't." His voice was barely audible.

He wasn't even sure if he was saying the words or just thinking them. He refused to take it all in. He pulled her up a little higher, her head flopped against his chest, and he choked on another sob.

"Do you remember the night we met?" He asked quietly as if expecting her to answer. He was staring off into space, a nostalgic but very pained smile on his face.

"I only remember parts of it…I wasn't myself if you recall. But the strongest memories I have of that night are of you. I remember thinking how beautiful you were, how you helped a complete stranger out of the kindness of your heart."

"I think I fell in love with you that night, I just never wanted to admit it, and I was too scared. Scared of what it could mean, scared of having someone so strong in my life. You always made me see the glass as half full and not half empty. And then we became friends and when Lana married Lex, I thought that I would never be happy again."

He paused, looking down at her face. She looked like she was sleeping. So peaceful, it broke his heart again.

"You made me see that I could have happiness in my life and you were the one who brought it to me everyday. If I didn't tell you enough I'm so sorry Lo…I loved…_love_ you more than anything in this world."

"The first night that you kissed me, I made such an idiot of myself. I should've seen what my heart was telling me then but I didn't. I shouldn't have let you walk away from me. I guess I just couldn't really believe that such an incredible, beautiful, genuinely caring person could see me like that. I kept holding onto a past that I should've forgotten and I hurt you because of it."

A fresh wave of pain hit Clark at the memory of the day he thought he'd long forgiven himself for.

"You stood by me through everything. All the Lana drama, my insecurities, everything. Even the day I left you were still so forgiving and loving. I never understood why you fought so hard to walk to me after I'd hurt you so badly but now I think I do. I would do anything to have you back. Anything. I'd die for you Lois."

His breath hitched again on another sob, he couldn't feel a connection to her anymore. He had always been able to feel something before, ever since he had given her the bracelet; he had always been able to feel connected to her on such an emotional level. But now it was gone. Everything he loved was gone.

"But even though you can't hear me right now sweetheart, I want you to know that I am so thankful for the day you came into my life. You gave me everything I ever wanted, someone to love, and be loved by. Real love. And you gave me hope for our future, a precious baby girl who is like you in so many ways."

The thought of having to tell his four year old daughter that her mother was dead, hit him like a ton of bricks. He hadn't thought it was possible at that moment to feel any more pain than he was already feeling, but he'd been wrong. How was he going to tell Ellie?

"I wasted so much time…I should've been here with you. Living my life the only way I wanted to…with you."

"I don't want to be alone Lois…I need you so much. I can't…please…I can't…" He sobbed, unable to breathe. "I can't lose you Lo…

"I won't." He kissed her on the lips, crying out loud as he felt how cold they were. He stood up, gently lifting her and cradling her closely, then with a look of desperation and hope, he flew off into the sky. There was only one person who could help him now.

* * *

"_Lois Lane_." A strong female voice called out to her as she stood in her apartment watching her broken man sobbing as he held her.

There were tears streaming down her face as she felt Clark's pain, to see Superman reduced to this was truly heartbreaking.

She turned around to see a woman standing before her. Her hair was blonde and hung in long curls around her shoulders, a white robe flowing gently around her, but her eyes. They looked familiar. Crystal blue eyes that shined with love. She would know them anywhere.

"Lara?" Lois asked, though her voice sounded distant.

"_Yes Lois. I am Kal-El's mother_." She replied, smiling warmly. Lois took a step closer to her.

"I'm dead aren't I?" Lois asked, knowing the answer already but needing confirmation.

Lara nodded grimly.

"_I am sorry this has come to pass Lois but my son needs you now more than ever_."

"How can I help him if I'm dead Lara. I don't understand." Lois cried out. Seeing Clark in so much pain was tearing her apart.

"_You will soon my dear. My son is about to face his biggest challenge. It is one he must not face alone. He needs you Lois, you are a very big part of his destiny, and it must be fulfilled._"

"How?" Lois was confused, if she was dead, how was she supposed to help Clark?

"_My son was raised by humans Lois, he needed your humanity to enable him to feel compassion for all living things and now I'm afraid that compassion is in great danger. If he loses you, he will become a powerful force to be reckoned with. One I'm not sure even your daughter could prevent. He loves her, of that there is no doubt, but you are his balance Lois. You must protect him as he protects your world._"

"I want to Lara. I want that so badly. So is this what you're telling me? That you can send me back?" Lois asked hopefully. It was possible, she thought.

"_You must be patient Lois. All will be revealed in time_." Lois watched as the woman started fading.

"No please Lara come back. Don't leave me here alone! I need to get home!" Lois shouted, but she was gone and Lois was left standing alone.

She looked back to Clark and realised that he was no longer there and she was no longer in her apartment. A hopeful smile crept up on her face as she realised where he was taking her. Jor-El would fix this, he had to.


	37. Chapter 36

**_Chapter Thirty Six_**

Clark landed gently inside the Fortress and lay Lois down on one of the pillars. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead and then stood up to address his father.

"Jor-El!" He yelled out into the cold. He waited for a few minutes; Jor-El always took his time in answering his calls.

"Kal-El, why have you come?" Jor-El's voice boomed out.

"You have to help me Jor-El, Lois…she's…dead." Clark could barely say the words.

"I need you to help me!" He yelled when the only reply he got was more silence.

"Please…she's my life. I don't want to live without her. There has to be something you can do. Anything."

Clark knelt back down and caressed Lois' face. Her complexion was blue now and she was extremely cold. But Clark wasn't going to give up. He couldn't.

"I cannot help you my son." Jor-El said finally. Clark shook his head and stood back up, his face contorted into a mixture and pain and anger.

"Don't give me that answer I know there must be something you can do. Turn back time, bring her back just do something please." Clark begged.

"Kal-El you know from your training that such a thing is impossible. I cannot revive the dead. We are not Gods."

"I know that!" Clark shouted in anger. "But I am not going to lose the one thing in my life that makes it worth living. I don't give a damn if you think human emotions are weak. They make me who I am. No,_ she_ makes me who I am. Without her I'm nothing, I can't protect this world without her."

"I understand your anguish my son but…"

"No! You don't understand a damn thing! You're just a voice; you have no emotions. If you did then you would be able to feel the emotions I'm feeling right now. You would be able to feel how much pain your son is in."

"In time the pain will lessen Kal-El, you must continue with your destiny."

Clark looked down at Lois. Destiny? He closed his eyes, tears falling and blowing away on the cold wind.

"She is my destiny."

"I am truly sorry my son but I cannot help you. You must not allow your emotions to cloud your judgement."

"You know in all the years I'd spent here with you, I'd actually come to respect and understand you. I finally understood why you were always so cold and distant. I don't feel that way now, all I see is someone who is willing to let their only son suffer. The mother of your grandchild died at the hands of a meteor infected human. Ellie is only four years old and yes she is half human. But she is also half Kryptonian. How am I supposed to tell her that her mother's gone and never coming back? Please Jor-El; I'm begging you. Please find a way to bring her back to me."

He bent down over Lois and lifted her into his arms. "Father…please. I need her."

For a long time Clark just stood there in silence, cuddling Lois' body against himself, shielding her from the wind.

"There is nothing I can do Kal-El. It is out of my hands." Jor-El said finally but for the first time, there was a hint of sadness in his voice. Clark threw his head back and screamed so loud that the walls themselves shook.

"Kal-El, you must return Lois to her home. You have to bring her killer to justice before he takes another life."

Clark heard his words, but looking at Lois, he just couldn't bring himself to care. Jor-El had been his last hope and now…it was over. She really was gone.

"My son, the bloodline of the House Of El is in grave danger. You must protect your daughter."

And just like that Clark knew. Jor-El was a disembodied voice; he had no real emotions. His only thought was to protect their bloodline and the people of this planet. But that obviously didn't extend to Lois.

He didn't care about her or Ellie. He didn't care about his son's happiness or what he needed or wanted. Without another word, Clark gathered Lois closer to him and flew off back to Metropolis, turning his back on his 'father' forever.

* * *

Lois screamed. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Lara had promised her that she would be brought back. She couldn't handle seeing Clark this way as he flew her back.

It felt as if she was flying along next to him, how could she be so close yet he couldn't sense her? She tried talking to him but he couldn't hear her, she tried touching him but he couldn't feel her.

She doubted that he even felt the tears still falling from his eyes anymore. He was giving up and that scared Lois. She needed to reach him and soon.

Clark laid Lois down on the sofa in her apartment. She stood behind him watching him. What was happening to her? Was she a ghost? A spirit? Why was she still here?

"_Lois_." A soft, friendly voice said behind her. She turned to see Lara standing there, her eyes pained at the sight of her son.

"Lara you said that I could come back. Jor-El said he can't help Clark, what's going on?" Lois demanded.

"_Jor-El no longer exists Lois. His voice is part of the Kryptonian intelligence designed to aid Kal-El on his journey but the man himself is long dead_." Lara replied sadly.

"I'm sorry." Lois said, feeling a little bad. This woman had lost everything she'd ever loved, her husband, her baby son, and her entire civilisation. Lois couldn't imagine how she was feeling. "But then how are you…?"

"_I am not of the same intelligence Lois. My tie is not with my son…but with you_."

"Me? Why?"

"_Because you were always destined to be with my son. The bracelet you wear is a symbol. It was for Kal-El to give to his true one. His soul mate. You are that person Lois. My son loves you deeply_." Lara paused, looking down at Clark. Lois could tell she wanted to comfort him but she couldn't.

"So what are you then? A guardian angel or something?" Lois asked, deeply confused.

"_In a way, yes. My essence was tied to that bracelet. Jor-El's purpose was to guide Kal-El as he grew up on this planet but my purpose was to protect his heart. I knew that he would one day want to find someone to share his life with. And then you found him_."

"Actually I think he found me," Lois said with a smile.

"_Kal-El is a very powerful being on your planet Lois. He could be dangerous if he loses his way. He needs you to help him through the difficult times he will face in his life. Can you handle that challenge_?"

Lois smiled, without even needing to think about it she answered honestly.

"Yes. I love him with all my heart. You say that I'm part of his destiny but you don't understand that he's mine too."

"_It is good to know that he has someone as loving as you to take care of him_."

"It must've been so hard to give him up." Lois said.

"I_ did what I had to do to ensure that my son lived. I will always love him and I will always watch over him. But right now Lois, he is lost_."

"So how does this work? You wave a magic wand and hey presto I'm alive? What?" Lois said nervously.

"_It doesn't work that way Lois. It requires patience. The rest is up to Kal-El_." Lara said, her eyes never leaving her son.

"What? How is he supposed to bring me back? Look at him Lara; he's giving up. He thinks I'm gone." Lois argued.

"_Just be patient Lois. You will see_."

Lara took a step towards Lois and she felt a warmth from her embrace.

"_You are truly magnificent Lois, you're everything a mother could wish for her son. You have raised a fine daughter. I'm very proud_." She stepped back and just as she started to fade from sight, Lois could see a tear slide down her cheek.

"_Be well my daughter_." Then she was gone.

Lois' mind was reeling from everything she had just been told but how on Earth was Clark supposed to be able to bring her back? She looked down at him, Lara was right. He was lost. But if patience was the key then what choice did Lois have but to wait.

* * *

Clark couldn't feel anymore. He was completely numb. As he bent down to kiss Lois he felt something dig into his back. He pulled it out and a sob escaped him as he realised what it was.

The engagement ring, he'd tucked it into the waistband of his pants. Slowly, he opened the velvet box and took out the ring. He placed it on the ring finger of her left hand and brought it to his lips.

"I was going to ask you to marry me. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Now you're gone and I don't know what to do. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you Lo. But I promise you that I will not let him hurt our baby girl. I will find him and when I do…" Clark trailed off.

His eyes drifted to the bracelet adorning her left wrist. He stroked a thumb over it and slowly bent his head and kissed it. His tears spilled from his eyes onto the bracelet and down her wrist.

"I love you so much sweetheart."

With one final kiss to her lips, Clark turned and walked to the doors. He glanced back at her, felt another stab to his now cold heart, and took off into the sky.

Wrapped within his own grief Clark hadn't noticed that deep in the heart of the emerald in the bracelet, a very dim light began to glow.

* * *

Lana paced the living room floor of her penthouse. She had messed things up royally and she knew that he would be coming for her any minute now. She could always run, but where to?

He would find her eventually and besides, she knew that Clark would never let him kill her. Even if she had gone about things the wrong way. She should never have pulled out that meteor rock on Clark, but she hadn't expected him to just fling himself off her balcony either.

In all her planning that scenario had never come up. But she knew Clark was a good person and he had the purest heart she had ever seen. He would save her. Although by now he probably knew that she had sent those two men after Ellie.

She had told them not to harm the girl, simply bring her to the penthouse that was all. She wanted her there to try and appease Clark, maybe make him see that in time, they could be a real family.

But the moment she saw the fear in his eyes when he heard what was going on, she knew she had lost him forever. He didn't belong to her anymore. It was time to give him up. But she would always love him. Always.

How had she been so foolish to think that he would just come running back to her? Had she completely lost all sense of reason? It appeared so but she reasoned that most of it stemmed from the threat of being killed if she didn't comply.

Though she had to admit that having Lois out of the picture would've made things a lot easier if she were to try and win Clark back. There was always something about Lois she never liked.

She was always able to reach Clark in ways that Lana couldn't. She got him to open up more; he was more himself when he was around her. She took away the man she loved and Lana hated her for that.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when the doors smashed open behind her. She stood there, frozen like a deer caught in the headlights, staring into the cold, angry eyes of the man before her.

* * *

"Bruce stop, we're almost there." Chloe murmured against his lips as he gently backed her up against the wall of the elevator. She pushed him away and straightened her clothes out as he straightened his tie.

"Sorry, you're just so beautiful I can't help it." He replied, kissing her again. She giggled and stepped off the elevator as it reached their destination.

"Yeah I'm sure a two tonne tess is everyone's idea of sexy." She replied jokingly. He stopped her just as she reached Lois' door, wrapping his arms around her.

"You are and always will be beautiful to me Chloe Wayne." He said. Chloe didn't know what to say to that so she kissed him and knocked on Lois' door.

"Maybe she's still at work?" Bruce offered.

"Yeah maybe but still…" Chloe said to herself. Something didn't feel right. She turned the handle and was surprised to find it wasn't locked. Instinctively Bruce stepped forward to enter in front of Chloe.

"Oh my God, what happened here?" Chloe asked as she saw the state of the living room. She bumped into Bruce's back as he stopped dead, looking over at the couch. Chloe followed his gaze.

"Lois!" She cried and went over to her. Bruce checked for a pulse but both of them knew just from the look of her that she wasn't alive.

"Oh god, oh no please. Lois!" Chloe shook Lois' shoulders. She could see the bruising on Lois' neck.

"Bruce, he killed her." Bruce took Chloe into his arms and held her tight as she started crying. He looked around the apartment, taking in the shattered patio doors and then his eyes fell on something lying on the floor. He slowly eased away from Chloe and picked it up.

"Clark's been here Chloe." He said grimly.

Chloe looked at the empty box and then at Lois' hand. There sat the engagement ring that just a few hours ago, Clark had been eagerly anticipating giving her. Her heart broke for him as she realised that he'd given it to her after all. She slowly eased herself onto the floor and held Lois' hand.

"Bruce she's so cold." Chloe sobbed. "I'm sorry Lois. We didn't know. I never should've left you." She said, leaning her head on her older cousin's shoulder.

"Chloe, I'm worried about Clark." Bruce said softly. She looked up at him; she hadn't seen that look since the night he'd told her about his parents' murder. There were tears in his eyes but she knew that he wouldn't let them fall. But he'd loved Lois just as much as she did. She was his family too.

"Bruce, you have to find him, he's going to do something he'll regret for the rest of his life."

"I'm not sure he's thinking of that right now Chlo. He wants revenge. This guy has taken something very precious away from him and Clark is going to want to make him suffer. I know the feeling trust me."

"I can't begin to imagine how he's feeling right now but he has a daughter to think of. Oh God Ellie. Is she safe? Is she still at Martha's?" Chloe asked urgently but she didn't let go of Lois.

She stayed on the floor holding her cousin's hand so tightly as if sheer force of will could bring her back. Bruce took out his phone and called his security guard. Chloe watched as Bruce's face darkened and turned to one of pure anger.

"And what exactly was I paying you do? Shop? So let me get this straight, the two people I sent you to watch are now with the police because they were attacked and you did what?" Bruce shouted. He listened for a moment before erupting again. "I don't care, I don't want excuses. You're fired." He snapped the phone shut and turned to Chloe.

"Apparently Martha and Ellie are safe, they're with the police right now. Two men showed up and attacked them…" Seeing Chloe's look of panic he raised a hand. "It's okay they're fine. They're not hurt but they are understandably very shaken up."

"Oh my God, Clark must be going out of his mind. Please Bruce, you have to find him."

"Chloe where would I start looking? He can fly for pete's sake. If he's going after this guy I don't think I can stop him. I'm not sure I want to either."

"You and I both know that Clark is not a murderer. If he takes a human life, no matter what that scum has done, he will cross a line Bruce. You know that. A person like Clark can't afford to fall." Bruce let out a heavy sigh and nodded.

"Okay well I'll…" Bruce stopped and looked past Chloe. "Uh Chlo?"

She turned around and her eyes widened in shock. There was a bright light emanating from Lois' bracelet and it was getting stronger.


	38. Chapter 37

**_Chapter Thirty Seven_**

  
"Where is he?" Lana stumbled back a few steps as he slowly entered the room.

"Clark, what's happened?" She asked in shock. He looked terrible, his eyes were all red and puffy, and he looked as if he were in pain.

"Where…is…he?" He asked again in a low voice as he stalked up to her. She backed away from him, scared of the frightening look in his eyes. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. Lois had been killed. But Clark would never hurt_ her_…would he?

"I…I don't know Clark." Lana stammered as he got closer. She was backed against a wall with no way of escape.

"Don't lie to me!" He yelled in her face. She closed her eyes and cowered. "You created him, you must know where he is!"

"What happened to you?" She whispered and for a moment he stopped, looking at a point on the wall beside her face.

"She's gone. Because of you…" He flashed his angry eyes to hers. "Because of you…Lois is…dead."

Clark didn't even feel his hand rising, he didn't feel it go around her throat. He only saw fear in her eyes and even though he hated it, he couldn't stop. She had to pay for her part in Lois' death.

"You wanted her dead didn't you?" He asked quietly as he squeezed lightly.

"No, I promise I didn't Clark." Lana choked out.

"You wanted her out of the way. It was your sick, twisted scheme, hoping that I would come back to you once she was gone. Did you honestly think I could love someone like you?"

"I'm sorry Clark, it was never supposed to go this far. He was going to kill me." Lana cried.

"Well now I guess I'll save him a job won't I?" Clark said menacingly.

"You wouldn't." She gasped.

"Wouldn't I? You've taken the only thing that mattered to me Lana. I have nothing left to lose." He brought his other hand up and wrapped it around her neck. But all of a sudden he started feeling weak and the pain seared through his body.

"Oh I beg to differ Superman." Clark dropped Lana and turned to see Michael standing behind him.

He fell to the floor, clutching his stomach as the familiar effects of Kryptonite hit him. But he couldn't see a meteor rock anywhere. Where was it coming from?

The pain intensified as Michael stepped closer and Clark suddenly realised that it was coming from him. His skin had somehow absorbed the Kryptonite and now he was a walking meteor rock.

"Nice to meet you Clark, I'm Michael." Michael said with an evil grin and the next thing Clark saw was Michael's fist heading towards his face…

* * *

Chloe stood up and backed away from Lois, grabbing Bruce's hand for support. They watched in shocked silence as the light from the bracelet grew brighter and brighter until eventually, it had completely enveloped Lois.

Chloe had to hold a hand up to shield her eyes from the light as it became blinding. She could feel a warmth in the air, like the power of the sun at its strongest.

"Bruce what's happening?" She asked.

"I have no idea Chloe." He replied, fixing his gaze on Chloe as the light began to fade.

"Ohhh…" Both heads snapped back to the figure on the sofa who was moaning softly. Chloe almost fainted; Bruce had to hold her up.

"Lois?" Bruce said more to himself than anyone else.

"Bruce?" Lois answered as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"LOIS!" Chloe cried out and launched herself as fast as she could at her cousin. Lois sat up slowly and let Chloe embrace her.

"Oh my God Lo we thought you were dead. Don't ever do that to us again." Chloe said.

"I was dead Chlo." Lois replied, holding a hand to her spinning head.

"What? Then how…?" Chloe's mouth opened and closed.

"I can't explain right now, there's no time. We have to find Clark before he does something he'll never be able to come back from." Lois stood up carefully; she was still a little woozy. Bruce offered her a hand to support herself on until she got her bearings.

"Do you know where he is?" Bruce asked.

"I have an idea of where he'll go to find this guy. Where's Ellie?" Lois looked up at him.

"She's safe. She's with Martha and the police." he replied.

Lois nodded. "We need to get to Clark now."

"Okay let's go. Chloe are you okay? Do you want to stay here?"

"Hell no, let's go help Clark."

"Chlo…I don't want you anywhere near this guy." Bruce said with a worried look.

"Bruce, I'm going okay?" Chloe said defiantly. She knew that he was just being protective, but this was her best friend and she wanted to help in anyway she could. Bruce simply nodded and put an arm around her waist as the three of them left the apartment and headed back to Bruce's jet. There was no time to wonder how Lois had come back to life, but Chloe had never felt more relieved in her entire life. She'd almost lost her cousin and it left a jarring realisation in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Clark slowly opened his eyes and groaned out loud. His head wavered from side to side; it felt too heavy for him to hold up. He went to raise a hand to his head but found that he was tied to a chair.

He struggled against his restraints but couldn't free himself. He was still too weak. The pain he was feeling was not as bad as before but it was still there, Michael obviously wasn't in the room but there must still be something in there with him.

He looked around and found himself in a darkly lit, empty room. The walls were bare and there was no furniture in it except for the chair he was currently tied to. He tried again to break free but to no avail.

"I really wouldn't bother Clark. He has you tied up pretty good." Lana's voice reached him and he squinted to try and see where she was. She stepped out of the shadows, a small chunk of meteor rock hung around her neck much like the necklace she'd had years ago.

"Lana what are you doing?" Clark asked, his voice so low because he just didn't have the energy to speak up.

"I have to do this Clark I'm sorry. I never wanted you to get hurt but he will kill me if I don't do what he says." She did look sorry but Clark knew that looks could be deceiving. She was very good at playing the damsel in distress when really; she was the cause of the problem.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"We're in Smallville. At the mansion. You were out for quite a while." She said, offering a sympathetic smile.

"How could you…?" He said, his breathing becoming ragged as she stepped closer.

"Why Lois?" He asked. He had to know.

"I didn't want Lois to die Clark, that was never my wish. But I thought that maybe once you realised she was no longer going to be part of your life, maybe in time you would let me back in. We used to be so good together Clark." Lana knelt down in front of him and stared up into his eyes.

"Lana…"

"Would you have killed me earlier Clark? If he hadn't interrupted you?"

"No." Clark said without thinking. "I would never have killed you Lana." She smiled. "It's too easy a punishment for what you and that psycho have done. She was innocent, she didn't deserve to die." He spat angrily and Lana frowned and stood back up again.

"Neither did my wife." Michael said from the doorway. He entered the room and Clark cried out in pain as he got closer.

"Daddy!" Clark's eyes shot open and focussed on the frightened little girl in Michael's arms.

"Ellie? You son of a…" Clark struggled even harder to free himself but couldn't. The Kryptonite radiating from Michael was overpowering and Clark had never felt so useless in his life. "Let her go!"

"Okay." Michael shrugged and dropped the little girl to the floor. She quickly got up and ran over to her father.

"Daddy," She sobbed.

"Ellie, look at me baby, are you hurt? Are you okay?" Clark said, momentarily forgetting his own pain to focus fully on his child.

She was all he had left of Lois now. He would not lose her too.

"My tummy hurts." She said.

Clark noticed that her complexion was a little grey and she looked as if she was going to be sick. Obviously his daughter wasn't completely immune to Kryptonite either. Though she didn't seem to be suffering to the degree that he was. That was something at least.

"It's okay baby, I'm gonna get us out of here." He said but he had no idea how he would. "Where's grandma?"

"He hurt her. He hurt everyone." Ellie cried into his shoulder. He bowed his head and leaned it against hers.

"Oh come on Ellie, I didn't kill your grandma did I? She'll be fine in a little while I promise." Michael said, crouching down in front of her. Ellie tried to bury herself further into her father's body.

"Get the hell away from her!" Clark shouted angrily. Michael shrugged, stood up, and placed himself directly in front of Clark.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" He heard Ellie whisper quietly in his ear and a pain unlike anything he'd felt before, seared through his heart.

"She's safe baby." He lied. He had to, there was no way he was going to tell her here. Not now.

"Lana, take her out of here. She doesn't need to see this." Michael said, interrupting them.

Lana scurried over and grabbed the little girl. She put up a fight but with the Kryptonite hanging around Lana's neck, she was too weak to do anything.

Clark watched in agony as his daughter was ripped away from him and taken out of the room. He wasn't given too long to focus on it though as the blows came raining down on him.

One after the other, Michael pounded at him with his fists and pretty soon Clark could feel the blood trickling down the side of his face, from his nose and mouth.

"Why?" Clark asked when Michael finally stopped. "Why did you kill her?"

"Why? Hmm good question. Why did you let my wife die when you could've prevented it?" Michael replied.

He took a few steps back and watched Clark with angry eyes.

"I didn't…" Clark spat some of the blood out of his mouth, he wasn't used to bleeding or feeling this much pain. But he had to get out of here and get Ellie to safety. She was his main concern.

"Her car crashed into a barrier on the highway, you arrived seconds too late. You were obviously too wrapped up in your little family to notice her screaming for her life." Michael said, pain evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry…I tried…" Clark breathed heavily. He was so weak.

"I know, I know you can't save everyone right?" Michael sneered. "She was my life Clark. Just as Lois was yours. I took away what you loved because I wanted you to feel how I feel. Hurts doesn't it?" Clark didn't answer, he wasn't sure he could.

His whole body was throbbing and aching and he was so tired. He pushed it all down and tried to focus on a way of getting out of here. He felt ashamed of himself that his weakness, this Kryptonite, was preventing him from protecting his only child.

Michael walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains, releasing a stream of sunlight into the room. It landed directly on Clark and he immediately felt its healing rays all over his body. But it wasn't enough, with Michael still in the room.

Clark didn't have the energy to fight him and he was truly scared that he was going to die in here. He wasn't afraid of dying, he was afraid of leaving Ellie without a mother or a father. Michael turned to face him and crossed his arms.

"You know what a rush it is to have the world's most powerful hero tied up and held captive? It's…"

A loud crash sounded in the room as the window seemed to explode and before Clark could register what was going on, Michael was lying on the floor on the other side of the room but was already slowly getting to his feet. Something large and black flew into the room on some sort of wire.

"Clark!" He heard Bruce's voice. Clark shook his head, fighting a wave of dizziness and looked up into the face of Batman.

* * *

Lois sat tapping her feet impatiently inside the limo that was parked outside the mansion. Bruce had had it there ready and waiting for their arrival off the plane. He had told Lois and Chloe to meet him at the mansion before he'd gone off to do what Bruce did so well.

"Lo please, that's driving me insane." Chloe said in exasperation.

"I'm going in there." She said making a move for the door but Chloe stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"No Lois, it's dangerous in there. He's already killed you once, I won't give him a chance to do it again." Lois melted a little at the fear and pain in Chloe's eyes.

"I can't just sit here Chlo…Clark needs me. I'm going in there."

"Fine, I'm coming with you."

"Oh no you're not!" Lois yelled in surprise.

"You really wanna argue on this one Lois? My husband is in there too you know."

Chloe gave her the look and Lois knew she wasn't going to win this round.

"Okay but you have to promise that you will stay behind me and out of trouble, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you or the baby."

She leaned over and gave Chloe a hug and then they got out of the car and headed up the steps to the mansion. Lois was surprised at how easy it was to just walk in, security was shockingly lax, and that was never a good sign.

She made her way up the steps with Chloe following closely behind her. She could hear sounds of a struggle coming from one of the rooms but as she made her way there, she was stopped in her tracks by a little voice screaming for her daddy.

"Ellie." Lois whispered and ran full pelt into the library catching sight of Ellie struggling to get out of Lana's arms. Lana yelped and looked up and Lois saw the look of complete shock flash in her eyes.

"Lois? But you're…you're…"

"Dead?" Lois finished for her. Lana was so taken back by the turn of events that her hold on Ellie had been released and the little girl ran over to Lois, crying profusely.

"Mommy, daddy's hurt." She said.

Lois took Ellie's face in her hands and kissed her, never letting her eyes off Lana for a second. "It's okay sweetie, I'm here. I want you to be a big girl and help aunt Chloe get back to the car outside you understand?"

Ellie nodded and kissed her mother back. She then took Chloe's hand and said. "Come on aunt Chlo…I'll help you." Lois smiled briefly, proud of her daughter that in light of the fact that she must be terrified, she was being strong. So like her father.

Chloe sent Lois a pleading look.

"I know." Lois replied and watched as Chloe led her daughter to safety. She turned back to see Lana standing there still looking shocked but with her hands behind her back.

"You and I need to have a little chat." Lois said. 


	39. Chapter 38

_**Chapter Thirty Eight**_

"Clark, come on buddy it's time to get outta here." Bruce said as he loosened the ropes around his wrists.

Bruce had never seen Clark look so bad before, he was a bloody mess and so weak that he could barely stand. Bruce tried to help support his weight as he stood up but when a fist connected with his jaw, both men fell to the ground groaning.

"Get out of here, he'll kill you." Clark murmured near Bruce's ear.

"He's right you know." Michael said.

He bent down and grabbed Bruce by the neck, yanking him back up to face him.

"Aww so cute, Batman came to help Superman. Bad choice." Michael laughed and threw Bruce against one of the walls.

He landed with a thud and tried to shake the stars out of his head. He clutched at something on his belt and two wires shot out and fired electrical currents at him but it had no effect. Michael just swatted them aside like they were annoying flies and walked slowly up to Bruce.

"You should've stayed in Gotham." Bruce threw himself to the side of Michael in a flip and landed back next to Clark, putting more distance between himself and Michael.

He needed to think, this guy had no discernable area of weakness. It was as if he were made of stone. Bruce had never felt anything like it. Clark was slowly getting to his knees; the sun from the broken window was giving him a little energy but not nearly enough to fight.

Bruce helped him to his feet and the two of them stood to face Michael who had stopped and was watching them.

"You know I think when I'm finished having fun with you two, I might look up your wife Bruce." Michael smirked. Bruce's body stiffened but he stayed silent.

"He can read your thoughts Bruce." Clark whispered. "He knows who you are."

"But you are a complete mystery Clark, I can't seem to see what you're thinking. Though I suppose that with you I don't really need that ability. You're thinking about how much you want to make me suffer right now. Well here I am, do your worst." He said holding his arms out to the sides.

Bruce saw an opportunity and grabbed something from his waist. He shot at four different points in the room and then up at the ceiling. Michael's smiled faded as he realised that he could no longer move his arms.

Or his body for that matter, Bruce had tangled him up in some pretty resilient wiring and the arrows he'd shot into the wall were proving difficult to get out.

Bruce grabbed Clark and got him out of the room. Clark rested up against a wall, breathing heavily but the cuts on his face were already beginning to heal.

"Clark, you okay?" Bruce asked.

"I'll be fine. I just need a minute."

"We don't have a minute Clark, he'll get out of that soon. He's strong. How come you can't fight him?"

"He's radiating Kryptonite somehow." Clark said with shame.

Bruce could hear Michael bellowing from the other room as he struggled to get free. It wouldn't hold him for long, but maybe it would give them enough time to figure out what they could do.

The police would be no match for him and as far as Bruce could tell, there was no other way to take him down.

"I have an idea." Clark said.

* * *

Lois slowly walked into the library, watching Lana carefully.

"He said he killed you…" Lana said, still unable to take in the fact that Lois was in fact alive and well and extremely p****d.

"He did. Painfully, I might add." Lois replied, lacing her fingers together in front of her as she stopped about a foot away from Lana.

"I don't understand…how did you…what…?" Lana blinked several times as if doing so would remove the hallucination she must've been having. But when she opened her eyes, Lois was still there.

"It's a long story but to give you the short version, your little puppet paid me a visit. But before he killed me he showed me something very interesting."

"He's not my puppet, he was threatening to kill me too." Lana said and Lois rolled her eyes as she saw tears threatening.

"Oh please, you think I'm gonna buy that? I saw everything Lana; he did some weird thing and showed me what was in his mind. Your last little meeting together. You know the one where you both plotted to kill me and kidnap my daughter? What exactly were you hoping to gain? Did you think that after I was gone, Clark was going to think 'oh well I may as well go back to Lana'?"

"No of course not, I never wanted you to die Lois."

Lois held up her hand and smiled as she saw Lana flinch, she was scared of her. This was going to be fun.

She took a step towards her but stopped short, the smile fell from her face as Lana brought her hand from behind her back and Lois found herself staring into the barrel of a gun.

"But if you don't back off, I'm going to make sure that I finish what he started." Lana said, the corners of her mouth tilting into a grin. Lois complied and backed off but only just a little.

"You don't think I've ever had a gun pointed at me before?" Lois scoffed and before Lana could even flinch again, Lois grabbed her wrist, jerking her forward and slamming her forehead into Lana's nose.

She felt a satisfying crunch as Lana's nose broke and she let go of the gun. Lois kicked it away as Lana reeled back, holding a hand up to her bleeding nose.

"You b***h!" Lana spat. Lois shrugged and smiled.

"Oh I'm just getting started. You've gone too far this time Lana. You put my daughter in danger, she's four years old." Lois said seriously. Lana stood up straighter and held Lois' stare. Finally, Lois thought, a little backbone.

"But more than that, you've destroyed Clark. He thinks I'm dead and he's fading Lana."

"Ugh! You're so conceited. You think he loves you that much that he'd just stop living if you died?" Lana said in disgust.

"No I don't think, I _know_ he loves me that much. See that's the thing about us Lana, while your relationship was packed with insecurities, secrets and lies, ours was and is filled with the only things that should matter, trust, honesty, and love." Lois said, trying to block out the memory of seeing Clark hovering over her dead body, crying his eyes out.

"You took away any chance I had with him. You manipulated him into thinking he was in love with you." Lana cried out.

"No I didn't need to Lana. He came to the decision that he was over you a long time before we ever officially got together." Lois grinned widely. "Maybe he just preferred a real woman for a change."

Lana narrowed her eyes and glared angrily at Lois. Then she let out a scream and launched herself at Lois. Lois was a little too slow to block Lana's fist meeting her cheek and she stumbled back, but she took Lana with her.

She rolled onto her back and brought her foot up into Lana's stomach and flipped her over her head. Lana landed on her back with a thud, knocking the wind out of her.

Lois stood up and pressed a hand to the small cut on her cheek that Lana's ring had caused. She looked up in time to see Lana charging at her, tackling her waist, and sending them both hurtling through the big glass doors of the balcony.

* * *

"You really think this is going to work?" Bruce asked as he watched Clark regaining some of his strength.

"I have no idea, but we don't exactly have many options." Clark replied, using his x-ray vision to watch Michael through the wall.

He was still feeling pretty rough but a little better for being away from the Kryptonite. This plan was risky not only for him but for Bruce too.

"You sure you're up to it?" Bruce asked.

"I guess we'll find out. Let's go."

Clark followed Bruce down the hall but he hung back as Bruce entered the room just as Michael was breaking loose from his restraints. Bruce had to jump back as Michael pulled his arm down with a yell and one of his own arrows went shooting past his head.

Before Michael could free his other arm Bruce threw himself at him, tackling him to the ground and pinning him there. Michael was panting heavily and Bruce could see that some of his strength from earlier was starting to wane. He seemed to be getting weaker.

Clark lingered in the doorway, crouching over in pain. He felt so useless but he had to focus otherwise this would never work. His head shot up as he heard Bruce scream and he saw that Michael had managed to grab an arrow and jab it into Bruce's leg in between the gaps in his armour.

But even so, Bruce still didn't let go. Michael wriggled underneath him and managed to almost get himself out of Bruce's grasp. He angled his body so that he was now holding Bruce in front of him, his arm wrapped around Bruce's throat.

Clark stepped back a little and used his microscopic vision. He located the growth in Michael's brain and very carefully fired a wave of heat vision into his skull, neutralizing it.

Clark hated it but it was the only way to take him down and even then it hadn't been a fool proof idea. He was working on a hunch.

Michael dropped Bruce and fell to the floor clutching his head in agony. Clark wavered as he staggered into the room but he made it over to Michael and drew back his arm. There was a loud crack, the sound of steel upon rock as Clark whacked him across the head, and he fell down, unconscious.

"Is he dead?" Bruce grunted, holding his leg to stop the blood flow.

Clark shook his head and fell to his knees. "Just unconscious…he'll be…"

"CLARK!" Bruce shouted as he watched his friend collapse to the floor beside Michael.

* * *

"CLARK!" Lois heard someone yell from another room. Ignoring the stinging from the tiny little cuts that the glass had inflicted, Lois stood up and ran for the door but Lana stuck out her leg and Lois went down hard. Within seconds Lana was on top of her, punching as hard as she could.

"You should've stayed dead!" She screamed as she pounded on her with both fists.

Lois raised her knee and slammed it into Lana's back. It gave her enough time to turn and push Lana off her. They both stood, watching each other warily.

"It's over Lana. Let him go." Lois said softly. Lana lowered her fists and hung her head. She nodded slowly and looked up at Lois with those puppy eyes that Lois hated so much.

"You're right. I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you Lois. I never meant to create him; it was an accident. I was just trying to be a good person and help him. But it all backfired on me. Oh God what have I done?" Lana said turning away from Lois.

Lois didn't know if this was an act or not so she stayed well away from her. Lana whirled around to face her and took a few steps forward. "I'm so sorry Lois."

Lois could see that she was sorry, well she looked sorry anyway, but she didn't trust her. Not for a second. But something in Lana's expression changed and it worried Lois.

She took a step back just as Lana pushed her shoulders, her back met with the wall and she looked over behind her to see that she was about to fall. She snaked out an arm and grabbed Lana's hand for balance but Lana was caught off guard and went toppling over the ledge.

"Lana!" Lois screamed, she reached over the wall to help her. Lana was screaming and looking down. "Lana, don't look down, just take my hand and I'll pull you up."

She wasn't listening. "Lana! Take my hand dammit!" Lana turned her terrified eyes up to Lois and with another scream, grabbed her outreached hand. Lois grunted and pulled with all her might and eventually she got Lana up and over the ledge and back on solid ground.

They both sat with their backs against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Thank you Lois. I thought you were going to let me fall." Lana panted.

Lois looked over at her and without saying a word, she raised her elbow and jabbed it back into her face, her head smacked back against the stone wall, rendering her unconscious.

Lois took a moment to catch her breath, leaning her head back against the wall but then she remembered hearing someone calling Clark, it must've been Bruce. She got to her feet and ran back into the library, then out and down the hall.

She burst into the room and stopped. Both Clark and Bruce were lying on the floor next to the man who had killed her. Bruce was trying hard to stop the bleeding coming from his thigh but Clark wasn't moving. She rushed over to him and dropped to her knees at his side.

"Clark? Clark baby can you hear me?" She said, raising his head up.

"Lois…gotta get him away from him, he's…Kryptonite." Bruce said between gasps of pain.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"I'm fine, just get him out of here. He's been exposed too long." Lois nodded and put her arms under Clark's armpits. She heaved with as much strength as she had but she couldn't move him.

"He's too heavy." She said, Bruce slowly stood on one leg and hopped over to her.

They each grabbed one of Clark's hands and dragged him out and down the hallway.

"We have to stop that bleeding Bruce." Lois said as he collapsed to the floor next to Clark. She stood up and disappeared, returning a few seconds later with a towel. She wrapped it around his leg and tied it; he winced as she pulled it tight.

"Sorry." She said.

"I'm okay Lois. Is he…?" He glanced over at Clark who was still out for the count.

"No, he's just…Bruce can you call an ambulance?" Bruce frowned at her.

"You know they can't help him Lois,"

"Not for him, for you. I can handle him." Bruce nodded and took out his phone and dialled the emergency services.

"Clark? Come on babe you gotta wake up now. It's okay, I'm here." Lois stroked his cheeks lovingly and watched as his eyes very slowly started to crack open.

"Lois…" He croaked out as his eyes took in her face. Then he started crying. "No, no, no. I'm dead."

"Clark it's okay." She ran her hand through his hair but he started thrashing his head from side to side.

"Dammit! Ellie's all alone. I didn't want to leave her alone Lo…I swore I'd protect her…"

"Clark sweetie you're not dead. You're alive!" She yelled and his eyes widened as if registering that she was there.

"Lois?" He brought a hand up to touch her face but dropped it again. "You're not real. You're dead."

Lois took in a deep breath and smiled through her tears as he looked away from her.

"Clark," She took his hand and placed it against her cheek. "I'm not dead. I'm here."

When he still didn't look at her she moved his hand and put it on her chest, over her heart.

"Feel that? It's beating Clark. I'm not dead." He slowly turned his head back to her and raised it off the ground.

"Lois?" He asked again and she nodded. He sat up and scooted back from her a little, taking all of her in, his mouth opening and closing in small gasps. "Lois…" He whispered, reaching out to touch her face.

"It's me Smallville." Clark raised his other hand and cupped her face, staring at her intently, his eyes taking in every inch of her.

He could feel his strength slowly starting to return but he still felt the pain of losing her. And now looking into her smiling face, he couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't dare hope that she was really sitting in front of him. He had seen her cold, lifeless body, had felt her cold lips against his own. How could she be here?

"You're real." He gasped. "You're really here?" She placed both her hands on his and leaned in to kiss him.

"I'm really here." She watched the emotions on his face as he started crying and held her against him tightly. She melted into his chest and let her own tears fall freely.

It was over. And they were alive.

"How?" He asked as he stroked her hair.

"I'll tell you later. We need to get you out of here." She stood up and helped him to his feet.

He was still weak but could walk. He helped get Bruce up and together; they made their way down the stairs and out into the yard.

The sun hit Clark instantly and he felt it melting away all his aches and pains. He sat down on the steps of the mansion and cuddled Lois close to him. He was never letting go of her. He couldn't believe she was sat right next to him.

Chloe came walking as fast as she could over to Bruce who was leaning against the railings standing on one leg.

"Oh my God Bruce what happened to you?" She gasped, taking in the red stain covering the white towel wrapped around his leg.

"I'm okay Chlo but we need to move. The police and ambulance are on their way and I can't let them see me like this. Did you bring my clothes?"

"Yeah they're in the car." Chloe went back to the car and then helped Bruce back inside to change before the ambulance got there.

"Mommy, daddy!" Ellie ran over and threw herself at her parents. Her little eyes looked shocked as she saw the dishevelled state of her mother and father. "Are you okay daddy?"

"I am now baby." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

He gathered her in his arms and pulled Lois closer, taking a few silent moments to absorb the sun and his family.

Lois, his Lois, was back in his arms. He didn't know how it had happened but he was grateful to any force that had brought her back to him. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the approaching sirens.

* * *

After the police had done all their initial interviews and Bruce had arranged for Michael to be transferred to a special cell at Arkham Asylum in Gotham, he let the paramedics do their work on his leg.

Lois stood cradling Ellie on her hip whilst Clark was talking to the police as Superman. She understood that he had to act as if he didn't know them. But even so, she still caught him glancing over at her as if to confirm that she really was there and not just his imagination. It was going to take a long time for him to forget seeing her like that.

She watched as the police brought Lana out. She stared at Lois with evil eyes but Lois simply smiled back as she was loaded into the back of the car.

"That lady's horrible mommy." Ellie said against her shoulder.

"I know sweetie. I know. But she will never come near you again, I promise."

"Lois Lane?" A stocky, broad man asked as he walked up to her.

"Yes?" She said warily.

"I'm Stephen Finnegan, Mr Wayne's security guard. Well ex-security guard. I need to find Mr Kent, do you know where he is?"

"He's on his way here right now," Lois lied. "Why what is it?"

"It's Mrs Kent, she's in the hospital. Oh don't worry she's perfectly fine, I took her there and they said she has a concussion and a broken wrist but she's going to be fine."

"So you're the guy that let my daughter get kidnapped?" Lois asked angrily, enjoying his discomfort.

"I'm so sorry Miss Lane. I had no idea that he would come to the house I…well I don't have any excuses, it was sloppy work and all I can say is that I'm truly sorry."

"What happened?" Lois asked, ignoring his apology.

"I came back to the farm house after Mr Wayne fired me because I felt bad and I wanted to make sure that they were safe. This guy had already shown up by the time I got there, your daughter was gone, the police were dead, and Mrs Kent was lying in the living room unconscious. I brought her straight to the hospital and put the police on full alert."

He did genuinely look as if he felt bad for what had happened and Lois didn't know why, but she felt her frosty attitude melting a little.

"It's okay Stephen. I don't think you would've been able to stop him anyway. He was determined to get what he wanted."

"Who is he?" He asked. Lois stared off into the distance.

"He's someone I would really like to forget about." Lois nodded her head to him and he took that as his cue to leave.

Lois lifted Ellie over onto her other hip and walked over to Chloe.

"How's he doing?" She asked following Chloe's glance to the back of the ambulance where Bruce was currently arguing with the paramedics about going to the hospital.

"He's fine Lo. How are you?" Chloe said, pointing to the little cuts and bruises covering Lois' face.

"I'm good, nothing a little time won't heal."

"Well we can all relax now. Bruce said he's gonna get his best doctors on Michael's case and hopefully they can figure out a way to reverse whatever it was that they did to him."

"I was brave wasn't I aunt Chlo? I didn't even cry, I'm a big girl now." Ellie asked in a sweet voice and Chloe and Lois both chuckled.

"You were honey, very brave. Your mommy was very brave too." Chloe said and Lois smiled gratefully at her cousin.

"I did what I had to do."

"Does Clark know how you…?" Chloe asked waving her hands to indicate Lois' body. She didn't want to say it in front of Ellie.

"Not yet. I'm gonna tell him later when we're at home and everything is settled. Too much has happened today, I'm just so exhausted."

"Yeah me too." Chloe said stifling a yawn.

"You should go home Chloe. We'll be fine here and I'm sure Bruce is itching to get to his own doctors in Gotham. I know how he is about things like that." Lois said smiling over at Bruce and mouthing a silent thank you to him. He tilted his head and winked at her.

"Well okay but you do realise that you're gonna have to call and tell me exactly what happened today. It really freaked me out."

"I know and I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"Like what mommy?" Ellie asked curiously.

"Uh…looking terrible without my make-up sweetie." Lois said hoping that her daughter wasn't quite smart enough to pick up on that lie.

"You look pretty without it too mommy." Ellie grinned; Lois kissed her forehead and laughed.

"Well thank you, must be where you get your cute looks from huh?" Ellie just smiled proudly and rested her head on her shoulder again, yawning too. Chloe drew her in for a hug and held her longer then usual. Lois knew why.

"I'll talk to you later Chlo. Be careful with this one." Lois said, patting her bump lightly.

"I will. See you Lois." Lois watched as Chloe got into the back of the ambulance. She said something to Bruce which seemed to quieten him and she chuckled to herself as the paramedics closed the doors and drove off.

She felt rather than heard him come up behind her.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked as she turned to face him. She looked around, no one appeared to be watching, and the last of the police were starting to leave the scene. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Am I ever? Let's go."

Clark lifted them into his arms and took off into the sky. He felt Lois' head lean against his shoulder and before he had even left Smallville, she was fast asleep.

He wrapped his arms around them a little more and tried to shield his two sleeping beauties from the wind. He still couldn't believe she was alive but he made himself a promise right then and there. Lois Lane was not going anywhere ever again. He would die before he let anything happen to his family.


	40. Chapter 39

**_Chapter Thirty Nine_**

  
Lois placed Ellie in her bed and wrapped her up. Clark stood watching at the doorway, he hadn't left her side all evening since returning from taking Martha back to the farm.

Well just once but he'd only been gone a few minutes. He had flown off to help a young woman who was being mugged but he had made sure that Lois locked the doors after he left. She knew in the past she would've found his constant hovering annoying but after everything that had happened today, she was glad of it.

It was comforting having him so close. He came in and kissed Ellie goodnight then he put his arm around Lois' shoulders as they went back to the living room. He couldn't stop himself from touching her, he needed to, to assure himself that he wasn't dreaming and she really was here with him.

"So you're mom's okay?" Lois asked as they walked over to the sofa.

"Yeah she's fine. She's glad that everyone's okay. I didn't tell her about…you know?"

"I know; it's probably best that she doesn't know anyway. But I'm happy that she's okay, I couldn't bear if she got hurt. She's like my mother."

"I know. She loves you like a daughter too." He replied.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his face full of concern as she winced when she sat down.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little sore from kicking Lana's butt." She laughed. He reached out and cupped her cheek, staring at her intently, his fingers tracing over the little cuts on her face.

"I just can't believe you're okay. I thought I'd lost you forever."

Lois hated hearing the pain in his voice, she wished there was a way she could ease it for him. But he had seen her…dead…that would take him a while to get over.

"He killed you Lois, I…failed you. He should never have been allowed to get anywhere near you."

"Well I'm here now Smallville. And I'm not going anywhere." She replied.

She leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around her and they sat in silence for a few moments, just absorbing each other.

"I don't understand what happened Lo. When I left here you were…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

"I know. I saw everything you did Clark. It was weird but I was around you, you know? See, even when I'm dead you can't get rid of me." She chuckled but his face told her how much pain that comment had just inflicted.

"Sorry, I guess it's too soon to joke about that huh?" She grimaced.

"I never want to joke about that Lo. Seeing you like that…lying on the floor, it nearly killed me." He said with a raspy voice.

"I'm sorry." She replied, placing her hand over his. He offered a brief smile but it faded again so she carried on talking.

"I know you went to Jor-El and asked for his help. I know that he refused to help you and I know that you brought me back here. I couldn't take seeing you in so much pain." She turned in her seat so that she was face to face with him.

"How?" He asked. She smiled and lifted her arm, and pointed to her bracelet.

"This. When you said it was destined for your soul mate you have no idea how right you really were." She paused but continued when he just looked confused.

"I met your mom Clark." She said, waiting for that information to sink in. He frowned for a second, staring at the bracelet, then a small but still pained smile found its way onto his face.

_Well that's a start_. Lois thought.

"She's even more beautiful then you described her. She helped me Clark."

"How?" Clark struggled to think of more to say.

"She told me that Jor-El couldn't help you because he is just an intelligence designed to help you on your way to your destiny. She, however, well…I don't quite know how to explain it. She said that her purpose was to watch over you and protect your heart while Jor-El took care of everything else. She told me that her essence was tied to this bracelet and ultimately her job was to protect me."

"You mean she was to watch over you?" Clark asked, seemingly grasping what Lois was trying to say.

"Yeah. She said that I'm a big part of your destiny and that you need me. She told me that her tie was not to you as I thought it would've been…it was with me."

Clark opened his mouth to say something but closed it again when he couldn't find the words.

"Lara said that I was always destined to be with you Clark. She's very proud of Ellie and she's proud of you. She loves you so much." Lois could see the tears forming in Clark's eyes so she moved in a little closer and took his face in her hands.

"You and I are meant to be Clark…forever." She said, staring deep into his blue eyes. She wiped a tear away as it fell down his cheek.

"She's right Lois. I know that I would never be able to love anyone like I love you. These past few hours have been the worst of my life. I believed that I had lost you and after I'd promised you that I wouldn't let him hurt Ellie, he got hold of her and I was useless, I couldn't protect her. I didn't protect you. He killed you Lo…and I…" Lois hated seeing that defeated look in his eyes.

"Hey," She said softly and he looked back up at her. "I know that you did everything in your power to protect me and Ellie. She knows that too. She's so proud of her daddy. She loves you. I love you…more than you will ever know. What we have, right here," She pointed between the two of them. "It goes beyond love Clark. It goes beyond death. You brought me back." She said.

"What? What do you mean? I thought Lara…" He was confused again.

"No, she was my guide Clark but the rest was up to you. You didn't know it but, the minute you touched this bracelet and your tears fell onto it, a little light started glowing inside and all I remember after that is an incredible feeling of warmth and love. Don't you see? Nothing could've brought me back, nothing except for your love. That was all it took. It wouldn't have worked if we weren't destined to be together. You saved me."

Clark just stared at her for a few minutes while it all sunk in. Lois could see he was struggling to take it all in. He couldn't talk, wasn't sure he could get any sound past the lump in his throat so he just wrapped both arms around her, and held her tightly against him.

"I'm never letting you go." He said into her hair after a long time.

"Good, don't." Lois replied, snuggling closer. She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. Everything was going to be okay.

"Lo…" His voice made his chest vibrate against her ear; she could hear his heartbeat so clearly.

"Hmm?" She mumbled.

"When you said that you saw everything…did that include…?" He trailed off.

"This?" She said, holding up her left hand. "Yes, I saw that too Clark. It broke my heart when you put this on my hand. I wanted so badly to reach out and hold you then,"

"It's the only place it belongs Lo. But now that you're back…" He said, his expression clearly stating that he still couldn't quite grasp that yet. Lois smiled and took it off her finger and handed it to him.

"Ask me again. I'm conscious now so it should be much easier for you." She laughed. He chuckled a little as he took the ring back.

_He's laughing, that's good. God, I've missed that sound_.

He got up and knelt down on one knee in front of her. He held out the ring and smiled.

"Lois Joanne Lane, will you marry me?" He said, his face full of nervous hope.

But then something sprang into Lois' mind, a thought long since forgotten and her smile faded.

"Clark…" She whispered, looking away from him. His face fell and she could've kicked herself at that moment.

"You don't want to marry me?" He asked, sadness filling his eyes.

"It's not a question of if I want to marry you Smallville, it's more a question of if you will still want to marry me after I tell you something."

"What is it?" He said seriously. She tried to control her shaking hands and was relieved when he grabbed them in his, steadying them.

"I know that Ellie means the world to you and I know that you feel really bad for missing out on the first few years of her life. I also know that you will want to have another child in the future and…therein lies the problem." She didn't look at him; she couldn't bare to see the look that would be in his eyes when she finished.

"I'm unable to have another baby Clark."

"Why not?" He asked, he sounded…sympathetic but also afraid? Then she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"It's not for the reasons you're thinking. It had nothing to do with giving birth to a half Kryptonian baby. This was due to good old fashioned human error." He didn't say anything; he simply waited for her to continue.

"The uh…the doctors failed to notice that I had contracted an infection that can leave women infertile if not treated immediately. It can happen a lot after giving birth apparently and it happened to me. So I'm really sorry Clark and I understand if you want to take back your offer."

Lois squeezed her eyes shut and tried to focus. The tears were building up fast and she knew that they were going to fall at any moment. She felt Clark's hand under her chin, guiding it up so that she would look at him.

"Lo…open your eyes please honey." He said in a soft tone.

She opened them and looked into his, her breath hitched in her throat at the amount of love she saw in them.

"Lois, I won't lie to you. Yes I did think of having another baby with you, but that isn't the only thing I want. I want you. Only you. How could you think that this would change the way I feel about you?"

"I just…I…It doesn't?" She asked. His gaze was overpowering her senses. He rested a hand against her cheek and kissed her tenderly.

"Of course it doesn't, I love you so much Lois. The only thing that would make me happier is if you agreed to be my wife." He said raising his eyebrows questioningly at her. She could take anymore, the tears started to fall fast.

"I would love to be your wife Clark Kent. Nothing would make me happier." She said, a half laugh, half sob escaping her.

He scooped her up into his arms and swung her around in a circle. He gently put her down and lifted her left hand, and then he slowly slid the ring back onto her finger. She studied it, tears blurring her view and held it close to her heart.

"I love you Clark." She said, drawing him in for a heart warming kiss.

"I love you too Lois…you have no idea how much."

He picked her up and walked into the bedroom with her. He laid her down on the bed and lowered himself down next to her. His eyes grazed over every inch of her beautiful body, he always knew that their connection went deeper then just love, but he had no idea that it was this powerful.

As he leaned in and kissed her cheeks where her tears had fallen, he sent a silent thank you to his mother for watching over her.

"Clark…" Lois whispered against his mouth. He knew what she wanted. He kissed her passionately and took his time in doing so as his mouth trailed kisses down her neck and onto her chest.

She ran her hands through his hair and sighed contentedly. He slowly removed their clothes and kissed every centimetre of her body. Exploring every ounce of her creamy soft skin.

He had never felt so devastated in his life as when he thought that she was dead, but here she was, alive and looking at him with hazy, love filled eyes.

This was all he wanted, all he needed. The woman in his arms.

They made love with such a tender passion that night, and Clark felt as if his heart would burst with happiness. She was going to be his wife and he suddenly understood how his love could've brought her back.

Clark held her body close to him as she slept; he was never going to let her go. He lay there watching her for a long time, just basking in her presence.

He couldn't wait for the day that they were married, he wanted it to be as soon as possible, but he knew that Lois would probably want to wait a while to plan it all out properly.

He was still a little disappointed that they would never have another baby but at least they had Ellie, she was special and he loved her with all his heart.

He couldn't stand the thought that Lois was thinking he wouldn't want her now that he knew. Nothing could be further from the truth. He wanted to spend every day of the rest of his life, waking up to this amazing woman.

Yeah, love was definitely a powerful thing; he mused as he felt his eyes close and he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	41. Chapter 40

**_Chapter Forty  
_**

"Clark." Martha called out as she climbed the steps to the loft. She saw him by the window, his back to her as he was looking out at the sky. It was a beautiful, sunny day with only a few clouds in the sky. He turned to face her, the biggest smile she had ever seen, lighting up his face.

"You look so handsome." She cooed and walked up to him, her hands reaching out to smooth down the lapels of his tux. He stood up a little straighter and puffed his chest out proudly.

"You think so?" He asked.

"I know so." Then he saw tears gleaming in her eyes. "Your father would be so proud."

Clark's smile faded a little at the mention of his father. He had been thinking about him all morning. He missed him so much.

"I wish he could be here today." Clark said, smiling sadly. Martha touched his cheek and grinned.

"He is sweetheart. He is. I see so much of him in you." Martha dabbed at her eyes with a tissue and sat down on the sofa. Clark took a seat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"How does she look?" He whispered, leaning in and smiling playfully. She knew he was going to ask that.

"You'll see for yourself soon enough."

"Oh come on mom, I haven't seen her since yesterday morning." He whined. It had been the longest night he'd been through since being in the fortress for so long. He missed her terribly.

"I'm not saying a word." Martha laughed, zipping her mouth shut and throwing away the key.

"Fine." He said with a mock glare.

"So are you nervous?" Martha asked. Clark took in a deep breath and blew it out.

"No. I love her." He said sincerely.

"I know. I'm so happy for you Clark. I know that you thought a day like this would never happen for you. I'm so glad that you found someone like Lois to make you this happy. All the years of pain and anger and regrets…well today is the day that they end and your new life begins." Martha placed her hand on top of Clark's and patted it. "You know that I already think of Lois as my daughter."

"I know, she thinks of you as her mother too. I just can't believe that in an hour she's going to be my wife. It seems so surreal, like a dream you know?" His face turned serious.

"How is she really?" He really needed to know.

She was only a few feet away from him, in the house with Chloe and Lucy, and it was taking every ounce of will power he possessed not to go to her. He needed to see her. But since he had been banned from going anywhere near her for the entire day and last night, he had to be patient.

Bruce, being his best man, had taken him out last night as sort of a bachelor party. But they'd ended up back at his hotel, having a few beers, which of course never affected Clark, and generally having a laugh.

Chloe and Lucy had stayed at the farm with Lois, Martha, and the kids and the general was due to fly in at any moment. Clark had arrived late this morning but had been confined to the barn. He didn't mind though, he wanted to make this day special for her.

He had been surprised when she'd told him that the only place she wanted the wedding to be held was at the farm. She could've chosen anywhere to get married but she had said that she couldn't imagine a more beautiful place to hold it and since it would only be a few close friends and family, she wanted it to be in an intimate setting.

Part of Bruce and Chloe's wedding present to them was to have an aisle specially built with a beautiful white arched gazebo for the altar. Clark had already seen it, it was spectacular, and the flowers Lois had chosen were adorning the archway. Lilies, of course, with red roses scattered in between them.

The surrounding trees were decorated with twinkling lights that would look amazing come sunset and the reception was to be held in a beautifully decorated marquis that Bruce had had erected for them. Everything was looking so perfect.

"She's fine honey." Martha said but Clark detected a hint of something he couldn't place in her voice.

"Mom?" He urged. She looked conflicted, as if she wanted to tell him but felt as if she shouldn't.

"Well she's okay now but the poor thing was so nervous, she spent most of the morning in the bathroom throwing up."

"Wh…why is she so nervous?" He asked, he hoped that she wasn't having second thoughts about marrying him.

"She's not nervous about marrying you Clark, that's the part she can't wait to get to."

Martha took a second to mentally arrange her words. "Do you remember years ago, before you left, she told you about a dream she had about getting married?"

"I think so."

"In that dream the groom left her at the altar," Clark nodded, signalling that he remembered it all too well. "It was you Clark. You were the groom in her dream."

Clark frowned, unsure of whether to be happy that she had dreamt about marrying him or worried that she was scared of him abandoning her.

"She doesn't think I'm really going to do that does she?"

"No not at all sweetie, but I think nerves are playing a big part in it. She just wants today to be perfect that's all but I can't blame her for that being in the back of her mind." Martha said, trying to be reassuring.

"Well I'm going to make sure that today is perfect for her, I called Oliver earlier."

"Oliver Queen?" Martha hadn't heard that name in years.

"He has a Justice League of people who want to help save the world. Some have powers, some don't. But they all have the same goal. He said that he would be happy to cover for me for a few days so that Superman can have some time off to spend with his family but he said he might try and make it to the reception when I invited him. It was great to catch up with him actually and he didn't seem all that surprised when I told him who I was marrying." Clark chuckled, remembering the conversation.

"Well it was always kind of obvious that you and Lois were going to be more than just friends one day. It was inevitable."

"I guess it was." He said wistfully.

"Well I better go, I need to start getting ready." She said as she stood up and Clark stood with her. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I'm so proud of you Clark. You're my boy, I love you so much."

"I love you too mom. I'm so grateful for everything you and dad did for me over the years, I know it can't have been easy raising me."

"It was worth every second." She said. She turned to leave but he grabbed her hand.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for taking care of them while I was gone. Please tell Lois that I love her and she has nothing to worry about. I'll be there." He said, a pleading look in his eyes. Martha smiled lovingly and nodded.

"Of course I will sweetheart. I'll see you soon." She gave him a kiss and turned to leave just as Bruce appeared, looking very suave in his tux.

"Mrs Kent." He acknowledged as he stepped aside for her to walk past.

"Bruce," She said, a warning tone in her voice.

"Sorry, Martha." He gave her a peck on the cheek and smiled as she left.

"So…" He turned to Clark, rubbing his hands together. "You almost ready big guy?"

"Almost. I just need to put on my tie and then I'm done." He said, fiddling with the thing. He had never been able to tie these things and there had been no need for them in the fortress so he still wasn't any better at it. Bruce chuckled lightly, swatted his hands away, and started tying it for him.

"Have you seen her?" Clark asked, barely able to hold in his excitement any longer.

"Yes and I've been sworn to secrecy so don't even ask. Chloe would kill me." He laughed, his eyes momentarily flashing up to Clark's and then back to his task. Clark sighed and resigned himself to being patient again.

"Some best man you are." Clark mumbled.

"There, all done." He said, slapping Clark on the arm, ignoring him.

"Thanks, I'm useless with these things." He checked his watch for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Clark there's something I wanted to tell you but I'm not sure today is the best day." Bruce said, suddenly serious.

"What is it?"

"Michael Butler died late last night. His treatments were going so well but the damage that the growth caused in his brain was irreversible and he died in his sleep. He had been deteriorating for a while."

Clark felt a momentary pang of anger at the name of the man who had almost robbed him of his future wife but then he just felt sad. Sad that he had gone through so much because of an accident. Sad that he himself had lost his wife, it hadn't been hard to see why he had gone so crazy.

Clark honestly didn't know what he would be capable of if he ever lost Lois. Michael's life had been turned upside down for nothing. Clark hoped that he was now at peace and Lois would finally be able to move on.

It had been three months since that awful day and though she acted like she was fine about it, Clark knew that deep down she had found it difficult to forget. He had too, if he was honest. The image of her lying dead before him had been one that haunted his dreams for weeks.

Lana had tried to contact him a few weeks ago but he had refused to go and see her, even as Superman, he felt nothing but anger for that woman. She had been sentenced to fifteen years in prison without any possibility of parole.

"You don't have to say anything Clark, I just thought you'd like to know." Bruce said, sensing Clark's conflicting emotions on the subject.

"Thanks Bruce." Clark replied.

"Listen I just want to say that, I know when we first met, I was a little judgmental of you but it was only because I care about Lois. But you are a decent guy and I know that you will take great care of her and Ellie. Lois sure is special."

"Yeah," Clark said, a happy grin spreading across his face. "She is."

* * *

"Chloe!" Lois yelled. Chloe handed a sleeping two month old Jacob to Martha and went dashing upstairs to the bathroom.

"What? What is it? Are you all right?"

"I'm freaking out here! I'm telling you this was not this tight when I last tried it on. That was only yesterday Chlo. I feel like I can't breathe." Lois panted, feeling like she was being squished.

"Lois, it fits perfectly just relax. You're getting all worked up for nothing. Just breathe," Chloe took her hand and breathed in and out slowly, getting Lois to do the same. After a few moments the panic subsided and Lois calmed down…a little.

"Thanks Chlo…I guess I was getting a little…"

"Flustered?" Chloe offered and received a glare for her troubles.

She chuckled and dragged Lois downstairs and into the living room where Martha was currently cooing over the newest addition to the Wayne family. But as she looked up at Lois standing there in her gown, words failed her.

"Lois… you look…" Martha started but couldn't continue.

"Thanks…mom." Lois said, Martha had been pushing for her to call her that ever since she found out about the engagement but to hear it out loud…she burst into a fit of happy tears.

"Oh Lois." She said, standing and hugging her with one arm, Jacob stirred and started fussing so Chloe took him.

"I think I'll go and see how Lucy's doing with the girls. They're probably making her tear her hair out by now." Chloe laughed and left the room.

"Clark asked me to give you a message." Martha said, loving how Lois' eyes immediately lit up just from hearing his name.

"He asked me to tell you that he loves you and he intends to make this day perfect for you."

"Thank you. I just can't believe it. I mean, you would think standing here in this beautiful gown, it would seem real but it doesn't. It feels like I'm dreaming and I don't want to wake up if I am. I never thought I would ever be this happy."

"Now don't go crying Lois, you'll ruin your make-up and we can't have you walking down the aisle with panda eyes can we?" Martha said, hugging her.

"Noooo wouldn't want that." Lois laughed.

She stood in front of the full length mirror, admiring her dress. It was a gorgeous, white shoulder-less ball gown, with diamante sequins sewn into the bodice and a beautiful train that flowed behind her as she walked.

"Wow…" She said, staring at her reflection with wide eyes. "I look like a girl." She said, chuckling as Martha burst into laughter behind her.

"You look amazing Lois. I'm proud of you." She said seriously as Lois turned to face her. "I know that the last few years have been hard on you but you've done an amazing job with Ellie and now you can look to your future."

"How did I get so lucky to have him in my life? And you."

"We're the lucky ones Lois." Martha replied softly.

Lois kept her remaining thoughts to herself, Martha still didn't know that she had…died and she wanted to keep it that way. There was no point in causing more pain now that it was all over with.

"Sweetie just try to relax and enjoy your special day. It will go a lot faster than you think. Now, let's get started on that hair."

* * *

He had been fine all morning but now as he stood at the altar eagerly awaiting the music that would signal her arrival, he found himself feeling very nervous. He couldn't stop his hands from shaking.

Bruce stood by his side, offering a reassuring smile but it didn't help. Nothing would until he saw her. He looked around at the people gathering, his mom sat holding a sleeping Jacob, with tissues at the ready but she was smiling at him with a look of such pride.

He smiled back but then the music started to fade in and his nerves kicked up a notch. He folded his hands together in front of him to stop them shaking and then his face lit up as Ellie and Martha appeared at the end of the aisle, Ellie holding little Martha's hand and guiding her along with Lucy walking slowly behind them.

His little girl was so happy; it nearly made him cry to see the look of pure joy and excitement on her face. Next came Chloe, she looked amazing, Clark thought.

But his mind and thoughts were focussed entirely at the woman he could now see standing at the end of the aisle. It seemed like she was a million miles away from him, the short aisle getting longer the more she waited.

She looked…he couldn't even think of any words that could do her justice. Here she was, his angel, and that was just how she looked to him right now. Like an angel.

The General stood with her arm in his, his face beaming proudly. Clark had never seen him that happy before. It was strange.

He'd flown over to see him shortly after he'd proposed to Lois to ask him for his blessing. In hindsight he should've done it first but circumstances had changed things at the time. He had told the General everything about himself, who he was, where he was from but most importantly, how much he loved his daughter.

At first the General had been shocked then angry and then after a long and tiring conversation, he had done the whole protective father routine to the max. But in the end it came down to the fact that no matter what the General may think of him, he knew that Lois loved Clark and nothing and nobody was going to stand in the way of his daughter's happiness. So he had given Clark his blessing, happily.

Lois and Sam slowly started walking towards him. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Her eyes caught his and held them in a trance and for a moment, it was just the two of them. No one else. Sam stopped at the altar and turned to his daughter.

"Lo…" He didn't know what to say. Lois placed a hand on his cheek and smiled lovingly at her father.

"I know daddy."

"You look like a princess." He sighed. "I'm so proud of you. You're mom's watching, I know it." Lois blinked to hold back the tears and nodded.

"I know. Thank you daddy."

They turned and Sam placed Lois' hand into Clark's outstretched one. Both hands were visibly shaking as Sam held them in both of his.

"You take care of my girl Kent. That's an order." He said sternly, but with a smile.

"I will." Clark replied. The lump in his throat making it difficult to speak, how was he going to get through his vows like this? He wondered.

Clark and Lois stood in front of each other, each taking their time to look closely at the person in front of them. The minister cleared his throat, breaking their spell and smiled apologetically.

"Dearly beloved, we come together today to celebrate the joyous union of the two people before me. Marriage is a wondrous thing but should not be entered into lightly…"

Clark listened to every word he said but his eyes never left Lois' for one second and neither did hers. He was so lost in those beautiful hazel orbs that he didn't even hear the minister saying it was time for their vows.

"Clark and Lois have chosen to write their own vows on this occasion to truly convey their love for one another. Lois?"

Lois's eyes widened for a moment as she realised that all eyes were now on her. She looked deeply into Clark's eyes and began; speaking so softly at first that no one could hear her.

"Clark…I have so many things I want to tell you but I just can't seem to put it all into words. When I first came here…when I first met you, I thought you were just another run of the mill farm boy who found a way to annoy me like no other person could."

A low chuckle emanated from the crowd.

"But when we'd gotten to know each other, I grew to value your friendship. You were always there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on and I know that I wasn't the easiest person to get along with, but you saw through that façade and brought a part of me out that I didn't know was in me. I guess I was afraid to let you get too close to me, I didn't want you to see the real me. I didn't know who I was; I was just sort of drifting until I met you."

"You were raised by two wonderful people who took me into their home no questions asked. They accepted me for who I was. I will always be grateful for that. And I will always be grateful for the son they raised. Somewhere along the line I fell in love with you. I don't know how it happened but I'm glad that it did. "

"Just knowing you has made me a better person but falling in love with you? That was something that I had never planned on. It made me feel like I could do anything, be anyone. You made me complete and for that I thank you Clark. I know things have been a little rough for us in the past but we got through it and we're stronger because of it. I love you Clark…" She said, her voice barely a whisper as she slid the silver band on his finger.

She wasn't going to be able to stay strong for much longer. Her tears were building and threatening to fall at any minute. And from the look on his face, Clark was feeling the same.

"That was beautiful Lois thank you. Clark, your turn." The minister said, smiling broadly at him. He took both of Lois' hands in his and rubbed his thumbs over the back of them. Looking deeply into her eyes he said.

"Lois, I love you. You already know that. But what you don't know is that I've loved you from the first moment I saw you. I think I tried so hard to deny it that I convinced myself it wasn't true. It's true that we used to argue…a lot…but you challenged me in a way that made me feel so alive. I was never down when you were around because well quite frankly you wouldn't let me be…" He laughed.

"But you don't know what that meant to me, having someone around who…"

He paused; he was shaking so badly. Lois squeezed his hands tightly, giving him strength to go on.

"Someone who cared about what I was feeling but wouldn't let me dwell too long on it. Someone who is so strong yet sometimes so vulnerable, someone who is always there for the people she loves, but ultimately someone who gives me the strength to be the man I need to be."

"You are a big part of the reason that I'm who I am today. You are everything I want and need in my life and recent events have made things crystal clear to me. I am in love with a woman who is my everything…my destiny…my heart…"

He paused again, looking deep into her eyes.

"My soul mate. You've given me things I never thought were possible in my life and I know it wasn't easy for you. Thank you Lois…thank you for being the beautiful soul that you are. I love you so much and I'm going to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you've made me…"

He slid the ring into her finger and lifted her hand to his lips. Lois couldn't control it any longer and she happily let her tears fall.

There was a few moments of silence as everyone took in the meaning of the beautiful vows that had just been shared and then it was time for the official I do's and then the part that Lois had been waiting five years for.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Clark? You may kiss your bride." Clark gently but firmly pulled Lois into his arms and with one hand, tilted her face up to his.

"I love you…" He whispered.

"I love you…" She whispered back.

His lips gently caressed hers and she melted into him, momentarily forgetting where she was. But then a wave of clapping registered in the back of her mind and she slowly broke away from him, grinning from ear to ear just as he was.

They turned hand in hand to face the people who had come to help them celebrate their love and Clark led Lois back down the aisle to the house where they would have a few minutes alone together and then sign the register.

Chloe and Martha went to sort the children out and Bruce went to make a few phone calls, while everyone else went into the marquis and got ready to party.

To be continued...


	42. Chapter 41

**_Chapter Forty One_**

Clark moved through the crowd of dancing people later that evening, narrowly avoiding being stepped on several times, and sat down at his table next to Chloe and Bruce who was currently trying to pacify a very grumpy baby.

Since it was starting to get a little late, quite a few of the guests had already left. Perry and his wife had left a while ago because they had a long drive back to Metropolis and now it seemed as if the night was drawing to a close. But there were still a few that thought the night was still young.

Things had gotten a little emotional earlier during the speeches; first Bruce gave his, then Sam and Martha, then Lois, and finally Clark. He had everyone close to tears with his sentiments and his loving words to his bride.

"Hey, here's uncle Clark, you want a hold Clark?" Bruce asked and without waiting for a reply, he handed Jacob to Clark.

Clark stared down at the tiny infant and suddenly; all eyes were now on him. Jacob had instantly stopped crying and was watching Clark with curiosity.

"Well looks like he's already picked his favourite." Chloe laughed. Clark flashed her a smile and looked back down at Jacob. He had a thick head of Bruce's colour hair but his eyes were Chloe's eyes, the same as Martha.

"Well Clark always did have a natural way with babies." Martha said from the other side of the table, balancing a giggling Ellie on one knee and little Martha on the other.

Clark gently rocked Jacob in his arms and studied the little boy; he had grown so much in the last two months. Clark had been at the hospital with Lois when Chloe had given birth, it was bittersweet to see the proud look on Bruce's face as he came out to tell them all that he and Chloe now had a little boy.

Clark found his eyes drifting over to his new wife, she looked so happy dancing with the General and Clark was pleased that they had managed to fix whatever had been wrong in their relationship. But as he watched her smiling face, he couldn't help but feel a momentary pang of regret that he would never be able to see Lois carry his child.

But what he had said to her still stood true. He could never feel any differently towards her because of it and as his mother had told him, there were always other options.

His parents hadn't been able to have any children of their own but they never saw Clark as anything but that. He was their son; it was as simple as that. One thing Clark had learned is that there was always hope.

Lois felt his eyes on her as she danced with her father. She turned her head and smiled lovingly at him.

"Lo? You okay?" Sam asked. She looked back up at her father and nodded.

"Yeah, it's my wedding day, of course I am." Sam followed the path of her gaze and saw Clark holding Jacob.

"You already have a child with him Lo. At least you have that." He said, understanding.

"I know. I came to terms with this a long time ago but seeing him like that…" She tilted her head towards Clark. "It just makes me a little sad that he missed out on that part with Ellie. He never got to see her as a baby; the pictures and books I gave him can only do so much. He never had that initial bond or chemistry that parents have with a newborn."

"Lo…he has a bond with Ellie, whether he saw her as a newborn or not that's never gonna change. Being there from the moment they're born doesn't always guarantee success; I failed you and Lucy. I pushed you away when you needed me the most and I'm sorry for that Lois. But you know that I have always loved you, don't you?" He looked a little afraid of her answer.

"I know that daddy. We love you too. And I know that Clark is a wonderful father, Ellie adores him, and I know that there are other options out there for us. This doesn't have to be a dead end." Sam nodded his head, clearly impressed with his daughter's mature attitude on the subject.

"We'll be just fine." She said, her face beaming as she watched Clark laughing.

Her vision blurred for a second and she had to grab onto Sam's arms for balance.

"Lo? You okay?" Sam asked, concerned. She took a moment and closed her eyes, breathing in deeply to fight the wave of dizziness that was now hitting her hard.

She felt a strong arm snake around her waist and looked up into the worried eyes of her husband, who had handed Jacob back to his mother and rushed over to her.

"Lo…what is it honey?" He asked, then looked at Sam who gave him an 'I don't know' look.

"It's nothing I'm fine. Really I think I must've had too much champagne." She smiled.

"Don't worry I'm okay." She hugged Clark and leaned her head on his chest. She wasn't about to ruin the day by getting too drunk so she would lay off having anything more to drink. He rubbed her back gently and led her over to their table with Sam following.

"What's wrong mommy?" Ellie asked as she crawled into her lap.

"Nothing sweetie, I'm fine. Daddy's just being a worry wart that's all." Lois chuckled, smoothing Ellie's unruly curls down, while sending Clark a reassuring look. He went away and returned a few seconds later with a glass of water.

"Here you go, sip this slowly." He sat down and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Lois took the water and started sipping but then another wave of dizziness hit and she had to put it down before she dropped it.

"Lois?" Clark was getting worried now, something wasn't right. She looked pale and tired.

"Come on, let's go in the house for a few minutes, get some fresh air on the way." He said standing up and holding his hand out to her.

She smiled apologetically at people and stood, not really having the energy to argue with him.

"Can I come too daddy?" Ellie asked, her little face etched in concern.

"Of course you can baby. We'll be back in a minute…" He said to Chloe, taking Ellie's little hand in his. He put his arm around Lois' waist and guided her to the exit.

"Is she okay Chloe?" Martha asked once they were gone.

"She's been really stressed out about this wedding lately I think it might be finally taking a toll on her. I think that she was a little paranoid about that dream she had and now that it's finally over it's all coming out. She'll be fine." Chloe replied.

"I hope so." Martha said to herself.

Clark sat Lois down on the sofa and got her another glass of water. Ellie curled herself up in Lois' lap, head resting on her chest.

"I think maybe it's someone's bedtime." Clark said, noting Ellie's eyes starting to droop.

"I'm not tired daddy." She complained. Clark chuckled and turned his attention back to his wife.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, it's fading now. It was just a little dizziness that's all Clark. Like I said, probably too much champagne combined with a very long week is bound to take it's toll eventually. Besides, I told Chloe I could swear this dress is a little tight on me, though it fit fine yesterday."

"You look gorgeous Lo…you always do." He said, leaning in and kissing her softly.

"You're not so bad yourself. But please, stop worrying about me?" She asked.

"Well maybe we should stay here tonight and leave for our honeymoon in the morning after you've gotten some rest?" He offered.

"Are you kidding me Smallville? This is our wedding night, I'm not missing that for anything." She said adamantly.

"Lo…" She shook her head at him and smiled playfully.

He closed his mouth, he wasn't going to win this one, and he had to admit that he didn't really want to. He couldn't wait to whisk her away and spend the rest of the night, just the two of them, in each other's arms.

Bruce had kindly offered to let them spend the next three days in his private villa in Fiji that he had recently purchased. It would just be the two of them, no one else, no interruptions. Nothing.

"Fine but if you feel dizzy again, it's straight up to bed with you." He said in a strong tone. Lois giggled.

"Yes sir." She said with a salute. "Anyway, I feel much better now Clark. I just need a few minutes to get my bearings and then we can get this one to bed." She said looking down at Ellie, whose eyes were now closed.

"No." She said suddenly, making Lois jump a little. "I want to stay up. Please mommy? I'm really not tired, see?" She opened her eyes and sat up a little for emphasis.

"Okay, since it is a special occasion, just this once. But don't go making a habit of it young lady and if you fall asleep, daddy will take you straight upstairs okay?"

"Okay," Ellie agreed and laid her head back down. She started laughing as Clark began tickling her feet.

"Daddy, stop it!" She yelled between fits of giggles.

She got up and launched herself at Clark, knowing that he wouldn't tell her off for using her strength and Lois had to laugh as Ellie started her own attack on Clark.

Lois joined in, tickling Clark in the places she knew would get a reaction, and soon all three were laughing uncontrollably. Finally Ellie gave in and snuggled back in her mother's lap, exhaustion now kicking in.

"Mommy?" Ellie said.

"Yeah?"

"How come your tummy is making funny noises?" Ellie frowned and laid her ear against Lois' stomach to listen more closely.

"What do you mean funny noises baby?" Clark asked, confused.

"It sounds like…" Ellie didn't know what it was. "It sounds like…oh its mommy's heartbeat." She said, smiling as she figured it out. Lois' eyes went wide and she looked to Clark.

"Ellie…can you hear mommy's heart beating?" Clark asked slowly. His brain was trying to make sense of it. Ellie nodded.

"You know what this means don't you Clark?" Lois asked, raising her eyebrows. "Our daughter has developed super hearing, an ability that you didn't get until you were in your teens. How is that possible?"

"Lo I think you're missing the point. She said she can hear a heartbeat." Clark said, trying to make her see.

"So?" Lois shrugged but as Clark tilted his head towards her stomach, it all clicked.

"Oh…you don't think…Clark!" She yelled his name, snapping him out of his trance.

"What?"

"Don't just sit there, prick up those ears of yours." She said urgently.

Clark leaned his head towards her stomach and listened closely. He smiled as he heard the familiar rhythm of Lois' heart beating, though now it was a little faster. He tuned it out and listened harder.

There it was. A second, very quiet, but very strong little heart beating. Clark sat back up, his smile fading as he realised just what this meant. Lois narrowed her eyes at him, waiting for an answer but when he looked at her, her hand flew up to her mouth in shock.

"Oh my God…" She whispered.

"What mommy?" Ellie asked, picking up on the vibes from her parents.

"Clark…" She couldn't speak.

"Lois, you're pregnant." Clark gasped. He hadn't wanted to get his hopes up when Ellie had questioned it but now that he had heard it for himself, there weren't any words to describe this moment.

"How is that even possible? I had myself checked twice by Bruce's top doctors. Each one told me there was nothing that could be done." Lois said, absolutely gob smacked.

Clark shook his head and looked her over. His eyes came to a stop at the bracelet on her wrist.

"Lo…" A broad smile worked its way onto his face. Lois frowned, still deeply confused.

"What Clark?" She asked eagerly.

"Maybe it was something to do with…" His head nodded towards her bracelet and her eyes followed.

"Lara." She said, finally understanding. "You think she healed me?"

"Well she did say she was watching over you. And you were brought back to life that day. Maybe she healed all of you."

Lois sat in silence for a few moments, unable to take any of this in. It was such a shock but when she really thought about it…was it impossible?

She had long since learned that anything related to Clark and his heritage, was possible. Suddenly an overwhelming feeling of nerves washed over her and she grabbed Clark's arm roughly.

"You have to go and get me a test."

"What? Lo…" He started but she pulled on his arm a little harder. Good thing he couldn't be hurt, he thought.

"Please Clark, I need to know for sure." She looked at him with panic in her eyes. He nodded and kissed her temple before super speeding out the door.

"What's happening mommy, I'm confused." Ellie said with a deep frown.

"Um, I'm not sure sweetie but we're gonna find out. Hey tell you what, would you like to go back to the party?" Ellie's eyes lit up.

"Can I?"

"Sure, let's go." She took Ellie's hand and went outside and headed back to the marquis.

"Lois is everything okay?" Martha asked as she walked over to her. She sent Lois a curious look as she passed Ellie over to her.

"Everything's fine mom, I just need a few minutes alone with Clark if that's okay?"

"Uh…sure, what should I tell people if they ask where you are?"

"Tell them that Clark and I just want to be alone for a few minutes but we'll be back." Martha nodded, knowing not to question Lois right then but she knew that something was going on.

"Thanks." Lois said and with that, turned and rushed back to the house.

Clark was already there with three tests sitting on the table in front of him. She came to a stop near the island in the kitchen and grabbed onto it as another wave of dizziness hit her. Clark was by her side in a second, his arm sliding protectively around her waist, holding her until it passed.

"Okay?" Clark asked, she nodded and headed for the stairs. When they reached the bathroom, Clark put the tests down next to the sink and turned to Lois.

"You want me to leave while you…?" He asked, pointing towards the toilet.

"You're my husband, you're gonna have to get used to it sooner or later." Lois laughed.

A few moments later Lois sat on Clark's lap in his bedroom. Clark could feel her shaking and wished he could make this go faster for her, although he was already sure he was right.

But he knew that she needed the confirmation, he couldn't imagine what was going through her mind right now. He had only had a few months to get used to the idea that he wasn't going to have another child with her, but she had been living with this for years.

It would take some major adjusting. The little timer on his bedside table pinged and all of a sudden Lois started freaking out.

"I can't look at it Clark you do it! No wait! No I can't…Oh my God…I can't breathe Clark…" She said panicking. Clark quickly stood and put his hands on either side of her face.

"Lo…look at me. Just take a deep breath okay? You can do this, just pick it up, and look." Lois pulled out of his arms and started pulling on her dress zipper.

"I can't breathe Clark, I need to get this dress off!" She said, struggling.

Clark turned her around and undid the zip and the dress fell to the floor around her ankles. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her; she seemed to relax a little at the touch of his hands on her bare back and he felt her start to calm down and breathe normally again.

"It's okay honey; I'm here. We can do this together." He said, trying his best to sound reassuring, but now that the moment of truth was here, he was feeling more then a little nervous himself.

Lois nodded and took a deep breath. Slowly, she picked up the white stick and looked down. A tearful sob escaped her as she looked back up into Clark's expectant eyes.

"I'm pregnant." She sobbed happily. "I'm really pregnant Clark." She took Clark's face into her hands and kissed him feverously.

Clark couldn't see through the tears, he couldn't believe it. He was going to be a daddy again. His eyes widened as the full force of that thought hit home. He rested his hand on her stomach and listened to the tiny little life growing inside her. It was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. He'd missed out on this with Ellie and he would always regret that, but the past couldn't be changed. And now he was going to be able to experience it along with the love of his life. He was going to get to see her grow and nourish the child she carried inside her, his child. Suddenly, Clark found it a little difficult to breathe too.

"I can't believe this." He said wistfully. "Thank you." He kissed her tenderly as a tear slid down his cheek. "This is the best wedding present ever."

"Clark, we're gonna have another baby." She said. Her eyes were shining with such love that it took him a moment to respond.

"I know. It's amazing. Should we tell anyone?" He wasn't sure.

"Maybe we should let your mom and Chloe and Bruce know but apart from them, I want to wait until I've had it officially confirmed from my doctor." Lois replied and Clark nodded, his gaze still held on her stomach.

He wanted to use his x-ray vision so badly right then but didn't because he didn't know if it actually posed a risk to his unborn child. He was so happy he just couldn't think straight. His mind was completely frazzled.

"What about Ellie? What should we tell her?" He asked.

"We'll tell her that she's going to have a little brother or sister to annoy. She's very protective of little Martha and Jacob so I know she'll be happy to hear this." Lois replied.

"She's gonna be a wonderful big sister." Clark mused, rubbing his hand lovingly over her stomach.

"I love you Smallville." Lois said and he brought his attention back up to her face.

"I love you too Lois Lane-Kent."

"It's actually Lois Kent." She smiled.

* * *

Clark stood out on the veranda watching the stars and listening to the waves crashing onto the shore. It was very peaceful here, he felt completely at ease.

He felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist and he turned to face his wife, her hair was tousled from the flight and she wore an expression of complete contentment.

After telling his mom, Chloe and Bruce the news, there had been an uproar of applause and congratulations from all of them. But all of them had been as shocked as Lois and Clark at first.

Ellie had been a little unsure of what to make of it, Clark guessed she was probably worrying about being left out, so he had assured her that she would be a very big part of this baby's life.

He or she would need her to help them, and to protect them because he or she would be so little they wouldn't be able to look after themselves. Ellie seemed to perk up a little after that and then she could barely hold in her excitement, running around telling everyone that she was going to be a big sister. Luckily they had told her inside the house, amongst the only people that knew.

After they had said goodnight to Ellie and everyone else on the porch of the Kent house, they waved them off as Clark flew off into the sky with his bride wrapped safely in his arms.

"You okay?" He asked, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I'm…" She paused, trying to find the right words. "I'm so happy. I have everything I need and I love you so much…my husband." She reached up and caressed his cheek.

"I love you beyond words Lo…I can't believe I get to spend every day being with you and Ellie…" He touched her stomach. "And this little one. I have everything I could ever hope to wish for. I can't wait to see my baby growing inside of you. To be there everyday and share this with you. I don't know what I did to deserve this, but I'm grateful to whoever made it possible."

He swooped her up into his loving embrace and carried her into the bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed and kissed her, but he stopped as her hands reached down between them.

"Lo…I don't want to hurt the baby." He said, a little afraid of taking the next step with her.

"You won't sweetie, it is our wedding night. It would be a shame to waste this gorgeously over-sized bed." She giggled playfully and hooked her hands behind his head.

"You sure?" She nodded and pulled his head down for a kiss.

When he pulled back a little, both were breathing heavily, and Clark loved seeing her cheeks flush and her eyes flash with pure desire and love. Slowly, he ran his hands up her sides, making her shudder and removed her nightgown.

"So beautiful," He murmured as he took in the sight of her.

He stroked her cheek and gazed into her eyes then leaned in for another kiss. It was a kiss full of passion and love and…hope. Hope for their future.

_Epilogue To Follow_


	43. Epilogue

**A/N: **Well guys, here it is, the epilogue. I would just like to say thanks to everyone who read and commented on this story, it truly does mean a lot to me and I think your feedback helps me to become a better writer. I have sincerely enjoyed writing this fic, it was such a journey for our favourite duo. Oh, there is no sequel to this story because I felt that I covered pretty much everything and I wouldn't want to ruin it by trying to squeeze more out of it. I think I left it in a pretty good place. That being said I have had requests for a one-shot fic to catch up with the Kent clan to see what they're up to these days. If that sounds like something you would be interested in, please let me know and I'll see what I can do to come up with something. So once again, thank you and enjoy...

**_Epilogue_**

Perfection. The only word Clark could think of to describe what he was seeing. He was standing on the porch of the house he had grown up in, leaning against the railing looking out at the scene before him with love.

Today was Ellie's seventh birthday and Martha had insisted on throwing a party here for her since Clark and Lois were still getting their new house set up. They had moved in a couple of weeks ago.

It was a big, beautiful house just on the outskirts of the city, Lois had fallen in love with it the second she'd seen it and they made an offer on it the same day. They had decided that they needed to get a bigger place and they didn't want to raise their kids in an apartment. Lois wanted them to have a big garden to play in.

His eyes roamed around the yard, Lucy was playing on the bouncy castle they had hired with Jacob, little Martha, and Ellie although he wondered which of them was the bigger kid as he noticed Lucy laughing like crazy. Chloe was sitting on Bruce's lap on the grass, laughing at something he'd just said. The general was sitting on the bench having a conversation with his mother and Lois was inside getting the birthday cake ready.

He felt a tug on his jeans and looked down into the smiling hazel eyes of his almost two year old daughter. She had a wide cheeky grin on her face as she raised her arms to be lifted up for a cuddle.

"Hey Lara, what's up sweet pea?" He asked as he bent down to pick her up. She leaned her head on his shoulder and yawned. He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

He couldn't believe time had passed so quickly, it seemed like it was only yesterday that he was watching as she entered the world. That day would stay firmly cemented in his mind for eternity along with the day he'd found out about Ellie and his wedding day. The three most special days of his life and it only got better from there.

He watched Lara's face as her little eyes slowly closed. She was so precious, she looked exactly like her mother, which Clark was glad for. She had her eyes, her smile, and her hair colour.  
Everything about her was pure Lois. Ellie had changed as she had grown; she looked more like Clark everyday though her personality was that of her mother's.

But while Lara looked like Lois, she definitely had Clark's personality. She was a sweet, caring, attentive little girl and like her sister, was very smart. As he rubbed gentle circles on her back and swayed from side to side, he let his mind drift back to that day.

Lois had been extremely uncomfortable. It had been one of the worst heat waves Metropolis had ever seen and he had tried everything to try and make her more comfortable. The air conditioning in the apartment had been doing absolutely nothing for her so every so often Clark would blow some ice cold air into the room and she instantly cooled.

However, it didn't last long and she was back to groaning and squirming in her seat, trying to get comfortable. He felt bad that there wasn't really much more he could do for her. But sharing this pregnancy and watching her body change as she grew over the months was one of the most profound experiences of his life.

* * *

_He had been in the kitchen getting Lois' favourite food ready that he had flown out to get. Lois had decided to take a cool bath hoping that would work. _

_He went into Ellie's bedroom to check on her, she was taking a nap and was still out for the count. He bent down and kissed her cheek, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. He spent a few minutes just kneeling beside her bed, watching her sleep. _

_He would've loved to have been there when she was born and he hoped that when she was older, she would understand why he hadn't been around for the first few years. Having this new baby wouldn't change anything between him and Ellie. _

_His head shot up as he heard Lois' voice calling him in a panicked tone. He sped into the bathroom to find her doubled over in pain, leaning against the side of the bath. He rushed to her side and held an arm around her, supporting her._

_"Clark, it's starting." She panted, her face scrunched up in agony as the contraction hit._

_Fear and panic immediately gripped Clark and for a moment he couldn't move, couldn't even think._

_"Clark!" She slapped his face gently but firmly and brought his attention back to her. _

_"Okay, okay, let's just stay calm okay? It'll be fine Lo, relax, take a deep breath, we just need to calm down and um… and um…" He was flustered, Lois chuckled as she watched him run about like a headless chicken. _

_"Clark," She grabbed his wrist and stopped him mid-step. "It's okay. But the contractions are getting pretty close, we need to get to the hospital. Can you get Ellie to your mom's and then come back for me?" She asked. _

_He nodded, a little stunned that she was the one telling him what to do. Shouldn't he be the one who was in control and taking care of things? _

_"Okay, stay here. No, wait. Come and sit in here." He lifted her into his arms and carried her through to the living room._

_"I can walk Clark." She said with a laugh._

_"Don't move, I'll be right back." He said seriously and went into Ellie's room to wake her. He came back a few minutes later carrying Ellie who didn't look very happy at being woken up. _

_"What's happening mommy?" Ellie asked as Clark put her down in front of her. Lois lifted her onto her lap and hugged her._

_"Daddy's going to take you to grandma's sweetie okay? The baby is ready to come out soon and we need to go to the hospital."_

_"Can't I come?" She pouted._

_"I'm sorry sweetie but hospitals are no place for a little girl." Lois said, this was a delicate situation and she knew it needed to be handled with care._

_"But I'm a big girl now, daddy said so. I'm gonna be a big sister." She whined._

_"Oh honey I would love for you to come but I need you to go to grandma's house and I promise once the baby's born, daddy will come get you so can see him or her. Okay?" Ellie patted her mom's tummy and sighed. _

_"Okay." _

_"All right then, you be a good girl for grandma. Come here, give your mommy a kiss." She wrapped her arms around Lois' neck and kissed her. _

_"I love you mommy." Ellie said, she had been saying that more and more lately and Lois knew the reason behind it. She was scared of being pushed out._

_"I love you too sweetheart and don't worry, you're gonna be a wonderful big sister." Lois replied, dropping a kiss on her head. _

_The closer it had gotten to her due date, the more clingy Ellie had become but more so towards Clark, she had definitely become a daddy's girl, which was why Clark made sure that he spent as much time with Ellie as possible and even took her out flying more. Just the two of them._

_Lois watched as Clark flew off with Ellie wrapped in a blanket to protect her from the breeze._

_A few hours later Lois was being moved into the delivery room. It was time. Clark was so nervous but he tried his hardest to hide it and be as supportive as he could be. He sat on the bed behind Lois with her leaning against his chest. _

_As the doctor told Lois to begin pushing, she held both of his hands in hers, leaned forward and started. Clark found himself holding his breath with each push. She flopped back against his chest and breathed heavily. He kissed her temple and cuddled her close. _

_"Okay Lois, time for another big push now. You ready?" The doctor asked. She let out a breath and sat forward again, squeezing Clark's hands as she pushed. _

_"That's it Lois, the head's out now we just need one more big push."_

_"No." She replied._

_"Come on now it's just another push you can do it." The male nurse, who was wiping Lois's face with a cool cloth was way too happy for Lois' liking and Clark had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as she fixed him with a glare._

_"Listen here baby face! The second you start pushing something this big out of your body, that's when you can stand there with a stupid grin on your face telling me it's just one more push like it's nothing!" The young nurse looked a little afraid and very wisely backed off after that. Clark felt a little sorry for him._

_"Come on honey you can do this. I know you can. It's just one more push." Clark said soothingly into her ear._

_"I can't Clark. I don't think I can do anymore." She groaned._

_"Yes you can, you can do this. Come on, just one more push and our baby will be here." She nodded and leaned forward and with all her might, she pushed one last time. Clark's breath hitched in his throat as a soft but very strong wail sounded out, and he saw the doctor lift his baby up and place her on Lois' chest. _

_"Congratulations, she's beautiful." The doctor said. Clark was speechless. Staring down at the tiny infant, words failed him. _

_"Yeah," Lois said softly as she touched her little head which was covered in soft fuzzy brown hair. _

_"Hey there sweetheart, you gave your mommy quite a workout there." Lois chuckled as she kissed her head. She turned her head to look up at Clark._

_"Clark?" He couldn't take his eyes off the child lying on his wife's chest._

_"She's…" He reached out and touched her cheek. "She's so small. So tiny." He said breathlessly. He looked into Lois' eyes and kissed her._

_"You were so…wow." Lois chuckled at his response. "I love you so much."_

_"I love you too." Lois replied. Clark leaned his cheek against Lois' head as both of them stared down at the newest addition to their family. After a few moments the nurses took her away to clean her up whilst the doctor finished up with Lois and after that, Clark went out to Chloe and Bruce to tell them the news. _

_A little while later after Lois was settled back in her room, the nurse came in with their little bundle and placed her in Lois' arms. Clark was sitting on the bed next to her as Lois began nursing. It was an incredible sight, he was completely overwhelmed. So many emotions were going through him it was hard to pinpoint one. He just couldn't' get over how small she was. _

_"Hey," She nudged him. He tore his eyes away from the baby, who somewhere along the line, had finished nursing and was now sleeping, and looked at Lois._

_"You wanna hold her?" She asked. _

_Clark simply nodded, gulping as Lois carefully handed her to him. She was so tiny, he was a little afraid of breaking her. He stood up and cradled the tiny form against him. Tears built up in his eyes as he watched her and he looked up to see Lois wiping her own away._

_"Are you okay?" He asked with a smile._

_"Never better Smallville. I've been waiting to see this for five years." She replied. _

_He grinned back and slowly rocked the baby from side to side as she slept._

_"Hey there sweet pea. I'm your daddy. I know this is probably all a little scary for you and you don't know what's going on but let me tell you something. You are the luckiest little girl in the world, your mother is…" He paused and looked back to Lois. He could see her eyes starting to droop but she was watching him with such intensity and love._

_"Your mother is the strongest, most loving person I have ever met. We're very lucky to have her. And she and I love you so much. You're very special, little girl. And you have a big sister who can't wait to meet you. She's so excited and I know that you're gonna love her." He stopped again, watching as she stirred and made cute little gurgling noises. Everything about this child was amazing, he felt as if he could watch her forever. _

_"What are we going to call you hmm?" He asked, walking back over to Lois and placing her back into her arms._

_"I was thinking, if it's okay with you. I'd like to name her Lara." Lois said. _

_Clark felt the tears that had built, start to fall and he took Lois' face in his hands and gave her a heart warming kiss. _

_"You would do that?" He asked, amazed that she would do that for him._

_"Of course Smallville. I know what it would mean to you and really if you think about it, Lara is the reason that she was even able to be conceived. We owe it to her."_

_"It's perfect. Thank you Lois. For everything, I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you for all you've done."_

_"Well I'm sure we'll think of something," She giggled, wriggling her eyebrows wickedly at him. "Now I think it's time for a certain little girl to meet her sister."_

_"Absolutely, I'll be right back." He stood up, kissed them both and walked out of the room with the biggest smile that Lois had ever seen. _

_"He's right you know Lara. You are one lucky little girl. And you have the best daddy anyone could wish for." Lois said as she snuggled back and studied her little girl._

_Clark walked back into the room fifteen minutes later with Ellie in his arms. The baby was in her little crib next to Lois' bed and Lois was fast asleep._

_"Daddy, mommy's asleep." Ellie whispered. Clark chuckled as he lowered her to the ground._

_"I can see that baby. She needs a little rest, it's been a long day for her. Now, do you wanna say hello to your little sister?" Ellie glanced at the crib, looking a little unsure._

_"What's the matter?" Clark asked, kneeling down to her level._

_"Are you gonna forget about me now daddy?" She asked with a frown._

_"What?" He asked, shocked._

_"You have a new baby now, you didn't see me when I was little like that. She's more special now." _

_Clark felt like someone had just hit him with Kryptonite and he scooped her up and wrapped her in a big hug. He knew that maybe she would get a little jealous, that was natural but he never thought that she would think he could forget about her._

_"Oh Ellie, I could never forget about you. You're my baby girl, I love you. I love your sister too but you are both my special girls. I'm sorry that I didn't get to see you as a baby but I did read the book that mommy made for me. It told me everything I needed to know about you, just like your books told you about me." Ellie raised her eyebrows and studied her father's face as if weighing the situation up. _

_"So you see Ellie, you will always be my special little girl. Okay?"_

_"Okay." She said, a hint of a smile working it's way onto her face._

_He walked over to the crib and held Ellie over it so she could see. He watched her face as she looked at her little sister for the first time._

_"What do you think?" He asked after a few moments of silence._

_"She looks so wrinkly." She said, scrunching her nose up as she looked._  
_Clark laughed._

_"Yeah I guess she does a little. But don't you think she's pretty?" Ellie shrugged her shoulders._

_"She's okay." Ellie replied nonchalantly. "Can I hold her hand?"_

_"Sure you can. Go ahead." Ellie reached in and gently took the little hand in hers. She smiled and Clark let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding._

_"She's so small daddy. She looks like one of my dolls. Can I…?" She paused. "Can I help take care of her?" Clark's heart melted as she looked at him. _

_"Of course you can baby. Your mommy and I will need you to help us with her. And when she gets a little older she'll need you to look out for her."_

_"Will she have powers like me and you?"_

_"I don't know. She might take after your mommy and not get any but it won't matter. She'll be just as special as you, with or without any powers." He kissed Ellie on the cheek and set her back down again. He stood up and noticed that Lois was now awake and watching them._

_"Hey, how long you been awake?" He asked as he and Ellie sat down on the bed._

_"Long enough. Hey there sweetie, do you like your new sister?" She asked as Ellie climbed into her usual place on her lap and cuddled into her._

_"She's pretty mommy. I'm gonna help you and daddy look after her."_

_"That's good to hear sweetheart. I'm glad you like her and I know that when she wakes up she'll love you too."_

_"I hope so. I'm gonna be the best big sister ever." She said with such confidence that Clark and Lois had to laugh._

_"Yes you are." Lois agreed, smoothing her hair down. _

_

* * *

_

"Hey Smallville you with us or what?" He snapped back to reality to see Lois standing over by the table lighting the candles on the cake. He walked over to everyone gathered there, still cradling a sleeping Lara in his arms.

"Where were you?" She asked, amused.

"I was just uh…reminiscing." He said, kissing her on the cheek. She chuckled and got back to business.

Ellie stood tall and proud as everyone sang happy birthday and then blew out her candles with joy. Lara stirred as everyone clapped and after she had gotten out of her little post-nap grumble, she tucked into the birthday cake and went back to play with the other children on the bouncy castle.

A little while later, no one had left, they were all enjoying themselves too much, Clark sat on the steps of the porch with Lois between his legs and his arms wrapped loosely around her.

"Pretty good day huh?" She asked, lazily rubbing a hand up and down his thigh.

"Yeah, Ellie thinks so." He laughed.

"Thank you Clark." She said. He leaned his chin on her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"What for?"

"This. Everything. Eight years ago I could never see myself being a mother or somebody's wife but you made all that happen. My career will always be important to me but the most important things in my life are you, our girls, and this little one." She said, as Clark laid a hand over her five month old bump. Even though this was their third child, it still felt as special to him as the first.

"Well I always said that we make a pretty good team." Clark said, as he placed gentle little kisses down her neck.

"Hmm well after this one I'm done. It's so exhausting." She leaned her head back on his chest and he held her a little tighter.

"Okay," He said with mock disappointment. "I was hoping for at least another two."

"What?" She whirled around to see him grinning. She punched him on the arm and scowled playfully. "That is not funny. I think three's enough don't you?"

"I was kidding Lo. I'm happy with three. Sometimes I still find it hard to believe I even have one let alone a third on the way."

"Well at least this one's a boy. I might actually be a favourite for a change." She laughed.

Both Ellie and Lara were daddy's girls and there was nothing Lois could do about it. She didn't mind, it was nice to see Clark so happy with them. He'd been ecstatic to hear that she was pregnant again.

"Are you planning on turning my son into a momma's boy?"

"Worked for you didn't it?" She laughed.

"Touché. Honestly I don't care, as long as he's happy and healthy I don't mind." She looked over her shoulder at him and grinned and he captured her mouth in a loving kiss. She turned a little and deepened it, both getting lost in each other. As the kiss ended, Clark stared deep into his wife's eyes.

"You've come an awful long way from the brooding farm boy I used to know." She said serious all of a sudden.

"And you've come a long way from the bossy, rude, sarcastic…" He trailed off as she interrupted.

"Hey, hey, hey. I was trying to be sentimental here." She said, smacking his chest. He laughed and pulled her close to him.

"Lo…"

"What I'm saying is that…I'm proud of the man you've become. Your mom is too. And I know somewhere, your dad is looking at you and he knows that you've turned out exactly how he raised you to be." She said, touching his cheek.

"I owe a lot to my parents. They made me who I am. But you Lois, you are what gives me the strength to give the rest of myself to the world."

"I know it's been hard, finding a balance between a normal life and being Superman but we've worked through it." She said.

"Yeah, we have. And you know what, helping people and making a difference in the world, none of it would matter without you. Or them." He said nodding his head to Ellie and Lara who were running around with their grandma and Chloe.

Bruce was swinging Jacob and little Martha around in his arms. Everyone was laughing, it was a wonderful sight. Lois let out a contented sigh and moved so that she was now sitting in Clark's lap.

"The question is, now that we have everything we want, what else is there?" She asked, raising her eyebrows in a sort of challenge.

He stood up and holding onto her tightly, he soared up into the air. High above the barn they could see the little dots still running around on the ground.

"This, Lois Kent, is all I need." He said, floating in mid-air. He leaned in for a kiss and she ran her hands through his hair.

"You know sometimes it's hard to believe that I married Superman. I mean it's surreal you know?" She asked. He nodded slowly, wondering where she was going with this.

"But then I think about the fact that I married Clark Kent, not Superman, and even then it's still a little strange."

"In what way?" He asked as they floated in slow circles.

"Well I always thought that even though you seemed like a little bit of a geek." She chuckled as he frowned. "Even though… I am just so incredibly lucky that someone like you, chose me of all people."

"I feel the same way Lo. I went through years of thinking I would always be alone. That I would never have what other people have. And I have to admit that when we first met I was a little less then enamoured with you. But all that changed and I got to know the real you, and that's the person I fell in love with. I know we've had our ups and downs but all that's in the past. And I know that I can't guarantee what will happen in the future but I know that if I have my family, I'll be…"

He paused for a moment, looking deep into her beautiful hazel orbs that were shining brightly in the sun. "It'll be perfect. I'm ready to look to the future. Our future."  
"Me too. I love you Clark Kent."

"I love you too, Lois Kent." He leaned his head down and kissed her again.

As they broke apart and Clark held her in his arms, he looked down at the ground below them. This was it. His life. Perfect.


End file.
